Moment of Weakness
by NessaSimone
Summary: She had her entire family taken from her for trying to do the right thing. She almost had her life taken from her for doing the right thing. Given the ultimatum to help the remainder of the human race by accompanying the 100 delinquents to Earth. Will she end up continuing to do the right thing or will she finally give in and live life to its fullest. Bellamy/OC , bits of Murphy/OC
1. Chapter 1

The room was cold, not just in the temperature of the room but the overall appearance. Everything was stone, the bed, the walls; the only real freedom you had was the small window in the ceiling. Mine was at the moment facing Mars. I had spent the past three weeks in this cell staring up through that window watching the stars.

I shouldn't even be in this cell; I'm twenty-one years old. I should have been floated for what I did but instead they are deciding my fate. I'm really not entirely sure what's worse. Knowing that my life needed discussing or the fact that I could still potentially be tossed out into space. Not that being floated is a horrible fate; I wouldn't feel pain for too long. Sure the fear alone would probably kill me, but that still seems more pleasant than waiting to hear what the council plans on doing with me.

The key tones to the cell door began to chime causing me to stand up and move backwards till my back was flushed right against the wall. I watched as one of the guards walked in followed by my old boss Abby. Pushing my hair out of my face and behind my ear I slouched slightly against the wall.

"Rayne. How are you? Everything ok?" She actually had the audacity to act as if she never turned me in?

"Peachy. I take it this visit means you have all come to a conclusion?"

Abby sighed, clearly upset by the fact that I was no longer happy with her. She used to be like a mother to me. Clarke a sister, and Jake like a dad. When I was twelve my parents had found out through Jake about the oxygen levels in the Ark depleting and tried to spread word. That got them floated only days after Jake.

I had no one after that. Abby let me live with her and Clarke; I even worked in the medical wing. Healing. That's what they had me doing, healing people who were going to die. It was inevitable that they would if the oxygen is depleting, it only means that we will all die slowly. What did I do to get in here?

I gave medicine to a sick child, apparently that is treason and punishable of death. Death. For doing my job, figures that'd be the reason I'd be going down.

"Rayne." Kane's voice rang in my ears. I looked up from my feet to realize that I was no longer in the cell but in the Council room.

"Kane; my most absolute favorite person ever."

The smirk that was growing on his lips only made me want to punch it off his face. "We have an offer we want to make you." He began. "Accept and complete said offer you will be absolved of all your crimes against the people of the Ark."

I cocked my head to the side; "What is this offer?" I asked.

"We are sending the one hundred delinquents to Earth. We need to see if the Earth is safe enough to send the rest of the Ark's population down. We believe it is now time for us to return home." He continued.

"You mean you all finally believe Jake?" I asked gaining a stern look from Abby.

"I take it their going to need a medic and that's why I'm being sent down?"

"Rayne." Abby's calming tone came to my ears, as she walked towards me placing her hands on my shoulder. "I need you to watch Clarke. We know the other children going down with her will not be as likely to keep to the rules we give them, we need you to keep in contact with us if all else fails."

"I'll watch Clarke. When do I leave?" I asked.

"Now." Kane said as they lead me back to my old home to prepare for departure of the Ark. I walked into the place I had called home, Abby told me I had exactly an hour to shower and get dressed to go to the drop ship.

Stepping into the shower I turned on the hot water letting it fall onto me from above my head, drenching me entirely as I washed my hair for what would probably be the last time in a long time. Once stepping the shower and drying off my body I slipped into a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra. Looking up from the sink, I whipped the mirror clear. My shoulder length red hair was dampened.

"I hate the color green." I commented to myself. My green eyes always reminded me of my mother. I hated that she chose to follow my dad into being condemned over staying with me. In the same breath I missed her and loved her with all my heart. She chose to protect everyone on the Ark.

I pulled on a black halter-top on over top of my bra, sitting down on my bed I put on my blue skinny jeans. Walking over to my closet I grabbed a white tunic putting it on next. I pulled my green beanie on my head before kneeling to the ground and pulling the box from under my bed. Taking out the only two items I had left of my parents. Pulling out my father's red and black plaid shirt I smiled.

I put the shirt on over top of my tunic before turning my attention back to the box taking out my mothers jean vest. Putting it on over my dad's shirt. I sat back down on my bed putting on a pair of socks and leg warmers overtop of those. Before putting my dark green combat boots on, it was the only clothes I owned but you never know what the Earth is supposed to be like. I then walked towards the door grabbing my jacket pulling it on before making my way back to where Abby told me the drop ship would be.

"Abby." I greeted her.

"I have to put this on you to monitor your vitals while you are down there. Don't take it off Rayne; it's the only way we will know what the conditions of Earth are like. They all have them on." She said as they put a type of bracelet on my wrist. Needless to say it hurt like hell.

A guard then took me roughly by the arm and pulled me onto the drop ship not before Abby stopped him. "Rayne, any medical supplies you will need are in a lock box. The code to get in will be your fingerprint and yours alone. Good luck. And please keep an eye on Clarke you're all she's going to have down there." I just nodded as the man pushed me into the drop ship and began to put me into a seat before locking me into place.

I was welcomed into the ship by the screaming and cries of one hundred youths. None of which knew what was going on, they must have just assumed this was a cleansing and that they where all being condemned and killed off. Soon I could feel the harsh jolt letting me know we had been dropped from the Ark and where now in a direct free fall down to Earth.

I heard a screen turn on and shakily tell everyone what was going on. I couldn't find enough of it in me to care about what he was saying. That man killed both my parents for trying to protect the human race. They wanted me to help them. Tough; I would do anything but help them. Sending me here was setting me free. I would keep my promise to watch over Clarke. She was like a younger sister to me; I felt the need to keep her safe. I shut my eyes hearing all the kids around me talking and laughing. Till there was screaming and crying. Then; then there was silence.

Opening my eyes, I realized what that silence meant. No machine hum, no whirling from the oxygen stabilizers, No chancellor Jaha talking over the screen. I undid the belt that was strapping me down and followed most of the young kids towards a massive door as many more began to come down from the second compartment.

In front of me was a guard; I don't remember Abby saying anything about a guard being on the drop ship. He was tall, at least a foot taller than me. I could also be standing on an angle. He had short black hair, and one hell of a piercing gaze.

He and another young guy where trying to open the door. When I heard Clarke's voice yelling from behind me. "The air could be toxic!" She scolded. The man who was in front of me in the uniform turned more so that I could see his face. His black hair was brushed back, his face covered in freckles. I would be lying if I said he wasn't absolutely gorgeous.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway." His cool voice snaked over each word.

Clarke was coming closer about to say something again when a girl in the back cut her off. "Bellamy?" a soft voice questioned.

The young girl got closer, her hair was long and deep brown, her smile widen when she saw the man near me. "My god, look how big you are," He said his once cold voice now warm and inviting. This must be Octavia Blake, the young girl whose mother was floated for simply giving birth to her. I remembered that day; they found her under the floor and immediately put her away for being born. Stupid punishment if you asked me.

She had wrapped her arms around the guy's neck pulling him into a hug. "What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?" She asked him with a slight smirk.

"I borrowed it to get onto the drop ship," He replied to her. "Someone has got to keep an eye on you." She gave him another hug as Clarke interrupted their reunion.

"Where's your wrist band." She snapped. Typical Clarke, just like her mother. Snappy and to the point.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Octavia said moving away from her brother.

"No one has a brother," Someone said from behind them.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found in the floor." A girl said with a laugh.

Octavia who was more then upset by the comments being directed at her went to lunge at the girl who was standing a few feet from me, lucky for her. Bellamy coughed her mid jump; "Octavia, Octavia no." he began. "Lets give them something else to remember you by." He said.

"Yea, like what?" She snapped.

He just smirked at her, "Like being the first person on the ground in one hundred years."

The girl smiled as Clarke noticed me; "Rayne…" she said causing Octavia and Bellamy to take notice of me.

"Long time Clarke." I said softly.

"How… how are you on the drop ship…" She began to ask.

"Not important right now. What is important, is giving this girly here something to put to her name. Being known for being under a floor isn't as exciting as being the first to touch the ground. Is it?" I said looking at Octavia who had a grin on her face. "Exactly." She said as they pressed the button causing the door so slowly lower before being solid on the ground.

It was bright, brighter than any florescent light I'd ever had to use. Everything was so over grown, the trees where taller than I'd ever imagined them to be, covered in thick green moss growing up the trunks and all over the fallen trees. They're where many large green plants growing up from the ground. There was a thick musky scent, which I only assumed to be what the smell of a forest to be. I instantly turned my attention to Octavia who was hesitantly walking towards the edge of the ramp before taking a light leap off the bottom.

She took a few more steps forwards clearly taking in her surroundings, she looked so happy when she finally turned back to face us all before immediately turning back in her original direction and shouting on the top of her lungs. "We're back bitches!"

Everyone then began to push and run to get out of the drop ship to check out the surroundings for themselves. I too walked out and made my way towards a tree stump. Sitting on it looking all around me, only to see Clarke and Wells making their way towards me. Why was Wells here, did I even want to know?

"Why are you here Rayne." Clarke snapped at me crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's been great seeing you again too Clarke. You know it's only been a year since the last time we even spoke but thanks for asking how I've been. I have been really great actually, how about you?" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know Clarke," I continued. "Asking politely will get you much farther than being a spoilt brat about shit. Obviously I'm here for a reason. I'm a medic; you're all on a planet we know nothing about. People could get hurt. You do the math with that one, Wells you're dads apiece of shit. No offence." I said as I walked off.

Even if I promised to keep her safe; doesn't mean I have to put up with bull shit like that. I guess even though I hated green, I would probably need to get used to it considering it is literally everywhere you look down here.

"Hey thanks for that back there." I heard a soft voice come from in front of me. I lifted my head to see Octavia standing in front of me with a wide grin on her face.

"No need to thank me. I was just being human." I told her as her brother began to walk towards us. I heard a loud distinct sigh come from Octavia's mouth causing me to smirk slightly.

"Was that girl your sister?" Octavia asked once her brother was standing next to her.

"Clarke?" I asked causing her to nod her head.

"No; when my… " I paused. "She is well she's just someone I happen to know." I told her granting a look from her and a shifted expression from her brother.

"She seemed shocked to see you." I nodded turning slightly to see Clarke and Wells getting themselves into trouble. "That's one way you could put it I guess. Clarke and I have a weird relationship. Should one of us stop them?" I asked her brother as another boy intervened for us.

Finn. I remember him too; the 'space walker' is what everyone was calling him. The three of us began to walk towards them as we heard them discussing how they needed to go to Mount Weather.

"We're on the ground." Bellamy said once we'd gotten close enough. "Or is that not good enough for you?" He asked them.

A crowed started to grow around us as Clarke and Wells looked at me. Clarke her face full of disgust as to whom I was standing with and Wells was more a face of caution. "We need to find Mount Weather." He said, "You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father." Octavia shouted. She took the words right out of my mouth. In all honesty, His dad was the reason I no longer had a family.

"What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?" She finished saying. Clarke just rolled her eyes; "Do you think we care who's in charge?" She said. I sighed looking over at Bellamy who just lowered his head shaking it before tossing it back.

"We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get, and the harder this'll be." Clarke finished. "How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" She continued. Bellamy just shrugged, "It's at least a twenty mile trek from this location Clarke that's if we're even in the right mountain scape." I told her.

"So if we want to get there before dark we'd have to leave now." She snapped at me. "Chill." I said to her.

Bellamy took a deep breath before smirking at me. "I've got a better idea," He started saying, "You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." He said.

How did he know I wasn't amongst the privileged on the Ark? Did he know who I was? Did he know about my parents or was he just being nice to me because I was nice to his sister.

"You're not listening," Wells began to say, "We all need to go."

I sighed as they all began to continue bickering, I walked away I didn't need a bigger headache than I already had. When I got back to the drop ship I sat on the ramp and watched as Clarke and Finn began to leave followed by a pair of boys and Octavia. I looked back down to my feet, how was I supposed to make myself useful to these kids. All I knew was basic medicine and even then I have no idea if that's useful to the things out here.

Looking back up I saw Bellamy standing in front of me along side him where two other guys. "We need to talk." He said to me as he held his hand out to help me off the ground.

"Normally those words never lead to anything good." I mumbled to myself causing him to chuckle softly as we entered the drop ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the drop ship Bellamy lead me towards the ladder that lead to the second story, motioning me to take a seat. Sitting down I looked up at him more than confused as to why he wanted me to talk to me in the first place let alone… alone.

"So then…" I said after taking a deep breath.

"You said back there to the princess that you're a medic. Why would they send a medic down here to die they need your kind up there." The tall shaggy haired boy said.

"My kind? Seriously? I am your kind, but thanks for being so quick to judge." I snapped at him crossing my arms and leaning back in the seat.

Bellamy leaned against the wall across from me smirking, "Than what are you?" He asked.

"Lucky." Was all I replied before standing up readying myself to go back outside.

"Wait." Bellamy said taking hold of my arm when I was between him and the exit.

"I committed a crime, they decided rather than floating me that they would send me down here to do whatever it is they want. Yet they betrayed me long ago." I said simply. "So to answer either question you got formulating in that pretty little head of yours I'm neither your friend or your enemy."

"Pretty?" He chuckled, "And I just wanted to know what side you're on."

"There are already sides to be chosen? We haven't even been on Earth for two hours." I said with a smirk.

"I over heard the Princess talking about how these wristbands tell the Ark how it is on Earth. If it's safe or not for them to follow us down here, she wants you all to keep them on like slaves to the Chancellor so that they will follow us down here. I say we take them off; they don't deserve this place after what they have condemned us all too." Bellamy explained passionately.

Moving closer to Bellamy I placed my hand on his shoulder moving my face close to his ear. Whispering softly to him, "You do whatever the hell you want." I left it at that climbing back down the ladder and heading out the entrance of the drop ship.

Once outside I began wondering around looking for anything I could find to build some sort of place to sleep. I soon noticed someone walking towards me. Wells. Great.

"Rayne?" He said softly.

"Something you need help with? Because the only medical advice I can give you is to stay off your foot and let it heal naturally. Why are you even here? You must have known ninety-eight out of one hundred of these kids would want you dead."

He sighed nodding; "I'm here to protect Clarke." He told me. That would make two of us. Only clearly he will be doing a better job since she already managed to piss me off.

"I just wanted to ask you if you needed any help building a hut, or starting a fire?" He asked me.

"I'll probably just sleep in the drop ship with some of the other girls. Wait… what are they doing?" I asked as Wells turned to look at what I was watching.

Some of the children where taking off their wristbands. That can't be good. I turned my attention back to Wells, sighing I gave in. Maybe giving him something to do would make him feel less like a burden and more like he belonged here. "Hey why don't you go get some fire wood and help them build that fire up nice and big?" I suggested as he walked away from me towards the forest.

"I don't get why you're so nice to him." I heard a voice from behind me.

"He's human." I told the guy as I slowly turned to face the person who was talking to me. It was the snarky boy from the little 'meeting' I had earlier with Bellamy. The boy towered over me, his short choppy brown hair hanging in his face. He had a long straight nose defined brow line, and light blue eyes. He didn't look like someone that easily went out of his way to help other's that was for sure.

"That guy is a joke, he's a privileged twat." He told me leaning against a tree. "He doesn't belong down here with us. He isn't like us…" he said going on.

"What do you mean like us?" I asked curiously.

"I know you… well of you." He continued. "Do you now?" I asked.

"Rayne Locke. You're mom and dad they where floated when you were twelve… right?" He asked me.

I starred at him my eyes searching him for answers to the many questions now flooding my mind. How did he know my first and last name, how did he know my parents where floated? How did he know anything about me? I continued to stare at him hoping for some sort of explanation to the information he knew.

"My Mother had gone to school with your mom, I remember when your parents where floated my mom talking about it. She said they told people it was because of treason but my mom never believed that. She said there had to be something the council didn't want getting out."

"Yea." I said scratching the back of my neck, "You could say that. So then who are you if you know all this about me?" I asked.

"John Murphy." He said slowly, "And don't worry, I wont tell anyone what happened to your parents." He told me as he began to walk away. "There's a small bed well, sleeping spot made up for you in the drop ship if you're interested." He told me walking back towards the main group of people.

I looked around and headed out into the forest for a walk to clear my head and to think about what my game plan was going to be while down here. Help the Ark and Abby like I had been asked? Join Bellamy and his group? Follow Clarke and whatever she was planning on doing? Or would I go off on my own? I knew the last option wasn't even considerable since I probably wouldn't last very long wondering around the woods.

Then there was Clarke; until I figured out what her game plan even was there was no point in considering that either. Following Bellamy meant giving up any hope of having the rest of the Ark's occupants joining us down here on Earth. And helping Abby and the Ark really meant letting them know the ground was safe.

But it also meant that once they are down here, all the laws would pretty much stay the same. The first thing they would establish is a jail, and a way to punish those who cross them. God knows Kane would find a way to succumb to complete and total power. That wouldn't be a good thing on any planet, and in any time. But did I really want to give up all hope for them just to join something and someone who kind of made more sense?

I found myself back at the camp we had established once the sun had set completely. The large fire was emitting the only light in the entire camp that they had going in the center of the camp. I noticed a large group of the one hundred standing around the fire cheering each other on for some reason. I made my way over to see that they where taking off their wristbands and tossing them into the fire.

I was about to speak up when Wells had started to yell at Bellamy about what was going on. "What the hell are you doing?" Wells called out to Bellamy as I pushed through the crowd to listen in.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy said gaining him cheers from the many 'liberated' youths standing behind him without their wristbands.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed." Countered Wells. I looked over at Bellamy whom just had an amused expression on his face.

"Listen, the communication system is dead." Wells said as he looked around the mass group. "These wristbands are all we got," Wells continued. "Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying and that it's not safe down here for them."

"We can take care of ourselves. Can't we?" Bellamy asked granting him more cheers from the group of youths all around. They agreed with him, I did too, well to an extent.

Wells moved closer to the center of the huge group, "You think this is a game?" He asked his voice dripping with frustration. He then pointed up to the sky at the Ark. "Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmer, our doctors, our engineers." He continued meriting a loud scoff from Bellamy.

"We have a do have a doctor." Bellamy said motioning towards me.

Wells turned his attention to me and shook his head. "He has a point Wells. I am trained in the medical field. I can help where needed." I told him causing Bellamy to grin like he'd one some sort of contest. I think I inadvertently helped his cause.

"I don't care what he tells you." Wells said point harshly in Bellamy's direction. "We wont survive here on our own." He said as he looked directly at me as if I was the key to his rant.

Sure our doctors, famers and engineers where up on the Ark. Sure our families, if any of us even had any left where up there. Sure, the human race could face extinction if we left them up there to rot. But they did send us all down here knowing full well the out come could be one of two things. They knew sending us here was Life or Death for us.

They didn't care either, as Jaha said on the tape. We're expendable because of our crimes. Many of the youth down here simply committed the crime of being upset over a parent being floated. Skipping classes, getting into fights. This made our lives forfeit, and here Wells is telling us how we owe it to them to bring them down here with us.

Spoken like a true Chancellor, just like his father. Someone was clearly paying attention to every speech his father ever gave. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Wells continuing to talk; "And besides, if it really is safe. How could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

Our people? Really? His people, my people were all dead because of his father and the stupid laws. I had no people up there to want to bring down. Not even Abby, she was the reason I was here in the first damn place.

"My people are already down." Bellamy's silky smooth voice caught my attention. "Those people locked my people up." He said again now pointing up at the Ark. "Those people, killed my mother for the crime of having a second child." He continued as he walked closer to wells. "Your father did that." he finished.

"My father didn't write the laws." Wells said his voice filling with defeat. I almost felt sorry for Wells, until Clarke came back he really had no friends here to watch over him.

"No," Bellamy answered. "He enforced them. Not anymore, not here." He continued as he looked around at the group of delinquents all of them watching and waiting.

"Here! There are no laws." Bellamy shouted causing Wells to look around his eyes filling with fear as the group cheered in agreement with Bellamy.

Bellamy than closed his eyes before searching the group, leaving his eyes to land on me. He smirked before he continued to speak; "Here, we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want."

Great he was using my words to justify what was going on around us. It did cause me to smile softly at him. Before he turned his attention back to Wells as the crowd had began to grow louder with their excitement.

"Now, you don't have to like it Wells." He continued. "You can even try to stop it or change it. Kill me." He said, and I wasn't sure why but those last few words had caused me to take a step forward. Why would he invite someone to kill him was he mad?

"You know why?" Bellamy said finally, as Murphy appeared behind him and shouted. "Whatever the hell we want!"

The entire group soon began to chant with him growing louder and louder, everyone joining in tossing their arms in the air. The smiles on there faces glowing. I moved closer to Wells and Bellamy placing my hands on either of their shoulders. I was about to say something when thunder rolled through the air, causing a slight bolt of lightning in the distance to crack through the sky. Parting the light from the darkness for not more than a second.

I looked to Bellamy as I took my hands off them to look up at the sky; I had read about thunder and lightning in class. I had experienced simulated weather changes on the Ark but nothing like this, nothing real. The rain soon slowly fell from the sky, picking up and turning into a slight down pour.

The harsh droplets where cool on my skin, causing Goosebumps to appear on my arms, and the hair on my body to stand up. It was a very cool sensation running over my body. The entire day the air had been humid almost unbearable but this made it all worth it. It was perfect.

I began to smile widely as I closed my eyes and moved my head so it was facing up to the sky. Letting the raindrops hit my face, slowly causing my hair to stick to my skin. I heard Wells move slightly probably a bit further away from Bellamy who had been right in his face.

"We need to collect this." Wells told him, "Whatever the hell you want." Bellamy responded.

I kept standing there letting the water land on my face; I could hear all the youth cheering and screaming with excitement. This was the first time any of us experienced real rain. Not simulated, and fake. But real rain from the clouds, and it was far more amazing than anything I could have ever imagined.

I could feel eyes on me as I stood there in the rain. "You look beautiful." I opened my eyes and lowered my head facing Bellamy, his hair wet and stuck to his face. "You look like a wet cat." I pointed out causing him to smirk.

"Not one for compliments I take it." He said to me.

"Oh no I am, what girl isn't?" I took a deep breath before closing my eyes slightly and looking back at him, "What is it you want from me Bellamy? My wristband? Or do you want me to pledge my allegiance to you and your cause. Nice touch by the way. 'Whatever the hell we want' that's sure to bite us all in the ass later." I continued. I heard him chuckle softly, and place a hand on my cheek brushing some of the water droplets from my skin causing a chill to roll down my back.

It was then I realized everyone else had taken cover in the drop ship or in the small huts they'd been building throughout the day. I let my eyes gaze up at him as he continued to cup my cheek in his hand. "Bellamy…" I whispered softly to him.

"I wont hurt you Rayne." He said; the way my name rolled out of his mouth was enough to make me melt. Why did he have this effect on me, he was a criminal, he had to be otherwise how did he get onto the drop ship unseen.

"I know." Was all I could muster myself to say to him as I closed my eyes, "I hope you trust me, when I say its for the best they don't follow us down here." He told me as he moved his face closer to mine, letting me feel his warm breath slowly pant along my lips.

"Why don't you want them to follow us down Bellamy? What did you do?" I asked him softly. I felt his breathing cease on my lips; he'd closed his mouth. "I did something to get on that drop ship, something they will kill me for." He loosely explained to me.

"So?" I stated opening my eyes to see his eyes close to mine, his forehead slowly leaning on my own. "Let them come down here, let them try to hurt any of us. They would never find this camp, and if they did they have nothing more they can take from us."

I could tell he was smiling, "Don't be naïve Rayne. They would kill every single one of these kids. They would kill us. Just to set an example to the rest of their people."

"Then we will all be gone by the time they land. We don't need to deny them life and a chance, because we're afraid. We can take this group and get as far away from this spot as possible."

He lifted his head and looked at me; "You dream big, I don't know if you know who Kane is but…" he began to say as I cut him off.

"He'd stop at nothing to rule over the entire populace." I told him.

"Exactly." Was all Bellamy said before I realized his lips were hovering lightly over my own. Was he going to kiss me? I'd known him all of twenty-four hours. Not that I wasn't attracted to him I was, he was the only person here even close to my age.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at him intently, his eyes gazing my bottom lip. I wanted this yet at the same time knew this was a terrible idea. I should just stick to my plan and ignore everyone here until they need me. "Rayne…" his soft voice began to say to me.

"Bellamy…" I mimicked him softly. I felt him slip his hand from cupping my face to sliding his index finger under my chin lifting my face up to meet his.

My breath hitched in my throat; sure I'd kissed boys before. I'd even had sex before so why was this so different. Why was _he_ so different? What was it about this brown haired, brown eyes man that made me forget what was happening around me? Forget what I was even down here, put me in a state of peace.

I hadn't even realized I had adverted my eyes from his till I felt his lips brush against mine ever so slightly causing me to stiffen. My eyes turned to face his he looked almost scared. Why would he be scared he barely even kissed me? Was he afraid I would reject him? I wasn't sure why there were at least fifty other girls here that would kill for the chance.

I kept my eyes on him as I pushed myself up on my toes allowing my lips to gently press against his. His lips were soft and tender, not something I was expecting them to be. I felt his hand move from under my chin to the crook of my neck, as his free hand wrapped around my waist settling on the upper part of my butt.

I felt him press his lips into mine further, deepening the kiss ever so. I let myself stand properly forcing him to lean down towards me. He lightly licked my bottom lip the graze of his tongue giving me shivers. I opened my mouth granting him the access he was asking for. Letting our mouths do more talking than we had since we arrived. Before too long I felt him slowly move his face from mine. He than cupped my face with both hands gazing into my eyes with the same tender care I had seen in his eyes when he'd seen his sister on the drop ship.

It hadn't even been a day, why would he look at me like that? It's really not like I am any body special. Sure I'm special because I can heal people, but that was my job? Was being close to me healing him somehow? I felt myself back away from him as he let his arms fall to his sides. Lifting his one hand he lingered a finger brushing it along his lips. He was teasing me. Why?

"Rayne…" He said softly again, the way his voice sounded when he said my name I don't think I will ever get used to the way it makes me feel.

"Will you come sit with me?" He asked me offering his hand, nodding I took his hand and followed him a short ways into the woods.

The rain had finally stopped and I was sitting on the ground wrapped in Bellamy's arms as he was leaning against a trees trunk. We had been talking about our lives on the Ark.

"Seriously? I can't see you being the kind of girl to have pigtails in her hair." He said chuckling.

"That's real rich coming from the guy who had a 'banky' till he was what did you say it was… ten?" I said laughing.

"Hey, not so loud you'll ruin my reputation." He smirked.

"Oh yea, wouldn't want it getting out that bad boy Bellamy Blake used to sleep with a 'Banky'" I teased him. I felt his hand that was on my hip start rubbing circles into the exposed skin that I had causing me to look up at him and smile.

"What is this?" I asked him softly.

"Us?" He asked, I nodded at him moving away from him slightly to talk to her properly. Only for him to pull me back into him and making his grip on me tighten. "Whatever the hell we want it to be."

I smiled; "What do we want it to be than Bell?" I asked him softly.

"You make me feel at ease, and you're the only person I don't have to try so hard to be around. You're also the only woman down here." He pointed out, "and please, never call me that in public."

"Fine, and I get that feeling with you too. You don't think that it's at all too quick? It's been a day not even." I explained to him.

"Well, if we were on the Ark I'd probably eat my dinner rations with you. Than ask if you wanted to watch Mars's moon float by the star scape window with me." He chuckled.

"Oh how romantic." I sassed him.

"We can always find ways to have moments like this Rayne." He said yawning.

I nodded to him, "True but won't you 'having' me just be shown as a weakness?" I asked him.

"I think they see my sister as more of a weakness than you would be. You they would see more as an asset than a distraction." I shrugged.

"I'd be a bit of both would I not?" I asked him. I don't really know what he was saying after that. I'll assume it was because I could feel myself falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up to the sudden feeling that I was alone. I wasn't shocked to see that I was right in thinking so. I looked around for any sign of Bellamy only to find none. Standing up I decided to head back to the drop ship to sleep inside when I heard a scuffle off in the distance and headed out to check it out. Bellamy was standing in a clearing, I was about to walk out to him when I noticed Wells was standing in front of him looking confused.

"I don't want to shoot you Wells." Bellamy began to say. "Hell, I like you – but I do need them to think, that you're dead." He said pointing a gun upwards towards the sky. First where did he get a gun, second why would he want the Ark to think Wells is dead, third… where the hell did he get a gun.

"Why? Why are you doing this, for real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do?" Wells asked.

I noticed how uncomfortable that seemed to make Bellamy, being asked such a formal question. He was literally being questioned about all his motives right then and there.

"I have my reasons." He said simply, "I also have the gun. So I ask the questions, and the question is why aren't you helping me?"

"You dad banished you, Wells, and yet here you are, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband, and you'll be amazed at how good it feels." Bellamy gave one hell of a speech.

Was this what he wanted from me too? Gain my trust? Break down all my walls; get me to take off the only thing letting the Ark know I'm alive? What was his plan exactly lead me on to think that I had some sort of future with him? Clearly the only thing Bellamy cared about was the power he was getting from all these kids.

I was just some kink in his chain that needed to be ironed out, just like Wells is right now. Wells is a smart kid though he'd never give into this plan. I looked up at the two boys wanting so badly to just rewind a few hours to when I was laying in Bellamy's arms when none of this sick and twisted game was even there.

Of course it was there though, this was his plan from the start. He knows I have a connection to the one other kid here who will never bend to his will. He must have assumed that I would convince Clarke to take off her wristband than he'd basically have the entire Ark thinking all of us are dead that it's not safe. God, I was so stupid to think beyond his protective brother, I have to be the leader bullshit that there was actually a man there.

"No. Never. Not gonna happen." Wells voice filled my ears, "Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yea it is." Bellamy said taking in a deep breath before cocking the gun in his hand. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." I watched as he put the gun into the back lining of his pants and looked off to the one direction, I noticed Murphy and a few others walk out from the brush towards Wells.

Wells immediately tried running away shouting for them to back away and leave him alone; Murphy had this sick look in his eyes. Were they all playing me? The whole nice guy routines, was I really that naïve? I watched as Bellamy turned to Murphy while the others held him down.

"I have to get back, think you can handle things out here." Bellamy said.

"Rayne?" Murphy asked him, only receiving a nod from Bellamy. "If she finds out about this…" Murphy began to say, but I didn't stay to hear the rest of it. I had, had just about enough of this entire group for one day.

I made my way back to the campsite and headed for the drop ship, once inside I made my way up to the top floor of the drop ship. I was surprised to find that it was completely empty, same with the first floor of the ship. Everyone had chosen to sleep outside; I guess they all finally got tired of living in a metal tin, regardless of it being in space or on the ground.

I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall pulling my legs up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and felt my cheeks grow wet. I guess this is what it feels like to be betrayed. Now I at least I know how Clarke feels towards Wells, how my parents felt towards Jaha and Kane. How these kids felt towards the entire populace of the Ark.

I could hear the birds chirping from inside the drop ship causing me to stir in place before sitting up to see Murphy sitting on the one seat in front of me. He looked upset, but he also looked confused and worried. Not sure why he didn't feel anything but ashamed for what he did to Wells the night before.

"What do you want John." I asked him sitting up pulling the beanie off my head and tossing it to the one corner of the room.

"Bellamy had us all searching for you, he said he couldn't find you last night." He began to say. Funny, I was panicking when I woke up last night and couldn't find him. Only to find him threatening Wells and you guys probably either killing him or taking off his wristband. If I add lying to me for an entire day into the mix, oh gosh we have a party.

"Oh weird, I thought he knew I would be sleeping in here. Why was he looking for me anyway, its not like I belong to him. I'm not an object one just looses. I'm not a watch or a trinket." I continued, sounding snappier than I had meant to.

"I um, I uh guess he was looking to talk to you about what happened last night before it rained? That whole wristband thing?" I nodded, at his answer. Crock of shit he obviously left his attack on Wells and assumed I'd still be by that tree sleeping so he could act like he left to take a piss and I would be none the wiser.

"Guess I'll go look for him." I told Murphy as I made my way to the ladder and headed out of the drop ship in search of Bellamy. This had to be good; I'd honestly love to hear his answer for what happened last night, after I fell asleep.

Everyone was still all over the place, except today they where at least collecting wood, and other normal duties. No doubt the work of Bellamy leading his people around just like the Chancellor would if he were here. God I was completely stupid and naïve to think he was right in any sense of the word. I can't believe I actually let someone that close to me, change my ways of thinking all for what? A kiss… seriously Rayne what is wrong with you.

I finally found Bellamy he was standing near the edge of the camp with no one around him. Walking over to him I played out the many things I had wanted to say to him. He turned the second I had stepped on a small branch. I watched his eyes light up; he looked relieved to see me. Did he think I ran off or got killed?

"Rayne, where did you go last night I –" I held my hand up to stop him.

"I saw you Bell. I saw you with Wells, Murphy and the other boys in the clearing last night." I said to him sternly. "Is that all this was between us? Just getting close to me so you could take this off me?" I asked him lifting up my wrist.

"No. Well yes I want you to take it off Rayne, but I would never force you to, let alone use you to do it."

"Oh really? Than why not just tell me what you where up to, why not wake me up and tell me where you where going?"

He looked down, "I didn't want you to get mad at me, like you are now." He sighed.

"Should have thought that one out shouldn't you have then? I'm not like those kids Bellamy. You can't lie to me, and expect me to just accept it. I actually care about things, not just the getting revenge on those around me. When I feel like punishing the Ark for what they did to me… I'll do it my way I don't need you conning me into it. So look for a new pawn because I am just simply not it." I told him as I turned around to leave.

"You were never a pawn Rayne. From the moment I saw you, and you cheered up Octavia on the Drop Ship… I knew I needed you, not just because you could be useful to me, not because I feel like I can use you or whatever you have floating about in your head… but because I wanted you."

I sighed freezing in place, was he telling me the truth? Probably. Did I want to believe him, obviously I did. I knew turning around now and heading back to his arms which he'd probably welcome me into without hesitation would just let him know that he could literally screw up at anytime and I would just accept it. I wouldn't be made weak, not by him.

"Guess you should have thought about that then shouldn't you?" I asked him as I walked back into the camp before heading over to the tank filled with water, taking some.

I sat down on a log watching as the youth began to run around chasing each other and having a general good time with each other. It'd been hours since Bellamy and I had gotten in that fight near the edge of the camp. I saw Wells walking towards the drop ship with some clothing as a guy began to approach him. I couldn't make out what he was saying but that's when I watched Bellamy walk out of the drop ship.

He was shirtless, with the gun tucked into the front of his pants. Shortly after he was followed out by a girl with long black hair. I felt every fiber of my being tense as he kissed her softly on the lips. This just confirmed everything I had confronted him about. I was jus some game to him.

"You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?" Bellamy finally said. "This is home." He finished saying once the girl had walked away from him. "Your father's rules no longer apply here." He walked over to Wells and took all the things out of his arms. I walked closer to the situation once Wells tried moving towards Bellamy to get the things back.

"Oh, no, no, Atom. Atom hold up." Bellamy said again causing the other guy to stop fussing with Wells.

Bellamy turned back around to see that I was now standing next to Wells. He looked hurt. _He_ looked _hurt_. That's right HE did, when I was the one that just watched him kiss another girl after begging me not to leave his side.

"You want it back? Take it."

I took the remaining few things Wells had in his hands and tossed it behind us watching a group of kid's attack it like it was food. Wells walked closer to Bellamy. "Is this what you want? Chaos?"

Bellamy was staring me down as he spoke to Wells. "What's wrong with a little chaos?"

He said as we all got alerted to a girl screaming off in the distance. Bellamy, Atom, Wells and I ran towards the scream followed by many other kid's. Only to be back where that large fire was the night before. There were wristbands littered all over the ground. No doubt they'd been taking them off all day.

I looked up to see Murphy was the one causing the girl to scream. He was holding her in some sort of hold over top of the fire leaning her face fairly close to the flames. Once he saw Bellamy he called him over, "Check it out. We want the Ark to think the ground is killing us right?" Murphy said still not seeing me walking up to the situation as well as the rest of the people. The girl was struggling in place. She didn't look like she was happy about the situation, she still had her wristband on which did explain what he was saying.

"Figured it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first." Murphy said his face dropping the moment he saw me walk around a tree now in full clear sight.

What was it with him and Bellamy caring so much about what I thought about them? They had to realize I didn't really care at all about them anymore. They could literally do whatever the hell it is they want to do. I was going to have no part in it anymore this was all so sickening.

Wells quickly ran over knocking Murphy back as I rushed to the girls' side. "Let her go!" Wells yelled at him as I helped the girl up. "You don't have to take it off just because they tell you too." I whispered to her as she shrugged her shoulders.

I would have got more progress out of what I said telling it to one of the trees than her apparently, because she looked over at Murphy with a slight grin on her face. So she was ok with being held over a fire, interesting. Just when I thought I had see all the madness in this world… I find a whole new level of stupidity.

Wells turned around and looked at Bellamy who wasn't more than a foot from Wells and I. "You can stop this." Wells said to him softly.

"Stop this?" Bellamy questioned. "I'm just getting started."

Murphy had stood up punching Wells in the face right as Bellamy pulled me towards him. I'd have to thank him later from pulling me away from a nice solid black eye. I could tell he was looking at me. "Stop this, Bellamy." I said turning my attention back towards the two boys in front of me whom were fighting. The entire group seemed to start chanting and cheering for them to fight.

"It's not my place." Bellamy whispered. "No, clearly not." I said to him.

"Maybe we can get your new whore to stop the fight for you." I snapped at him causing him to turn me to face him. "You're jealous?" He asked confused.

"Really Bellamy… are you that stupid and thick headed." I told him before looking back at Wells and Murphy before storming off away from the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing. Does mean a lot to me, I'm trying really hard not to make Rayne to "Mary-Sue" and trying not to get everyone else to out of their show character. I am following the show so once I reach the end of episode 4 (still on Episode 2) I'll be posting much slower.**

I really wanted to thank;  
Katherine, Maddy and the Guest's for Commenting. As well as xXx AJO xXx, KillerJill04, hellodaydreamer, minstorai, JOSIE, and FizzWizz2011.

To answer the question of who I'm shipping her with it's Bellamy. However their relationship wont come without many bumps and kinks in it. Her relationship with Murphy is completely friendly. On her end, anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm working on a better cover for the story as the one it's using bugs me. Loving the support so thanks again keep it up :D

-Vanessa

* * *

I hadn't gotten very far, slumping myself against a tree. Why was this all happening it didn't seem real. It felt like I was reading a story, a really nasty story. I could hear the boys scuffling, Bellamy had said something I wasn't really sure what. More scuffling someone was bound to die, Murphy had a knife. I had seen him with the makeshift weapon many times over. That's when I heard Clarkes voice shout; she was back?

"Wells." She called out causing me to jolt upwards and rush towards where the fight had taken place. I watched her; Finn Octavia and some Asian boy come out of the woods walking towards Bellamy, Murphy and Wells.

I pushed my way through till I was standing next to Bellamy, his eyes burning a hole into the side of my head. "Let him go." Clarke said. When will she realize Wells has no one, he is literally the only person here who deserves to fight for survival. Any one of these kids, sadly myself included would kill him given then chance. Just to simply get back at his father.

Wells shoved Murphy to the ground, Murphy quickly getting up about to pounce on Wells when Bellamy rushed to stop him. "Wait, enough, Murphy." He said holding him back. I looked at Bellamy his eyes softening once he saw me looking at him. I placed my hand on Murphy's shoulder feeling his body relax at my touch.

"He deserves to die." He mumbled to me. "That's not up for us to decide though." I said to him cocking my head to the side. "Clarke you guys are back awfully quickly." She just gave me a look before shooting back a snarky remark. "Looks like you got cozy didn't you?" She asked me.

"Yes Clark, because making friends instead of enemies is always 'cause for argument. Maybe you should try it sometime, you know making friends?"

Bellamy had left Murphy and ran to his sister. "Yea but look who you choose to be friends with. Murders." She commented nodding her head at Bellamy.

"You know what Clarke." I said. She looked at me placing her hand on her hip. "When you gain the knowledge and ability to be less self centered and maybe grow some dignity and learn respect… I may just take your advice on who I should and shouldn't make friends with. It's real rich coming from the girl who knowing cozied up with the Chancellor's son. Knowing how many of these kids that man left not only abandoned but orphaned… myself included in that." I whispered harshly into her ear before pushing past her towards Octavia who gave me a weak smile.

Bellamy looked at me, "She's injured." He stated to me. "Take her to the drop ship let me have a look at her. Should just need to be cleaned and wrapped." I told them.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked looking at Clarke and Finn.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn said as he sat down on a stump. He looked like he was physically drained. Were they running through the forest why? And where was the lanky kid with the goggles?

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demanded. I don't know why I did it but I moved closer to Bellamy and placed my hand around his wrist. He calmed his tone slightly and looked at me, I smiled at him weakly. He better not think this means anything.

"We were attacked." Clarke said causing my head to whip in her direction. She was attacked and here I was being an asshole too her. Thanks lady Karma, got any other wonderful gifts you want to send my way?

"Attacked?" Wells asked her.

"By what exactly… What is out there?" I asked her, she looked at me. She looked terrified I would have said simply scared but something in her eyes told me otherwise. Something bad was out there, something we didn't want coming to us.

"Not what." Finn said from the stump. "Who."

Bellamy looked at me instantly, possibly thinking the exact same thing I was. Who? There were survivors out here? Had the Ark sent people down before us? I mean there's no way anyone was still alive after ninety-seven years in a radiation soaked planet.

"It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn began to tell us.

"It's true." Clarke agreed. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors." She continued.

"How could they survive in the conditions the Earth was left in?" I asked she just shrugged her shoulders. "They must have been immune or built up an immunity to it."

"The good news is… that means we can survive." She said now speaking to the entire group of one hundred kids. "Radiation won't kill us."

"Yea, the bad news is the grounders will." Finn mumbled.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" I said now that I had had enough of the curiosity about his location growing in my head.

Clarke looked at me fear and panic growing in her eyes. "Jasper was hit." She said her voice breaking slightly. "They took him." She said as she lowered her eyes to the ground. She then looked at Wells grabbing his wristband. "Where's your wristband?"

"Ask him." He said harshly nodding his head in Bellamy's direction.

Octavia looked at Wells than to me, scrunching her eyes only for me to look away from her. She must have been staring at Bellamy because I could hear him shifting in place uncomfortably.

"How many?" Clarke asked walking towards him slowly.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy said from behind me. His voice was horse from the fight he had had moments earlier with Wells.

"You idiots." Clarke said in a slight whisper.

She turned to look at me noticing I still had on my wristband but that apparently didn't matter to her. In her eyes since I was now 'close' to Bellamy and Murphy I was a traitor. Funny coming from someone who was imprisoned for being that very same thing.

"Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again." She sounds just like her father. They are passionate and hungry for answers. However down here… with these kids, and Bellamy leading them. Anything she was going to say would just fall on deaf and uncaring ears.

"And we need their help against whoever is out there." She had continued to rant on. Rant? Is that really what I felt like she was doing? Did I actually agree with Bellamy and Murphy that letting the Ark know it was safe was a bad idea?

"If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" She exclaimed. I looked over at Octavia who looked incredibly concerned. Weird considering the day before she could have cared less about anything Clarke had to say. What changed when they all left?

Bellamy however still looked unconvinced and kept to his initial plans. "We're stronger tan you think. Don't listen to her." He said loudly his voice full of confidence. He moved away from Octavia and me walking in front of the crowd of kids like some sort of god.

Maybe we should have him and Clarke fight to the death. Winner gets to be our leader than maybe these awesome speeches and fights would just end. We could move on and start trying to build up some sort of society.

"She's one of the privileged." He said. Was that how he viewed me too, knowing that I'm a doctor. I know he saw her and Wells that way but honestly what about me. "If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" He asked them.

The crowd began to mumble in agreement with what he was saying. "We can take care of ourselves, that wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore!" He yelled out to them. They all began to agree with him much louder than they had before.

I noticed Murphy had taken Bellamy's place next to me he looked concerned. "What?" I whispered.

"You know he didn't mean to offend you like that…" He said.

"I don't care."

"They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals!" He called out startling Murphy and I. I had to admit when it came to speeches. Bellamy was amazing at them, I just hoped someone was smart enough to write that shit down. For later references of course.

"You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" Everyone began to cheer out in agreement shouting and making noise. I looked at Clarke and she looked worried. Which only caused me to worry she knew something. She saw something. I needed to know what it was that she saw that was causing her to look so worried about this situation. She just shook her head and walked off soon followed by Wells.

When Finn and the Asian boy followed her away I turned to Octavia. "We should go let me get you patched up. Longer your wound is open the more likely you are to get an infection." I told her as she nodded. I put her arm over my shoulder and began to help her walk in the direction of the drop ship.

I let her sit on the wrap as I ran inside to the cubby I had been told about and grabbed some anti-biotics and bandages. I'm so glad they left me with enough supplies to maybe take care of a minor scratch or burn. What did they think when we landed here that we would land near some sort of hospice or community that would help them.

"This will burn." I told her as I lightly poured the solution on her wound before cleaning up the blood and dead flesh before tightly wrapping it up and looking at her.

"What happened out there?" I asked her softly.

"We found a trail that lead to Mount Weather. It was on the other side of this lake… which is where I was attacked by a snake." I looked at her baffled. "A snake did this? You're sure of that? A snake?"

She nodded; "but it was like the longest biggest I've ever seen. Anyway, Jasper went across first. We where celebrating that he made it to the other side and that's when he got hit by a spear…we ran…"

I now understood why Clarke looked so scared; we had a right to be. This civilization had the knowledge to make weapons, and who knows what else they had figured out how to do. Who knew how advanced they where…

"How do you guys figure Jasper is still alive than? Surely if he was pierced by a spear than he must be dead."

"We heard him scream, we headed back and he was gone…" I nodded. "Go in and get some rest, and have some water… I need to talk to your brother about this." I told her as I began to walk off.

"You like him. My brother?" Octavia said now standing behind me.

I just froze in place, did I? Would that explain how angry I was with him. I mean I knew I had some feelings there but complete feelings I didn't know I wasn't sure. Maybe I did, I turned to look at Octavia who was smiling at me. "He's not all bad." She said, "He always means well. He just wants to keep us all safe." She said as she walked into the drop ship.

A seventeen-year-old girl would best me. I shook my head and headed off towards where Bellamy and Murphy were. Same spot they always where really. The pit where Murphy and Wells where fighting, it was the exact place you could always find that group. When I reached the pit I noticed that Bellamy wasn't there, some of the kids said he had headed towards the drop ship to check on Octavia. I rushed back only to walk right into him.

"Where's Octavia, what happened out there did she say?" He asked me.

"She said that it was some sort of Snake, and she's fine. I told her to go inside and get some rest and drink water—" I was cut off by Clarke who was followed by Wells and a limping Octavia.

"She could have been killed." Bellamy said glaring at Clarke.

"And she would have if Jasper didn't jump in and pull her out." Clarke snarled at him.

"Wait." Octavia said, "You guys leaving? I'm coming too." Octavia said as she slightly limped and sat on a log.

"No," Bellamy and I said in unison. "No way, not again." Bellamy said to her.

"Not with your leg in the shape it's in. I said to go rest." I told her. "He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down." Clarke said. Way to hit your prize horse when it's down Clarke. Not like she has anyone jumping at the shot to go help them search for Jasper.

"I'm here for you two." She said to me and Bellamy causing us both to turn to her slightly.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Wells asked her.

"I hear you have a gun, and I know you know how to treat wounds." She continued ignoring Wells completely. Bellamy flashed his gun while I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Clarke what are you doing?" I said to which she also ignored me.

"Good. Follow me." Clarke said simply as she started to walk away.

I moved so that I could follow her, at least now I'd be able to see what her plan was in all this. Help me maybe finally pick what side I'm on. However Bellamy put his arm out stopping me from moving. "And why would we do that?" He asked her, _We_? Was he really going to act as if he had some sort of claim over me and what I do after the stunts he's been pulling?

"Because you want them." She said motioning her head to where the rest of the one hundred where. "To follow you, and I need her to patch up Jasper when we find him." Clarke said " And right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." She said to Bellamy.

Great so she's dragging me on a suicide mission to possibly bandage up a guy who has a fifty-fifty chance of being alive or dead. Great. He looked at Murphy. "Murphy, you're coming with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" He said turning around to face one of the most stunning looking guys I'd ever seen. Well… one of them.

"I don't need a babysitter." Octavia said as she gave me a hug and telling me to come back to her. I was glad I had at least one person who liked me in an honest manor not just some sick game version of 'liking' someone.

"Anybody touches her, they answer to me." Bellamy half whispered to Atom. Great. I looked at her and smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can, remember to rest, and drink lots of water. Don't strain your leg too much. I want it to heal seamlessly." I told her as she smiled.

"Let's go," Bellamy said as he took my arm and dragged me away from Octavia, followed by Murphy closely behind us.

"I know how to walk Bellamy." I told him yanking my arm out of his grasp. "We needed to catch up to them." I looked ahead and noticed how far up Clarke and Wells were. "Stunning job we're doing." I said rolling my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?" Murphy asked Bellamy "Since we need every person we can get, if they are telling the truth about grounders… which judging by the look on Octavia's face they are… we'll need Jasper." I said walking away.

I walked up towards Clarke and Wells. "So which way do we think he headed anyway?" I asked them. "By he I mean them, where do you think they took him because this is an awful lot of forest to comb through." Wells nodded agreeing with me.

"We'll have to start where we lost him, go from there." Clarke said.

"That's still a lot of ground to cover Clarke. We only have so much daylight." I told her.

We had been walking for what felt like hours, not doing in any specific direction. Changing our direction way to many times to count. We had to admit sooner or later that we were lost, that Jasper was lost. What was the point in looking for someone who was probably going to be something's dinner tonight anyway? We needed to be looking for out own food. God I was starting to sound like Bellamy.

"Hey hold up! What's the rush?" Bellamy asked running up to catch up to us. "You don't survive a spear through the heart."

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells said as I stood between them.

"Why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy said pushing Wells backwards.

"Arguing again really. This needs to stop or we'll never find this kid." I told them.

"That kid, has a name. His name is Jasper." Clarke snarled.

"Clarke. Grow up." I said causing Bellamy to snicker. "Bellamy. Put the damn gun away. It's not going to help anyone you waving it around like this is a game." I told them.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear stuck his heart, he'd have died instantly." Clarke said getting in Bellamy's face.

"Doesn't mean we have time to waste." She finished saying as she turned to walk away. Bellamy grabbed her arm. "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." He said to her as she ripped her arm out of his grip.

"Really Bellamy… am I next?" I asked him causing him to straighten up and look at me. "No." He said sternly.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. It goes for Rayne too, got it?"

Speaking for me, just great. "I'll take it off when I feel like taking it off, not because you asked me to Bellamy, and not because you beg me to keep it on." I told them turning to continue walking.

"Brave Princess." Bellamy began to say as he was interrupted by someone coming out of the forest.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" Finn said walking over too the four of us.

I knew he would end up coming, he's got a hard on for Clarke. I wonder if he told Clarke about Raven. I'd met her many times in the food hall, and med bay when she would come in for check ups. Finn was all she would talk about, however it's not my place to meddle in others love affaires. I don't care anyway.

"You call this a rescue party?" Finn said motioning for me to come back from the spot I had ended up walking to during their squall. "We got to split up, cover more ground." Finn continued.

"Clarke, come with me." He said as she followed him. I looked at the three guys I was left with. I would have rather taken off with Clarke. As angry as she's been making me, she's the most tolerable person here, Next to Finn.

Bellamy, Murphy, Wells and I started walking off in one direction as they had walked in another. So much for splitting up. We were still in the same size group we started with. Murphy and I ended up walking ahead of Wells and Bellamy. I could still hear them if they spoke but there was a comfortable distance between us.

"You know he's just trying to protect you. I think he might know about your family." Murphy finally spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well for starters, I can tell he's pissed off your walking with me and not him. The night we took Wells wristband he was more than terrified when he couldn't find you. He feels guilty about being with that girl." Murphy explained.

"Well than he can simmer in the thought of me hating him for a while longer. I'm sorry, doesn't cut it with me. Not anymore anyway. I heard it enough times from Abby, and Kane after they sent my parents to get floated." I told him.

"'I'm so sorry Rayne, if there was any other way, trust me we'd have found it.' When I found out Jaha, Abby and Kane where behind my parents being floated… I lost it. I got lost in my work, stopped looking for a partner, just stopped living. It was like everything I knew was a lie…" I told him.

"I know how you feel Rayne. When the chancellor floated my parents I completely lost it. I attacked anyone and everyone that got in my way. Eventually it caught up to me and they tossed me in the skybox." He told me. "Bellamy would understand too if you let him in. Trust me, he isn't all that horrible."

I sighed, looking around at the trees when I heard Bellamy talking to Wells. I wanted to look back so badly but eaves dropping seemed to be a whole lot better of an idea.

"Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?" I heard him say.

"We have nothing in common." Wells said harshly.

"No?" Bellamy said, "Both came down here to protect someone we love. Your secrets safe with me."

"'Course, for your it's worse." Bellamy continued telling him, "With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here." Bellamy finished talking.

"So than what is Rayne to you? You didn't come here for her, yet you walk around like you own her. Yet look at her, she avoids you because of the horrible things you do… she's picking Murphy over you… look." Wells said to him, clearly trying to get a rise out of him. How did everyone know how Bellamy was with me?

"Rayne is none of your business. I will protect and care for her like I will my sister. At least she talks to me and notices I'm alive." Kind of hard not to you're everywhere.

"You know, it's not polite to eaves drop." Murphy said lightly pushing my arm.

"Well maybe I like to know things, and aren't you the one telling me I need to give him another chance anyway?" I smirked.

"Yea but you where going to make him suffer were you not?" He chuckled. "Maybe, yes I am. Still a girl likes to know she's desired and wanted."

Murphy chuckled and stretched the back of his neck, "Trust me Rayne. You are more than wanted and desired."

I looked him out of the corner of my eye, was he actually admitting to liking me while telling me to be with Bellamy? That is so backwards, why would he do that? There's no way he's that loyal to Bellamy.

Soon Clarke and Finn ran towards us, I could hear rushing water. Must mean there is water close by to where we were. At least water wasn't going to be a problem if we have a source of it near by.

"We found blood, it's fresh… Jasper's near by." Clarke said as Bellamy and Wells rushed over to where we all were. We began walking again till we reached a small waterfall, and river. Walking along in for a short time Murphy seemed to grow impatient.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" He asked.

"We don't. This spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy answered causing me to giggle slightly. He turned his head to look at me and smiled softly at me.

He wasn't so bad, maybe everything but screwing that girl was forgivable. Maybe a second chance would be a decent idea. However knowing Murphy had feelings for me, feelings I didn't return made me feel guilty.

"It's called 'cutting sigh.' Fourth-Year Earth skills, he's good." Wells told us. Well then thanks for that explanation as to how we knew where we were even going. We were losing daylight, that's really all I knew and it's not like any of us had a flashlight.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn snapped at everyone. Finn soon noticed a snapped branch on a small sapling; maybe he was good at tracking. 

Finn knelt to the ground, followed by Clarke. This caused Bellamy to lean into Wells. "See, you're invisible." He told him. He was antagonizing him about his feelings for Clarke. How did I not notice that before when I was listening to them in the forest.

That was around the time we all heard a groan, followed by moaning. Was that Jasper? I hadn't realized the moan had startled me to the point where I was now holding onto Bellamy's hand. I looked up at him to see he was gripping a small knife in his other hand. Looking around cautiously, was he worried something was going to happen to me?

I took my hand from his. "We should probably find where that came from." I said looking at everyone while pulling my hand back from Bellamy's.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy said, as he looked at me. "Find it, are you nuts?" He asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe?" I answered.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." Clarke said as Bellamy did just that, handing me the knife he was holding. Oh this is rich, I would probably just end up hurting myself I had no idea how to use a knife for anything but medical procedures.

I really was useless to these people. We started making our way through a small wooded area before stopping just before a clearing. There was a massive tree in the middle of the clearing, however that was only one of the things in the clearing.

"Jasper." Clarke said quietly.

Jasper was tied to the tree and he didn't look like he was in very good shape. His shirt, sweater and jacket were missing, his arms where tied up above his head, and he had blood all over his chest. The poor guy, I looked at them. "We need to get him down, wait…" I paused.

Clarke had already started freaking out and making her way towards Jasper as Finn stopped her telling her she needed to be careful. Bellamy put the gun back into the back of his pants and made his way over to me. He stayed close to me as we all walked closer to Jasper and the tree.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy asked keeping me hidden behind him. He must have thought that there was some sort of trap near by. Why was he so intent on trying to make things like they were on that first night?

Clarke took a step forward falling into a hole, Murphy and I gasped when Bellamy was quick to grab her arm holding her steady. I could tell there was conflict in his face, he wasn't actually thinking of letting her drop into the hole. I leaned my head a bit to see into the hole. Spikes. What a wonderful, savage way to kill someone. What were these grounders?

"Clarke!" Finn yelled, "Get her up!"

I moved to go help Clarke but Murphy wouldn't let me move. "What're you doing Murphy." I said to him.

"He'll pull her up Rayne… just stay here. It's not safe where that trap is." He said to me. He knew something; he was keeping more from me. Why was I not surprised?

Why was Bellamy waiting to pull Clarke up, was he contemplating killing her? The only back up he had out here was Murphy. Knowing both Finn and Wells wanted Clarke it only told me they would kill Bellamy in an instant.

"Pull her up!" Finn yelled again. "Pull her up!" Wells then yelled.

"Get her out of there!" I finally yelled to Bellamy, my voice pleading with him. "Please." All three boys finally rushed to Bellamy helping him pull Clarke to safety. Murphy must have finally realized that I would never forgive either of them if they let her die.

"You ok?" Finn asked Clarke when she was finally on solid ground.

"Clarke…" I whispered pulling her into a tight hug. As mad as I could get with her, death was not something I would wish on her. She was like a little sister to me. I cared about her. "Yea, I'll be fine." She said scurrying away from the hole in the ground. I stood up and moved towards Bellamy. "What was that?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "I panicked." He told me. "Bell…" I whispered. "I wasn't going to drop her." He said to me.

"I trust you… please… don't hurt her… she's the only thing I have close to a family anymore. When I found out what her mom did… look… just please." I begged him.

He looked at me studying my face; "There's a story behind this, and I want to hear it when we get back to the camp." He said. I just nodded, "that's fine." I told him turning back to Clarke and the others.

"We need to get him down." Clarke said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Finn said to her.

"Yea, yea, I'm with you." Wells said to Finn.

"No. Stay with Clarke and Rayne, and watch him." Finn said to Wells nodding his head in Bellamy's direction. Guess he caught the same thing I did when Bellamy was 'helping' Clarke out of the hole.

I turned and looked at Bellamy feeling Clarke tense up near me. Bellamy wasn't even watching the guys or the surrounding area. His eyes where locked on me, why me? Did he actually have real feelings for me? There's no way he did, if he did he wouldn't have slept with that girl.

"You. Let's go." Finn said to Murphy. I looked at Murphy grabbing his arm. "Be careful." I told him as he nodded to me and headed towards Finn.

"You see that?" Clarke asked me.

"Yea, there's a poultice on his wound." I told her, "I noticed it before, why would they do that if they just planned on doing this?" Maybe they weren't so savage but then what this all this for?

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asked.

"Good question." I commented. Bellamy put a good space between Clarke and I pushing me behind him slightly.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch, likes its dinner to be breathing." Bellamy explained to us causing my eyes to widen.

"You don't think this is a set up?" I asked, "Do you?"

He shrugged, "Who knows, Rayne just stay behind me." He commanded me.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." Finn said from beside the tree trunk.

I felt myself cling onto Bellamy's arm; I really wasn't ready to be some cannibal's dinner right now. Maybe when I'm old and defenseless but now… no that's quite all right.

Murphy was finally up the tree and was starting to cut some of the vines as Finn was on the other side while trying to hold onto Jasper. "Murphy hurry up." Finn said to him.

"Guys be careful." I called up to them.

I began to move around looking at some of the plants around us trying to see if I remembered any from Earth studies classes. I remember being pretty good in botany classes. Which is why they recommended me go into the medical field because once on Earth I would need to know which plants help with what diseases.

I heard a low distant growl come from just beyond the tree line. I stood up straight and turned to face where the sound had come from. Made me wonder if anyone else had heard the noise. "What the hell was that?" I heard Murphy say as I turned to see he and Bellamy both where searching the area for me. I was perfectly safe, it was probably nothing.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asked as he started to walk slowly towards me. Trying to be as quiet and cautious as he possibly could. Now I was starting to freak out.

That's when I noticed it; a large black cat came into a small clearing up near the tree line. It was walking crouched trying to hide itself in the brush of the plants. Stalking us, we where it's pray. However it was pretty obvious the panther or jaguar was not what put Jasper in the tree.

I noticed the animals eyes where dead set on me. It was like it hadn't even noticed the others where there. Even thought they all made much more noise than I had been. Was this how I was going to die? I could feel my heart pounding in my chest to the point where I gripped the skin over my heart. It hurt.

I watched, as it gradually got closer to me, I could feel the sweat dripping off my brow. I was absolutely terrified at this point, was time going slowly for everyone but this beast and me? I wished I hadn't left Bellamy's side than at least I would be safe. I knew I was safe with him, always have. Didn't matter how mad I would get with him. He promised me he'd watch over me.

The panther soon began to charge at me, Clarke saw it first and looked directly at Bellamy. "Bellamy gun! Bellamy kill it or it's going to kill Rayne." Great.

I shut my eyes tightly; it wasn't like there was really anything I could do at this point? That thing was going to kill me it didn't matter what I did. Running would only make it think I was playing a game with it. I heard sharp distinct gunshots go off. Bellamy killed it? I opened my eyes and saw that the creature was running through the grass it was playing with all of us.

Bellamy looked at me, "Rayne, stay put I'm coming to you." He told me as the Panther leaped out of the air aiming to pounce on Bellamy, "No!" I cried out, I heard another two shots go off and watched at the Panther landed on the ground next to Bellamy.

I ran over to him pulling him into a tight hug. "Rayne, I'm fine are you all right?" he asked me. I nodded him holding me closely in his arms. I had my head tucked into Bellamy's chest holding onto his shirt. I heard the clicking on the empty gun, and everyone was panting. "Now she sees you." I heard Bellamy say as he pulled me out of his arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning there is some fluff in this chapter however I described it as vaguely as possible!**

Enjoy and thanks everyone for the support and reviews means a lot!

-:- Vanessa -:-

* * *

I felt Bellamy lead me away from the group a little ways and sit me down on a stump. I looked up at him; I hadn't even realized I was crying until he had pulled me away from him to look at me. His eyes were still full of fear like they must have been when the beast attacked us.

"Bellamy, I was so scared—" he cut me off placing his hand behind my head and pulling me close to him. Feeling the soft tenderness of his lips against mine instantly put me at ease. The kiss didn't last long at all, soon he was looking at me again.

"I was afraid Rayne." He admitted to me, "I was so terrified when I reached for the gun and it wasn't there. I was so scared that I had lost it and that, that thing was going to kill you." He said lowering his head to face the ground. "I was scared it was going to take you away from me." He told me. I smiled at him as I softly caressed his cheek.

"We're both still here, so count your blessings." I told him softly.

They finally got Jasper down and they carried him over to where I was. "We need to get him back to the camp." Clarke said, "Yea, I'm going to have to get to work on him as soon as possible." I told them.

"Wait." Bellamy said. We all paused turning to look at him half way down the path we came. We were losing light again, and we were losing it fast.

"We need to bring this back with us, it's food after all." Bellamy said with a smile. Wells put down his pack and pulled out a parachute tossing it at Bellamy. He, Finn and Murphy wrapped the panther in the parachute lifting it up and getting it ready to move.

"This is going to be a long walk back, we need to stick close to each other, and we don't know what else is out there." Clarke said.

"She's right. We need to move and fast. By the time we'll reach the camp it's going to be dark. Last thing we need is to have to blindly set camp somewhere out here." I explained as we all began to walk back the way we came. Wells and Finn where carrying Jasper, and Murphy and Bellamy carried the beast. I walked between the two groups of boys making sure neither got lost.

We finally got back to the camp after what felt like hours of walking down winding pathways in the dark. "They're back!" I heard someone yell from in front of us. "Over there." Another voice said. We walked into the clearing where they had started a large fire like the night before.

"Is he?" The young Asian boy gasped.

"He's alive." Clarke confirmed to him. "Rayne is going to need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage." She said as I nodded.

"I'll meet you all in the drop ship." I said to Clarke as she nodded to me. "Don't take too long." She snapped.

Bellamy and Murphy stopped behind me putting the beast down on the ground then uncovering it for the entire group to see. People gasped and others cheered. They realized this meant we have sources of food out there. This was good for the moral.

"Who's hungry?!" Bellamy yelled to the crowd granting him many cheers of excitement.

I walked away from him shaking my head walking into the drop ship along side Clarke. I knelt next to Jasper, taking out my med kit and asked Clarke to start cleaning off his face and ready everything for me to clean up the rest of his wounds.

Finn soon walked over kneeling down next to Clarke handing her something causing her to smile and giggle lightly. I take that as a defiant he didn't tell her about Raven. I shrugged it off it wasn't my business. My business was fixing up Jasper.

Once I was finished cleaning out the wounds that they grounders hadn't cleaned up I left Jasper there to sleep and left the drop ship to see what they had all gotten up to with the beast from earlier. I walked out and saw Clarke sitting there with Finn. The two instantly noticed me and shook their heads.

"He's stable for now, but without medicine." I began to tell them. "What?" I said as Clarke pointed at the kids all lined up.

"They're taking off their wristbands for food." She stated her voice filled with disgust for Bellamy, obviously.

I sighed, "No way. I – I wont do it." Clarke said only to have me smile at her. "He wont starve us, it wont be good for his image." I told her.

"You don't have to." Finn told her causing both Clarke and I to look at each other. Was he going to take his wristband off to feed Clarke?

I watched him walk over to the food, only to be stopped by Murphy, which caused me to walk over to them as well.  
"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait." Murphy said to Finn. "What, you think you play by different rules?" He said again.

"Murphy don't…" I said softly. "No." He said to me catching me off guard. "I thought there were no rules." Finn said now catching Murphy off guard, he said taking a stick of meat and him and Clarke walked away from view.

Bellamy must have heard the commotion because he came closer to Murphy and I. "What's going on?" He asked,

"If you give me food now, when… when Clarke is asleep… I'll let you take my wristband off." I told him.

Bellamy came closer to me; "You don't have to do this… you know I'd give it to you anyway." He told me.

"I don't play by any different sets of rules Bellamy." I told him as he nodded he was about to grab one for me when another kid when to grab a piece himself only for Bellamy to stop him punching him square in the face. Knocking him flat onto his ass. He looked at Murphy quickly before taking a stick of meat grabbing me by the arm and walking away from the entire scene.

"Bellamy what—" He stopped me by pulled me closer to him connecting his lips to mine, not as softly as the other two times before now but it wouldn't say I didn't like it. He pulled away sitting me down handing me the meat.

"I'll be right back, please… please wait here for me." He begged me as I nodded and watched him walk away.

I finished the meat, leaving enough for Bellamy as I sat there watching the fire. He'd been gone for a short while, hopefully he was going to tell me why when he got back, and not hide things from me again like he does every other time. My thoughts where soon interrupted by Octavia sitting next to me.

"Told you so." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up." I said playfully teasing her. "This will only last as long as he's honest with me." I told her.

"Good luck with that, my brother is full of all kinds of secrets." She sighed. "So I found a boy here… I really like him Rayne." She told me.

"Well go on, tell me about him." I teased her sitting up leaning closer to her. This must be what it feels like to have a younger sibling. I remember the times when Clarke and I used to be like this. She would always come to me with her secrets, her dreams. Everything, now she barely even looked at me. I can only assume her mom is to thank for that.

"He's tall, has dark brown hair. Totally gorgeous, ugh and his eyes don't even get me started. He's also a great kisser, I feel totally safe in his arms. Not to mention he is super nice and doesn't seem to judge me. His names Atom." She finished.

"Your brothers henchman?" I asked her. "Well yea but he's not like that." She told me. "I will take your word for it." I told her with a smile. "I'm happy for you." I said to her as she hugged me.

Bellamy walked back into the camp and headed towards Octavia and I. "That's my cue!" She chirped running off. Bellamy sat next to me notice the look I was giving him.

"One of my men disobeyed a direct order I gave him. He needed to be punished. He's fine just alone, don't worry about it." I shrugged. "That's progress I guess." I told him as I leaned my head on his shoulder looking up at the sky.

I noticed something in a tree, looked like a massive black blob. Actually it looked more like a person. Bellamy finished eating and lent his hand out to me. "Come with me." He said softly.

"Depends. Where are we going?" He just smiled at me leading me out of the camp to a small lake clearing. Kind of like the one Clarke and Finn found earlier but this one was a lot smaller and was mid way in a cave. It was more like a mini grotto it was so beautiful. "I'd probably advise not wearing all your clothes in here Rayne." He said as he pulled his jacket and shirt off, placing it on the stones next to us.

I began to take off my clothing too placing it next to his till I was left in my sports bra and boy shorts standing in front of him. He took my hand again leading me into the water. It was surprisingly warm, once in the water he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him.

"You really are so beautiful Rayne." He told me.

"You really are corny Bellamy." I told him as he smiled softly at me. He placed one of his hands on the back of my neck pulling my lips closer to his kissing me ever so tenderly. Causing kills to rush up my spine. I smiled into the kiss running my tongue along his bottom lip causing him to groan softly into my mouth before allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. I felt his hand move from my neck back to my hip before slowly making its way up as he cupped my breast.

I think my heart was pounding harder now than it had when that beast was chasing me. I felt him gently squeeze my breast before he groaned again when I gently bit his bottom lip not breaking the kiss at any point. He and I slowly pulled apart from each other before he lead me towards a ledge in the water lifting me up before joining me he was crawling over top of me causing me to lay down on my back.

His lips began to attack mine once again, before I sat up pushing him back a little. He looked at me slightly hurt and confused as to what it was that I was doing. What was I doing, was I sure I wanted to do this? Let alone do it in a cave? Not like there were better place for something like this. I bit my lip as I looked up at him; I then pulled off my sports bra leaving myself bare.

He looked at me as if he were looking at a work of art; it only made my confidence grow. "Rayne, you truly are one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid my eyes on." He told me as I stood up and slowly pulled my boy shorts off followed by him standing up doing the same thing that I had.

I sat back down in front of him before he moved over top of me once again kissing me lightly all long my neck, along my jaw line, before kissing my lips tenderly. He hand his one hand on my hip moving it closer to my mound. The sensations he was giving me where unlike any other sexual encounter I'd ever had before. Biting his lip one more time I leaned up to his ear, panting. "Don't tease me Bell…" He nodded groaning slightly before pulling me closer to him steadying himself in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him towards me as he thrust himself into me. I gasped; I wasn't expecting it to hurt like that.

Digging my nails into his back I felt him start to softly push into me, pacing him self at first before slowly moving at a fast pace. Pushing into me harder, I could feel the air escaping his lips onto my neck as he panted in my ear. His moans giving me chills, I could contain my moans anymore than he could. I felt him move away from me, I looked up at him confused.

"Trust me, last thing we want is this ended up inside you." He said as he smiled at me. That's when I felt a warm sensation on my belly. "Oh joy." I teased him before pulling him into a kiss.

He dragged me back into the water and attempted to clean it all off my stomach before pulling me closer into another warm kiss. "I could literally stay like this forever." He whispered to me.

"Yea me too…" I told him as we kissed one last time before getting out of the water and getting dressed. I felt his hand connect with mine as he intertwined his fingers with my own. We walked back into the camp hand in hand; I let my eyes wonder back to that tree that I thought I saw someone sitting in. It was empty, my eyes playing tricks on me. Sighing I followed Bellamy into a make shift tent he was using as his 'home' he laid down on the matt he had made and pulled me down into his arms. At least I knew I would be getting a half decent sleep tonight. Even though my crotch was in quite a lot of pain from our activities in the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Rayne this way!" I laughed as Clarke ran around the corner._

"Seriously not this again where are we even going?" I asked her, "If we are in the right place on the Ark, we will be able to see Jupiter or at least her moons… come on thought we only have an hour left till it happens!" She said running back to drag me with her.

We ended up crawling around in some shafts and tunnels till we reached the observation deck, we weren't allowed up here. Clarke could get sent to the Sky Box for six months. Me? Yea I don't even want to talk about what they would do to me.

"Come here." She said motioning for me to follow her to a small space we'd have to lay down in. I lay there next to her watching the planets and stars around us move slightly. "Look!" I exclaimed to her pointing to our far left.

Clarke gasped in amazement, "It's honestly so beautiful." She said. "I know, thanks for bringing me here." I told her.

"Obviously I would, you're practically my sister." She said with a small grin on her lips. "Wanna get dinner with me before you're mom and dad come hunting for us?" I laughed.

"Of course than, you can help me with my Earth Sciences home work." She said.

"Oh, I see how it is." I said lightly punching her arm as we climbed back into the shafts. Once we where back out Clarke grinned at me. "So how did that date go with that guy the other night?" She asked me as we both started towards the dining hall.

"Oh god it was so terrible Clarke, he kept saying some of the weirdest crap. Than he tried telling me how he was going to be the first man back on the planet."

"What a dreamer." Clarke laughed.

"However, whoever the first man back on the planet is. I'll be sure to date him." I laughed.

"Gross, I hope its some old nasty man." She teased me as we got our food.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest." I told her. We quickly ate our food and she rushed throwing her tray into the garbage but missing. "Rayne lets go!" She hollered to me as she ran out of the mess hall.

I knelt down picking up her tray only to grab it the same time as someone else. He had this ugly hat on his head and a mask covering his face. "Sorry, about that." I told him picking it up and standing up.

"No, don't be. It's my job." He said his voice sullen. "Even so," I told him with a smile.

"I'll see you around Mr. Clean." I told him after I saw Clarke standing in the doorway ushering me to hurry up. "Of course!" He called out to me.

"Really flirting with the garbage man?" She asked me once I'd gotten back to her. "He sounded hot? That a problem?" I laughed with her. "Hey, I forgot I took the early shift from your mom. See you in the morning?" I asked her.

"I hate that they made you have your own home. I miss you living with us. Made having someone to talk to so much easier… didn't have to run halfway around the Ark just to find you."

I nodded, "Who knows maybe you can come live with me." I laughed.

"That would literally be so amazing!" She said to me pulling me into a tight hug before walking into her home.

The next morning I was woken up to someone pounding on my door. It was well probably better than the alarm I had set to wake me up in two hours. Oh my god it's only four in the morning whoever it is better have a damn good reason for waking me up so early. I walked to the door wrapping a towel around my body quickly before opening it.

"Clarke?" I said, she was crying. I quickly pulled her into my home. She sat down on one of my couches and looked around the room. I felt heartbroken looking at her, I sat next to her pulling her closer to me.

"Remember years ago when your mom and dad. Thought there was something wrong with the oxygen in the Ark? Remember when they where talking to my dad about it all the time?"

Of course I remembered, her dad had told my parents about his sneaking suspicion that there was something wrong with the Oxygen in the Ark. He told them that he thinks it might be broken and that the air is depleting. My parents ended up bringing it up to Kane and Abby… who in turn floated them. Of course I remembered that.

"What happened Clarke?" I asked her

"They were right, my dad was telling my mom how he found out that it was all true. That the oxygen is depleting and we have at most four years left of oxygen. Rayne I … I … I told Wells. He told his dad… their floating my dad tomorrow! I don't know what to do!" She said "I'm so scared, Rayne…" she said as I pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll figure this out. You can stay here as long as you need too, and tomorrow morning we will figure out what to do. I'm sure there's a way to help your dad Clarke there has to be." I told her.

-

I woke up in the middle of the night to Jaspers moaning and screaming in pain. The other kids yelling and screaming for Clarke to kill him and end the pain. I sat up off the floor and looked as Bellamy sat up and wrapped his arm around me. "You alright?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Yea, I'll be fine… I just need some air. I'll be right back." I told him softly. I gave him a light kiss lingering my lips over his lips possibly longer than I should have.

After leaving the tent I watched Clarke walk back into the Drop ship leaving a young girl next to a tree shaking and crying. I walked right over to the girl once Clarke was out of sight. I missed the days when she and I were close. It kind of killed me knowing she and I were so distant now. I didn't even know why we were.

"Charlotte." I said once I'd gotten closer to her. I remembered her from the Ark. The floated both her parents for some conspiracy, leaving her an orphan. She went a little far with her anger attacking a guard and being sent into the skybox. She was the youngest person in the detention wing on the Ark.

"Rayne?" She said standing up and running to me pulling me into a hug. "I haven't seen you since the day they floated my mom and dad." She said softly. "I was locked up shortly after you…" I told her softly.

She looked down; "What troubling you, I heard you screaming… are you alright?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Nightmares." She told me. I sat down with her on the ground. "Tell me about them." I said to her softly.

"They're of the day my mom and dad got floated. I see his face and then I wake up. I haven't slept in days, his face gives me nightmares." I lowered my head.

"Jaha." I said softly, "I used to get them too when they floated my parents too. I'd love to say it gets better quickly but it doesn't I am here for you… whenever you need Char… get some sleep all right. Or at least try too…" I told her.

"Clarke thinks being down here is our second chance…" She began to tell me. "It very well could be sweet heart." I told her as I gave her a hug. "Get some rest and find me in the morning Char." I gave her one last long hug before making my way back to Bellamy.

"You where gone for a long time." He said once I entered the tent.

"You waited up for me?" I asked him as I sat down next to him.

"Of course I did, didn't feel right sleeping with out you." He told me causing me to grin. "You really are completely cheesy."

"But you like it too much to walk away." He said causing me to giggle as he pulled me back down into the bed. Well the leaves and sticks we made into a bed.

The next morning I woke up to Jasper's groaning again, and to the empty bed. Bellamy was gone, to who knows where. I got up leaving my sweater and jacket in the tent. Pulling my white tunic back on and walking out to go look for Bellamy.

"He's over there teaching Murphy how to throw a knife. Unsuccessfully might I add." Octavia laughed. "Very funny." I smirked.

"Where's that boy you where telling me about?" I asked her.

"He went on a patrol last night with Bellamy, and has been ignoring me ever since." Octavia said wondering off. 

Of course he was the one Bellamy was with last night. The one who apparently disobeyed him? Guarantee it had something to do with his budding romance with Octavia. Sometimes I think Bellamy can just live on double standards.

I made my way a little ways into the forest when I stopped realizing they where all discussing something I was probably not supposed to hear. I tried my best to stay hidden, "We searched a half-mile all directions." The tall brown haired boy who scuffled with Wells the other day about the clothing had said. "No sign of Trina or Pascal." He continued saying.

"Visit your special tree when you were out there?" Murphy snapped at him.

Not sure why Murphy was so angry lately, however I felt like I was part to blame for it. I moved a little closer only to freeze in place when Murphy walked closer picking up a small make shift knife.

"Atom took his punishment. Let is go." Bellamy said harshly. So it was the boy, this was Atom. The one Octavia was crazy for, why would Bellamy ruin her happiness and yet go out of his way to have his own.

"Could be grounders." Atom said softly.

"Yeah, or they could be in pound town. There's a lot of that going on recently." Murphy said. I watched as both Atom and Bellamy looked away from the group uncomfortably. Well at least he didn't tell anyone that we had had sex the night before. That could have just been wonderful to have going around the camp.

I quickly walked away from where I was hiding and made my way to the drop ship. I didn't need to hear anymore of that awkward conversation. However I was stopped when Bellamy and a group of his people where gathering things near by.

"You're leaving?" I asked Bellamy.

"We're going hunting… I'd ask you to join me but I assumed you where looking after him." He said as Jasper moaned really loudly in pain.

"I can't do much else until someone goes and gets me something to cauterize the wound again, or this type of seaweed… its red… it should work as a poultice like the one he has… and a tea to ease his pains." I explained to him.

"Well we're not leaving for a bit, you can quickly check on him before we go. If there's a plant or something you need I'm sure we can go looking for it while we're out." I smiled at him. "Thanks." I told him as I rushed up into the drop ship.

Finn, Clarke and Monty where surrounding Jasper. "We need to help him." Clarke said once I got closer to them,

"Tell me what's going on." I asked her.

"The grounders cauterized the wound. It saved his life." Clarke informed me as I knelt down next to her checking out the wounds for myself. "But why save him if they only intended on using him to get to all of us?" I questioned, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait." Finn said walking over to us and leaning against a wall. "Garden of Eden this ain't" he finished.

"His wound is infected. He could be septic." I told them as Clarke continued to clean his wounds.

She turned to face Monty. "Any progress of using the wristbands to contact the Ark?" She asked him, "Monty?"

"That would be a firm no." He spoke softly.

I was looking at the wounds more carefully. "How's he doing?" Wells asked as he leaned in close to Clarke.

"How does it look like he's doing Wells?" She snapped at him.

"Calm down Clarke, he's only asking." I said to her.

"Why don't know what to do?" She asked me, well barked at me.

"We're trying our best here Clarke, this is all new to us." Wells said slowly.

"Yea sorry, this happens to be my first spear in the chest victim." I snarled at her. Two could most defiantly play at this game.

"Look you guys want to help me," I sighed, knowing what I needed to do. Clarke and Wells looked at me.

"Hold him down." I told them.

I took my knife and pushed it into the fire that was set up next to me, burning the blade roasting it as hot as I could get it. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Monty asked me as I looked at him shaking my head no.

I started to cut away the infected flesh as Jasper began to scream out in pain and began to move. "I need you three to hold him still. I need to cut away the infected flesh." I told them as Monty came over now helping the other three as they were all holding him down.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Octavia yelled at me once she had gotten up here. I looked next to me and she was sitting there next to me.

"She's trying to save his life." Finn answered for me.

"She can't" I heard Bellamy say from behind me.

"Gee thanks Bellamy for the strong vote of confidence." I said rolling my eyes, as Finn smirked at me.

Wells stood up and walked closer to Bellamy. "Back off."

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." Clarke said as she too was now standing. I looked at Octavia as she began to clean some of the new blood that was forming on Jasper. "Sorry." I whispered to her.

"Kids a goner" Bellamy said,

"You can't see that Clarke, you're deluded." He said to her as I now stood up next to her. "Guess that must mean I'm deluded too then."

Bellamy took in a deep breathe before responding to me as I knelt back down next to Jasper. "He's making people crazy Rayne." He said to me.

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark" Clarke said, "Down here, every life matters." I looked up at her with a soft smile.

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause." Bellamy said slowly.

"Octavia, Rayne as spent her whole life watching my mother heal people. Only for her to start healing them herself she's a great doctor. If she or I say there's hope, there's hope."

I smiled to myself; it was good to know Clarke had faith in me. I just wish Bellamy would have the same faith in me that she did.  
"This isn't about hope, it's about guts." Bellamy said, "I don't know about Rayne, but you don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do." I turned to look at him.

"When he gets to that point of no return. I will make the final call on what happens to him. Till then I'm going to keep fighting for him." I told Bellamy.

"Yea and when you're not here and its just Clarke than what?"

Bellamy knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder. "He's been like this for three days Rayne. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." He said.

"Octavia, let's go." Bellamy said, "I'm staying here" she said to him. I squeezed her knee, before looking at Clarke. "Keep this wound clean I'm going to go talk to him." Clarke nodded taking my spot next to Jasper cleaning his wounds.

"Good luck." Octavia whispered.

"Power, hungry, self-serving, jackass. Doesn't care about anyone but himself." Monty said quietly.

"No offence." He said looking up at Octavia and I. Octavia just looked away from everyone as I just gave him a weak smile.

"Yea, Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right." Finn said as I got up and left

Once I was out of the drop ship I immediately walked into the tent Bellamy and I had been sharing together. "What was that up there?"

He looked up at me and shrugged; "You know I'm right Rayne." I rolled my eyes. "Yea, you are right but that doesn't mean you should rip everything apart. I'm sure if I send some of them out there they can find the herbs I need." I told him.

"Yea maybe." He said, "Or maybe they wont."

"Bellamy I told you if it comes to it I would kill him myself. Don't put that onus on them. Their just kids, we're the adults here. It's about time we start acting like it." I said to him placing both my hands on his shoulders only for him to look up at me, he looked broken. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I do hope your still enjoying the story! Heads up I'm starting to add some flashbacks, which will be in _italics_ hope they aren't to hard to follow there meant to give some more insight into the main OC Rayne. Anyway hope you enjoy it, I love reading the reviews :)  
Review let me know how you like it, or if i should change some things :)**

Toodles

-:- Vanessa -:-

* * *

_Sitting there in the chair holding the phone to my ear I looked at Clarke as she sat down. She looked broken, lost, and alone. It made me feel so useless knowing there was absolutely nothing that I could do to help her while she was in here. Anything I would even try to do to help her would just end up getting both of us killed._

_"Rayne… I didn't do it you believe me right?" She asked me, her voice horse and full of utter defeat._

_I looked down; "Clarke, I know you're not a traitor." I looked up smiling weakly at her. There was nothing I could do, it wasn't like I could give her a hug and tell her everything would be fine._

_She didn't even get to grieve over her father being floated. She was instantly charged with conspiracy and tossed in here labeled as a traitor. She was seven-teen, how could Kane even begin to believe that she was a traitor. Or even Jaha, why hadn't her mother stood up for her?_

_"Thanks for smuggling me in those pencils." She said to me her voice filling with small amounts of happiness._

_"I know how much you love drawing, really thought I'd let them take everything away from you?" I asked her._

_"I'll be eight-teen in less than two months Rayne. I'm so scared." She said to me. "You're the only one who visits me, other than my mom." I knew why she wouldn't see Wells. He was the reason she was turned in, her and her dad. Well that's what she thought anyway, I knew better. Wells came to me a few days ago telling me that he had to make her hate him… apparently that's easier then letting her hate her mom. True enough._

_"Clarke, I work in an hour. I promise to visit you first thing in the morning." I told her with a smile as I stood up and watched her walk away being taken to most likely her cell._

_As I began to walk out of the visiting area I noticed a girl thrashing around. "Charlotte?" I said causing the girl to stop moving and whip her head in my direction. It was her, sure enough. I had been taking care of her for the past few months hoping to avoid them putting her in the orphan sector. Or worse the skybox, or floated for being in their terms a waste of useful oxygen._

_I ran over to where she was kneeling down and pulling her into a hug. "What is going on here?" I yelled at a guard._

_"She assaulted a guard." Jaha said walking around the corner, "since she is under eight-teen law states she being brought to the detention sector until she turns eight-teen to be given a review."_

_I scoffed; "I know the laws." I told him, "She's only thirteen, and surely you can show mercy on her? She just lost her parents." I told him._

_"When you where twelve and lost yours you didn't act out now did you?" I just stared him down before looking back to the little girl, "I promise I'll visit you Charlotte. Everything will be alright." She nodded as they took her away._

_"You know." I heard a voice from behind me, "I would have thought after watching your parents get floated you would stay away from trouble." I turned to look at Kane._

_"These kids aren't lost causes. They are only the way they are because they have nothing to lose anymore. You and your council did this to them." I said pushing past him._

_"Rayne." He said his voice calm as he grabbed my arm. "You look so much like your mother, that was a shame. Losing such a beautiful woman." He told me as I twisted my face in disgust yanking my arm from his grasp. "Don't you dare speak of my mother."_

_He was about to speak; I could see sadness in his eyes. Why was he so sad and what made him think he was allowed to be upset? I just shook my head before taking off to the medical wing. Once I had gotten there I turned to face Abby. "I hate Kane." I told her simply._

_She smirked, "You don't hate him. Just feverishly dislike him." I rolled my eyes, "No trust me. I hate him, he brought up my mom again today." I said as she froze in her place. "You know something." I said as I began to tidy up the room._

_"Rayne, you know your father loved you very much." She said, "I swear to god if you say Kane is my bio-dad I will float myself." I laughed._

_"I was just saying, your dad loved you, Rayne. Calm down trust me, your one of a kind and if you where Kane's kid… he's make sure you and the Ark knew." I rolled my eyes. "Never say weird crap like that again, Abby. It's not… its just no." I said causing her to laugh._

_A young girl and her mother soon entered the office, the mom sitting the girl on the table. She was sick, common cold but the medicine for common colds was scarce. Kane and Jaha only wanted the more privileged families and citizens to have access to such medicines. I knew the second I saw her the Abby would lie and tell her we couldn't do anything._

_Sad part is, if I needed the medicine. I wouldn't even get it, and I worked in here. I watched the crying mother and child walk out of the door and Abby turned to me. "I know what your thinking and I'm telling you now… don't." She said to me sternly._

_"I wasn't thinking about anything." I lied to her as she walked outside to the hallway to check out some of the patients. I went into the cabinet and grabbed a tiny bottle of medicine shoving it into my pocket. I looked around to see where the clip board was._

_"Amy Summers." I mumbled to myself. "Sub Level Civilian Quarters 2, room 405." I noted to myself before looking at the door and Abby walked in. "Where are you going?" She asked me._

_"Apologize to Kane. Would rather avoid the floating he'd probably give me." I said before I rushed out of the hospice and headed towards the young girls home. She needed medicine, and damn right I was going to give it to her. Not like they'd know any better.  
_

* * *

I noticed Clarke sitting by herself next to a patch of dry grass, I sighed softly before walking over to her and sitting next to her. She was looking at the poultice the grounders had made for Jasper. I put my hand on her knee causing her to flinch; she looked at me and smiled. "Sorry for being such a pain to you…" She said to me.

"Sorry for being a bitch to you." I told her, she smiled at me.

"It was just, when you stopped visiting I thought you did it because you hated me or didn't believe me." She explained. "I didn't realize they where debating your fate… and holding you in a cell." She said to me as we both looked up to see Finn walking over to us.

"You're mad." He said to Clarke as I smirked to her causing her to slap my leg. "I'm not mad, you want to think Jasper's a lost cause, go ahead." She told him, turning her head to look at me. "You're wrong, Rayne will find a way to save him." She smiled saying.

"I hope I am." Finn said taking in a deep breath.

"Whatever that stuff is, it has to have had antibiotic properties." I told them, "But what properties I'm not entirely sure. I mean my guess is seaweed. It's this weird red, coral looking sea weed." I told her. She looked at me unconvinced at what I was saying, did she forget I was in the medical sector?

"Let me take a look." Wells said walking over to us. "Before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany in Earth Skills." He said to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed?" I said to him hoping I was right.

"Grounders, they used it as a poultice." Clarke said, "I think if we find more then Rayne can make another one for him."

"I can make him an herbal tea with it, should stop the pains inside him. Quiet down the screaming and moaning."

"It is seaweed, look—no root structure." Wells said I smiled at him. "Great, think you can go find it?" I asked him.

"Alright, well than there must be a water source near by." Clarke said. I nodded looking at Wells, "Yea, it would have to have a slow current… lots of rocks. Semi shallow water, however I'll bet the water will look shallow." I explained.

"The water would probably be more red than green." He finished. "I know just the place." Finn said to them.

"All right lets go." Clarke said as they stood up.

"When you find it hurry it back here." I told them, "I don't know how much longer we can keep Jasper safe till he recovers. I can only bide us so much time." I told them. Clarke nodded as her and Finn started to walk away.

"Hey. I know what this stuff looks like. Do you?" Wells said causing Clarke to slowly turn around.

"Well go on, Jasper can't wait for you guys to sort yourselves out." I told them as they all joined together and left.

I walked back over to the tent Bellamy and I where usually in to find him sharpening his knife with Murphy, Atom and three other people I didn't know. "Leaving soon?" I asked him as Murphy stood up handing me a knife. "Um what's this for?" I asked.

"Dammit I'm a doctor, not a hunter." I said to him as he smirked at me before leaving the tent. "I'm one man down for the hunt we're going on. I'm going to need you to come with us, stronger in groups." He said, I think what he meant to say is 'even though we had sex a few times, and sleep in the same make-shift bed… I don't like the thought of you here alone with Murphy.' But I'll just assume that would be just a little bit to hard for him.

"Sure, let me get ready and fill some of the water sacks." I told him leaving the tent to find Murphy waiting for me.

"So you ended up giving him a second chance after all?" He said to me a little to harshly for my comfort.

"Like you suggested to me to do… over and over again. Why is it a problem?" I asked him.

"No, not at all why would it be? Are you actually going to go hunting?" He asked, "I wasn't planning on it but I suppose I am. Can I count on you to keep Jasper alive until Clarke the boys get back with my medicine?" He shrugged.

"Maybe." He said before storming off. I walked over and began to fill the small satchels with water before turning around to a more than sad looking Octavia.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked her.

"Atom, because of Bellamy he won't even talk to me. It's like I don't even exist." She said half in tears. "Hey look, I'm going hunting with them. I'll talk to both Bellamy and Atom, I'll set things right. You keep and eye on Jasper for me, all right?" She nodded giving me a hug. "Thanks Rayne. I wish you where my older sibling, not Bellamy." I chuckled.

"I don't think I can pull off the 'I'm the king of the world.' Attitude very well." I told her using air quotes. Octavia laughed; "No probably not. Hey, thanks again for talking to them… means a lot. See you back here before night fall?" She asked me.

"Of course." I told her before walking back towards Bellamy and the group.

He smiled at me as I approached him, "Stay close to me all right, and if you can't see me… Atom?" He started saying. "Keep her safe." I rolled my eyes, now I know how Octavia feels. Like did he think a few boars and pigs where going to kill me. Honestly.

We had to have been crawling around in the forest for at least a few hours, tracking boar tracks. Not that any of them realized it was a boar we where following. They could hear snorting but they figured it was a piglet or something. Completely wrong, the prints where far to large to be something so small. Men. They apparently literally can't do anything without us women.

I realized Bellamy had gone up ahead, figured he saw the boar. I took my chance to talk to Atom for Octavia. "So, you're ignoring a girl you want to be with because he told you too?" I sighed.

"Its not that I want to ignore her, trust me I don't I actually really like her. She's not like the other girls down here, or even up there. She's so sweet, caring, yet has this edgy side to her."

"Than why avoid her?" He turned to me. "I don't want to get strung up in a tree again for kissing her, because trust me… that's all I ever want to do when I see her."

I smiled at him; "Let me deal with Bellamy, when we get back to camp you go find Octavia, and you make her know your sorry." I told him causing him to chuckle.

"How do you have this effect on the guy, he literally drops everything the second you tell him to."

I shrugged; "I guess it's because I have nice boobs? Or maybe it's my fabulously greasy hair." I joked. "Guys will do and act differently even crazy when they like a girl."

Atom nodded to me; "Guess your right. I mean when Murphy told Bellamy he liked you, he made him stay behind to protect the camp. Between you and me… Kid has anger issues, he should be out here hunting pigs." He chuckled.

"Boar. We're hunting boars. Four to be exact." I told him showing him the prints in the dirt,

"See this here is the boar print, this one… this is a fox. The fox however is long gone, see how the print isn't as viable?" I told him.

"You're a tracker?" He asked me. "No, I just paid attention in class, good with animal prints. I was pretty obsessed with Panda's for a while, something about a fuzzy bear that's black and white that just was insanely cute." I told him.

"Too bad, nothing down here is black and white." He said.

"No it's just a huge mess instead." I told him as Bellamy motioned for us to hurry up. That's when the boar was in sight. Bellamy followed it quickly hushing everyone claiming that this boar was his.

Men.

He was about to kill it when something cracked a twig behind his causing Bellamy to turn quickly and chuck his fire axe in the sounds direction, the axe nailed a tree inches from… Charlotte's face? What was she doing out here?

"Charlotte!" I exclaimed making my way over to her quickly, she instantly pulled me into a hug then clung onto my arm.

I looked at Bellamy shooting him a look, "You almost killed her!" I scolded him.

A few of the others ran off after the Boar that had now ran for its life. Bellamy made his way over to where Charlotte and I where standing next to the tree as he pulled his axe out of the tree, looking me dead in the eye. "Who the hell is this." He asked me.

"Charlotte." She answered for me squeezing my arm. God, this kid, and Octavia I swear will kill me with a cuteness overdose.

"You're aware that I almost killed you." He told her. "Why aren't you back at camp?" He asked her as Atom made his way over.

"We- well with that guy who was dying, I just – I couldn't listen anymore." She explained as I pulled her closer to me.

"There's grounders out here, it's too dangerous for a little girl." Atom said, "Give her some credit Atom, she's not that little." I told him. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Yea, I'm not little."

"Ok, then…" Bellamy said pausing, "but you can't hunt without a weapon." He finished saying as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and slowly held it out to her as he looked at me. Probably asking for permission.

I nodded, she left go of my arm and took it from him before looking back to me, she looked scared but me smiling at her causing her to ease up.

"Ever killed something before?" He asked her.

She just shook her head vigorously, probably scared again.  
She was right back next to me looking at Bellamy, was this my turn to use the 'he's not that bad' line Murphy and Octavia had been using on me?

"Who knows? Maybe you're good at it." He told her as he smiled at me before he and Atom turned walking away, followed closely by Charlotte and I. "That's you're boyfriend?" She asked me.

"What?" I half shouted. "What… Bellamy no… we're not – we just – um we, well we um… we just hang out?" I said in a panicked and yet questioning tone. She laughed softly, "He seems nice, and he keeps looking back at you." She told me.

"Yea he thinks he owns me." I told her with a soft chuckled. "I can't see it being a bad thing if he did. You two are the only grown ups here." She pointed out. "Yea…" I whispered.

* * *

_"Rayne you knew what the consequences were." Abby yelled at me while I leaned against the wall in my cell._

_"I couldn't just let her die Abby! She was just a child!" I yelled back at her._

_She shook her head pacing the cell, "Rayne, they're going to float you," she said looking at me, her face full of anger. "We can't do that to Clarke she's lost enough people in her life."_

_"Yea and don't we know it. You honestly think she won't ever figure out that Wells lied to her about ratting her dad out? What do you think Clarke's reaction will be when she finally realizes her own mother… is the reason her father was murdered." I told her lowering my eyes._

_"That's enough Rayne." Kane said as he entered my cell._

_"You're lucky we need someone for a mission we're planning." He told me._

_"Oh goodie, instead of being sucked into a space less void, I could possibly have an even better form of painful death." I snarled._

_"Rayne I am trying here, the least you could do is show some gratitude." He snapped at me._

_"Oh yea, trying real hard there pops." I rolled my eyes, "Is it just your business to know everyone's business and then use said business that isn't yours against everyone?" I asked Abby._

_"Know how much time you could have saved me by either one of you telling me how my mom cheated on my dad, with you… than maybe I wouldn't have been labeled an orphan for the past nine years? Instead, I could have been known as the bastard child."_

_Kane took a deep breath approaching me, "Look, Rayne. Your mother made me promise to never tell you, however knowing I could possibly never see you again… I panicked. I had to tell you."_

_"Whatever, go on, go and discuss with your council what my fate is… I can't wait to see what the punishment is going to be for saving a child's life." I spat at them as they lowered their heads and left my cell. Perfect. Just perfect._


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics are flashbacks!_

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

We had finally met up with the other three that were hunting with us when Atom noticed a thick yellow smoke heading our way, there was in no way this smoke was a good thing. We had heard a horn go off not to long before we saw it climbing in our direction. We had instantly took off running, Charlotte running as close to me as she could.

Bellamy was ahead of me quite a ways, I saw him stop and look around. He was looking for me; he was always looking for me. "Rayne!" He yelled his voice shaking, he was afraid.

"Bellamy!" I called to him as he quickly ran to my and Charlottes side.

"We have to hide, this smoke. It's not good. I think it's toxic."

I nodded, "the camp is too far we'll never make it Bell." I said to him as we continued running. "We need to find a place now." I told him pulling Charlotte to come closer to me; I needed to keep her safe.

That's when it hit me, Clarke, Finn and Wells where outside. I hoped to god they where still alive. Found a cave or something to hide in. Keep them safe until the fog dissipates or vanishes.

"Come on!" Bellamy yelled to the entire group. "There are caves this way." He said putting his hand out for me to grab hold of. I took his hand and felt him pull Charlotte and I, in one direction. "Where's Atom?" I called out.

"I'm over here." I heard a voice.

"I can't see him… Bellamy…" I said my voice shaking.

Bellamy was leading Charlotte and I up a steep hill, and away from the fog. I couldn't even see where the other four where. The fog was so thick and yellow, whenever it had caught up to us it would burn the skin, make us cough like crazy. Was it toxic? Did the grounder blow that horn to warn us about the fog? If they did then they're more human than the council on the Ark. They would literally kill at the chance to eliminate people for no reason.

We finally reached a cave entrance, it was similar to the one Bellamy and I had found days before. When we had gotten intimate, I could feel my cheeks growing warm at the memory the first time we had been together.

I knew I loved the thought of being with him, but knowing how angry it was making Murphy ate at me. He was such a sweet guy, but I just… apart of me didn't think I was what he needed. It was hard enough being with Bellamy. Murphy was twice as angry as he was, on a good day.

We finally reached a cave I could hear Atom screaming Bellamy's name as he pushed Charlotte into the cave. "We have to go get him." I told Bellamy. He looked at me, cupping my face, "He'll be fine, Rayne please. Get inside the cave, I'm sure he got to one of the other caves."

I looked at him, I certainly hoped he did… if this fog was deadly and it killed Atom. I don't know how Octavia would take that. I don't know I would be able to handle her that sad. I looked at him my eyes begging him to quickly reconsider looking to Atom quickly, "He'll be fine." He reassured me as we both ran into the cave.

It had been hours since the fog had first attacked us; Charlotte was wrapped in our jackets lying on some flat less pointy rocks as Bellamy and I sat a short way away from her. We had sat in silence like this since shortly after Charlotte had fallen asleep which was literally two hours ago.

"Are you mad at me about telling Clarke I would kill Jasper in the morning?" He finally said breaking the silence.

"No, I'm not upset. You're right, if his condition isn't any better once I get him the medicine… than that is the only humane option we have. I just… I feel guilty Bellamy." I told him softly.

"You feel guilty? What do you feel guilty for?" He asked me as he got up and moved closer to me.

"Murphy." I said softly.

I looked over at Bellamy who had his head lowered, not making eye contact with me what so ever. I took a deep breath, "I feel guilty because every time he sees me with you, I know it hurts him. I don't even know why or understand why he has feelings for me…" I explained.

"Truth be told, I don't even know why I have feelings for you… I just do. Every time you're around me I feel like a little kid, I feel bubbly, happy, and silly. Sometimes the way you look at me, it makes me feel beautiful… like I'm the only person you see. I like feeling that way." I told him noticing how he was now looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I feel guilty that when I'm around Murphy. I feel like I'm talking to a long lost friend, or a sibling… not someone I want to be with…" He placed his hand on my cheek that wasn't facing him and turned my head to face him.

"Rayne, I know it's only been a little over a few weeks since we've been down here but… I feel like ever since that one day in the mess hall…" He stopped, what was he talking about the day in the mess hall? I don't remember ever meeting Bellamy before landing on Earth.

"I just feel the need to be close to you. You're perfect in your own way. I mean sure you can be snappy and having a rough attitude but when it's just you and me… I feel like we're the only people down here." I smiled at him before looking down.

"Are you growing soft on me Belles?" I asked him as I playfully punched his shoulder.

"I'm serious Ray… I can't help the feeling I get whenever you're around me. I feel protective of you, responsible, I think I might be –" He was cut off by Charlotte screaming in fear as she woke up from a dead sleep. Her face covered in sweat and tears. I ran to her side immediately, closely followed by Bellamy.

"No!" She kept screaming, "Char." I said gently placing my hands on her leg. "Char it's ok." I told her.

"Charlotte, wake up." Bellamy said his voice was so calm, so tender, caring and sweet. He had started to care for the girl in such a short time. He was probably the same way I was with her.

I looked at her like she was a little sister, someone to look after and care for. Someone I could help with any choices or problems they may have. Help them grow, with all the fighting and bickering that was going on between him and Octavia I could see why he was already so attached to Charlotte. She was a clean slate for him.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys." She said softly.

"No, no… Char it's fine we weren't even sleeping sweetheart." I told her softly. Rubbing her knee, in an attempt to calm her.

"Does this happen often?" He asked her, she looked at me remembering the conversations she and I used to have. I used to have the same nightmares she has now.

I still had them; they just stopped waking me up. It would start with a wonderful time, being with your family. Them holding you close, tell you they loved you. Than quicker than you could bat an eye lash they where being sucked through a door into space, and the last face you see… is Chancellor Jaha and Kane. Or at least that's how my dreams always went, sometimes it was just the Chancellor, other times it was Kane. I looked over at her nodding my head slightly. Letting her know she was safe telling him things.

Even though, I barely told him anything about myself. He knew nothing about what happened to my parents. He didn't even really know why I was down here, what I did to get down here. He didn't even know who my parents were. It did make me feel guilty.

Charlotte had taken a deep breath looking at me a second time, "What are you scared of?" He asked her. "You know what? It doesn't matter."

She looked at me again as I smiled at her softly. "It's going to be ok Char." I told her as I pulled her in for a quick hug before letting her lean back.

"The only thing that matters is, what you do about it." He told her with a smile, I turned my head to look at him; he had done the same to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder Charlotte smiled at us.

"But… I'm asleep." She said turning her attention to him.

"Fears are fears." He began to explain to her as he wrapped an arm around my waist putting the other on her arm in a comforting manner.

"Slay your demons when you're awake. Then they won't be there to get you when you sleep." He continued, "You can't let things scare you sweetheart, if we let things scare us. They will just continue to haunt us when we're asleep." I told her as Bellamy squeezes my hip.

"Yea but how?" She asked us looking from him to me.

"You can't afford to be weak." Bellamy told her softly. "Down here, weakness is death, fear is death." He told her as she looked to me. "You wont always have Bellamy and I here to protect you from your fears hun." I told her as she lowered her head.

"Exactly, let me see the knife I gave you." He asked her.

She hesitantly pulled the knife out from her belt loop looking at Bellamy still unsure and confused. She handed it to him, and he looked at her with a softhearted smile on his lips. "Now, when you feel afraid. You hold tight to that knife, and you say, 'Screw you. I'm not afraid.'" He told her as he handed the knife back to her. He looked at me and I kissed his cheek, this was honestly the Bellamy I loved being around. I loved seeing how caring he could get, how amazing he could be. It made my heart swell; it made me swoon over him.

She took the knife and held it lightly in her hands. "Screw you. I'm not afraid." She said lightly looking down at the blade.

I was honestly surprised she had even taken Bellamy's little lesson seriously. She was always so timid and shy; maybe being on Earth was a good thing for her. Gave her confidence and self-esteem. The two things robbed from her when her parents where floated.

She looked up at Bellamy, causing me to move so I could look at him too. He gave her a funny look, she then took a deep breath and swallowed hard on the saliva in her mouth before tightening her grip on the tiny knife.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid." She said again her voice more stern this time.

Bellamy smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. "Slay your demons, kid." He said to her softly. "Then you'll be able to sleep." He told her as he moved to a spot where he then leaned against the cave wall patting the spot next to him.

"Everything will be fine sweetheart." I told her giving her a hug, "Try and get some sleep." I told her as I made my way over to Bellamy sitting next to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

_Sitting in my cell I paced back and forth, if by the ticks I where making on the wall correct. I've been here almost a week and a half already. Which means I missed, three visits to Charlotte and two visits with Clarke. Great. Just call me miss dependable why don't you?_

_I sat on the ground and looked up to the sky window above me. Mars was there, good old Mars. I took a deep breath tucking my arms under my head to prop it up off the cold floor. That's when I saw Mars had moved slightly. I was going to see Jupiter and some of its moons._

_Just like I had with Clarke a few weeks earlier. I took a deep breathe, it was just as beautiful now as it was when I was with Clarke staring up at the planets with her. God what I would give to tell her what had happened with me, why I couldn't visit her. Why I was being such a lousy friend to her. Tell her it was her mom who did this to us both._

_My mind travelled to that boy I met in the mess hall. The one I had flirted with over picking up trash. I began to wonder what he looked like under his uniform. What color was his hair? What did his face look like? Was he a nice guy? Did he enjoy doing adventurous things? Or was he more of a romantic? I took a deep breath; guess that's something I will never know. Just have to add it to a growing list of things I will never experience._

_I would never get a family of my own, a child, and children even. I would never know what it's like to be head doctor in the hospice wing. Wouldn't get to go on real dates, walk through an actual forest, and learn how to swim in an actual pool of water. Breath air, see animals… most importantly. I would never get to experience love. Real love, like we would read about in class._

_I wasn't sure what was worse, knowing that someone I looked to as a second mother had left me down and turned me in for doing the right thing. Or that a man I grew up hating was my real father. Why would my mom lie about Kane, she always told me to stay away from him and that he was a horrible man._

_Why didn't the fact that he wanted to help me now make me care in the slightest? Like did he think now after twenty-one years I would just suddenly forgive him and start calling him dad? He really had to be insane to think I would ever see him as anything but a monster. He was exactly that, a monster. I hated him, I hated all of them every single person on the council._

_I hope they realized no matter what this mission is they might send me on. I will never do what they wanted; I would do the exact opposite… Abby manipulated me for nine years. If she thought I was going to do anything for them she was wrong. Dead wrong._


	10. Chapter 10

**Double Update since the servers where down. I actually have every chapter written up for all the episodes up to 5, those chapters will be written by the time episode 6 airs.**

I really do hope your enjoying the story and i do appreciate the comments and reviews!

* * *

Charlotte lightly pushing me woke me up. opening my eyes I realized Bellamy was no longer in the cave. I stood up and brushed off my pants before turning to her with a soft smile on my face.

"Where's—" She cut me off by giggling and pointing to the entrance of the cave. I turned my head to look at the entrance and saw him standing there leaning in the entryway. The way the sunlight lit up his entire face, made him completely irresistible. His hair was shining in the light, his skin glowing. He turned back and smirked, "We should go find the others and head back to the camp." He told us both.

"You love him." Charlotte teased me.

Without thinking I responded with, "Of course." I instantly slapped my hands over my mouth. "Defiantly not what I meant to say." I said

"But you said it, I like it. You and him, you guys look so happy together." She continued. Great love advice from a thirteen year old. So much better than love advice from the guy you likes seventeen-year-old sister.

I smiled at her as we walked towards Bellamy, and followed him out of the cave. "It's all clear." He said once we were out of the cave. As we headed back to where we got split up from the group, he was never more than three steps ahead of us and was constantly turning around to make sure we were both ok. This was the Bellamy I loved being around; this version of him was perfect.

"Anybody out here?" Bellamy started calling out into the forest.

"Jones!" He called, "We're here!" We heard him call out. Bellamy took my hand as I took Charlottes and we walked quickly though the forest till we reached Jones and the others. Well everyone but Atom. I looked over at Bellamy who seemed to notice Atom was missing long before I had.

"Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?" Bellamy asked the other three once we had finally caught up to them.

"Made it to a cave down there." Jones said pointing behind them.

"Yea we found one just in time too." I said causing the girl they where with to smile with relief.

"What the hell was that?" Jones asked us.

"I don't know." Bellamy said slowly. "I think it was Acid Gas…" I began to explain. "It's the only thing that can explain the choking, and burning of the skin from instant contact." I finished explaining.

"We're safe now." The girl said I needed to learn her name.

"Where's Atom." Bellamy finally asked, the three kids in front of us all looked at each other each one more confused than the next. Jones shrugged his shoulders; it was at that moment we started hearing crows cawing in the distance. Well it was either crows or vultures. Both birds where known for being down with eating meat.

I looked around me and noticed Charlotte wasn't next to me anymore. "Bellamy…" I said softly, he turned around and noticed Charlotte was missing. "Charlotte!" I called for her.

Not more than a second later, the five of us heard Charlotte's blood curling scream. I don't think I've ever run that fast in my life searching for a person. I finally found her; Bellamy, Jones and the other two close behind me. She was standing in a small clearing staring at the ground.

I made my way closer to her to see what it was she screamed about, that's when I felt my heart sink into my stomach. She continued to scream as I walked right over to her pulling her into my arms and turning her face into me shielding her from the scene.

Atom was on the ground covered in, boils and burns all over his skin. From where I was his eyes looked to be glossed over and white. He was out here in that toxic fog all night long. His insides where probably slowly melting. He was going to die an incredibly slow, incredibly painful death. Bellamy soon ran up behind me again finally seeing what both Charlotte and I saw.

He put his arm around me lightly kissing my cheek before addressing the situation in front of us. "Son of a bitch, Atom." He looked at me worried. He had no reason to be worried about me; Atom was his closet thing to a friend down here.

"Bellamy…" I whispered softly.

This was going to absolutely destroy Octavia; I wasn't sure what I would have to say to her, if anything at all. I knew how she felt for him she was head over heels for Atom, and from what he told me before the fog hit. He felt the exact same way for her if not he had fallen harder.

Bellamy soon left my side and headed over to Atoms, I knelt down slightly and looked at Charlotte. "It'll be all right." I told her before I made my way over to Bellamy's side. Trying to check over Atom, looking for any sign that there wasn't permanent damage even though I knew… he wasn't going to make it.

The damage to Atom's corneas' where worse than I had thought they where from the distance, they almost seemed to be peeling off his eyeball. I'd never even read about something like that before. He had light bleeding in his mouth; I could tell he was having a lot of trouble breathing. He looked like he was in an unimaginable amount of pain.

I looked at Bellamy and placed my hand on his shoulder; "We have to ease his pain." I told him, basically that was the nicest way I could think of saying we needed to kill him.

He looked at me, "Is there anything back at the camp you have that can save him?" He asked me as I averted my eyes to the ground, I could tell this was breaking down every wall Bellamy had put up since we got down here.

He had everyone believing that nothing phased him, that he wasn't afraid, that he could be they're fearless leader. As I looked up and saw how broken this had made Bellamy. It broke my heart. I watched as Atom tried to say something to Bellamy causing him to move his face closer to his friend.

"Kill me." He barely choked out; Bellamy had a look of disbelief on his face. He couldn't believe what he heard, I put my hand on his shoulder again, my free hand rubbing circles in Atom's shoulder.

"Kill me." He said again his face searching Bellamy's own before he turned to look at me. It hurt me to see him this way, I could only imagine the amount of pain he was going through and had gone through all night.

"Kill me." He begged us both again. I was no killer; I didn't even know the first thing about it. Well I did but that didn't mean I was ready to end Atom's life. Didn't mean I could either, I looked at Bellamy. I was hoping to god he had the answer to what we should do with Atom.

But he didn't he just sat there looking at me, then to Atom then back to Charlotte who was sitting behind us. Then his big brown sad eyes stared at me. Engulfing me whole, all I wanted to do was hold him close. Tell him everything would be ok Atom would be fine.

Bellamy stood up as the other three finally ran over to where we where. I sat there next to Atom brushing back his hair, trying to sooth him. "I –Can't – Breathe." He began to stutter out.

He was shaking, and moving around. I was so afraid for him, I wanted so badly to just make this all better. We should have all stuck together. I began to wonder if everyone back at the camp was doing ok? Or even Clarke and the boys, were they all right? I was so worried about everyone so scared about what was going on around us. We were all way to young to deal with this sort of stuff. Sure I was a doctor but I wasn't equipped to handle this. I'd never killed a patient before.

I looked over at Bellamy; Charlotte was now at his side. She was handing him the knife he'd given her the day before. I lowered my eyes and began to hum a soft tune to Atom. The same one my mother used to sing to me when I would get nightmares. Same tune I would sing to Clarke when she had hers.

"Don't be afraid." I heard Charlotte's soft voice tell Bellamy.

Afraid that was exactly what I was right now. I was terrified, what was I supposed to do. How was I supposed to help Bellamy get through killing his only friend? I continued to hum softly from Atom. I could tell Atom was watching me, trying to stay calm even though he knew. He knew he was going to die soon.

"Go back to camp." Bellamy ordered the other three with us, they where quick to nod at his request, and turned around to leave. "Charlotte, you, too." He told her as she looked to me.

"Charlotte you don't need to see this. I'll come find you when we get back to the camp." She looked at me her eyes hesitant, she didn't even look afraid of what she was seeing, and she didn't really look sad either. I was having a hard time reading her face. She turned to Bellamy giving him the same frazzled expression.

She soon followed in step and turned to leave. I looked up at Bellamy as he began to walk back over to me. Kneeling down next to me I continued to push back Atom's hair softly singing to him. I could feel Bellamy's uneasy eyes burning a hole into the side of my head. "I can't do it for you Bell. I just can't." I said feeling the tears slide down my cheek.

I didn't even know Atom, but it was the fact that we had lost the third, possibly 5th person. Bellamy sat there staring at the knife he had in his hand that he was holding over Atom's chest. I hear a soft snap from a twig, which caused us both to look up from Atom and behind us. Clarke stood there her eyes sullen as she stared at Atom who was dying slowly in front of us.

She walked slowly towards us, before picking up her pace and was now on the other side of Atom. She dropped her bag on the ground and knelt down next to Atom like we were. I looked at her as I quickly brushed the tears away from my cheek.

"He got separated from us when the fog hit, he was out in it all night." I explained to her, as Bellamy stayed silent.

Clarke looked at me, "please" we heard Atom mutter. Clarkes face shot back to his.

"I heard screams…" she proceeded to say softly.

"Charlotte found him." Bellamy finally said as his voice cracked. "I sent her back to camp." He said as he looked up from Atom and looked directly at Clarke. It gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy? Really? The entire time I'd been here next to him he barely said two words to me about what was going on.

It was like I had become invisible to him, I looked at Clarke whose eyes where on me. "There's nothing I can do to help him Clarke." She nodded; I turned my attention back down to Atom, humming once again. He closed his eyes letting my voice sooth him.

"You used to sing that too me after they took my father." Clarke said.

"It helped." I told her. Clarke looked at Bellamy after looked Atom over. She wasn't going to say it but she knew I was right. There was nothing we could do. Looking at him again she shook her head telling him exactly what I had been telling him since we found Atom.

I moved to stand up; I may as well go back to the camp. Find Charlotte make sure she is not scared for life after seeing Atom like this. Prepare Octavia for when we bring his body back to the camp. Take the seaweed from Clarke if she has it and help Jasper. However I was stopped when I felt Bellamy take my hand in his and pull me back down. "Please…" he said as his eyes begged me to stay with him.

He was quite for me, not because he didn't know what to say but because he didn't want to scare me anymore than I was. He was being silent because it was how he knew how to deal with this. I was his anchor at this moment and without me here who knows what he would do.

I looked at Clarke as she stared at me. "I can't do it Clarke I can't… I couldn't do that to Octavia." I told her as she nodded, her eyes now filling with sadness knowing neither Bellamy nor I had the will to put an end to Atom. She looked down at Atom and smiled meekly. "Ok." She said softly looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Can you hum the song to him at least?" She asked "you know it better than I do." She said as I nodded.

She looked down at Atom again; "I'm going to help you." She said softly.

I could feel Bellamy's hand clamp tightly around mine. He wasn't too fond of the idea of anyone killing Atom. Even if it was to end the misery and pain he was experiencing. I looked at him and smiled softly at him he just nodded his head and loosened his grip on my hand.

I began to softly hum the tune my mother had taught me as a child, to be honest it was a song from way before my time, way before my mothers time even. My mother told me that her mother used to sing the song to her as a child. Same with her mother to her, the words had been long forgotten since my mom knew it. I only knew the tune, she said the song was called Let it be. I can't remember who sung it; way over a hundred years ago was the last time the actual song had even been heard.

I continued to hum the song as Clarke joined me brushing his hair back softly. His eyes now white and glossed over where looking up at Bellamy and I. Smiling down at him I felt a tear slide down my cheek, this was probably the most heart breaking moment I've experienced since being on the ground.

My voice had started to crack, which was about the time Clarke plunged the blade into the side of Atom's neck. I noticed she twisted it a little bit before pulling it back out. We continued to hum to him as Bellamy was staring at the two of us like this was something we'd done before. I couldn't speak for Clarke but I had never killed someone before.

Bellamy started rubbing circles into my back as I silently sobbed while Clarke and I continued to sing and comfort Atom's dead body as if he where still alive and well. Clarke looked to me soon after we'd finished the song; I think we continued because it was calming us down about what had just happened. It didn't make me feel any better about what had happened to him though. She seemed all right about it… I couldn't have felt worse.

It was nightfall once we had reached the camp. I could hear people talking and chatting around us, as the boy brought in Atom's body on the make shift carrying. Clarke had her arm around me pulling me close to her. This was the closest we'd been in almost a year, and yet I couldn't feel further away from her.

She leaned into me before turning to say something; "we've got to get you to Jasper. Finn she'll need boiled water to make the medicine." She told Finn as he nodded to us before walking away.

I turned to Bellamy kissing him lightly all the cheek, "There was nothing you could do… she'll understand." I told him "If not… I'll talk to her." He nodded as he turned to Wells and one of his pawns. "Get Rayne whatever she needs." Wells nodded, "I better go get this grave dug." He told Bellamy. I shuddered at the thought it only made the situation more real.

I said before following Clarke towards the drop ship, I needed to get to Jasper before it was too late, and before he was a lost cause completely. Octavia approached Clarke and I as we where on our way to the drop ship.

"It's about time, did you get the medicine?" She asked as Clarke nodded while saying that we had indeed found it.

She looked at me; "What's wrong?" she asked me. "Don't be too upset with him. There was nothing we could do… I would have tried everything if we could." I told her as Clarke shot me a look.

"Come on lets go get to Jasper." Clarke said trying to pull Octavia away with us. She pushed past her and walked over to Bellamy. "What does she mean not be up set with you?" She asked.

"Octavia stay back." He tried to stop her from seeing Atom as she pushed past him and knelt next to his body. She pealed away the jacket they had laid over his face to shield him from the rest of the kids.

"Octavia there was nothing we could—" she cut him off.  
"Don't." She said harshly. As she put the jacket back over his face, standing up looking at Bellamy with such rage, such anger.

I understood why she was angry, the past few days Atom had been ignoring her because of Bellamy. She never got to say good-bye to him before the hunt. Never got to do or say anything she literally lost the one guy here who was kind to her because he wanted to not because he wanted something from her.

I wasn't even sure if there was anything I would be able to say to her to make this entire situation better, if I would be able to patch them up. Bellamy was looking at me, I mouthed to him that I was sorry. He knew I would talk to her for him; I would do anything for him. Not that I understood why I was this way about him. Why would I do anything for him, was it love? Where we in love? I couldn't speak for him but I knew no matter what I would be his and go to his side.

Clarke and I had made out way up the ladder in the drop ship. Finn had a bowl of water bowling over the fire. I looked to him and Clarke, "I'm going to need some wet cloth and some soaked clothed, like burning hot soaked cloths." I told them.

"Why burning?" Finn asked.

"She needs the cloth to be sterilized." Clarke said with a soft smile.

I found a make shift cup and began to mix the seaweed into some boiling water. Breaking it up with my hands as I dropped it into the pot, I'd need to soak the clothes in it anyway may as well mix it as a whole. I scooped come of it up into the tin cup as they dropped the cloth into the pot.

Octavia had come up the latter and lifted Jasper's head so that it was on her knees. "Octavia…" I whispered, she looked at me her eyes full of tears. "You know he'd have done anything he could to save Atom." I told her softly.

Clarke nodded, "He was pretty catatonic when I found them." She said, thank god she was helping me. I began to get Jasper to drink from the cup, "you have to drink as much as you can Jasper." I told him as Octavia smiled at me lifting his head to meet the cups edge.

"I really am sorry about Atom." Clarke said again as I felt Octavia take my hand. "I guess we're going to have to get used to people dying down here. Aren't we?" She said her voice cracking. "But not you." She said to Jasper. "You hear me? You're not allowed to die."

She then lifted her head and was staring at Clarke and I searching for answers. Clarke chose to stay silent. "I will try my hardest to not let things like either of these two attacks happen again. We should be getting a second chance." I told her as she smiled at me. She was so attached to Jasper; it was a wonder she wasn't in love with him over Atom. My guess was that he blindly jumped to save her life regardless of the cost of his own.

Clarke soon stood up saying there was something she needed to do, telling us she would be back. We all nodded and watched as she left the drop ship. "You did good." Finn told me. "I wouldn't have done anything if you guys hadn't gone to get me what I need." I told him as we finished re wrapping all of Jasper's wounds with the cloths.

We all sat around passing around a bottle of whisky, Finn had explained he found it in side the glove box of a hundred year old car that was under years of forest growth. There must have been a city once where we where than. This probably wasn't always a forest. "Smooth" Monty said coughing as he swallowed the liquid.

He passed it to Octavia who than took a swig of the drink next, she looked like it was the nastiest thing she'd put in her mouth.  
"Disgusting." She said as she examined the bottle. "Love it." She said as she passed it to me. I took a swig of it next, it'd been since my eighteenth birthday since I've had alcohol. I had to trade for it, since its toxic and its against laws to have any.

I let the smooth liquid wash down my throat. "Still burns good." I said as Octavia chuckled, I then passed it back to Finn who was about to take a swig when we heard coughing as we all turned to see Jasper sitting up slightly. "Can I get a hit of that?" he asked us causing us all to nearly jump to our feet and rush to his side.

"How about we start with the soft stuff." Finn joked picking up some of the tea I had made with the seaweed. Jasper rolled his eyes but drank it as it was leaked into his mouth.

"Welcome back buddy." Finn said to him as he stood up from feeding the drink to Jasper. Monty instantly took Jasper's hand in his and the two friends smiled at each other.

"Was I dreaming or did I get speared?" Jasper asked them.

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it." Clarke said as she climbed up the latter to join us, "You have Rayne here to thank for making that tea that saved your life." She added as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"My saviors!" He said with a cheeky grin. "I couldn't have done anything if it wasn't for Clarke, Finn and Wells. They really saved the day." I told him.

"Don't sell yourself short Rayne. We needed you for this." Clarke said smiling at me as Octavia rested her hand on my back also grinning at me.

"Than I guess you're welcome." I told Jasper with a smile.

"Thank you for not dying." Clarke told him, as she wrapped her arm around me pulling me into a hug. "I don't think we could have taken that today." She finished saying.

"You should probably go find Bellamy." Octavia told me poking my leg. "Before he breaks something, or someone."

I nodded; "Make sure he finishes that entire pot of tea… and if you need anything else…find me." I said to them as they all nodded. "And you." I pointed at Octavia. "Find me when you're ready to talk about what happened." She smiled nodding at me as I left the drop ship in search of Bellamy, or Charlotte. Which ever one came first.

"Rayne?" I heard from behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

I turned around to see Charlotte sitting next to the drop ship; I rushed to her pulling the little girl in my arms. "Charlotte." I sighed. I felt her wrap her arms around me tightly, "I heard the song you where humming." She said into my shoulder.

"It's a really old song, from before the Ark." I told her.

"Can you teach it to me?" She asked; "I think if I hum it to myself… it will help me sleep." She said softly.

I nodded to her as I sat down next to her and began to hum the tune to her, I couldn't remember the words, I had forgotten them months after my parents where floated. Knowing the words at that time just brought me down made ma sad. Made me miss my mother even more than I already did.

Hours had passed Charlotte and I sitting there humming tunes with each other her giggling, she looked so much happier than she had when I first found her. "I was looking everywhere for you." I heard Bellamy say from in front of me.

He looked so defeated, so broken. I stood up after hugging Charlotte. "Get some sleep, busy day tomorrow." I said smiling at her.

"Bell…" I said as he instantly pulled me into his arms. Before releasing me, taking me back to the tent.

I sat down on our now elevated bed, when did he get this down? Probably did it while I was helping Jasper, or sitting with Charlotte. I looked at him as he sat down next to me taking my hand in his. "I couldn't have gone through that without you there; Rayne." He told me.

"I couldn't do just about anything with out you Bells." I smiled to him. "Everything just feels so right with you around me, near me…with me." I told him as he smiled.

"Now who's the cheesy one?" He asked smirking.

"Still you." I smiled as I stuck out my tongue at him.

He pulled me closer into his arms as we lay back in the bed, my head on his chest I could feel him stroking my hair on my head occasionally placing light kisses on my head. Until I fell asleep in his arms, one of the only ways I seemed to be able to fall asleep anymore.

The days had past by slowly, each one growing more and more intolerable than the next. I was lucky to have Bellamy, he was constantly looking out for me. I think he'd finally softened up on Clarke. Even though he still liked to complain about her on a daily bases. The morning after we saved Jasper's life we had found Wells dead. Someone had murdered him.

Clarke had taken it worse than I had expected her too, she spent most of her free time standing or kneeling at his grave just crying or talking to him. I guess she was trying to make up for lost time. I felt like I had some blame in that, if I had told her sooner about her mom being the reason for what happened to her and her father than maybe she had Wells wouldn't have been fighting the entire time we had been down here.

Walking out of the tent with Bellamy I noticed Clarke was standing near Wells's grave. She hadn't been doing so well, I mean she had spent all her time with Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Finn but I could tell even they weren't numbing the feelings in her chest. "Should I go say something?" I asked Bellamy who shook his head.

"If she hasn't tried to open up about it the last eight times you've tried let her come to you." He told me as he softly kissed my lips.

"The wall is almost done." He pointed out as we had walked further into the camp. "I still can't believe a grounder got that close to the camp that they killed one of us." I said sadly.

He pulled me into him; "It's the last time they will get close enough to us to hurt someone." He told me.

I turned to see Clarke rushing into the camp from the gravesites and into the Drop Ship. Looking up at Bellamy he shrugged; "Princess looks angry." He told me with a smirk.

"Yea… she does." I told him softly as I sat next to the fire to warm up some of the water. "When are you going to let me take this off?" I asked him holding up my wristband.

"Never." He told me softly. "Why not? I thought you wanted them to think we were all dying."

He shrugged; "Even I wouldn't want to think you're dead Rayne." I sighed, "Then I'll go ask Murphy to take it off me." I said standing up walking away from a stunned Bellamy.

"Rayne." I heard him call to me.

I walked right up to Murphy; his face had new scars on it. I really wish he'd stop fighting with everyone. I knew he was angry with me; Clarke, Bellamy but he needed a new outlet for his anger besides brawling. "Murph." I said to him catching him off guard.

"Rayne." He said as his entire face softened and relaxed.

"I want you to take this off." I said to him holding up my arm. "Now."

He took my arm and led me over to the spot they had been taking everyone's wristbands off. "Bellamy all right with this idea?" He asked me. "I don't care if he is. This thing is making me a burden to the group. Take it off."

"Yea but he specifically told us to leave yours on." I gave him a look that literally told him he'd better listen to me. "All right, all right." Murphy said to me with a grin.

He told me to stay still as he took the crowbar and wedged it between my arm and the wristband before popping it upwards. I had to cover my mouth from screaming out in pain. He looked at me his eyes softening. "Are you all right?" He asked me. I shook my head, "No, I mean yes but that really hurt shit." I said as he chuckled. "Yea it does."

"Rayne…" Bellamy said as he neared me. "You let her take it off." He said.

"The lady begged me too, and when a beautiful woman asks me to do something. I'm going to comply." Murphy said.

Why was he testing Bellamy like that, he knew nothing good ever came out of pissing him off. I stood up; "You were the one that wanted everyone to take off they're wristbands Bellamy. All I'm doing is showing you what side I'm on." I said as I pushed past him and headed towards the center of the camp to gather a pack to go out and look for medical supplies.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellamy said chasing after me.

"Supply hunting." I said my voice cold and emotionless.

"I'm coming with you." He told me.

"No, you have a camp to run." I said giving him a look he shook his head. Cupping my face Bellamy looked deep into my eyes, "You're the one good things down here for me. I just don't want you doing something you'll regret just because of me." He told me.

"I'm doing it for me." I said; "You just happen to be around and make me feel like the things I do for me are the right things." He chuckled.

"Please don't go outside the walls Ray… send other to go instead. I need you here." He told me as he lifted my wrist to his lips kissing where the newly formed wholes where on my wrist, "Fine." I sighed giving into him like I always did.

"Mirez, Harper, Kline… Rayne needs some things from the forest and rivers she'll give you a list, go get them." He ordered as the boy and two girls nodded at him following me to a spot where I wrote everything down and handed it to them. "If you spot any trouble, come back immediately." I told them with a smile, "You're lives are more important to me than these items." They all nodded before leaving the camp quickly.

I walked into the drop ship to gather a few of my things and noticed Clarke rubbing her wrist, she took her's off too. Now I really wondered if we where related. I pushed the few res strains of hair from my face and smiled at her. "What?" She said as I noticed both Finn and I where watching her.

"Monty needed a working wristband." She explained; "Where's yours?" She asked me as Finn whipped around looking at me.

"Pit beside the fire." I said shrugging.

"Weren't you two not even a month ago saying, how we needed to keep them on?" He laughed.

"Thins changed." I said looking outside at Bellamy who was directing people around delegating jobs amongst the camp.

"It wasn't just that he needed a working wristband you needed to punish your mother." Finn spoke up.

"She did." I quipped up quickly covering my mouth

"Look," She scoffed. "They're running out of air and we need their help. My mother thinking I'm dead is only temporary." She said as Monty piped up.

"Not if I can't patch it through the drop ship mainframe." I looked at them. "Well figure you'll figure it out, from what I've seen you're the smartest one we got down here. You're our best chance." I told him as he smiled to me.

"I can do it." He said noticing the three of us where starring at him.

"We'll be talking to the Ark by nightfall." He said again causing the other two to smile. A part of me didn't want us being able to talk to the Ark, but another part of me. A much larger part hoped he was right.

I left the drop ship with my materials followed by Clarke. "I don't understand why you chose Bellamy, Rayne. He's a bad guy, sure he's nice at times but over all look at what he's done. He killed the Chancellor, got Atom killed, made everyone including you willingly take off they're wristbands. Knows someone killed Wells and lets the whole camp think it was a grounder." I looked at her.

"That's because it _was_ a grounder." I said to her harshly. "Them thinking that way is much better than thinking it was someone else. If you haven't forgotten, a lot of people here could have wanted Wells dead. Not to mention up until the night of his death, people could have pointed that finger right at you too. So watch where you point your fingers Clarke. It would get someone killed." I warned her. She rolled her eyes about to speak.

"You can't play judge and jury down here Clarke. Who knows what could happen down here Clarke. If you say anything about it not being what they think it is… Well it could get beyond Bellamy's or even your control. Do you want to be the reason for a full on riot?" I said again as she shook her head.

She walked away from me as I walked over to Charlotte who seemed to be sleeping a lot better; the bags under her eyes had started to vanish. I was happy to know she was better, even if I had my suspicion as to why it was she was doing better. She smiled at me, "Rayne!" She chirped up as I noticed both Bellamy and Murphy's heads shot in my direction at the mention of my name.

"Need some help little bird?" I asked her with a smile as she nodded. We began to fix up and build a blockade that would go outside the wall.

"You seem to be sleeping better." I said to her softly.

She nodded; "Yea, the song you taught me… it's been helping a lot." She said "I sing it to myself every night." I smiled at her.

"I'm glad it helps. It helped me for years. I just wish I knew how the song sounded from the people who sung it originally." I told her, as she laughed, "Probably nowhere near as good as you and I sing it." I laughed, "I'd beg to differ." She rolled her eyes at my response.

A young guy dropped part of a trunk beside Charlotte and I causing her to jump slightly as I heard Murphy call out to him. Looking up at Murphy I studied his face, he wasn't the same guy I had first started talking to. He was so much angrier, full of hate and rage. He was before but now it almost seemed like it was amplified.

"Hey!" He called out to the guy, causing him to look over his shoulder at the on coming Murphy. A lot of people around the camp had grown to hate Murphy and I could understand why they did. However, no matter how cruel he got. I would never bring myself to hate him

"You think the grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for us to finish the wall?" He started to say as a few guys us stopped to stare at the scene. I looked over at Bellamy who was just watching the scene take place. His face showed little expression, he was supposed to be their leader. Yet he acted like he could really care less. Atom's death and Octavia ignoring him was getting to him.

"Maybe we should let the little girl or our wonderful Doctor here do the lifting for you, huh?" He said as a bunch of people started to chuckle around him.

I looked over at Bellamy, my eyes pleading for him to call back Murphy. The last thing either man needed was a mutiny on their hands and which Murphy acting like he does… it was going to happen sooner or later. "Murphy…" I said softly. "Was wonderful not enough babe?" He asked me catching me off guard. I just stared at him my face in utter shock as Bellamy slowly began to make his way over.

"I just needed some water, ok? Then I'll be fine." The guy said well it sounded more like begging.

"Murphy, just let them get some water its hot out, they could use it." I said as Murphy just looked at him, but the way his eyes where looking at me just threw me off a bit. I hated how it sounded in my head, because I was in no way that cocky about myself. However, I knew he wanted me to be with him. Was he snapping because of my constant loyalty to Bellamy?

Bellamy finally walked up to where we all where; "Murphy, get this guy some water." Bellamy told him as he held out his hand for me to come closer to him and away from Murphy. Murphy just looked at him his face full of hurt. Here I was again; choosing Bellamy over him.

"Hey, you got this?" He asked Charlotte who just smiled at him softly, kept his one arm around me as Murphy moved a way from us a little. Charlotte thinking Bellamy was serious made her way to pick up the end of the tree stump. However Bellamy being the big child he is got to it first after letting me go and lifted it up.

"I'm just kidding." He told her with a broad smile as he lifted the entire log up, He started to carry it away but not before pulling me closer to him giving me a tender kiss. "See you in the tent later?" He asked me, sounded more like begging. I nodded as he walked away with the boys. I made my way back to Charlotte, "He's a twit." I told her as she grinned.

"A twit that you love." She said extending the 'O' in love.

"Sure, sure." I told her as I continued to help her bind the blockade. I heard someone walk back up behind us, assuming it was Murphy with the water for the guy who had nearly collapsed. However hearing him unzip his pants caused me to whip around and look at him. "John!" I said to him as he began to urinate on the boy.

"Uhh! What the hell is wrong with you, Murphy?" The boy yelled as he began to stand up, his face full of disgust. As he pushed Murphy back, only to have two guys push him away from Murphy. "Murphy…" I said to him.

"Like what your see Doc?" He asked me with a smirk, my face had begun to turn a lovely shade of red. Since being down here the only penis I'd seen was Bellamy's and that was something I was completely fine with. This I was not comfortable with, Murphy began to walk closer to me as he zipped his pants back up.

"Things you could have had right?" He whispered to me.

"Look at you!" The guy yelled in disgust to Murphy. "What you think Bellamy would say? If he saw you trying to pull moves on his girl?" Murphy scoffed. "You wanted a water break." Murphy said to the guy,

"And she isn't Bellamy's girl, he doesn't do just one girl. He has 'girls'" Murphy said looking me square in the eyes, I could feel the sting in my eyes. I could feel the tears threatening to spill out. Just at the thought of Bellamy two-timing me. Was he? Murphy does spend a whole lot more time with him during the day than I had been.

I stood there my breath hitched in the back of my throat, Murphy turned to look at me. He could tell her hurt me, something he didn't look like he had meant to do. I shook my head at him, why was he being like this? "Get back to work!" He yelled at everyone as he made his way closer to me.

"Rayne…" He said softly, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He said.

"No? You meant to tell me I'm being played in a nicer manner? Like 'Oh Rayne, you know that guy you're with every night. Yea he's with other girls too but don't feel bad… at least you're more useful than they are… you're the doctor.' That's why he keeps me around isn't it? It's because I'm the only medic here… figures." I said as I stormed off hearing Murphy call my name.


	12. Chapter 12

I had bumped into Octavia and Jasper who dragged me off to the tent Bellamy and I always stay in, they weren't telling me anything however I was soon joined by Clarke who'd brought Bellamy in the tent with her

"What's going on?" I asked finally once we where all in the room. I refused to look at Bellamy. I didn't want Murphy's words to be true they couldn't be true… they can't be.

Octavia and Jasper put two fingers and a make shift blade on the table. I knew that blade, we all did. Clarke picked up the knife and began to look at it as we all watched her, Bellamy pulling me closer to his side. "Why are you being so distant?"

"Why are you being with everyone?" I said, god I sounded like a child. He looked at me weird, "What?"

"Murphy he told me you go around with everyone." I whispered.

"You're all I want, why would I stoop low and be with one of these children?" He asked me with a smirk, I playfully hit him.

Of course Murphy lied, I'm such an idiot. "This knife was made from metal from the drop ship." Clarke finally said as we all looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said as I moved slightly from Bellamy's grasp. Closer to Octavia whom just looked up at me and smiled.

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No one. We brought it straight here." Octavia said looking over at her brother, her face much calmer than it had been the past week.

"Clarke?" Jasper said softly.

"What does this mean?" I asked looking from Clarke to Bellamy. I knew the answer; it meant someone in the camp had killed Wells. Something Bellamy and I had discussed before, we knew it wasn't a grounder. However letting everyone believe it was is how the wall was being built so quickly. Was a way to keep everyone within the walls during a certain time; kept everyone in order, keeping them afraid of what was beyond the wall was how we kept them within the wall.

Clarke looked up and over at both Bellamy and I, she knew we knew exactly what she was thinking. To an extent, we knew it was someone from the camp who had killed Wells. I looked over at Bellamy with a worried expression on my face. We both knew how brash Clarke had started becoming.

She was impulsive and making stupid decisions. She had been since Wells died; she'd take off for hikes in the middle of the night. She would shout at me, at Charlotte or Bellamy. Anyone really, she was angry and upset I got that but the outlet she was using was just as bad as Murphy's.

"It means the grounders. Didn't kill Wells." She began to say.

"Just because there was a knife beside his fingers Clarke. Doesn't mean someone in here did it, it just means someone dropped their knife where his fingers where don't jump to conclusions we have no real evidence." I told her, warning her once again not to rush to the ending she wants.

Bellamy took in a deep breath, we had to keep our heads level. Clarke was rushing into something not thinking of all the possible outcomes of the situation. She was going to get someone killed, or worse anarchy.

She shook her head as she looked up right at Bellamy and I. "Yes it does, it means it was one of us." She said harshly.

"So there's a murder in camp." Jasper said softly.

"There's more than one murder in this camp." Bellamy began to explain. "This isn't news. We need to keep it quite. Like Rayne is trying to explain."

"If this gets out, everyone will start to point fingers. We may never find out who actually did it. Not to mention there are quite a few people who we can say wanted Wells dead." I told her, "Some may include you in that Clarke." I warned her.

Clarke ignored us both and began to move to leave the tent, more impulsiveness, all I knew is anything that was to happen when she left the tent was on her. She would be the reason and cause for any further deaths. Bellamy moved in her way stopping her from leaving the tent. "Get out of my way Bellamy." She ordered him.

"Be smart about this, look at what we've achieved - the wall, the patrols." He told her, and he was right. People thinking it was the grounders is what was keeping order, keeping us all safe and alert.

"Like it or not, what Rayne said is right. Thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us." He continued as she started to give him a dirty look, the look was then tossed at me. As if I care at this point what's going on in that blonde head of hers. She was going to get people killed being as abrasive as she is being right now. Yes, Wells didn't deserve to die; he was actually really useful to this camp. More so than she has been, she practically does nothing. Sure we should have tried to figure out who did it but it's a group of teenagers out there. They wouldn't stick to a fair trial.

They would kill whoever is accused.

"Oh, good for you, you mean?" She shot back at him. "What – Keep the people afraid and they'll work for you?" She continued.

No keep them afraid and they will be safe from what's beyond the walls we're building. Or did she forget what they did to Jasper? Did she forget our two-day hunt for Jasper? Something none of us have seen but are damn well sure is there.

"Is that is?" She asked him again, Bellamy took in a deep breath "Yea, that's it." He said smoothly.

"And it's good for all of us, dear of the grounders is building that wall." Bellamy said. "And besides what are you going to do? Just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward?" He asked her.

He had a point, the blade she found didn't even have any blood on it, so if I where a detective I would say it's pretty damn conclusive that, that blade. Isn't the murder weapon, she'd be creating an environment for utter chaos. Why did she have to be so impulsive and stupid about this? She wasn't even thinking, at all let alone clearly.

Bellamy sighed again; "You don't even know whose knife that is."

Her face changed she had a cocky look on her face as she commented to him, "Oh really?" She asked as she held the knife up for him to see it.

"J.M." She said showing the initials. "John Murphy." Hearing her saw his name crushed me. He wouldn't have killed Wells, there's no way he did it. There had to be an explanation to why his knife was out there. I looked over at Octavia who's face seemed to light up with realization, joined by Jasper. No, no… this couldn't be happening.

"There's no way he did this." I said firmly.

"Oh really?" Clarke said looking at me, "Do I sense a love triangle?" She snarled. Great. Bellamy looked at me, his face full of worry.

"No. You ass. He's just not the only person who Wells was fighting with since we landed, you point one finger at him Clarke… you'll have three pointing right back at you." I told her As Bellamy nodded to me. He knew I was right, people had to have suspected her too at first. She made it her life's goal each day to make Wells feel guilty for her father's death, when she wasn't the only person down here who lost a parent or parents because of Wells's dad. This wasn't going to end well at all.

"The people have a right to know." She said storming out of the tent. "She has no real proof Bellamy, that knife could have ended up there for any number of reasons. Remember him saying he lost his knife a few days ago… there's a logical explanation for this!" I begged him to reason with this.

We all followed Clarke out of the tent as she ran up to Murphy pushing him hard in the chest, "You son of a bitch!" She yelled at him, I went to stop her but Bellamy put his arm out and stopped me. I looked at him, "She needs to see where her actions lead her." He said to me.

"Whoa, What's your problem?" Murphy said to her.

"Recognize this?" She asked him holding up the blade. I went to move again but Bellamy wrapped his arms around my waist holding me still and against his body.

"It's my knife, where'd you find it?" He asked her.

I saw Charlotte off to the side; she didn't need to see this. She didn't need to see any of this, none of us did. We're not animals, and the way Clarke is taking this is just going to get us all killed. We'll stop trusting each other it'll be an all out war. Why was she being so thick headed? Charlotte's eyes were full of worry, and fear. My stomach started to drop, something happened. Something I knew and probably just didn't want to accept it.

She hasn't been the same little girl she was a week ago. Sure she's happier, but for what reasons? _Slay your demons. _It kept playing it my head, had she done this? Why was she looking for lost and guilty? Maybe she was just confused, she had to be.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells." Clarke said snapping me out of my thoughts. The whole camp went silent, she had done it… it was about to start. My eyes darted to Murphy whose eyes where on me. I hadn't realized I was crying till I felt Bellamy wipe a tear from my cheek. This couldn't be happening what was Clarke doing, why was she doing this?

"Where I what?" He said harshly, I could tell from the tone of his voice. He didn't do this. He couldn't have done this. I wouldn't accept it as truth.

"The grounders killed Wells not me." Murphy said his eyes still on me, why was he looking at me there was nothing I could do for him.

"I know what you did," Clarke spat at him. "And you're gonna pay for It."

"Really?" He said his voice cold as he stared at her. "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" He asked, "Rayne?" He questioned me next.

I just kept shaking my head no; this whole time down here had broken me. I think I had finally snapped, of course I liked Murphy. Whenever Bellamy wasn't around he had kept me safe, he was nice to talk to, and he knew what had happened to me. He knew things about me Clarke didn't even know. I hoped to god Bellamy would stand up for him.

"You threatened to kill him, we all heard you." Clarke continued.

Why hadn't Bellamy said anything? I looked up at him as I broke out of his grasp. "Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked. Still no answer he just looked to the ground.

"You hated Wells." She spat to him.

"Plenty of people hated Wells." Murphy said. "You included!" I yelled at her as people turned to look at me. Bellamy pulling me against him once again; "Don't get involved Ray, I don't know if I can protect you from what she's about to cause. That's why I can't do anything. Not yet." He whispered into my ear, "She needs to fall from her castle to see what's actually going on around here."

"His father was the Chancellor that locked us all up, even killed most of our parents." Murphy continued his eyes back on me.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him." Clarke yelled over him.

"Yea, I didn't kill him then, either." Murphy said to her calmly.

"Tried to kill Jasper, too." Octavia said from beside me. I looked at her, "Did he?" I whispered to her. Followed by a soft 'What' from Jasper. At least I'm not the only one left out of the loop. She nodded, "During the fog, we had to lock him out of the room by barricading the hatch." She told me.

I looked at him shaking my head, what has he done. Did he actually do this?

"Come on. This is ridiculous." He said looking around at the large mob that had formed around them, "I don't have to answer to you." He spat at Clarke "I don't have to answer to anyone." He had no one defending him. Not like I would be any bit useful in a fight, Clarke was being totally stupid. She should have pulled him into the tent and we all discussed this quietly.

He started to walk away as Bellamy now spoke up, "Come again?" he asked Murphy.

"Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man." Murphy started to say as Bellamy pushed me behind him keeping me as far away from Murphy as possible. "I didn't do this." I peeked at Murphy from Bellamy's shoulder, his eyes where pleading, begging him to believe him. I did, how come no one else did. Oh yea… Murphy pissed off most if not everyone else.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." Bellamy said to him in an attempted hushed tone.

"Is this the kind of society that we want?" Clarke called to the crowd, "you say there should be no rules." She continued to say, "Does that mean that we can kill each other, without – without punishment?" She asked.

She still had zero real concrete proof that Murphy had done anything wrong. This was just her jumping to conclusions and making this into whatever mess this ways she'd created. Bellamy was right, she did need to fall from her castle but at the cost of Murphy's life?

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone." Murphy said again.

"I say we float him." Someone in the crowed said, Clarke turned to face the direction of the voice. Several other people shouted out in agreement. Clarke, what have you done… 


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke had spent what felt like and hour, just standing there paused, not saying anything to the threats the people had been shooting towards Murphy. She turned and faced one boy, the same boy Murphy had urinated on earlier in the day. I moved so I was now standing in between Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy's hand in mine as he tightened the grip hoping it would keep me where I stood.

"That's not what I meant." Clarke finally said.

"Why not? He deserves to float." The boy had said, he had every right to be angry. But no one had the right to say someone deserved to die without proof. "It's justice." He continued. Murphy turned for a moment facing us, he was terrified and he had every right to be.

Everyone began to cheer in agreement with the boy, "Revenge isn't justice!" Clarke tried to reason. Oh now she was going to try and back track, she'd already condemned Murphy. Bellamy needed to speak up.

"It's justice. Float him!" The kid yelled into the crowed.

The crowed began to chant, 'float him'. I looked over at Clarke as she turned to face us. I just shook my head at her. She did this, anything that happened to Murphy was completely and entirely her fault. God why was she so stupid. Wells wouldn't want her leading into blind justice. This wasn't even justice this was just plain stupidity on her part. Getting a guy killed for what purpose? Because her 'gut' tells her he must have done it? Wells told me she had told him to walk out into that fog. That same fog that killed Atom. She was no better than Murphy and she knew it.

Bellamy had begun to look around knowing that at this point it was out of his control to do just about anything but let things play out till her could do something. Murphy was staring at Clarke than turned to face us; he was begging us to do something. Why did he assume I had any pull on these people? They just looked at me like I was the girl sleeping with their leader. The medic, I had literally no pull here.

Murphy turned around attempting to make a run for it when someone tripped him, he instantly fell to the ground as the group of guy around him started to kick him. "No! Get off him!" Clarke yelled. Does she not realize this was all her fault?

The crowed had continued to chant and beat Murphy while he was on the ground. Kicking him in the stomach, the back, soon I couldn't even see him anymore. I looked at Bellamy, then to Octavia. They both looked scared, there were nothing we could do without getting hurt ourselves.

"We should have done something." Octavia finally said.

"There was nothing we could do… Clarke has a mind of her own." I said, "This is where her mind has lead her."

"Blind hate, and madness." Bellamy said.

"Aren't we all mad?" I asked him. Octavia and I looked at each other; we couldn't let this go on. She moved to jump to the crowed to stop it when Jasper and Monty pulled her back to us. I was about to do the same when Bellamy wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"You two will get killed." He scolded us. "I can't protect you both."

"Get off of him!" Someone yelled from beyond the crowd.

I saw someone move closer to Murphy who was on the ground, but I couldn't see what they where doing. What was going on, I felt my heart sink into my stomach, why was Clarke so stupid. I felt like I was asking this over and over again. She was supposed to be so smart, so level headed. Not this brazen girl who doesn't think before she acts. How could she not have know this is how people would react to her accusing Murphy of all people?

Idiot.

I could hear Murphy's voice but it was muffled. They had gagged him, oh my god. This was just getting worse, I could see Charlotte in the crowd she was trying to make her way to us, but was just getting pushed back by the huge group of people who were attacking Murphy. Why was Bellamy not doing anything, he didn't seem to do anything but keep Octavia and I out of this. Holding us back wasn't going to save Murphy's life, it wasn't going to do anything.

"Let him go!" I heard Clarke yell again.

They finally stopped and picked him up off the ground his arms where bound. Charlotte was looking at me; she looked like she was about to break down in tears. Why was she so upset, I think I knew the answer to that without wanting to know the answer to it.

Bellamy tried to stop Octavia and I from running to see where they where taking Murphy but he couldn't catch us. Not in time anyway, we stood at the top of a hill as they tossed him down the hill he rolled the whole way in the dirt. I felt myself cover my mouth in shock. Had people really stooped so low as to do something like this to a person just because they where upset?

I felt Octavia put her arm around me, pulling me close to her. She also had her mouth covered by her hand, figures we'd both be shocked and disgusted by this. I soon felt someone come up along side me, Charlotte. She said nothing just took my hand in hers and watched. Her eyes sullen and scared, she looked miserable.

Some guy had run down the hill pulling him up from the mud only so the boy who had started the whole 'float him' crap could punch him square in the jaw forcing him back into the dirt. At this point Clarke had made her way down there in the center of all the attention once again. Maybe now she will see her handy work in action. This was her doing start to finish.

Octavia nudged me as I saw them toss a rope up and over a tree branch. "Oh my god…" I whispered. They where going to hang him? That was they're idea of floating him? I would have thought they would just beat him up and cast him out of the camp. This was far worse than that, they where going to make everyone watch him die.

"You can't do this!" Clarke yelled to them.

Octavia and Charlotte turned and looked at me as I turned to face Bellamy. We where now down on the ground feet away from Clarke. I shook my head at him, why was he still doing nothing? My heart clenched, was this the kind of man I was falling in love with? Was I falling in love with him?

"Get off me!" Clarke yelled as the boy was pushing her out of his way.

We watched as they began to string Murphy up in the tree by his neck, "No!" Clarke yelled to the, I grabbed Bellamy's arm.

"Do something, we can't just let them kill him, Bells please." I begged him. He moved his face closer to mine, "do you like him?" He asked me, catching me off guard. "You love him?" He asked seeming taken aback. "No you idiot, I love you. This is just wrong." I told him as he stood up straight.

"Lesson hasn't been learned." He scoffed softly looking at Clarke.

They brought a box and put it under Murphy standing him on it. Clarke turned to Bellamy who still looked shocked. "You can stop this!" She yelled to him.

She could have stopped this by listening to Bellamy and I and not starting it in the first place, at this point I just wanted to smack her upside the head. She had drawn out my last few ounces of care for her. How had she gotten to this point, how had she fallen so far from who she was?

"They'll listen to you!" She said pushing me away from Bellamy almost into the ground as the other John caught me in his arms. He was Murphy's best friend; he was one of the first two to take off his wristband. I barely spoke to him but I knew he was a trust worthy guy, and from the look on his face he felt the exact same way I was feeling about all of this.

"Thank you." I said to him as he nodded.

Bellamy looked away from Clarke and up at Murphy who was strung up in the tree. "Bellamy! You should do it!" The kid who was still continuing to instigate the whole thing shouted at him.

"Bellamy, No!" I shouted to him.

"Bel – la –my!" The guy started to chant soon after followed by the entire crowd of people around him. I looked to Octavia and the other John both of them shocked out of their minds at what was happening.

"Rayne…" Octavia begged, this had gone on way to long.

"Bellamy please…" I begged to him, Clarke gave me a look. A look she had no right in giving me.

Murphy was looking at me from where he was, his face full of defeat. Octavia was looking around was no one going to do anything? Was Bellamy not going to do anything? I looked from John, to Octavia, to Charlotte, to Clarke and Bellamy. This couldn't actually be happening. I looked at Murphy tears threatening to burst from my eyes once again.

"I saw you in the woods with Atom." Clarke yelled at Bellamy. "What if this was Octavia… what if this was Rayne?" She said to him again.

"I know you're not a killer." She continued saying.

"Bellamy…" I cried to him as his eyes landed on me. I was literally begging him at this point.

"Bellamy, don't do this. Don't …" She begged him.

"Don't… Don't." She continued to beg him as he walked closer to where Murphy was.

"Bellamy please!" I shouted at him, Octavia wrapping herself around my arm. Me looking at her tears streaming down our faces, the hot sticky tears sticking the free hair I had against my skin. "No…" I said barely above a whisper.

"You can't do this, Bellamy." Clarke continued to cry over the chanting group.

Murphy was literally trying to beg for his life against the gag as he hung up there standing on the box. I shook my head this was probably one of the worst moments I'd ever experienced in my life, next to watching my parents be sucked away into space.

Bellamy kicked the box harshly from under Murphy, causing him to hang there in the air. I screamed out, causing Bellamy and many others to look in my directions. Why would he do that? Why would he kill Murphy? "Bellamy don't stop this! This is madness!"

Murphy was choking, dying even swinging around in the air. My eyes where on Bellamy, I couldn't believe he would do such a thing. To a friend of his no doubt, just to give the people what they wanted? Blind justice? "No, Bellamy, no!" Clarke yelled pounding her hands against his chest.

"This is on you, princess!" He yelled angrily, "You should've kept your mouth shut and listened to Rayne and I… this would have been completely avoided." He said to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Finn yelled from behind us. I turned to watch him as he tried to push through the crowd to get to Murphy, Bellamy and Clarke.

"Cut him down! Charlotte, " I heard Finn say as I looked to Charlotte who was crying, Octavia and I pulled Charlotte to us, me wrapping my free arm around the girl keeping her close to me. How could I have forgotten she was here, I knew why in the pit of my stomach why I forgot.

"Charlotte het out of here now!" Finn called to the young girl, "Cut him down!" he called to Bellamy.

The same guy who instigated the entire thing pulled a knife on Finn, "Get out of my way." I heard Finn say as Charlotte tried to wiggle out of Octavia and my own arms.

"Stop! Ok?" I heard Charlotte's soft little voice yell through the crowd.

"Murphy didn't kill Wells!" She yelled as Octavia and I tried to pull her back towards us.

Everyone went silent the moment she had said it, Octavia and I dropping our arms, my headshot up and I looked directly at Bellamy. His face mirroring my own, deep down he and I knew exactly what she was about to say. Something neither of us wanted to hear from her, something we weren't ready to hear from her.

Clarke's face held fear in it. It was like deep down inside we had wanted it to be someone else but knew who it probably was, the three of us not saying anything, I shut my eyes. Wiping every tear off my face with my sleeve before opening them again looking at the back of the little girls head.

"I did!" She shouted angrily at the crowd of now completely shocked onlookers.

"Oh my god…" Clarke said quickly grabbing Bellamy's axe cutting Murphy down from his noose.

"Char…" I said softly as she turned around and faced me.

Finn instantly ran to Murphy's side waving me over to him, I looked at Charlotte one last time before going to Murphy's side. I began to untie the gag in his mouth and used it to wipe away some of the blood and dirt from his face. "I knew you believed me." He whispered to me. Finn continued to untie the rest of the knots that where behind his back and around his arms.

I looked back at Bellamy who just stood there as people moved around him. That must have been a breaking point for him, hearing Charlotte the youngest person down here admitting to committing cold-blooded murder. "Bellamy." I said from where I was kneeling down. I smiled weakly at Murphy, "I am so sorry Murphy." I said to him as he cupped my cheek with his newly freed hand.

"That's the kind of man, you're sticking by. He nearly killed me, now watch him do nothing." He said to me as I shook my head not wanting to believe him as I went to Bellamy. "We have to move her now." I told him.

Quickly taking Charlotte, Finn, Clarke, Bellamy and I entered the tent once more. We needed to figure out what to do with her, if she leaves this tent, Murphy will surely kill her. By now he was already rallying everyone who was just against him to his now legit fight against both Clarke and Charlotte.

I could hear Murphy outside the tent, by now the entire remainder of the one-hundred where out there having his back wanting the real justice for what had happened to Wells, and now Murphy.

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" Murphy yelled to us.

"Why Charlotte." Bellamy said to the young girl whom was in my arms.

"I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me to." She said causing his face to drop.

I looked at Bellamy; I knew the moment we had found Wells dead Charlotte must have done something, she said ever since she heard me hum that song. I didn't hum it to Atom until she had left us. How else could she have known about it? My heart felt like it was breaking in two.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke said.

I looked at Clarke; "Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day Clarke? Leave it alone before you get more people nearly killed because your gut tells you its ok." I snapped at her. Bellamy looked at me his eyes softening.

"She just misunderstood me." Bellamy began to explain to Clarke, he placed a hand on my shoulder as he looked at Charlotte. "Charlotte, that is not what I meant." He told her.

"Bring the girl out now!" Murphy yelled again, "Want me to go calm him down?" I asked Bellamy whose face snapped up at me. "No." He said sternly. "No."

"Please don't let them hurt me." Charlotte said, "No one is going to touch you." I told Charlotte as I pat her hair down. "No one."

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bellamy said looking to Finn and Clarke. "Yea Clarke, anything at all… that wont end up in a mob lynching?" I asked her.

This entire thing was her fault, and she had better know how pissed I was with her. If anything happened to Charlotte, god help me… Clarke better watch her step with me. "Ray…" Bellamy said softly to me.

They both stood there not saying anything but looking around the tent like there would be ideas floating about for them to grab onto. "Now you stay quiet?" Bellamy yelled at them.

"Those are your boys out there." Finn said harshly.

"This is not my fault." Bellamy shot back.

"If she had listened to Rayne and I in the first place, those idiots would still be building the wall." He snarled at them.

"But no her gut feeling told her she had to go out and find the truth. A blade Clarke was that your proof? A blade with no god damned blood on it? Really?" I shouted at her. She pushed her hair back from her face she was stressed. Not that she had a reason to be anything to screwed over at the moment.

"You want to build a society, Princess?" Murphy yelled out to Clarke. "Let's build a society. Bring her out."

"Bellamy, let me talk to him…" I said again.

"No, that's a terrible idea." Finn said, "Exactly, that's what he wants to tear us apart… I wont let him have that gratification." Bellamy said.

"Seriously? You're making this about us? This is about keeping Charlotte safe." I said, "And maybe me calming him down will do just that." I said again.

"No!" Charlottes voice cracked, "Please Bellamy… Rayne." She begged.

"I promised you, no one is going to hurt you." I told her, as Bellamy knelt down in front of her, "Charlotte, she's right. It's gonna be ok." He comforted her. "Just stay with them." He said motioning to Clarke and Finn.

"If you're going to talk to him, I'm coming with you." He said to me as he stood up.

He lifted up the tarp letting me out first. "Rayne…" Murphy's voice was soft, and pained. I lowered my head, as Bellamy followed me out.

"Well, well, well." Murphy began to say. "Look who decided to join us." I looked over at Murphy.

"John…" I whispered, "Don't do this please." I said begging him. He turned to face me lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Dial it down and back off." Bellamy said to him, "Really?" He said he then turned to me. "This guy, nearly killed me… and now he wont let me have justice… your man." He said to me.

"John, this wont solve anything… killing her wont change anything." He nodded, "No, but it's a pretty good start." He whispered to me. "What happened to you…" I said my voice low, barely audible. "You chose the wrong man… that's what happened."

"Back off…" Murphy said slowly. "Or what? What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?" He asked.

"Murphy… please…"

"See she should be begging my name, just like that… but a different situation." Murphy said smirking at Bellamy. I could tell he was at his next breaking point I grabbed his arm squeezing it, "that's enough." I said to them.

"Not nearly." Murphy seethed.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted." Bellamy said choosing to ignore his comment about me.

"Yea. Yea, that's a good idea." Murphy smirked, "Why don't we do that right now?"

"So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up?" Murphy asked. "All in favor?"

Less than a few people raised their hands with him; I knew this was only going to rile him up more. Make him even more angry, Clarke and Finn had better thought of a good plan for keeping Charlotte safe.

"I see." Murphy began to say. "So it's ok to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses." He started to say.

"Murphy don't!" I yelled at him. He ignored me, "You all let her walk?" He yelled at the crowd, he then looked right at me. "You knew I wasn't guilty, I saw the look in your eyes when they had me stung up… and you wont let me near her?" He asked me.

"She's just a child Murphy. She isn't the one who did this to you." I told him.

"No it was the bitch of a Princess." He snarled at me, I lowered my head quickly as Bellamy placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Cowards! All of you are Cowards!" He yelled at them. "And you!" He pointed at me, "Are blind." Was all he said to me I felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

"Hey, Murphy!" Bellamy said as he made his way over to him, leaving me on my own next to the tent. "Murphy. It's over."

Murphy shrugged at him, "Whatever you say, boss."

Bellamy turned around and began to walk back towards me, I smiled at him meekly I just wanted this entire day to be over and done with. I wanted things to be as they where yesterday.  
I saw Murphy bend down to the ground picking up a plank of wood. "Murphy?" I said slowly causing Bellamy to look at me confused. In one swift movement Murphy smacked Bellamy on the back of the head causing him to fall forward unconscious.

"Son of a bitch! Hey!" Octavia shouted.

"Murphy what the hell!" I yelled.

Jasper when to stop Octavia from running to me and Bellamy and got knocked down by Murphy, who let Octavia finally pass him and kneel down beside me. "Octavia…" I said softly. I felt like we where completely unsafe at this moment even though I knew Murphy would never hurt me.

"Come on. Let's get the girl." Murphy said to his group.

"Murphy please don't do this!" I begged him.

"Look at your protector, laying on the ground out for the count. I could actually protect you… why…" He asked me.

"Please Murphy don't hurt her please."

"Begging is beneath you so don't, you know I'm going to do what needs to be done. Just accept it." He said to me a he knelt down next to me pushing my hair out of my face before lightly caressing it. "Don't touch her." Octavia said, as Murphy smirked to her standing up and making his way to the tent.

He pushed up the tent and to reveal she wasn't in there and neither was Finn and Clarke. Thank god they took her away from there. "Charlotte!" Murphy yelled violently. 


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at Octavia as her and a few others helped bring Bellamy into the tent once Murphy and his group and taken off on their rampage. "Someone please get me a wet towel for his head?" I asked as Bellamy staggered to sit up.

"Where's Charlotte?" He asked after he had looked around the tent for her.

"We don't know… Finn, her and Clarke where gone when he looked in here." Octavia said.

"I have to find her." He said. "You're not going anywhere without me." I told him, "I can't watch you fall down again. Please don't make me have to watch that."

Bellamy shut his eyes and looked at me, "Octavia… you Jasper and Monty… try to keep things calm around here till we get back. We're going to go get Charlotte." He told her as she nodded, "Keep her safe…" Octavia asked. "I will once we find her." Bellamy told her.

"No, Keep Rayne safe… Murphy—" She began to say.

"I'll be fine… I'll be back…" I told her as Bellamy and I left the tent and preceded into the darkness of the forest in hopes to fine Clarke, Finn and Charlotte before Murphy and his group would.

"You're mad at me." Bellamy said after a long night of silence, we'd been wondering around the forest for hours.

"Of course I am." I told him, "You kicked that box because you thought I was in love with him, would I be having sex with you every night if I was in love with Murphy? Seriously Bells, use your head every once in a while." I told him as he chuckled softly.

"I see your point." He said, "Please don't be mad at me," he said his voice pleading with me.

"Bellamy…" I said to him as he stopped me so I was facing him, lowering his head slowly to mine as he tilted my head up to meet his. I heard a snap not to far away from where we were. "Bellamy…" I said quietly as he sighed heavily looking off into the same direction that I was.

In a small clearing, the moonlight was shining against a tree, a tree that Charlotte was standing in front of. She was safe, for the moment. Bellamy moved closer to her taking her by the shoulders causing her to gasp out loud. "Char…" I said softly.

Bellamy covered her mouth to keep her quiet, "Where is Finn and Clarke?" I asked her, she didn't answer. She just continued to struggle put and away from Bellamy and I.

"Shh, shh," Bellamy tried to coo her.

I looked at Bellamy, "be careful don't hurt her please." I said as Bellamy let her go. "Charlotte! You can't hide forever." We heard Murphy yell from the distance.

"We have to move now." I told Bellamy.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." One of the guys yelled. "Now Bellamy." I begged him.

"Let me go!" Charlotte begged trying to get out of Bellamy's grip.

"I'm trying –" Bellamy tried saying as he struggled "Hey, Hey." He tried to calm down Charlotte.

"We're trying to help you." He said to her practically dragging her with us.

"I'm not your sister, or your problem!" She yelled at us. "Just stop helping me!" She yelled at us.

"You may not want to be my problem, but I want you around Charlotte, I care about you…" I told her as she lowered her eyes, "Well don't"

Her saying that kind of broke me down a little, she broke free from Bellamy's arms and began to run back towards where we found her. "I'm over here!" She yelled.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" He asked her grabbing her.

"Char, please just come with us." I begged her.

"Just go, ok?" She yelled at him "I'm the one they want." She said.

"Ok, Charlotte, listen to me." He said to her as he was crouched down eye level with her, motioning for me to move closer to them. "We wont leave you." He said to her.

"Please, Bellamy. You and Rayne have to get out of here." She begged him. "We wont leave you Charlotte." I told her repeating his words to her.

She pushed his arms off her as he quickly recovered and grabbed her pulling her into his arms and lifting her over his shoulder. He looked at me nodding, "We have to go now." He told me as I nodded to him.

Charlotte screamed; "Murphy! I'm over here!" She continued to yell at Bellamy and I took her and ran further into the woods, hoping to escape Murphy and his gang.

"Come on out, Charlotte! Come on out!" I could hear Murphy and his group trailing behind us. They couldn't be more than ten feet away from us at all times, and Charlotte constantly yelling our location out to them really wasn't helping us.

"Rayne." Bellamy asked me as we continued to move through the woods.

"What?" I asked him as I continued to look back, "You meant what you said to me right?" He asked me as we dodged around trees.

"What? When I said what?" I asked him.

"He means when you said you love him." Charlotte said from his shoulder.

I didn't look at him of course I meant it. It'd been nearly a month and a half and he was the only person I ever thought of. The only person I wanted to be with. I did love him, but I still constantly felt guilty for not knowing what to think or say when it came to Murphy. The way he was was partially my fault.

"Of course I meant it, but Bellamy now is not the time to discuss our feelings for each other." I said.

"Any time is a good time Ray." He told me.

"Then I love you, Bellamy. You're the only person on my mind all day long." I told him, "I love you." He said with a side ways smirk. I rolled my eyes, "Can we save Charlotte now?" I asked Charlotte smirked at me she was up to sometime… I knew it.

"No, No! Murphy!" Charlotte began to scream.

"Char, stop!" I said to her, "Stop this!"

"Put me down!" She shouted.

"Charlotte!" Murphy yelled.

Bellamy and I reached the edge of a cliff, as he set Charlotte down on the ground next to him. "Damn it" He said as I looked at Bellamy I was scared. He looked at me and then to the cliff; "Rayne, take her and go back that way. I'll deal with them."

"I'm not leaving you Bellamy don't be stupid!"

"Rayne, please…" He begged me. "I'm not leaving you." I said one last time.

"Bellamy, you cannot fight all of us. Give her up." Murphy said, he soon noticed me standing there.

"Please, Murphy… don't do this… I'm begging you." I told him.

"Rayne, you saw what they did to me, what he did to me… because of what she did… I deserve justice for what happened." He said to me. "This isn't justice, John. This is murder." I cried.

He lowered his head, "Please think about what you're doing." I said to him.

"Maybe I can't take all of you, but I can guarantee that I'll take a few of you with me." Bellamy said from beside me.

"Please… both of you stop this." I begged.

"Ray, take her and run." Bellamy said to me again, "I can't…" I said above a whisper, taking his hand in mine.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke said coming out of the brush with Finn. Of course she'd get here.

He looked at me then back to Charlotte. "Clarke we're protecting her so back off." I said to her as she rolled her eyes at me. One of these days I was going to wipe that smirk right off her face.

"This has gone too far." Clarke said as she looked between the two guys.

"Tell us something Rayne hasn't already told us… Princess." Murphy spat out at her. "Or is it a habit you have of repeating her to try and sound like you actually know something."

"Murphy…" I warned him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Just calm down, everyone." Clarke continued ignoring him completely. "We'll talk about this."

Murphy stared at me as he grabbed Clarke pulling her close to him putting the knife he had at her neck, "I'm so sick of listening to you talk. Nothing you say ever does good, just puts us in situations like this." He said.

"Murphy please don't hurt her…" I begged.

"Why not? I'd be doing this place a service." He scoffed. "You would be hurting me…" I told him

"Let her go," Finn said.

"I will slit her throat." He threatened Finn. "Please Murphy don't do this." I begged again. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Why want to trade places with her?" He snarled.

"Sure." I told him catching him off guard.

"I wouldn't harm you…" he said to me.

"This is, harming me Murphy." I told him.

"No, please. Please don't hurt her." Charlotte begged. "Don't hurt her?" Murphy questioned,

"Ok fine. I'll make you all a deal." He said slowly.

"You two come with me right now, I will let her go." He said pointing towards Charlotte and I. "No deal," Bellamy said without thinking. He didn't even hesitate, just held onto my hand tighter.

"Don't do it Charlotte." Clarke said, "And you stay away from Rayne, she sees what kind of man you are Murphy. Murderous."

I looked over at Charlotte who was trying to hold back tears, and it killed me. I knew there was nothing I could do to help her; I don't even know why Murphy wanted me. He knew I would never leave Bellamy. Maybe he thought I was some sort of key to breaking him down so he could take over and lead.

"Rayne, I can make you happy. You never have to wonder with me… I know you… you know me… what do you know about Bellamy besides he has a sister and did something horrible and vague to get on that drop ship? Does he even know about your family?" He asked.

"Murphy please don't do this…" I said again slowly.

"No! No, I have to!" Charlotte shouted when Clarke begged her a second time not to go to Murphy.

"Murphy, this is not happening." Bellamy said, "You're not taking Rayne, Charlotte. You're not going to kill Clarke, or anyone this is all over with now." Bellamy said.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore." Charlotte said from next to me. Causing us all to look at her quickly. "Not because of me. Not after what I did." She continued to say.

She turned around causing both Clarke and I to shout her name, she was going to jump, and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I couldn't let her do this. She had continued to walk towards the edge as Bellamy too was now turned around and watching what was going on the shock more than apparent in his eyes.

She jumped off the edge as Bellamy, Clarke and I all knelt down next to the edge watching her helplessly as she continued to fall down the cliff. I felt Bellamy's hand slide over mine intertwining our fingers together. "Charlotte…" I said softly tears escaping my eyes.

"No, no, no! no!" Clarke began to sob as she moved closer to me leaning her head against my shoulder. "Clarke…" I cried, she looked over at Bellamy and I, tears in her eyes too.

Bellamy was the first to stand up, pulling me up with him. "Clarke…" I whimpered again as she too finally stood up from the edge next to me.

"This… Rayne… no…" she cried as she looked at me.

I watched as Bellamy quickly turned his attention to Murphy, "Bellamy…" Murphy said quietly.

I couldn't grab him quickly enough as he charged towards Murphy leaving Clarke and I standing together in each other's arms crying over Charlotte. I was just too tired; to weak to deal with any more death, fighting, this was just too much for me.

Bellamy screamed tackling Murphy down to the ground and starting to punch him hard. I stopped holding Clarke as Finn took Clarke away from the edge of the cliff. "Bellamy…" I said walking towards where he was fighting Murphy.

"Stop." I said softly.

"Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" I called to him, Clarke looked over at us. "Rayne stop them!" She called to me.

"Get off me! Uhh! He deserves to die!" Bellamy yelled as Finn pulled him off Murphy.

I looked down at Murphy kneeling next to him checking the wounds on his face he was in terrible shape. Murphy looked up at me, "I am so sorry Rayne," he said to me softly.

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here." Clarke said to Bellamy.

"So help me god, if you say the people have a right to decide –" Bellamy yelled back at her looking down at me next to Murphy.

"No, I was wrong before, ok?" She said back to him. "You were right."

"Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth." She continued. "But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by 'Whatever the hell we want' we need rules." She said looking at him as Bellamy wiped his face. I stood up next to them, looking between them.

"Than what are you suggesting?" I asked her. "Yea, and who makes those rules, huh? You?" Bellamy asked her while agreeing with me, pulling me closer to him, tightening his grip on my hand as he held it.

"For now, we make the rules ok?" She said motioning to the three of us.

"So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" Bellamy asked motioning towards Murphy who was still on the ground.

"No!" Clarke cried out. I looked at her confused, what was it she was suggesting.

Everyone went silent for a short while, Clarke clearly debating her words carefully. Looking between the wounding Murphy on the ground, the broken Bellamy in front of her, and the confused and hurt Finn behind me, than me… the shattered one. I was so torn between what was right for me, everyone, and life in general I didn't know what needed to be done or said.

She finally turned back to Bellamy, "We banish him." She said.

"No, that will kill him. The grounders will kill him Clarke, we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you. Maybe you should be banished to than if that's how we're going to look at this." I said to her, Finn nodded in agreement with me.

"She has a point Clarke… you confronting him is what set this whole thing in motion."

"Than what are you suggesting?" Clarke and Bellamy asked me.

"We bring him back, but he's grounded… he follows rules, has no more title as a part of you head team… is no longer a leader. He can't leave the camp, cannot have a weapon… not until you see it fit Bellamy. Don't banish him, that's a fait worth than death. No one deserves that, not with the grounders out there. Charlotte wouldn't want someone else dying because of this." I told him.

I could see he was deep in thought, "Fine, Rayne is right." He said causing Clarke to roll her eyes, "Seriously?" She said.

"Yes, seriously. From now on you listen to me when I advise you on something." He said to her.

"Look we'll return to the camp, and tell them what's going on. We wont tell them about how Charlotte died, Murphy so help me god, you make one more false move and I'll kill you. Can you follow these rules?" Bellamy asked him. He nodded slowly; we all then made our way back to the camp. In hopes to never have another repeat event like today.

I watched as Clarke and Finn made their way into the drop ship.  
I looked at Bellamy, "Did we do the right thing bringing him back?" He asked me. "We wont know until something else happens. Something worse, look tonight we sleep. And tomorrow the group of us will sit down and make actual rules… we'll tell the kids… and we'll continue with this wall, and try to move past this. I loved that kid as much as you did Bells… she will not… die in vain." I told him

We were about to walk into the tent when everyone who still had a wristband on started to shout out in pain as they easily took them off their wrists. I then watched as both Clarke and Finn took off from the drop ship. Him much further ahead than her, and they both ran into the forest. "What happened?" I shouted to Monty who stood in the doorway of the drop ship.

"All the bands are dead… their fried." He told us "The Ark now thinks we're all dead." He said causing me to turn to Bellamy.

"Is this good or bad?" I asked him "I… I don't know." He confessed to me.


	15. Chapter 15

That night after Monty had told us about all the wristbands Bellamy and I returned to our tent. I looked over at him watching him carefully as I watched him pull off his shirt. He turned slowly looking at me with a soft smirk. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked me.

"You're still wearing way to many articles of clothing for me to be enjoying myself Mr. Blake." I told him coving my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh really?" He asked me as he moved closer to me, peeling my tunic and tank top off me slowly. "Really." I said as I reached up to kiss his lips tenderly.

"I don't know why we never did this sooner…" He said as I watched his eyes drift off.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he told me as he caressed my cheek, I shook my head at him. He was always one for secrets, but some how they had begun to bother me less and less.

I soon found myself taking off the rest of my clothing slowly in front of him, wiggling my ass in his face only to watch him as he stopped me from moving taking my hips in his hands. He began to stand up using my body to help him climb up till her was towering over me from behind. Pulling me right against his bare chest.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this Ray." He told me kissing my neck softly.

"I don't want to get used to it, your kisses make me weak. I think it might be the only time I enjoy being weak." I admitted to him as I turned in his arms.

"I don't know how you plan on having sex with your pants on Bel." I told him as I bit my lip softly.

He let out a soft groan before he too continued to remove the rest of his clothing. Collapsing to the ground slowly he cupped my face again taking a chance to look over me. "You are so beautiful." He told me slowly.

"I love you Bellamy…" I said softly catching him off guard.

"You do?" He asked.

"Do you not want me to?" I asked moving away from him a little pulling the blankets up to cover myself. He instantly moved them away from me moving himself so he was holding himself up over top of me.

"I do, I'm just surprised." He told me.

"Bellamy; you haven't let me leave your side in over a month. Do you really think I at this point would still be trying to push away your horrible advances towards me?" I giggled.

"They were not horrible, you loved the attention I was giving you." He said matter-o-factly.

"Oh yea, Bellamy Blake, I just couldn't get enough of you. I want you—I need you." I laughed again, "Hey!" He said as he began to kiss my neck all over again.

"I just I needed you…" he told me, as I leaned up pulling him down closer to my lips, "I think I will always need you Bellamy." I finished telling him as I connected out lips.

* * *

Waking up to a loud snapping noise I looked up at Bellamy from where I was resting on his chest, "Bells?" I said to him noticing he had woken up too.

"You heard it too?" He asked looking at me, I just nodded to him as we both stood up him pulling on a pair of pants as I wrapped a lighter blanket around me looking over at him as he cupped my cheek once again kissing me softly on the forehead.

"Check it out!" Someone called out as many people had started to leave their tents.

"Bellamy! Get out here!" Some girl I recognized as Roma. One of the few girls I had grown fond of down here.

Once the two of us had left the tent we made our way over to a clearing. I looked over at Octavia who grinned wildly at me. "You guys really aren't quite you know." She said with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said as I playfully nudged her.

Bellamy soon pulled his arms around me holding me close to him as possibly could. I looked up at him from his arms as he kissed my forehead again. "There!" Octavia pointed up at the sky once she'd noticed Bellamy was with the two of us.

I noticed Murphy was near by watching Bellamy and I closely. I lowered my head to avert his gaze. Seeing him made me feel so guilty on the inside. I shouldn't feel guilty when I love Bellamy, as my friend Murphy should accept that and support that I'm happy. However instead he always looked like he was plotting a thousand ways to kill Bellamy.

I sighed before Bellamy lifted my chin up to look at what everyone was raving about around us. It looked like a shooting star at first, till it sprouted a parachute and began to slow down still heading towards the ground. I grinned looking at Bellamy, "This is a good thing right?" I asked him as he sighed, "I don't know Babe." He said.

"They're coming to help us." Jones said from behind us. "Now we can kick some grounder ass." He continued as a few people shouted in agreement.

I could feel Bellamy's body tense up against mine, which only made me worry a little bit. I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry." He whispered to me.

"Please tell me they brought down some shampoo." Some girl that had been hopping tent to tent with the boys over the past few weeks said. Of course she'd need shampoo she'd need to wash the skank right off of her.

I heard Bellamy swallow harshly, only causing me to worry. Why was he so upset about them sending people down, what was he afraid of? He turned around walking towards the tent we hold our 'meetings' in, quickly rushing back to our tent pulling my clothing back on, I rushed towards where Bellamy was, entering the tent I looked over at him. "What aren't you telling me Bel?" I asked him.

He was about to answer when some of the people he'd appointed as leaders amongst the people had showed up along with Octavia who took her place right beside me pulling me into a side hug. "Hey pretty lady." I said to her as she laughed.

"If it's cleared the ridge, it's probably near the lake." Jones began to explain to Bellamy as Octavia and I began to look at the map.

"We're really getting help." She whispered to me, I squeezed her shoulder. "I'm kind of excited." I admitted to her.

"We should get moving." Octavia spoke up, "Everyone's ready." I looked over at her and nodded along with her.

"No one's going anywhere." Bellamy said from next to me. "Not while it's dark. It isn't safe." He said looking at me.

"He's right." I said quickly. He smiled softly at me before speaking again, "We'll head out at first light. Pass the word." He told the others.

Octavia waited behind as everyone left the tent, "Everyone for 100 miles saw this thing come down." She told him quietly "What if the grounders get to it first?" She asked him, he looked at me for a moment before turning back around to face her. "Bell, we should go now." She said again.

"I said we wait until sunrise." He told her taking my hand and leading me out and back to our own tent.

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" I asked him watching as he began to rummage through the tent.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me catching me off guard. What kind of stupid question was that, of course I trusted him. I trusted him with my life.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" I said arching my brow.

"Come with me…" He said softly.

"To the drop ship?" I asked him as he nodded softly.

"I have to… get there first Ray." He told me.

"Why do you _have_ to get there first?" I asked him.

"Please just, trust me." He said his eyes begging me.

"Then we need to hurry, Octavia wont stay away long. She knows your up to something I can see it in her eyes." I told him as he nodded taking my hand and leading me out of the tent and towards the back exit of the camp.

* * *

Bellamy was dragging me through the forest for what felt like hours. Weaving in and out of the bushes, hiding behind trees and rocks. I stopped him, "Ok enough running, please. We have at least another two hours before the sun starts to rise." I told him, "So please, slow down."

He stopped and rushed to my side, holding me up looking into my eyes tenderly. "Sorry, Ray I just, I need—" I cut him off,

"Get to the drop ship first, yea I know. Why though Bells?" I asked him softly.

"Trust me." Was all he said as we had continued to make our way through the forest once the sun had risen it was easier to maneuver through the woods.

"Bellamy, are you sure this is the right way?" I called to him.

"Yea, the river is this way so the pod has to be in this direction." He said as he made his way back to me kissing me lightly on the head again.

"Bellamy, Rayne!" We both whipped out heads around to see Octavia run towards us from the direction we had just come from. She was following us, smart girl. She constantly proved to me why I liked her so much; she was so much like me. Headstrong and always trying to figure out what's going on in the mind of the men in our lives.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked us.

"Go back to camp. It isn't safe." He said to her.

"Rayne's here." She pointed out, "She's fine with us Bells." I said to him softly as she smiled at me. She knew no matter how much I loved her brother, I would always be there to support her and take her side.

"Bellamy, you lied to everyone. You lied to me, why are you dragging Rayne into this too?" She asked him.

"You just want whatever's in that pod—" She continued to say getting up in Bellamy's face. However Bellamy harshly shoved her backwards and yelled at her, "Just go home!"

"Bellamy!" I yelled at him rushing to Octavia's side to make sure she was all right, "Why would you do that?" I said to him as he looked at me his eyes breaking at the sight of how upset I was with him.

"No, he always wants to play the big brother, the lover, huh? Don't you?" She said advancing at him again. "Well, guess what? Joke's on us." She finished off saying as I looked at Bellamy shaking my head at him. "You're just a selfish dick." She said again.

"I did all this for you, and to protect you both." He said I looked at him unsure why he brought me into this. He came down here for Octavia, he didn't even know who I was before we got to Earth. Didn't he?

"If the Ark finds out we're alive, they'll come down." He said to her as I walked up behind her resting a hand on my shoulder feeling her relax. "And when they do…" Bellamy said as he ran his fingers through his hair standing straight up before bending back down to her level. "I'm dead." He said simply.

Octavia turned around and looked at me her eyes full of confusion and shock. My expression mirrored that, he always mentioned to me that if they came down he would be killed. That the Ark was going to kill him, was I finally going to find out why he was so worried about them? Why he was so afraid?

"What did you do?" Octavia said backing away from him slightly moving closer to me, she had taken the words right from my mind. What _did_ he do?

"I shot him." Bellamy said, closing his eyes. He stood there awkwardly, his entire body unsure and scared of our reactions to what his next words would be. "I shot Jaha." He told us.

"What?" Octavia said her voice not anything above a whisper.

"Bellamy…" I said my voice barely audible; he killed the chancellor that's why he didn't want them to come down. At least that made sense. Why would he shoot him though, yea sure all of us down here had our own reasons for wanting the Chancellor dead, much like many had wanted revenge on Wells because of Jaha.

He looked at me before lowering his head, that wasn't it. There was defiantly more that he wasn't telling me. Why was he being so secretive? If I haven't left his side by now what made him think I would leave it if he told me? Was what he was hiding worse than I had thought it was?

"I found out they where sending you both to Earth. I couldn't let you two go alone. Someone came to me with a deal— Do this. Kill Him, and they'd get me on the drop ship." He said again. "And I did it."

He kept saying, both of us; or the two of us. Why would he keep including me in this when I had never met him before a month ago? Had he known me before we got down here? I narrowed my eyes at him, "Both of us?" I said softly causing Octavia to look at me.

"Yea, both?" She said he stood up straight and took in a deep breath.

"Wait, you killed the Chancellor?" Octavia said as I shook my head looking at him, I could tell from her voice, which was shaky that she was holding back tears. Much like myself, I didn't want to believe that he was a killer. I couldn't believe that, he hadn't killed anyone since we've come down.

"He floated our mother, her parents." He continued to say. "He locked you both up without cause."

I looked at him, I couldn't remember if I had told him about my parents or not. If I had told him everything about why I was down here. Was I really that caught up in being with him that I couldn't even remember something as simple as explaining my entire life to someone?

That's when it hit me, I never told Bellamy about my family. Murphy sure as hell wouldn't tell him something that personal. Not when it had to do with me so how did he know about that? I looked at him my entire body still unsure of what to do or say or how to handle what was going on.

"He deserved it." Bellamy said again snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I didn't ask you to do that." She told him, "Bellamy, why would you kill him… I would have taken care of her down here regardless…" I told him. It was true, I had come down here fully prepared to play the mother role to the younger girls.

"You're right." He said to Octavia. "Both of you are, you both could have been fine down here till the grounders found the camp." He said. "But I made the choice. This is on me." He said.

"Whatever they sent down, I'll take care of it." He said softly.

"Bells." I said slowly walking towards him.

"I didn't ask for any of this." Octavia said again slowly as she turned around and began to walk off in one direction. Bellamy looked at me lowering his head.

"You hate me." He stated.

I sighed taking in a deep breath. "No, I love you." I told him, "Look, I'll make sure she gets back to camp all right? You go get whatever it is you need to get and meet me back at the tent tonight ok? You have a lot of explaining to do." I told him as I pulled him closer to me aggressively, kissing him softly of the lips before rushing after Octavia.

* * *

"Hey!" I called to her as I caught up to her finally.

She turned to face me, "Sorry…" she sighed.

"For what Oh? You have every right to be upset with him, you do. I'm even pissed off with him, however in the same breath he is the one keeping us both safe."

She shrugged, "Yea I know but it just, it bugs me that he thinks he has this power over me, like I'm to young or too stupid to understand anything. He tells me nothing!" She shouts the last part.

I stopped her for a moment, "Trust me when I say, he doesn't tell me anything either. One time he mentioned seeing me in the mess hall, than just now saying he knew I was imprisoned, knew about my parents, and that I was being sent down. All things that I never told him Oh… trust me… I'm just as far out of the loop as you are." She sighed looking at me nodding,

"Yea, I know but it's just… he should be able to trust us. If not me you, you're his girlfriend." I laughed, "and you're his sister." I pointed out causing her to smile.

"Look, let's just go for a walk blow off some steam, then head back to camp for some food… maybe a nap. Maybe even get big bad Clarkes perspective on this." I said, "You know without telling her about the Chancellor thing, or where Bellamy had run off to." She laughed.

"Yea next thing you know she'll get us lynched." She giggled rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like a Clarke thing to do, she's probably back at camp hiding from Murphy's wrath. God knows he wants her dead and gone after that stunt she pulled."

Octavia nodded, "Is it weird that I like her, but also kind of want to bash her face in with a shovel or something?"

I laughed, "Good lord no, I've known her; her entire life and trust me… as much as I love her, there have been many times I would have been ok with knocking her unconscious."

Octavia laughed lightly before I hushed her, something was behind us, "Octavia, run…" I whispered to her harshly as the two of us made a run for it. I noticed Octavia trip in front of me rolling down the side of the hill. "Octavia!" I cried out only to slip on a wet patch of grass and mud rolling down next to her, hitting my face off a rock in front of me.

I looked up trying to muster every ounce of strength I had left in me. I began to crawl towards her; my arm was in a terrible amount of pain, as was my ankle. I could feel myself getting drowsy; I knew right away I had a concussion. I made my way so that I was right next to Octavia our heads apart by inches before blackness.

* * *

** AUTHORS NOTE : NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN BELLAMY'S POINT OF VIEW. HEADS UP.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I watched as Rayne ran after my sister; at least I knew they would be heading back to the camp that they would be safe. That was all I wanted, was them to be safe. I knew when I got back Rayne was going to drill me about letting it known that I was here for the both of them. Honestly; I was afraid she was going to look at me like I was some sort of stalker.

Shaking my head I turned back towards where the drop ship was, as much as I loved them I needed to do this. If I died there was no way I could protect them. Sure it was selfish towards all the people on the Ark, the kids back at the camp.

But I needed to do this; I needed to keep my girls safe.

I ran the rest of the way knowing Octavia was right; grounders could have tried getting to this pod first. Now that it was dawn I would only imagine that the rest of the camp was now on their way towards the drop ship, or hunting the camp for me.

I finally saw it sitting there in the distance, it was nearly completely destroyed, smoke coming from all angles of the thing. Walking up to it I wasted no time opening the door and looking inside it. They sent a person, no food, and no medical supplies; no help of any kind just a person. This pod was useless.

"Pod one, pod one, this is Ark station medical." As soon as the words hit my ears I knew exactly what this was, they sent this person down to make contact with the one hundred. Since the wristbands all stopped working they needed a back up plan. Whoever this was, was that plan.

I looked over at where the sound was coming from, a small radio off to the side. Quickly pulling out my knife keeping my eye on the person barely awake in the seat next to where I was currently standing I cut all the cords to the radio, ripping it out of the dash it was connected to.

The Ark would never know this persons land was successful, nor would they know they were free to come down here. They would literally know nothing. It was the only way to keep Rayne and Octavia safe. Without me down here they would both be at the mercy of the new Chancellor who was probably Kane.

I knew about Kane, I had been completely informed that he was Rayne's dad. Trying to keep the affair he had with her mom a secret. Every guardsman had known, my squad leader had told us it was part of the reason he was so eager to have her mother and father floated.

Knowing what kind of scandal that was, would strip him of all his titles. Pathetic man he was probably the real reason she was sent down here, one last piece of his checked past he could get rid of. His loss was just my gain. I quickly began to run away from the crashed pod furthering myself into the woods making my way back towards the riverbed.

I needed to get rid of this Radio; whenever that person woke up they would be looking for it. Once I had reached the riverbed I quickly looked around for the deepest spot I could find. I knew if I told Rayne about what I was about to do it would upset her.

She was too good; she was the kind of girl who liked helping people, saving lives. Probably why she was a doctor in the first place, she needed to look after everyone. I just wish she realized that down here, I would look out for her, I would take care of her, I would be the one to care for her, love her anything she needed. I would do it in a heartbeat.

I looked at the radio one last time debating what I was about to do; Rayne was right she Octavia and I should just leave hike as far as possible they would never find us. Just be the three of us, it wasn't like we had any family no one coming down was coming for us unless to kill us. I took in a deep heavy sigh, or they could come down and take them both from me and kill them. Not an option I wanted to even think about.

I tossed the radio as far away from me as I possibly could into the deepest part of the river. I stood there for a moment thinking about the option I had just given the Ark. They either came down on their own or continued waiting for a call from whoever was in that pod, that would never come. I then turned around and rushed back into the woods. I needed to get back to the camp, hopefully Octavia and Rayne where there already. Ready to discuss what had happened in the woods.

I had made my way back into the center of the forest, well more like half way between the camp and where I had split ways with Rayne and Octavia. When I could hear movement coming from behind me, it only made me walk quicker through the trees. That was until I heard my name being called, and not by a voice I was incredibly fond of.

"Hey!" I heard her again, I wasn't sure what it was about Clarke but every time she opened her mouth I wanted to permanently shut it.

Ray had to have the tolerance of an Angel to have been friends with this girl for so long. Yes of course Clarke was a beautiful girl, but she was so naïve and stupid that I just wanted her to vanish or at least get punched in the face.

If it wasn't for her, Charlotte might still be alive. Sure we lost Wells because of Charlotte but a thirteen-year-old girl killed herself because this idiot had to open her mouth and accuse Murphy to the point that it had gotten to… it was unsalvageable.

I didn't hate Murphy; in fact I understood why he was so angry. Charlotte was never going to speak up about what she did, until it had got to where it did. However if Clarke had just listened to Ray and I, well than maybe Murphy wouldn't want to kill her in her sleep. Maybe Charlotte would still be around, people wouldn't be so on edge. That was all on her.

I slowed down as I could hear Clarke running up next to me putting her hand on my back, I really didn't like her touching me. It made me want to be sick, I don't know why maybe it didn't feel right having someone who wasn't Rayne close to me.

"Where is it?" She asked me harshly, guess she and lover boy had gone to the drop ship too. They must have noticed Rayne and I were gone.

"Hey, Princess. You taking a walk in the woods?" I asked her casually, smirking at her as I glanced towards her from the corner of my eye.

She finally got me to stop walking, so I turned slowly facing her. She looked pretty pissed off about something, probably that time of the month. God was I not looking forward to that with Rayne. We had sex basically every day, twice maybe even three times a day if I was lucky. God a whole week with Ray being just like Clarke? Maybe instead of Periods they should call them Clarkes, it'd be more accurate anyway.

"They're getting ready to kill three hundred people up there. To save oxygen, and I can guarantee you it wont be council members." She whined to me.

I wasn't sure why she thought telling me this would matter to me. I don't care about the people up there; everyone I love is down here. Do I love Rayne? I mean sure I told her I did but did I actually. Of course I did, she and her insanely red hair intoxicated me. I think even back when I first met her on the Ark I knew.

I met her at some stupid masked dance when we were fifteen; she was so much different than she is now. Quiet, gentle, sad, she never strikes me as sad anymore though. Every time I look at her she seems genuinely happy. I look at Clarke who's staring at me, how long was I thinking about Rayne for?

"It'll be working people. Your people." She continued ranting poking me in the chest. I guess she was staring at me because she was ranting not because she was waiting for a response. What made her think I cared about the people up there? Once any of them got down here I was as good as dead.

"Bellamy." Finn said rushing to me pushing me a bit away from Clarke. I guess my immense dislike for her was showing on my face, my bad.

"Where's the radio?" He asked me; what was it with these kids and that stupid radio anyway.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said to him through my teeth pushing him back as I got up in his face. I was lying, I knew what he meant I just didn't care.

"Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you." Some tanned skin girl said from beside me. Now what, who the hell was this? I don't recognize her, she's not from the camp.

"Shut up." I demanded her.

Clarke looked from the girl, to me back to the girl before opening that massive hole in her face once again; "Looking for him why?" She asked.

I killed the chancellor that's why, Jaha is dead and I did it. I don't know why I wouldn't tell them, probably because of Clarkes stunning record of not nearly getting people killed. Even though I would get credits on the fact the entire camp would back me on what I did. He deserved it ten times over, not just for my mom, and what he did to Octavia.

But also for what he put Rayne through, him and that entire council. They knew who her biological dad was and yet they sat by and watched her grow up completely alone. What kind of sick society does that to a child, after killing its parents first, oh that's right… The Ark does.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha." The girl said, god she was just as annoying as Clarke was. It was like neither of them knew how to keep their mouths shut.

The second she said it, Finn, Clarke and the dumb new broad where all staring at me like I had committed some immoral sin of murdering an infant. Jaha was just a man, easily enough to be replaced by some new high breed scum. That's all he was, was a replaceable bag of air.

"That's why you took the wristbands." Clarke began to say, staring right at me judging me. She had no place to really, after the bullshit she's pulled down here. "Needed everyone to think we're dead."

She was catching on, why was it such a bad thing to not want them to come down? Nothing would change laws that they would be putting in place and probably more serve down here since, down here there was more than just animals to worry about.

"And all that 'Whatever the hell we want'? You just care about saving your own skin." Finn continued. I was curious when they where going to let me speak for myself. Its all these two did besides suck face was babble and whine.

"My own skin, there's more than just my own skin that I care about, you would know about that would you?" I said moving away from them.

"I doubt that, I bet the second they'd come down you would bolt leaving Rayne and Octavia to fend for themselves you're a cowards." Clarke said.

"Rayne?" The other girl asked. "Rayne Locke?" She said again.

"How do you know about Rayne…" I demanded.

"She was one of my only friends, her Finn and I grew up in the same sector, she got moved out once her parents where floated but it never stopped us from being together… how is she down here she's twenty-one." She continued.

"You knew her the whole time, on a personal biases?" Clarke said turning to Finn.

"Can we not argue about how I know Rayne… it's not the time." Finn said as I crossed my arms and smirked at them.

They all continued to bicker about how they knew my Rayne so I simply turned around and began to walk back towards the camp, this had been a great chat with now the three most annoying people in the camp but I'd rather be holding Rayne and explaining myself to her, than to these clowns.

"Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?" The other girl yelled.

"Get out of my way." I snapped at her as she stepped in front of me stopping me from walking.

"Where is it?" She said again, well wasn't she just a sassy girl. Snotty and full of herself just like Clarke, they will make extraordinary friends.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." I spat at her, I could have. When I took the radio, I could have easily ended her horrid existence. Then she wouldn't be my problem right now.

"Really? Well, I'm right here." She said challenging me.

She had just plucked my last straw, from Octavia hating my guts, to potentially losing Rayne, to these two constantly bickering in my ear and causing problems. This moron was about to get my last held nerve. I grabbed her by the scuff of her shirt and pinned her against a tree quickly moving my hands to her neck pulling out my blade holding it to her neck as the other two rushed to her aid.

How noble.

The girl herself pulled out her own blade holding it out closely to my face, well played pod girl very well played. "Where's my radio?" She asked again giving me a look that just made my skin crawl.

I looked at her for what seemed like forever, did she really think I was going to give it up that easily just because she thinks she bested me? She must be friends with Clarke, she always did think she had me figured out but she doesn't she had no clue.

"Ok, stop it." Clarke said, attempting to be the voice of reason once again.

I wanted so badly to just snap her neck but I couldn't, I wouldn't let that get back to Rayne and Octavia, have them hate me even more than they possibly already did. I pushed her back more against the tree before letting her go and swiftly moving away from her, keeping them all at a distance from me.

"Jaha deserved to die. You all know that." I started to tell them, "Yea, he's not my favorite person, either." The girl cut me off. "But he isn't dead." She finished saying.

I felt stunned for a moment she just said he wasn't dead? But I could have sworn that I shot him, I saw the blood. I kept my eyes on the girl, what would this mean… what did this mean? I wasn't a killer that much was apparent but what would that mean for me if the Ark did manage to send everyone down here.

"What?" I said barely understanding the word as I said it.

"You're a lousy shot." She said her voice slightly cracking.

There was no way she was telling the truth, I knew I had shot and killed him, he had to be dead. She was playing tricks on me, or lying. Possibly both, I started walking back towards them slowly. I could feel the tension in my eyes from them being opened so wide, I don't think I've been this shocked.

"Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer." Clarke said as she closed the space between the four of us putting her hand on my shoulder. I don't think I fully comprehended what the girl said to me. I was staring at Clarke by this point as she continued to speak to me. "You always did what you had to do to protect your sister." Clarke told me.

"And Rayne." The girl said from behind me, "I knew I recognized you, you stalked her." She said chuckling.

"I didn't stalk Rayne." I said harshly.

"Seemed like it, don't worry she never noticed it. She was far to depressed to notice anything." She continued, I ignored her and focused back on what Clarke was saying to me.

"That's who you are." She continued. "And Bellamy, you can do it again, by protecting three hundred of your people. Where's the radio?" She asked again as I looked towards the ground.

Even if I didn't kill Jaha, I still attempted to kill him. They would still hunt me down and kill me when they got to Earth. How was I supposed to protect my girls if I was still being hunted or worse? Bet you don't have those answers do you Clarke? What should I hand over Octavia to Jasper, and Rayne to Murphy?

She had to be mental.

"It's too late." I told her, I wasn't lying either. The radio was in the water and probably beyond any repair. "How did you even know I was gone Clarke?"

"We went to your tent, Murphy was in there looking for Rayne." Finn said solemnly.

-

We had gone back to the camp to gather a few people to search for the radio in the river; I was over in a brush with the new girl. Raven was her name and she was apparently Finn's girlfriend. Now I see why Rayne acted like she didn't know him. She didn't want to be apart of the drama that was now a love triangle where Raven was a clueless bird.

"Hey. I found it." Jones yelled causing Finn and Clarke to spin around and head towards him, I stood up from my crouched position as Raven glared at me.

"You and Rayne…" She said, "Is that a problem for you?" I asked her. She didn't answer me, figures as much. Raven just ran off towards Jones to grab the radio, I just took in a deep breath before rolling my eyes and heading off towards them.

I barely made it into the water and Raven and the rest returned to where I was standing, she was inspecting the radio for damage. Which was the entire radio, I hocked it into that river pretty damn hard.

"Can you fix it?" Clarke asked her.

"Maybe. But it'll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what's broken." Great, here comes another wonderful rant from Clarke about how terrible I am.

"Like I said, it's too late." I told them as I crossed my arms over my chest watching them closely.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Clarke asked charging at me, and here it is right on time another angry Clarke conversation. I can see this going incredibly well, I just wanted to head back to the camp.

"Do you even care?" She asked me, tricky question. Sure I cared about the people on the Ark.

"You asked me to help. I helped." I told her my face void of expression. Of course I felt terrible for all the children that where left on the Ark, the people who where lesser off, the poor…

"Three hundred people are going to die today because of you." Clarke yelled getting in my face, "Hold up." Raven said causing Clarke to turn around.

"We don't have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we're down here right?" She asked, well my hands where now officially cleaned, they could have fun with that attempt of communication.

"Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?" Finn asked. Raven just smiled at him as she began to play with the radio once again.

-

I walked back to the camp watching as everyone scrambled around to get these rockets ready to launch into the sky. I guess even though they all acted like they where all ok with not bringing them down here. They still wanted to help the Ark, didn't see that one coming.

I walked closer to the center of the camp where they had finished building the launch pads, and began to put the rockets against them. They had all been moving around so quickly. I guess a part of me was hoping that the Ark would see it. I just hoped if they did see it that when they got back down here, they would grant me immunity for keeping the group of kids alive and together.

Keeping them safe.

They finally launched the rockets off into the air as they let off a bright purple light tailing behind them. The entire camp was standing around watching them fly up into the air. Hope was filling all of their eyes, excitement. Was this what they needed? Did they need the Ark's inhabitants to come down here?

Rayne would love this; she would probably be curled into me right now. Her arms wrapped around my torso, her hands gripping my shirt. Her head lightly leaning on my chest, I could only imagine the amount of hope that would be filling her eyes.

She'd probably be telling me how happy she was that I was willing to help tell the Ark that it was safe down here. I could only hope she'd tell me that she loved me. She and Octavia still weren't back, or they where and they where just avoiding me.

I could see Murphy standing not to far away from me, he was staring me down. Glaring at me, hate filling his eyes. I suppose they girls where in the camp avoiding me. Rayne or Octavia must have told him what I said in the forest about killing Jaha. The second I find them, I'll tell them how he's still alive.

I noticed Clarke was standing next to me watching me as I stared up at the rockets soaring through the sky. I could feel her staring at me; I don't know why she must know that I hate her. I just hoped wherever Rayne and Octavia where that they could see the efforts everyone had put in to make the Ark see it.

"Think they can see it from up there?" I asked Clarke.

"I don't know. I hope so." She said softly, apart of me felt sorry for her. Her mom got her father kill, her sent to confinement. The one person she liked down here betrayed her. I took her only living friend, and her best friend was buried just out side the walls of our camp.

And yet there were still no bones in my body that made me want to comfort her, was I that incapable of compassion to anyone besides the girls? Was I really a monster?

"Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" She asked me.

I glanced at her giving her the weirdest look possible; I had no idea what the hell it was she was talking about. Wishes? Shooting stars? What have she and Finn been talking about when they would run off together? If she were talking about wishes I would defiantly wish for Rayne to be here in my arms.

"Forget it." She sighed.

"I would probably wish for Rayne to forgive me, she seemed really upset when I told her that I killed Jaha, and that I've known her for years without her realizing it… Wish for her to still love me, be here in my arms." I told her my voice hushed.

She turned to face me; "You really do love her don't you?" She asked.

"Yea, I do." I said softly. "What about you? What would you wish for?" I asked her. I guess trying to be her friend wasn't so bad; she wasn't hard to talk to when she wasn't being a total shit disturber.

She didn't say anything; I turned slightly and noticed that she was starring at Finn. "Maybe if you wish on everyone of these stars, it'll come true. Just to be sure." I told her, Rayne would be happy that I was trying to be nice to Clarke.

Clarke smiled softly, "Thanks." She finally said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!  
I love reading you're reviews on how the stories going, this chapter and the next one have a lot of point of view switching. I felt it was necesary considering how the episode is, Also when it comes to anymore "flash backs" they will be explaining how our stories Bellamy knows Rayne, and his feelings for her. Since he has stated how he's known her a long while. Hope you enjoy!  
Review if you can! Love y'all!**

Vanessa  


* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

"Rayne…" I heard Octavia say to me, her voice sounded horse and broken. I opened my eyes to see her next to me, her entire body looked broken as she lay there. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the sky in time to see pink streaks fly up, cracking high up in the sky.

"They're sending a sign up to the Ark." She told me.

"Bellamy did it then… he gave in." I whispered. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I think so. My head hurts, everything is kind of fuzzy and my leg hurts really bad. Are you all right?" She asked me. "I'm fine." I reassured her turning my attention back to the pink flares.

"Rayne…" She said her voice even quieter than it was before. "Don't say anything look off to your left…" She continued. Slowly turning my head I noticed there was a man kneeling in the brush watching over us.

He was a grounder; he had to be he was much older than anyone on the drop ship, unless he is the person who came down on the drop ship. "Oh…." I began to say softly.

I knew I couldn't move my entire body was numb my shoulder was defiantly dislocated. I think my one arm might be broken; I touched my head and felt a water substance, concussion too. Great, and neither of us could move who knew how long we'd be out here we needed help.

"Oh…" I said again turning my head she was unconscious.

I looked over to the man who was sitting in the bushes near by, I tried to stay as calm as possible. Till he got up and made his way over to me, that was when everything had gone dark. 

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

"Octavia! Rayne!" I yelled as I held the torch in my hand walking through the camp looking for the girls. I had ended up asking Murphy where they where, he told me he hadn't seen them since the day before.

They never returned to camp after they parted ways from me in the forest, my heart raced at the thought of them being out there alone, or worse.

I started opening tents to look inside maybe they where in one of the other tents sleeping. No such luck; I walked over to the one tent I knew I would likely get help from. I looked at the blonde as she sat there looking at me as I knelt to the ground.

"You're up?" I asked her,

"Yea. Knowing that hundreds of people might be dying on the Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep." And there goes my urge to ask her for help. She always had to turn everything into something horrible or depressing. Had to argue with me every chance she could get, she challenged me and I hated it.

"Raven's flares will work." I told her sternly.

"Yea well her radio would've worked better." She sassed me crossing her arms over her chest.

I swallowed hard; "Have you seen Octavia or Rayne?" I asked her.

The mention of Rayne seemed to cause her face to soften. She looked like she was thinking about what I had asked her. My heart sunk into my stomach, she hadn't either I knew it. They where somewhere in the forest alone with no food or water.

"No, but it's Octavia, and if she's with Rayne she'll be safe. They're probably just walking the perimeter having girl talk. They seem to do that a lot." She said not seeming all to happy that Rayne and Octavia where so close to each other.

"Or maybe they're out in the butterfly fields or something." She continued.

"Clarke." I said my voice dripping with desperation. "I've checked the entire camp, looked in all the places they like to go. They aren't here." I told her as she took in a deep breath.

She looked around quickly "Ok. I'll help you find them." She told me. "Let's check everywhere again, maybe there's somewhere you over looked." She said.

I looked everywhere, her insisting I missed something just pissed me off, here I am talking Clarke into looking for my sister and my girlfriend and she's acting like I'm an idiot.

"You go to the drop ship." She told me, "I'll check the rest of the tents." She finished as she and I parted our ways.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for them." She said causing me to roll my eyes slightly, hopefully she was aware that still meant she was doing this for me. 

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

I let my eyes open slowly, my entire body was in a crippling amount of pain. I looked around my surroundings to see Octavia next to my feet lying on her back arms above her head. She looked like she was just waking up as well. "Oh?" I asked as I tried sitting up pain shooting through my shoulder and arm.

"Rayne." She said as she too began to sit up. I looked around where we were; it seemed to be some sort of cave. There was a fire in front of us. There were gadgets, toys, and weapons all over the place.

Where we in a grounders den? Did that man take us here as leverage or slaves? "Are you all right?" I asked her again.

"No, I'm in so much pain." She said crawling towards me. I pulled her into a hug, "We're going to be ok, and we just have to stay together." I told her.

"I wasn't planning on leaving yours, Rayne we need to find a way out of here." She continued telling me. I just nodded at her, while looking around for anything we could use as a weapon.

"Let me look at your leg, you said it was in a lot of pain?" I asked her.

"Yea, it is." I slid over to see her knee closer; there was so much blood and dirt I couldn't tell if her knee was broken out of the skin. "Rayne your arm in cut open." She said causing me to look at my arm that had been causing me pain. She was right it was cut open.

"There are books everywhere," She commented, "And toys look." She said. I had already seen them, but she was right. The grounders must have been collecting things from before the blasts.

"Your knee is –" I was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. Octavia looked at me as fear filled both of our eyes, she gripped onto my arm tightly.

The grounder we had seen in the brush entered the cave we were in with a metal rod with an arrow tip at the end, it was boiling hot by the looks of it. Steam pulsing off of it, it was yellow and red in color. I looked at Octavia pulling her closer to me, "Please, please don't hurt us!" She called to him.

"We'll do anything please don't…" I begged.

"Please don't…. no… no! Please!" Octavia begged as he pulled her out of my arm, burning the skin around her broken knee as he pushed the bone back in place. She passed out from the pain as the man looked to me next, "My arm is cut open, and my shoulder it's dislocated." I told him; clearly he was trying to help us not kill us.

He just looked at me kneeling next to me as he took my cut arm, he picked up some mixture in a small bowl putting in inside and along the gash in my arm before picking up the rod and pressing it down over top of it. He was making a poultice on my arm. Just like they had with Jasper.

He then pushed me backwards so I was lying on my back. Pressing his knee on my chest before taking my arm. He gave me a piece of wood and put it in my mouth. Clamping my mouth on it, I knew what he was doing… he was doing this so I wouldn't bite my tongue off. I nodded at him, as he grabbed my arm and pulled it towards him, I groaned in pain tears flooding my eyes. He than pushed it back slightly pushing it back into place.

I lay there looking at the ceiling before I felt myself feel dizzy and wheezy, the darkness taking over my head before I felt myself slowly drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

"Hey, everyone, gather around, and grab a weapon." I called out to the many people whom where awake.

The girls weren't in the camp that much was obvious. When Clarke had come back to me to tell me there was no sign or trace them. I almost lost it, did they not come back by choice or did grounders take them from me.

I watched as the many kids got up and began to walk towards me, Murphy leaning against a tree trunk watching. He told me earlier when I was looking for them that if I was going out to find them he was coming with me. A part of me knew I would need the help, but the other part of me told me he was going to kill me the first chance he'd get. Was that worth the risk?

Murphy made his way over kneeling next to me; "Bellamy, you're going to need my help out there." He said, I just nodded my head slightly as he picked up a make shift axe. Standing up with him I grabbed his arm pulling him closer.

"This is your shot to prove to me that I can trust you."

"Bellamy; we may both love the same girl. However my trust is something that you've always had, if you think I'm going to try and kill you… I wouldn't. There are other people in this camp that rank higher on that list for me than you ever could." He said his eyes narrowing in on Clarke. I nodded and watched as he walked back towards his tree followed by his friend John.

"My sister and Rayne have been out there alone for twelve hours." I told the group. "Arm up. We're not coming back here without them." I watched as a lot of the kids moved towards the pile quickly picking up weapons.

I knew a lot of them didn't really know my sisters, in fact a lot of them found her to be troublesome and annoying. It was Rayne they where all following me for, she was their Doctor, and she made it her soul mission to keep everyone happy. Something I wasn't exactly too swimmingly good at.

I moved towards Clarke who had just stopped Jasper from grabbing a weapon. "Hey, Jasper, you don't have to do this." She told him slowly. "You haven't left camp since we brought you back."

"Clarke, I need to do this. Rayne saved my life, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here, and Octavia needs…us..." He said drifting off when he saw me get closer to them, crossing my arms over my chest. "We need all the people we can get." I told them both.

Jasper walked off towards the weapons, "We need a tracker." I said as I turned to face Clarke. "Finn. Get out here." I called as Clarke huffed moving away from me.

We had all started to make out way to the gate exit in the camp, everyone slowly moving in front of me. "Finn, we're leaving." I shouted back at the guy.

"All right. I'm coming." Finn called back as he got out of his tent and picked up a weapon before making his way towards the large group. I stopped one of the girls, "Roma, are you sure?" I asked her.

She ripped herself away from me; "Of course I'm sure it's Rayne. If you haven't realized she's an asset to us, she's our Doctor and our friend." She said storming off towards the rest of the group.

"Guys, guys. Come here!" One of the kids in our group called as I jogged up to catch up with them. "Did you see that?" He said pointing up to the sky as we all stopped to look, "Look up there." Another called pointing upwards. Many people started to make sounds of awe to the blue and white shards we where seeing in the sky.

"It's so beautiful." Jones said as I turned my attention to a shocked and disgusted Clarke.

"They didn't work." Raven said coming out from behind Finn and Clarke. "They didn't see the flares." I looked around the group and landed on Raven, scoffing "A meteor shower tells you that?" I snarled at her.

"It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral." Clarke said as tears filled her eyes. "Hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side."

I looked down towards the ground I wasn't expecting that one. I felt someone judge my gut harshly, turning to see Roma beside me, "Good one jackass." She smirked.

"Shut up." I mumbled to her, I'd hate to admit it but the thought of hundreds of people dead being sent here freaked me out. What if they landed where we were? Did they expect us to burry them all? They could have just not killed them. That's when it hit me, this was my fault.

"They didn't get our message." Clarke said turning to a now crying Raven. She pushed past Clarke and marched over to me; "This is all because of you!" She started at me.

"I helped you find the radio." I half yelled in her face as Clarke and Finn held her back.

"Yea, after you jacked it, from my pod and trashed it." She sneered.

"Yea, he knows. Now he has to live with it." I don't know why but Clarke's word hit me like a ton of bricks. Maybe if I hadn't gone after the Pod the people wouldn't be dead, Octavia and Rayne would be sleeping in camp. It was my fault, but they didn't need to keep reminding me about it. Didn't see me continuously reminding them about shit their sour about.

"All I know is my girls are out there, and I'm going to find them." I told them as I rolled my eyes slightly before turning away and heading with the group towards the exit, we needed to find the girls, which were far more important than the things of the past. The longer we waiting around here the less chance we have of finding them.

"You coming or what?" I said turning my attention to Finn. "Yea." He said slowly.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked the group as Roma turned to me, "Murphy already left." She mumbled to me. "Move out!" I shouted as I nodded to her before rushing into the forest to find him.

"Murphy!" I shouted at the guy in front of me, "Yea?" He asked turning around.

"I never did apologize for what happened a few weeks ago." I told him.

"How hard was it for you to say that to me? And without Rayne telling you too?" I sighed, "I'm apologizing to you, does there really need to be some huge shitty discussion about it?"

He shrugged, "No, I guess not. Thank though, for saying it… now let's go get them." He said again to me.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

I sat there my back against the harsh rock wall playing with Octavia's hair as her head lay in my lap. Humming a tune softly to myself as I continued to look around the cave for anything and anything that would tell us who this grounder was or at least if he knew.

I felt Octavia moving her head and felt her groan in pain against my leg. Looking down at her I smiled, "Hey there sunshine." I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at me as she slowly sat up and faced me. "What happened?" She asked me as she rubbed the back of her head. "Where is he?" She asked again,

"He left a little while ago, I would have woken you up sooner so we could find a way out but I was afraid he would come back the second we did." She nodded, "What did he do to us?" She asked me, "Fixed us up." I told her softly, she looked at me in disbelief.

"Just like they did to Jasper?" I nodded, "he fixed up your knee and settled the bone, same with my arms."

She checked her leg and sure enough it was fixed up, she then grabbed my arm that had the gash and it too was fixed up. "Why would he fix us up?" She asked.

"Well it's pretty clear he has no intention of killing us so that's a positive thing. Can't say all grounder's feel that way but at least this one does." I told her softly as she stood up and looked around the cave. She walked over to a wall as I began to stand up too, I watched as she took an antler off the wall and handed me one. Taking it I sighed, "We need to get out of here." I told her, she nodded.

We began to make our way down a small hallway in the cave holding the weapons steadily, feeling the walls for any other tunnels. "I just, hope he's not waiting outside." She said with a soft laugh. "Tell me about it."

"Some of these halls are so narrow." She said as she squeezed through one of the spaces. "How the hell does he get through here?"

"I have a feeling," I began to say as I knelt down and crawled through the wider open bottom spot. "He doesn't use the passageways we're taking." I finished saying as she helped me up.

Octavia leaned against a wall and sighed softly, "we're never getting out of here." She said her voice full of defeat.

"Not true." I told her, not sounding entirely convinced myself.

There was a long pause of silence between us, "Ray…" she said softly as I turned my head to face her, "look, it's a grate." She said. "Here let me boost you up." I told her.

Nodding she put her foot on my hands as I tried to hold her weight on them as she tried pushing the grate up with all her upper body strength. "It's no use, the vines have grown over it." She said as I cleaned the dirt off my hands onto my pants.

Now I leaned against the wall facing her, "There as to be a away out of here. If there's a way in, there's a way out." She nodded at me, "This way." I told her as I extended my hand to her as the two of us made out way through the tunnels once again, feeling against the walls for anything that could prove to be a way out, "Oh…" I said my voice filling with excitement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

Sorry in advanced for the flip flopping of the point's of views, I do hope you enjoy the chapter! The _itlaics_ are Bellamy's flashbacks!  
Hope you all enjoy it!  
Lub yea!  
-Vanessa  


* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I had lead the group to the last place I had seen either girl, told Finn which direction Octavia had taken off. "Rayne followed after her saying she'd meet me back at camp later so wherever they went it's that way." I explained to him,

"Yea one set looks like it's running the other is more calm, this way for sure." Finn told me as we all took off.

"So why was Octavia running away from you?" Murphy asked me as he caught up to me.

"It's not important." I told him, well it was I just didn't need the entire group around me hating at me at the moment.

"It must have been if it pissed her off enough to take off, Rayne too?" He was antagonizing me, not questioning me.

I was about to speak when Finn cut us off, "Look they turn this way Murphy head it off with John." He said, "Call us up if you find anything." Murphy nodded, "To be continued." He smirked before taking off.

"Thanks." I said slowly to Finn. "Don't worry about it. Just know, you owe me one." He chuckled.

"Look! Over here!" We heard John yell.

Running over to the guys I tried looking down the hill, "What is it?" I asked him, not sure what he was seeing but I most defiantly wasn't seeing the same thing.

"Right there. You see it?" He pointed towards a small bush at the bottom of a ravine.

"Is that Octavia's?" Murphy asked, "Look below it on the ground. Is that Rayne's pack?"

I narrowed my eyes on the bush; it was Octavia's belt. I however didn't see the pack Murphy was talking about either way I was going down there for a closer look.

"Rope." I said harshly to the group.

I began to unravel the rope attaching it to a tree as I heard someone rush up to the front of the group, "What are you doing?" Finn asked me.

"We need the rope to get back up." I explained as I tossed most of the rope down the hill, "Flashlight." I said to John as he handed it to me. I turned it on to make sure it was still working. Then I made sure I had a good grip on the rope as I began to shimmy down the side of the hill till I got to the bottom and began to survey the area for any side of them.

I pulled the belt out of the bush, examining it closely. It was Octavia's. Kneeling down on the ground I looked for the pack Murphy had mentioned when I saw it a little ways away from where the bush was. She kept bandages and aspirin's in it just incase, took it everywhere with her. The only problem with it, besides her not being attached to it was that there was blood soaked on the one corner of it.

"It's their stuff." I called back to the group, telling them to come down this way. "I'm going all the way down." I told them, attaching the pack and belt to my own belt.

If there stuff was here they where likely close by and wounded, I couldn't wait for the others to file down a rope I needed to find my girls and fast. There was no waiting anymore clearly Rayne was injured, and I didn't know how badly. My heart was beating hard against my chest. I was terrified, knowing one or both of them where hurt badly didn't leave any good feeling in my body.

I had soon gotten to the bottom of the hill and began to walk along it till something caught my eye, a rock with blood on it. I knelt down next to it and run my fingers along the top of the rock before looking at it. The blood was fresh, and there was quite a bit of it. This could only mean they where both in fact injured not just Rayne. Or this was all Rayne and Octavia was helping her to whatever was in this direction.

I heard someone had come down next to me, turning slightly I looked to see who it was, Jasper. The last person I figured would have come down here with me. I kept the flashlight on the blood that was on my fingers so he could see what I found. He knelt next to me fear displayed all over his eyes. I had to admit, he was a pretty brave guy.

Murphy and Finn soon followed behind Jasper looking around the ravine we were all now stuck in. "What is it? What did you find?" Murphy asked us.

I looked at Jasper as he lowered his head, he must have the same horrible gut feeling I have. I leaned back slightly to look at the other two. "Blood, small amount but enough to have me worried. That pack you saw, blood was on it too."

I could hear Murphy cursing and kicking things, "Hey calm down." Finn told him.

Finn soon joined Jasper and I kneeling on the ground, as Murphy was soon to follow in step. "Someone else was here." I told them, it had occurred to me with that drop, and the blood I'd found, if there weren't a third person here. The girls would be lying right where we were kneeling down.

"Grounders." Murphy said slowly as he began to look around. Finn pointed to wards a footprint that was near the rock, it was way to big to be either girls. "That's my guess." Jasper let out finally.

"The prints are getting much deeper going that way." Finn explained to us.

"What does that mean?" Murphy asked.

"Means he carried them." Finn said looking over at me as the rest of the group started to make their way down to us.

"If they took them, they're alive." Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder. That at least gave me hope, "Like when they took me." We all stood up and started to make our way quickly off in the direction the prints where leading us.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

"What?" Octavia began to ask. "What is it?" She said.

"Look at the moss growth here, it's growing around and behind the stones." I told her as she sideway glanced at me. "Means the stones where put here, not here already." She smiled.

"That means there could be a way out then?" She asked me.

There where some large stones in the wall that looked like they could be removable, water was streaming down them, thick green moss covering them entirely. Octavia moved closer to the stones running her hands over the rocks in front of us.

She began to rip out the moss that was surrounding the rock as I tossed our make shift weapons off to the side. "Here," I said to her as I started to dig away the moss as well. Soon we could wiggle our fingers under the stones as we began to push them away from the wall, more rocks followed behind them. Octavia spun around to see if the grounder who captured us had heard it or not.

"Look…" I whispered to her again, "We can climb through this." She turned back around facing me. "Best news I've heard all day." She told me with a smile.

"There's moonlight at the end, Oh, we can get outside!" I told her not being able to contain my happiness. She pulled me close into a hug, "Here, I'll boost you up and climb up after you." I told her as I knelt down intertwining my hands so that she could use it to get the lift up.

"Thanks Ray." She said as she used my hands to prop herself up high enough to climb into the new hole in the wall.

Once she was in a good way I made my way into the hole as well, "Oh god, Ray, there are so many spider webs." She said climbing her way into the new tunnel.

"Just keep your mouth closed and keep moving." I said softly, "Not that I don't want to talk to you, I just don't want you to get any bugs in your mouth." I told her. She giggled softly, "I know Ray, and you're always looking out for me." She told me.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

We had been walking for what felt like hours, Finn keeping a close eye on the ground and we all stopped once we'd arrived at a place that was probably less inviting than any place we'd seen on the Ark. I looked around at everyone else seeing the fear and shock in their eyes.

Looking back at all the bodies hung up against the trees along the past, this told me only one thing, we had found grounder territory, or at least the border between where we're allowed to be, and where we become their next meal.

Taking in a deep breath I turned to face Finn who must have realized the same thing I had. "I don't speak grounder… but I'm pretty sure this means keep out." He said cocking his head to the side to look at me.

"Let's get out of here. It's crazy." Some guy said from behind me.

"Yea, that must be what it says." I agreed with him.

"I'm outta here." Another guy said as a few in the group turned around and took off. "Yea, me too." Another agreed

"Pussies!" Murphy called out to them, "Hey, keep it down moron!" Roma snarled at Murphy.

"Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility." I told them as many of them began to leave, "What about Rayne?" Roma asked me.

"She is mine; I wont let these bastards lay a finger on her." I told her as she smiled softly at me before nodding.

I began to walk off down the pathway closely followed by the remaining few in the group, Finn running up to reach my side. "We'll find them." He tried reassuring me

"I'd walk into hell to find Octavia, and I owe my life to Rayne. How many of you can say the same? Scrape, bruises, colds… Rayne has literally been there for all of us." I heard Jasper say from behind Finn and I.

"I think we just did," Finn said one Jasper had made his way next to me.

* * *

_Keeping my mask on over my face I ran into the hall where all the other children my age where. They where jumping around to the music, laughing, singing. I never usually got to spend time outside of the room with Octavia growing up. My mom deemed it necessary for me to always be with her so she was never alone._

_"Hey!" a small voice said from beside me, "If you wanted to dance, you just had to ask… stepping on my foot was kinda rude." The small girl said from next to me._

_The second I saw those moss green eyes behind the mask, and the fire red hair I knew exactly who it was. Everyone knew her; she was the traitor's daughter. Rayne Locke. She was a tiny girl, and stood just under my chin, and was thin, much thinner than most of the girls._

_She was looking up at me her eyes filled with hope, was she hoping I wanted to be close to her? Did no one want to be near her? "Hey Rayne over here, Michael Arsenal wants to dance with you." Another girl called from some direction. She shrugged, "I'm dancing with someone already." She said cocking her head to the side as she looked up at me. "Right?" I nodded._

_She didn't even care that many other boys wanted her attention. That I was from a lower deck than she was she just cared at that very moment about me. "You're eyes remind me of chocolate." She said as we had been dancing._

_"That's a good thing I hope." I chuckled. "It is, trust me chocolate is amazing too bad its contraband now." She smiled._

_She had no idea who I was; if she had she'd have just outright asked if I could sneak her some. Many people had, ever since the guard had taken an interest in me people realized I could probably get things for them._

_Soon the lights went on, "They cut the dances shorter and shorter every year. Soon we wont even get one." She frowned crossing her arms over her chest as she lifted up her mask._

_I did the same leaving it on the top of my head as she fiddled with her own. "All clear." A man said after he checked our badges. "All right everyone get home."_

_"Wow." I heard her voice say from beside me. I turned to face her to see where she was looking, I was surprised when I realized I was what she was starring at._

_"You're really good looking." She said blush crawling on her cheeks. "So are you, more then just 'really', you're beautiful." I told her as her friends came over and began to take her away from me._

_"See you around Coco eyes!" She yelped as she waved goodbye to me. Smiling I made my way back to the house, walking in I grinned leaning back against the door._

_"Bellamy Blake where have you been?" I stopped smiling and looked towards my mom, "I went to the annual dance thing, I met a girl there, the one everyone had been talking about you know the Locke girl… she's actually pretty nice mom… she thinks I'm cute." I told her as she smiled and motioned me over to sit down with her as Octavia sat at the table._

_"Bellamy, that's great." Mom said, "And ignore what the people say… her parents weren't traitors they were lied to. Her mother was a great woman; her dad was always so kind to everyone. It's a down right shame what they did to that girl."_

_"Is she pretty?" Octavia asked, she was still so little in my eyes. I smiled at her before leaning closer to her. "She's beautiful." I told her._

_"I want to meet her." She said standing up. "Octavia you can't," My mother said to her. "Bellamy why would you get her hopes up?" She said before leaning back, "It's time." She said again as we began to get Octavia to climb back down under the floor._

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

"I am not afraid, I am not afraid." I could hear, her chanting in front of me. I reached up and rubbed her leg, "Hey, every thing is going to be ok we're together that's all that matters right now." I told her.

"You know when Bellamy said something about always knowing you and your story…" She asked me as we continued to crawl through the tunnel.

"Yea, I was going to ask about it when we had gotten back to back however, Grounder decided no." I said with a soft laugh.

"He met you at a dance, the same stupid dance that got me caught." She told me, "He said you where the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen."

I could feel the heat rushing up into my cheeks; how did I not recognize him? Maybe it was that his hair was much longer now, he was more aggressive and angry. At that dance, that boy was so much nicer, sweet even. Probably that and everything else going on that had blinded me.

"We were only seventeen…" I told her, "I remember that night… he was the only boy all night I'd danced with. So much has changed since then." I sighed, "What they did to you and your mom was inexcusable Octavia. I hope you know that, death for having a baby… Ludacris." I told her.

Finally Octavia pushed past a bunch of leaves and we could see the sunlight beaming through the tunnel. "Oh my god." I heard her say as she giggled softly. "Ray we made it out." She told me as she rolled softly out of the exit. I made my way to the exit like Octavia had and moved around so my legs went out first climbing out so I wouldn't land on her.

"I don't think either of us have ever been so happy." She said, "No kidding we have got to find the camp, we have to get home." I told her softly as she took my hand and stood up, we both stood there catching our breath for a few minuets before we looked around for any clues of the direction the camp would be in.

"We should head this way." She told me taking me by the wrist and dragged me along side her as we ran through the forest trying to make our way back to the camp.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you all enjoy this Chapter again, _Italics _are flashbacks. In this chapter they are Bellamy's Flashbacks!  
I really hope you like it!  
Again thanks for the reviews, I love them and they really do inspire me to keep going with the story!  
-Vanessa  
**

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

The sun had finally risen and we had been walking for what felt like hours. We where a little bit spread apart as we were looking around in the dirt hoping for find clues for which way the Grounders must have taken them. I kept turning around keeping my eye on each of the members of the group making sure they where ok or if they had found something.

"I got nothing," Finn finally said sighing in defeat. "We lost the trail."

I don't think it could have made my heart sink any lower into the pit of my stomach hearing that we'd lost their tracks. I didn't want to give up hope. I refused to give up hope, on Octavia, on Rayne. I couldn't.

"Keep looking." I said trying not to sound defeated, yet I was beginning to be. "Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find them." Finn said to me as we continued to walk. "We should backtrack..."

"I'm not going back." I said harshly to him.

"They have to be here some where, I mean if the tracks stop here… that must mean there's like a trap door or something." Murphy began to say, "I mean there is literally nothing, and hey John got anymore water?" He asked his friend turning around to face him.

"Hey, where's John?" Roma asked as everyone started to look around. "He was right here a minuet ago." Murphy said, "I was just talking to him."

"Spread out. He couldn't have gotten that far." I told them rolling my eyes whilst looking at Finn. "This is wasting time." I mumbled as Finn shrugged.

Just then a loud thump was heard behind us as the other two in the group jumped. John had fallen right in between them, we immediately began to look up into the trees, there was no way he climb that tree and fell to the ground on his own. I walked closer to the body to see that his neck had been sliced open. Lucky for him he must have died quickly.

"They use the trees." Finn began to speak softly incase the grounders were listening to us.

We all began to look around and up in the trees for any signs of the grounder that may have used to grab John. "We shouldn't have crossed the boundary." Gibbs said, "Shut up." Murphy scoffed at him.

"Now can we go back?" Roma asked as Jasper hushed us. "Look there." He said pointing to a tall man off in the distance; it looked like he had blue hair or something sticking up off the top of his head.

Gibbs pointed in another direction as we watched a gladiator looking grounder run off in the distance, he had a shield and a spear in his hands. We began to look in all directions, they had us boxed in. "Another one…" He said as his voice cracked.

"There," Murphy said pointing to the third one, "We should run." Finn whispered to us.

It took me no time at all to turn and run with Finn and Jasper right behind me. Murphy and the girls weren't too much behind us. I couldn't even tell where Gibbs was I assumed he was close the other three.

The grounders where fast they kept up with us, running right along side us, I suppose they had to be fast if they where chasing and eating the animals on Earth. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, and sweat dripping off my forehead.

"Let's go!" I yelled back to the group running as fast as I could.

"Common let's go!" Finn yelled shortly after me.

"What're we gonna do? They keep cutting us off." Gibbs said as everyone had pretty much caught up to each other.

"Just keep running!" Murphy yelled back to him.

"I can't run much longer!" Jasper yelled, "Leave him behind!" Murphy yelled.

"Yea Rayne would love to hear how we left her friend to die!" I shouted at Murphy.**  
**  
"I'm not stopping for him!" Gibbs yelled in agreement with Murphy.

"I'm sick if running anyway." I said stopping along side Finn and Jasper.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Finn asked me, as Murphy and one of the girls stopped with us. "They know where they are." I argued with Finn.

"Diggs, where are you?" Roma yelled from off in the distance.

"Great." Murphy sighed.

"Roma!" Diggs called from another location, we all began to run off to hopefully find Roma and Diggs. Roma screamed as she looked at Diggs's corpse in front of us. Some sort of trap impaled him it was tripped by something.

"Wait! Roma!" I called to her, as Finn put his hand out to stop me, "Could be more. Stop." He said to me.

"They're leading us here, it's the only direction we could run in." Jasper said as he began to look around us.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Finn asked after looking around, only to face me once again.

Murphy shook his head, "Roma…" Was all he said which caused me to look over at him, "Exactly, after Roma." I said slowly as we all began to jog off in that direction hoping we would find her quickly.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

"Oh, slow down." I told her as she and I hide behind a tree looking around before continuing a ways, "I heard screaming coming from this direction." She told me.

"Yea sounded like a girl." I confirmed for her.

I watched as Octavia was ahead of me when we heard yet another scream. She was about to jolt forward towards the sound when the Grounder dropped down from the tree and clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back a bit.

He then turned his attention to me causing me to stop in place. He motioned for us both to look in a certain direction as I made my way over to Octavia and the Grounder. He clearly wasn't here to hurt us, however my gut was telling me if I made a sound or tried to run he would hurt Octavia.

He moved his hand off her mouth, "What is it?" I asked him as I saw Roma run into our view, "They're looking for us." I said as Octavia smiled and nodded.

Roma began to run along through the forest, she seemed to be alone too. Till we watched a spear get thrown right into her chest. I covered my mouth with my hands as the Grounder slowly took his hands away from Octavia's mouth as she stood up with him to be eye level with me. We both stared at each other tears threating to spill from our eyes. The grounder than lifted us both up over his shoulders and began to run off.

* * *

_I watched as Rayne walked into the cafeteria, getting her rations for the day and sitting down at a table with another medical intern. She had done this every day for the past few weeks, every day looking more and more sad. I had heard how they had floated Jake Griffin, she was staying with him and his wife after her family was floated._

_Their daughter had been sent to the skybox where Octavia was she was accused of treason. Same thing as her father and Rayne's parents were accused of. I moved closer to eaves drop on her and her friend like I had been for weeks._

_"Rayne, cheer up please. Abby thinks you're depressed." The guy said._

_"I am Liam… I can't go anywhere or do anything without Kane watching me like a hawk. Did you hear what they did to that young girl a few weeks ago? I never would have forgiven Jaha if he had her floated. I was there at her intake, I had to see if she was healthy or had anything wrong with her. That was me. I was the last nice face she ever got to see." She said lifting her head. She was talking about Octavia._

_"Her brother used to be a real up and comer in the guard. He got fired for knowing his mother had a second child and said nothing." The guy said._

_"That's because a real man wouldn't condemn his mother to dead, and sister to a life in a cell…" She told him causing me to smile._

_"Yea, Rayne, the Blake children will never get anything they want in this lifetime if the Chancellor or council have anything to say about it."_

_I could almost hear the sound of her rolling her eyes at her friend; "I'd marry him, at least I know he'd be willing to do anything in this world to keep me and our potential children safe." She said with a grin as she turned her face towards her food._

_"Such a dreamer, just Rayne… stop playing with fire… you know the second one of the council members find out about what you've been doing… you will get floated." He said, what was she doing that would get her floated._

_"I'm always safe about what I'm doing. The people deserve to be cared for. Same with the children in the skybox, they are in there all alone. My visits with them to give them snacks or medicine… it helps." She said. She was going against all the laws to keep the children happy and feeling loved, she really was perfect._

_"Look lunch is over, don't want Abby to be angry let's go." He told her as he stood up and went to the door as she made her way over to the trashcan. I quickly put my mask on not wanting her to see my face._

_"Let me take it…" I told her extending my hand. She smiled at me kindly; "I see you here everyday, when are you going to tell me your name? Or better yet, stop flirting with me and ask me out?" She said giggling softly._

_I smiled at her, "One of these days, trust me. Once I get enough courage." She smiled at me again._

_"All it takes is a leap of faith." She told me; "Besides, wouldn't want me chancing bad boys." She chuckled to herself, was she warning me if I didn't ask her out she would go… find me? I wish I had the guts to whip off my mask and tell her it was me from the party when we where younger, and I was Bellamy Blake._

* * *

Octavia and I had been walking for a while with the Grounder in front of us; she stopped to lean against a tree. "Oh. Are you ok?" I asked her causing the Grounder to turn around and face us.

"My leg." She sighed looked at him; he began to walk closer to her. "Wait let me look at it." I told him as he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is the pain in your knee?" I asked her, "Yea."

"She's been walking and running on her knee too long. There hasn't been enough time to heal yet." I told him as he continued to stand there staring at us.

"I don't think he understands us." Octavia smirked.

He walked over so he was beside me, lifting Octavia off the ground carrying her in his arms but constantly looking beside him at me to make sure I was still with him and her. I don't know what made him think I would have left her alone and ran.

"Thank you. You save my life." Octavia said to her, "Both our lives." She said.

"And as thankful as we are, we need to go home." I told him.

"That girl back there, we knew her, So if she's here, then so is my brother, her lover boy." Octavia said making me instantly want to face palm myself. Now was not the time to be cute and girly, mainly because I doubt he even knew what she was doing.

"Please, you have to help him, too. They'll kill him." Octavia continued to beg him.

"None of us mean any harm to you and your people. Our people from space want to come down here too… build a life for us all again, a life you and your people are more than welcome to join." I told him.

"He doesn't understand me, does he?" She asked me as I shrugged. "Great, this is just great." She sighed.

He finally put Octavia down and she moved closer to me wrapping her arms around me watching him closely, just as closely as I was. He pushed something back and looked at the two of us then back to the hole in the ground.

We both climbed down the hole followed by him as he led us both back to the same cave we where in not but hours before. I looked over at Octavia as the two of us sat down on the ground out backs against a wall.

"Why are you taking care of us?" She asked him. "You found us at the bottom of that ravine." She continued,

"We were both bruised, broken, cut up, you could have easily left us both there to die… but you took us here and healed us up… why would you do that? Where you the one who helped Jasper?" I asked him as he walked over to a wall.

He then grabbed Octavia's hands and began to chain her up, "What are you doing, wait!" I yelled at him as Octavia began to struggle.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him as he turned to me grabbing me by the foot and pulling me closer to him, chaining my hands up too, once the cuffs where on he linked out cuffs to chains and attached it to a ring against the wall before locking that up too to keep us exactly where we were.

"Please don't do this." Octavia began to beg.

"Is this because we ran?" I asked him only to hear a grunt from him.

"Ah!" She cried as he began to tighten our cuffs and chains. "Stop it!" I yelled at him, "Please stop it!" Octavia cried.

"Stop please!" Octavia began to yell as he dragged her across the room and hooped her chain through the ring over there keeping her close to the wall, before using a bolt lock to keep it in place.

He then grabbed me and moved me to the same hoop so I was next to Octavia. "Please don't do this!" I begged him as he did the same thing to me.

Octavia began to cry as I moved closer to her and attempted to allow her to lean against me, she continued to cry onto my shoulder even after the grounder had gone. "Oh, we need to find a way to break that lock." I told her as she sniffled and looked up at me. "But how?" She said.

"Look for a rock, anything." I told her, as we began to look around the floor near by us.

"How about this one?" Octavia asked me from out of the blue, "Shhh," I hushed her, "He's back… hide it." I told her.

"Where?" She whispered harshly.

"Uh… I have no idea… shit!" I spat out.

She was facing me when he came into the cave; I had my back to the wall watching him. My heart was racing; I don't think I've ever been so scared. Not to mention she was holding the rock still. He knelt down next to her in an attempt to comfort her most likely. Where had he gone, did he go kill Bellamy or save him?

He was examining Octavia when she looked at me nodding, oh god what was she about to do? She leaned up and wacked him in the face with the rock, causing him to fall backwards. "Uhh" He groaned in pain. "Octavia!" I shouted.

She then stood over top of him and smacked him a second time till he was on the ground cold, "Well now when he wakes up, he's going to kill us." I said with a nervous laugh.

"No, he wont look." She said moving towards his slowly taking the keys out of his hand.

"He was going to untie us?" I questioned, "Who knows Ray." She said softly.

She moved back to the hoop that had us attached and put the key in the lock hoping it would be the right key, "Oh thank god." She said when the lock unhinged. We soon heard footprints approaching us, Octavia turned to me panic filling her eyes. She returned back to the lock when we saw a shadow approaching us as. "Come on…" She said to the lock.

She finally got it unlocked and went to my lock doing the same thing for me, we divided out attention to getting the loops of chains off our writs, "I can't." I said my voice dripping with fear as the footsteps continued to approach us.

"Bellamy?" I said looking up as Octavia continued with her wrists. "Rayne, Octavia." He said rushing towards the two of us pulling us into a hug.

"Get the key." Octavia commanded him, she was worried the grounder was going to wake up and kill us all.

He undid her hands, then moving onto me cupping my face pulling me close to him kissing me roughly on the lips. "I was so scared you where dead." He said to me as he released my hands too. "I thought we'd never see you again." I told him as he helped me stand up.

Murphy, Jasper, Monroe and Finn had filed into the cave with us. I looked at each of them, they all looked tired, and terrified. Well at least their expressions matched my own. I turned my attention back to Bellamy as Octavia made her way over to Jasper. "You came?" She asked him. "Of course I did." Jasper smiled.

"Monroe, Murphy, watch the entrance." Bellamy said to the girl as she nodded and ran off.

Bellamy pulled Octavia and I into another tight hug, "I thought I lost you both." He said again, his voice full of desperation.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you liked the last two chapters, took me quite a bit too long to write them!**  
**Again _Italic's _in this Chapter are Bellamy's flash backs!**

**I really hope you guys like it! Again thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follow's it really means so much to me!**

* * *

_Entering my home I tossed my bag onto the chair, not only had I lost Octavia to the skybox but word had gotten around that they had arrested and were setting some sort of trial for Rayne, all that meant was she would be getting a nice stay in a cell for a few days before they floated her too. All she was doing was healing children. I couldn't believe it, and I had never gotten the chance to do anything, tell her I had feelings for her or anything and now they where going to kill her._

_I leaned against a wall staring at a chair that Octavia had usually been sitting on waiting for me to get home from guard duty. Or as she often called it, 'Stalking my dream girl shift'. It was my fault they found her if I had just kept her in here and kept her safe none of this would have ever happened. She'd still be here._

_My thoughts where cut short by a knock on the door, whipping my eyes of any tears, I turned around and headed towards the door, opening it quickly to see who it was, only to find it was the same man that got my sister and my mother taken away. The very same guy who was going to get Rayne floated too._

_"Cadet Blake." He said his eyes boring into me._

_"It's janitor Blake now, Lieutenant." I told him calmly trying to keep my cool._

_"Commander." He said pointing to his new badge. "A lot's changed in the past year." He told me slowly as I just took in a deep breath. "May I?" He asked as he entered my home even without my approval._

_"You've got some nerve coming in here, after pushing the button that floated my mother." I told him harshly._

_"I was following orders." He said with no further explanation._

_"What the hell do you want from me?" I spat at him._

_"You were a hell of a guardsman, Bellamy, you know that?" He asked me as he moved away from me and around the room. "Smart, hardworking, resourceful." He continued, "I wasn't a guardsman." I shot at him, reminding me of what he'd said to me moments before he had taken my sister away from me. "That's what you said. I remember." I snap at him as I pushed my hair back on my head._

_"You also said you'd do anything to protect your sister." He shot at me. "I remember too. I hope that's still true." He continued._

_"And let's not forget Doctor Locke; my sources tell me you've been following her around for a number of years now. If I'm right, you two first met at a dance, much like the one we had to take your sister from. You'd protect her too would you not?" He questioned._

_How he even knew about my feelings for Rayne confused me, I didn't even tell the few friends I did have about her. I liked that she was my secret, something, and someone I could go to and visit and not feel guilty about. Our chats we would have always left me with some feeling of being whole and wanted. Something that after a year I hadn't thought I'd feel again._

_"I don't know who that is…" I lied._

_"Too bad," He said smirking, he knew I was lying._

_"Are they ok?" I asked him,_

_He put his hands on his hips and lowered his head looking to the ground, taking in a deep breath of air before answering me. "What I'm about to tell you is classified." He told me as he began to wonder around once again._

_"Chancellor Jaha approved a mission to Earth." He began to say causing me to arch my brow at him. "He's sending the Juvenile Prisoners along with a trained Medic to the ground." He continued to say._

_"One hundred and one of them in fact your sister and Rayne Locke included." He told me, "Originally it was just to be the one hundred Juveniles however with Rayne's recent choices. They had decided that sending her down with them would be a better choice than floating her. Which they where incredibly close to doing if it'd weren't for Council Member Griffin, explaining that the kids should they be hurt or chose to ignore what Jaha asks of them, they would have someone trustworthy down there to contact us."_

_Somehow I doubted that Rayne would be willing to help Chancellor Jaha after all the pain he and his council have tossed in her face, not to mention now that he was telling me they where going to float her._

_"N-No." I began to stutter, "You can't. It's not safe." I began to tell him. "You have to stop them."_

_"I wish I could." He continued walking around me, he was walking circles around me while talking to me, did he want more than he was leading on?_

_"What I can do is get you a seat on that drop ship." He said as I slowly looked at him with disbelief all over my face._

_"You're right, it's doubtful." He continued, "Those kids will survive, but if you're there, at least Octavia wont be alone. Not to mention you'll be free to no longer silently pawn over your dream girl." He smirked slightly,_

_"What do I have to do?" I asked him, a chance to keep both girls safe from what awaits them on the ground. Of course I would do anything to have that opportunity._

_He pulled out a gun and held it out to me before calmly telling me exactly what it was going to take. "Kill the Chancellor."_

_I weighed the options that I had floating around in my head. Could I really do it? Kill the chancellor? I took the gun and aimed it at his head, "How about I kill you instead?"_

_He stood there the expression on his face still deadpan; "Kill me and your sister goes alone, and any chance you might have had with Rayne goes with them to a radiation-soaked planet." He told me flat out. "And you get floated like your mother."_

_I stood there looking down at the ground, "Ship launches in twenty-minuets, Bellamy." He told me, "If you're gonna do this, we have to leave. Right now."_

* * *

**Rayne's Point of**** View**

Bellamy had let go of Octavia and was now holding me close to him, "Rayne, once we get back I promise I will explain everything." He told me as he pulled away from me slightly.

Octavia was once again in Jasper's arms, "How did you find me?" She asked him.

"Followed him." He said pointing to the Grounder on the floor.

"He save our lives, twice." I told Bellamy, "healed up our wounds, Bellamy… this grounder isn't like the other ones… we can trust him… although after Octavia beat him with a rock… I can't say he'll be too happy."

He chuckled, "You always try to see the good in everyone don't you?" He said. "We should go. Now. Before he wakes up." Octavia said again.

"Ray's right he's going to be pissed off." I laughed at her comment again, "With you maybe." I told her.

"He's not gonna wake up." Bellamy said.

"What?" I asked him in unison with Octavia.

"Bellamy stop." Octavia said as he picked up the Grounder's weapon.

"I just told you he's not a bad one, we can trust him!" I said to him,

"Yea and what if he comes back to the camp and takes you both again?" He asked me.

"Bellamy she was right, he didn't hurt us, Let's just go." Octavia began to beg.

"They started this. Finn. Move." Bellamy said as Finn was now crouching over the fallen grounder.

"Please Bellamy, he's not the bad guy he protected us." I cried.

"Foghorn." Finn said, "Apparently he saved us too." Finn said slowly, "with the horn that got all the other grounders to take off."

"See he's a good one." I cried out again.

All of a sudden in one swift move the Ground moved stabbing Finn in the gut, "No!" I shouted as Finn fell backwards.

Sure I was a doctor, but not when it came to semi-fatal stab wounds, god I could only hope someone was getting us a way to talk to the Ark. I would need Abby's help with this, Abby AND Clarkes help.

Bellamy and the Grounder began to fight as Octavia and I tired comforting Finn, as he groaned in pain. Holding pressure on his wound we tried to watch what was going on with the Grounder and Bellamy however everything came to an abrupt halt when we saw the Grounder was holding a spear so that it was almost going into Bellamy's neck.

"Stop! That's my brother!" Octavia yelled.

"Please!" I said to the Grounder, "Please, please…" I began to sob.

Jasper than hit the grounder in the back of the head with something causing him to fall to the ground releasing the spear that he had been holding. We all shot our eyes to Jasper as I quickly made my way to Bellamy's side.

"Are you ok?" I asked Bellamy as he nodded rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

We rushed back to the camp as Jasper ran ahead of us, "Clarke! Where's Clarke?" Jasper yelled as I ran up beside him.

"Where is she?" I yelled to the closest person to me.

"Hey, I'm here. What's up?" She asked as he helped Octavia in the gate.

"We need to get in contact with the Ark, Clarke… and by that I mean we needed to be in contact yesterday." She looked at me strangely. "What happened?" She asked.

"Just know, I can't do this on my own… and I'm going to need your help, you and your mom…" I told her as Bellamy, Nova and Murphy all brought a terribly injured Finn into the gates."Finn… Finn?" She said pushing past us and rushing over to Finn, I turned to see Raven, as she looked incredibly heart broken. I guess she found out the truth and we just brought back her dying boyfriend. _  
_  
"Oh, my god." Clarke gasped as I made my way over to them, "Clarke we don't have time for this." I told her.

"He's alive…" She said after checking his pulse. "We need to get him into a stable environment, same place we have Jasper would be best." I told her as she nodded.

"Bellamy and Rayne wouldn't let me take the knife out." Jasper told her,

"No that was a good call. Listening to Ray's medical advice is probably most advisable." Clarke said smiling at me.  
"Get him in the drop ship now. Go!" She said, "I need to check your arm out for you before we can even consider helping him… we need you having steady hands." She told me.

"All right but let's get going." I told her.

"Clarke, Rayne… can you save him?" Raven began to cry. I pulled her into a hug, "Of course we can, but we need your help Raven." I told her as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"No. Not me." Clarke said, "Rayne…. We need my mother… like you said… you might be equipped to deal with this but… I can't I can't do it." Clarke began to cry.

"Then I'm going to need to talk to her." I told Raven as I pulled myself out of her arms, holding both her shoulders firmly. "Can you get that radio working?" I asked her.

"There's still no radio, I can't get it working." Raven began to panic.

"Both of you calm down and breathe." I told them both. "Raven, you're the best mechanic on the Ark… fix it… go." I told her. "You take a walk, and calm down." I told Clarke. "Meet me in the drop ship when you're calm." I told Clarke as the two girls nodded and left.

"Hey wait, you ok?" I asked Octavia who was limping around still. "Yea, just go…" She whispered to me.

"Hey wait," Bellamy said to Octavia once he figured I was out of ears reach, however it just made me curious enough to hide and listen.

"Why where you two defending him?" He asked.

"Because he saved our lives, weren't you listening back there?" Octavia snapped at him.

"That spear that his Roma was actually meant-" He cut her off.

"No you're both wrong. I saved your lives." Bellamy bit back. "For all you two knew, he was keeping you both alive to use either of you as bait for one of their traps." Bellamy ranted on to her.

"No. I don't think so." Octavia said. "He would listen to us, he helped us." She continued to say.

"You don't think, Oh! That's the problem." He yelled at her. "They killed three of our people today and if you would've let me kill him when I had the chance, Finn wouldn't be in there dying right now." He continued to argue to her passionately.

"Stop blaming me for your mistakes! What happened to Finn dies in there, that's on you. Another thing that's not my fault all your lies you spat out to Rayne, if she never speaks to you again, that's also your fault. Murphy was right she deserves a man. Not a coward." What was Octavia thinking right now… we all knew Bellamy wasn't too shit hot with confrontation.

"Everything that's gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on the Ark. You wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mom killed!" She yelled at him

I could tell Bellamy was holding back a chuckle, "Me?" He questioned her, "Mom was floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive." He said his voice breaking.

"That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you where born." He spat at Octavia.

She turned to walk back out the gate as Bellamy stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked her aggressively.

"You can't keep me locked up in here forever." Octavia said her voice just above a whisper. She ripped herself out of his arms and stormed off into the camp right past me.

I didn't know what to do other than stand there and watch Bellamy as he looked like he was about to completely break down. Walking out from my spot I made my way over to Bellamy who sighed in defeat.

"You heard all of that I'll assume." He told me.

I nodded towards him, "Bellamy, you can't keep caging her like she's an animal… and me constantly going to her for you taking your side will only turn her against me too." I explained to him as he nodded.

He turned around and made his way to the gate's door. "Get inside." He told a kid who was standing around out there. He then began to close the door. "What're you doing?" I asked him slowly. "Go!" He yelled to the kid once he'd gotten inside the gate.

"A storm's coming." Bellamy told me. Somehow, some part of me knew he wasn't talking literally.

"Now, we have things we need to discuss." He told me, "I also have a boys life I need to save. Think you can talk to me while I clean his wound and prepare him for a surgery I've never attempted?" I asked him with a straight face.

"I guess I can do that…" he sighed wrapping his arm around me leading me back towards the drop ship.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry these next two chapters took so long to write work ended up getting hectic!**

**Hope you all like this chapter! Review let me know what you think!**

**-Vanessa**

* * *

Bellamy had woken up in the middle of the night, waking me up with him. He told me I had to start bringing everyone inside the drop ship that the storm was getting worse. I could only imagine where he was going; him, Murphy and a few others had taken off into the forest. Shaking my head I made my way into the drop ship, Clarke and Raven preparing Finn for the operation she and I where about to preform on him.

I didn't want to admit it to either of them but; I was way too shaken up still. My hands where shaking, I would fade in and out on consciousness. Not to mention the grounder taking Octavia and I. That wasn't what was causing any of this for me; it was Bellamy's reaction to the Grounder. Watching Roma die; in front of me and not being able to grieve for her.

Standing in the doorway of the drop ship I looked out into the massive rainstorm, watching as everyone followed the orders Bellamy had told me to give them. They where securing the camp for the storm that was nearly on top of us.

"Hold it down!" I heard a voice through the air.

"I got it!" Someone had replied. I took in a deep breath slowly returning to the inside of the drop ship.

"Clarke." I said slowly walking towards her, "You ready for this, the moment we get a hold of—" I held my hand cutting her off.

My hand was shaking uncontrollably, once I knew Clarke had seen how bad it was I pulled my hand closer to my chest. She began to shake her head slowly. "No…no, please Rayne no…" She started to say to me.

"No what?" Raven asked walking towards us.

"My hands aren't steady, haven't been since I got back." I told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked. "It means she can't help us with Finn." Clarke told her.

"No!" Raven yelled, "You have to… Rayne you're our Doctor." She finished saying.

"Clarke… you're going to have to do this on your own. You've helped your mom and I on plenty of operations… I know you can do this." I told her softly pulling her into a hug. "I have faith in you." I whispered to her before moving away.

Raven shook her head and wondered back over to the radio as Clarke took my spot in the doorway of the drop ship. I leaned against the wall taking in a deep breath. "This is Raven Reyes calling Ark Station." Raven said into the headset.

"Come in, Ark Station." She said again looking up at me as my eyes turned away from hers, the tears swelling up in her eyes for Finn had the ability to break my heart.

Here she is crushed over maybe losing the one person she loves most. Then there's me; too upset to even look at the one person I love most. Hearing how long he had been watching over me, protecting me, caring for me… it should have warmed my heart and it did. However the beating he put on that Grounder just I couldn't take it.

"This is Raven Reyes calling Ark Station." She said again as her voice began to crack. I moved closer to her placing my hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently to comfort her. "Please come in." She continued.

"Can anyone hear me?" Raven cried into the phone lowering her head.

"You sure you have the right frequency?" Monroe asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Raven snapped at her.

"Raven, she was only asking." I said as Monroe gave me a half smile, "I know I just… this…" she said motioning to Finn.

"I understand trust me." I tried to comfort her.

"Raven? You can do this. Ok?" Clarke said from beside me, before making her way back over to Finn's side. "Calling Ark Station." Raven started up again as I followed Clarke.

"You know Clarke, just because you two love the same guy… doesn't mean you should forget what sympathy is." I whispered harshly to her as I grabbed her by the arm pulling her close to me.

"We don't have time for Sympathy." She spat at me.

"You wonder why everyone here thinks you're a bitch Clarke… this is why."

Clarke shook her head as she checked his wound and began to take off the old wrap giving him new bandages. I stopped her looking down towards the scar; the skin around the blade was starting to blacken. "There might be poison on the blade Clarke." I told her, but she was ignoring me.

Pushing me out of the way to continue reapply a new bandage around the knife. Taking another deep breathe I made my way back over to Raven, at least her I could tolerate for more then ten minuets at a time lately. "Anything yet hun?" I asked her, as she shook her head no softly.

"This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Please identify yourself." We suddenly heard a voice fill the entire drop ship. I turned to Clarke who looked stunned as she walked over to Raven and I.

"This is Raven Reyes. I'm from Mecha Station. I'm transmitting from the ground." She said as Clarke and I surrounded her on both sides. "The hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Dr. Abby Griffin. Now." She continued as Clarke stood up and turned to look at Finn who was laying there motionless on the bed we had made for him.

"Hang on Raven. We're trying to boost your signal. Get her off the Ark-Wide channel." A man said over the speaker.

"Raven. Are you there?" We heard Abby's voice speak to us.

Raven and I motioned for Clarke to come over to the headset, handing it to her cautiously not to pull any wiring out of place. She hesitantly took it sitting down on the chair that Raven had been using moments before. "Mom?" She said finally out of the silence.

"Mom, it's me." She said more sternly.

"Clarke?" I heard Abby say. Her voice sounding like it was cracking, like she was crying. I took in a deep breath, looking over at Raven who had been clenching onto my hand for luck the entire time we'd passed off to Clarke.

"Mom, I need your help." Clarke began to say. "One of our people was stabbed by a grounder."

"Clarke, this is the Chancellor, are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" We heard Jaha's voice.

"This means my father's in the room." I said in a whisper. "Your father?" Raven said shock in her voice.

"My biological dad… Kane." I told her as she shot me another deeply shocked look.

"Yes. The Earth is survivable." Clarke said taking Raven's attention and mine. "We're not alone."

"Mom, he's dying." Clarke said again. "The knives still in his chest." She continued.

"Is Rayne still alive? She should be doing this already." Abby's voice belted out.

"Her hand's aren't steady mom, we just rescued her and another girl who where taken by a grounder." Clarke said.

"Thank god…" We heard a soft males voice come through the radio. I looked over at Raven, "Was that Kane?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"All right, can you patch me through to medical?" We heard Abby say.

"I can't believe we're talking to people on the Ark." I told Raven, "You did this, Raven you're my hero." I said with a smile as she grinned squeezing my hand.

"Clarke, is my son with you?" The entire drop ship fell silent, all eyes landed on Clarke. I would never see her as a leader no matter how hard she tried to push out that she was in charge.

I will always see her as a little girl, something doesn't go her way she throws a fit. She starts fights based on a 'gut' feeling that's almost always wrong. She's reckless and almost got Murphy killed with little to no evidence to prove his guilt. That was why I would never look at her as a leader.

"I'm so sorry.' Clarke said, as much as her eyes watered. I couldn't hear any sincerity in her voice. Had she already gotten over Wells's death? Moved past it like it was just losing a toy. I shook my head as she lowered hers.

Maybe I was just still pissed off with her for the whole Murphy thing, for constantly doubting and blaming Bellamy for everything. Even though I had caught her countless times eyeballing them both. It was almost like she and my mom have that in common. Going after men who aren't available to be taken.

"Wells is –" She said her voice finally cracking, maybe she hadn't moved on. Maybe I was to quick to judge, then again she was like me in that aspect hiding all my emotions till it brought up. I needed Bellamy…

"Wells is dead." She said finally looking up from her hands.

Silence emitted though the radio, nothing but static could be heard. Had we lost them? I felt Raven shift in her chair under my hand that was still firmly on her shoulder. Was I gripping her shoulder too hard?

"Clarke needs you." He said to I assumed Abby. "Patch her in to me when they're finished." I looked over at Clarke who had lowered her head once again.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about…" I told her. She nodded.

"Rayne, are you ok?" We heard a man say. Not just any man… it was Kane.

"Dad?" I asked softly. "Thank god you're safe… Is everyone ok down there? What's it like?" He asked.

"We set up a camp, we lost a few people but there are still at least ninety-three of us left. We're safe for now, please help Clarke… my hands are too shaky… I'm useless." I asked him.

Clarke mouthed thank you too me. Of course every person down here who still had family on the Ark wanted to at least hear their families voices. The only reason Clarke and I were able to was because our parents where council members. Not that I grew up knowing that.

"Ok Clarke?" We heard over the radio, her voice was cutting in and out due to the storm. "I'm gonna talk you through it step by step. If you can't hear me or don't understand… Rayne is right beside you." Abby told her, "deep breaths." I said to Clarke softly.

The entire pod shook slightly causing everyone inside to gasp out of fear, I looked over at Raven who attempted to steady the radio so nothing would come undone. "Clarke, give five –" Abby began to say as the room filled with radio static. "To medical. Medic-" her voice was cut off by more static as Clarke looked to me.

"What?" Clarke yelled, "Raven, what's wrong?" Clarke yelled to her.

"The storm." I said to Raven as she nodded in agreement with me. "It's not the radio. It's the storm. Rayne are you sure you can't just talk her through this?" Raven asked me.

"I've never been in the med-wing for a stabbing before, well I have but none this close to the heart." I explained.

"Clarke, we need to hurry." We suddenly heard Abby's voice say to us loud and clear. "The storm, it's a hurricane." I whispered to Raven.

"I've only ever seen four from the Ark." She said back to me, "Yea, something tells me they aren't as pretty as they are from up there." I told her with a smirk.

Octavia wondered into the drop ship making her way over to Clarke and I who where now standing together near Finn. "Oh." I said with a soft smile.

"A familiar face." She grinned.

I feel like us being held and taken care of by the grounder had pulled us together, I cared more for her than I had cared for Clarke and she was who I was sent here to care for. I moved over to where Octavia was standing. "Where's you're brother?" I said my voice faltering with lack of emotion. I was still incredibly mad at him.

She shrugged, "I have no idea, he left so early I only caught a glimpse of him and his merry band of –" I cut her off, "Yea, same here… hope they get back soon…" I mumbled as she nodded slightly.

She was more then just mad at Bellamy, however he was her brother and no matter how angry he made her she would still care for his safety. Even if it was just a little bit.

Clarke finally turned to face us both grabbing one of the canisters that Octavia was holding in her hands. Opening the lid Clarke went to smell the contents before moving her head back in one swift motion.

"Ugh." She said in disgust. "Monty's moonshine?" I asked Octavia with a small grin.

"Yep, pretty sure no germ can survive it." Octavia told us, as the entire drop ship shifted a second time causing people to begin panicking. "Stay calm." I said softly looking around at some of the youths.

"Storms getting worse." Clarke commented, "Monroe, close the doors." She said ordering the girl like her boss.

Monroe rolled her eyes as if to tell Clarke exactly where to go. I moved closer to the girl myself, "We still have people out there." She told Clarke, "Yea Monty and Jasper still aren't back yet."

"Neither is Bellamy." I said turning to face Clarke whose expression told me she really couldn't have cared less. "It's all right they'll find somewhere to ride it out."

"Look. One Suture needle, Rayne I found it in your pack." I smiled at Raven, "Right. I still need something to close the wound." Clarke said.

I looked over at Raven, "Wires maybe? Are there any tiny enough?" I asked her.

"Yea, there's some wire on the second level. We used for the tents." Octavia told us all.

"Let's see it." Clarke said, "Stay away from the blue wires." Raven told her causing Clarke to whip her head around to look at her, and Octavia to stand up her head facing the girl as well.

"Yea there live, aren't they?" I asked her. "Yep, the ones that runs though the ceiling. I rigged them to the solar cells in the roof." She finished.

"That means they're hot, please be careful." I said to Octavia, "Got it though, blue wires." Raven said again louder, as she continued towards the ladder. "Yea, I got that… and I will." She told us both.

Clarke started to shake her hands out, looking around the room, all over Finn. "Tell me you can do this." Raven asked her.

"She can do this, she has no choice." I interjected.

"Hey, they're back!" We all heard a girl shout from outside the drop ship.

"Bellamy?" I said as Octavia stopped climbing up the ladder.

"Is that a grounder?" I heard someone say from the other side of the room. Instantly without another thought I made my way over to Bellamy. He put his arm out stopping me from going further before pulling me closer to him with the same arm. Octavia jumped down from the ladder her face twisting with anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"It's time to get some answers."

"Oh, you mean revenge?" Octavia said using her finger to sway between her and I.

"I mean Intel." He said his voice almost sounding stone cold towards her.

"Can we save the arguments please? Sorry Clarke." I said to her softly." Before turning to Octavia. "I'll be up there, nothing will happen to him." I told her.

"Better not." She scowled at Bellamy before her eyes hit me softening. She knew I would never intentionally let anything happen to the grounder. However like me she knew Bellamy would make the final decision of what's going to happen once we're all up on the third level.

"Get him upstairs." Bellamy told his friends.

"Bellamy, she's right." Clarke said pushing me out of Bellamy's arms causing both Octavia and I to lock eyes.

"Clarke, Honey, we're ready." We all heard Abby's voice over the speaker. Bellamy's eyes focused on the speakers, narrowing on them. He knew this meant we had finally gotten contact with the

Ark.

"Can you hear me?" Abby asked.

"Look, this is not who we are." She said softly to him gazing up into his eyes. "Clarke this is exactly who we are." I but in.

"Clarke?" Abby said again.

"Wake up, we aren't on the Ark. Don't here we clearly have to play by their rules. We aren't safe, we can't play dress up or follow the leader… down here its us or them." I said as Bellamy grinned pulling me backs right against him.

Clarke let out a deep low growl at me, ah so that is what she was trying to do. As long as I'm breathing she will not get what she wants down here. She won't take happiness from me a second time. I wont let it happen.

She continued to keep her eyes glued to Bellamy as he looked from her to me, then to the grounder. "It is now." She said turning back to the guys before they began to drag the grounder up to the third level.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Just to answer the questions in the reviews. :)**

**If I make it unclear and hard to read (I have a problem with not re-reading my stuff when I get antsy or excited to post it.), just let me know I'll edit.**

**Ask for Clarke possibly trying to take Bellamy from Rayne; you'll have to see why I am doing that in the next few Chapters. Don't wanna give too much away, as I have my own ideas for what I'm planning on doing, but I am following the show so I'm also kind of waiting to see what their going to do on there.**

**I also try to update as quickly as I can, as I want to not be too far behind when it comes to the episodes with the show. 21-23 Are all connected to Episode 7. I really do hope you're all enjoying the story :) Love your reviews and Support :D**

**Also; let me know if I should ever do another chapter in Bellamy's Point of view or do a second story completely in his point of view. I'm also writing another 100 fic, The main girl is a grounder, I have an interesting plot for that even though I will admit the first chapter is a little rough around the edges.**

-**Vanessa**

* * *

"Bellamy, please think about this." I told him, "You know just as well as I do if you lay a finger on him… Octavia will never forgive you." I told him once he helped me through the hatch.

"Maybe not, but she needs to realize we need to know what we're up against… just like you said down there." He reminded me.

"And yes, I agree that we do need to know what we're up against. However Bellamy, this one isn't a bad one. He took care of Octavia and I, nursed us back to health." I told him softly.

"Then why did he chain you two up in a cave?" He asked me crossing his arms over his chest.

"So we wouldn't run away again, possibly get killed." I said as he shook his head.

"That's my job, to protect you, make sure you don't get killed…" He told me as his eyes where lingering all over my face.

"And you are Bellamy." I told him as I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek. "But we can't condemn him to torture, just to find answers. I'm sure talking to him will do the same."

Bellamy took in a deep breath, "Besides, if we eventually let him go… if he sees us the way we see them, they will attack us, but if they see us as frail and non fighters there's a chance they wont come attacking us." I continued, Bellamy pulled me closer resting his chin on the top of my head before moving back and kissing my forehead.

"That's a chance I'm not willing to risk, I wont take that gamble with your life Ray." He told me as we heard movement going on behind me.

"Whoa, He's awake." Murphy said.

Bellamy moved me behind him, just in time for me to see Octavia and run towards her. "Tie him tighter." Bellamy ordered them.

"Oh." I said as I helped her up the ladder. "Thanks." She said once she was on steady ground.

"The last thing we need is this bastard getting free because you screwed up." Bellamy commented.

I found Octavia and I standing next to each other with one arm around each other, our eyes dead on the now awake Grounder. Our savior in fact, it was hard to look at him like he was just any other grounder. He was our grounder, he has nursed us back to health, protected us from danger and here we were. Watching our people beat him into submission like an animal.

His eyes landed directly on Octavia and I, I averted my eyes from him looking down to Octavia who was gazing back at him. I knew after the night we had spent with the grounder that he would never harm us. He was so gentle and caring, especially with Octavia.

Octavia began to make her way closer to the grounder as I followed her just in case Bellamy where to lash out of the grounder for anything she was about to say or do. "Octavia, get out of here." Bellamy ordered her.

The Grounder was standing still, no movement moving through him. His eyes locked on Octavia's just as hers were locked onto him. "I told you he was protecting us." She said her voice growing dark.

"You don't have to do this." She said trying to move closer to the grounder, "This isn't about you." He told her as he saw me look closer to him too. "Either of you."

"I'm doing this for all of us." He said as I pulled Octavia away from her brother slightly.

"You did that for all of us?" She argued pointing right at the grounder. "Octavia." I said warning her.

"You may be able to forgive him for the shit he's done to you, but I can't…" She yelled at me.

"I haven't forgiven him, Octavia. I just understand that this world isn't as black and white as it was in the Ark. Yea maybe violence and hurting him isn't the answer but we need to know what is out there beyond the walls we've built. We need to know, how to stay alive. Otherwise one of his people, or the people like him… will kill us all one by one." I told her, she lowered her head,

"There has to be another way to do this." She said, I nodded, "Yea there does."

Bellamy took a sigh; "For your information Oh, I did that." He said pointing at the grounders busted up face. "For Finn, Jasper, Diggs, John and Roma." He said now closer to Octavia, nearly right up in her face.

"It wasn't even him!" She countered.

"You don't know that!" Bellamy yelled.

"Just like Rayne said, we need to know what we're up against. How many there are and why they're killing us and he's gonna tell us right now." Bellamy said as he began to walk closer to the grounder as Octavia tried to hold him back. She then looked back to me.

"Do something." She begged me.

"What do you want her to do Octavia?" We both heard Bellamy snap at her. "She has tried everything she could already to get me to stop and change my mind. I'm going to tell you just like I told Ray. I wont take the gamble on everyone's lives here on some hunch that he might not be apart of the group hunting us." He snapped.

Octavia ran over to Bellamy trying to hold her back, "Murphy, Miller get her out of here." He pointed to Octavia.

"What about Ray?" Murphy asked. Bellamy looked over to me as I stood there back against the wall. He smiled softly at me, "She stays with me."

Octavia turned to me; I raised my hands in defense. "I will help him the best I can Oh…" I told her, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said to me, "You as much of a captive as I am."

"I was there!" Octavia yelled at Bellamy once the two goys grabbed hold of her, "Rayne-" She got cut off.

"Hey, get—" She started to struggle. "Get off of me!" She yelled.

Octavia began to walk towards the ladder, "I don't even think he speaks English." She spat at Bellamy. "He won't understand you."

"Oh, I think he will." Bellamy said once Octavia was down the ladder and the boys closed the hatch.

Bellamy took a hard swing at the grounders face, "That is for touching Rayne… no one does."

"Bellamy!" I cried out as the grounder struggled against the chains starring at me. "He didn't hurt me, he saved me, my arm was dislocated and the other was cut wide open… he helped me." I tried explaining to him.

"Please just, tell him what he asks…. Please." I begged the grounder.

The entire drop ship shook causing me to fly backwards forcefully into the wall, along with each of the boys being tossed around too. We could hear everyone below us groan and streak in fear as well us.

"Ray you all right?" Murphy said rushing to my side and helping me up. "Yea, yea I'm fine… my head just hurts." I explained to him

"Drink this." He said handing me some water in a sack.

"Thanks." I said to him as he helped me sit down on one of the remaining seats. I finally looked up and saw Bellamy walk over and place his hands on my thighs. "You ok?" he asked.

Cupping his cheek I smiled; "Of course I am… but Bells you don't need to do this, not this way." I told him.

He put his hand over mine and took it off his face, kissing the top of my hand before placing it on my thigh. "I know, but I have to… to keep you safe." He said.

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy finally said to the guys standing up moving the lights he had hanging up around the room back in place.

"We under attack or not?" He shouted down the ladder.

"Storm damage. We're ok." Murphy said as he returned up the ladder. I hadn't even seen him leave the room. I looked back over at the grounder. They wore such normal looking clothing under all their gear. Where did they even find some things.

"We're gonna try this one more time." Bellamy said turning to face the grounder.

"What's your name?" He asked. The ground said nothing, didn't even make a noise.

"Where's your camp?" Bellamy asked again after taking a deep breath.

"How any of you are there?" He asked again, he must have asked these questions at least three or four times each already.

"Bellamy." I said softly causing the grounder to move against the chains looking at me.

"Ray…" Bellamy warned me.

"Hey." Miller said from beside me. "Check it out."

I looked over his shoulder at the little box her was holding as Bellamy and Murphy made their way over to him. "What is all this stuff?"

"Antidotes." I said softly, "or poison's."

They all turned to face me, "We had many vial's" like that in the med bay." I said shortly as Bellamy knelt down next to Miller taking the box.

"What if it's neither?" Murphy asked me.

"Hell knows with these people." Bellamy said turning to look at the grounder again.

Bellamy picked up what looked like a notebook; it was thick and full of pages. Bound tightly with a leather strap. The grounder began to move against the chains relentlessly at the sight of him holding it. I looked at the grounder with sympathy. If I could help him I would, anything I would do would only make things worse for him.

"I think we found something, he doesn't want us to see, boys." Bellamy said as he stood up.

Bellamy began to flip through the pages, the sketches and drawings on each page where out standing and incredibly beautiful. "These aren't bad." Bellamy said as if we shared a brain at that moment.

Bellamy brushed the pages quickly before landing on a page with a picture that looked a lot like Octavia on one side and on the other page it was me. He flipped the page over and there was another picture of Octavia and I, it almost looked like the one day she and I where sitting on the small hill… the day she and I where talking about Atom.

Bellamy went back to the page before of the singular pictures of just Octavia and I and took in a deep breathe before looking up at the grounder hate filling his eyes. I looked over at the grounder. He didn't look scared, but he did look upset and worried… was he worried about what Bellamy was going to do?

Going back a few pages Bellamy noticed another page, "It's our camp." He said as he looked at each of us in the group, including me.

"I'm guessing if I counted all those marks, it would add up to one hundred and three." Bellamy pointed out. "Ten crossed out."

"He must have been watching us; I doubt in a bad way… he must have been curious… counting the dead has to stand for something other—" Murphy cut us off.

"There's nothing good about counting us when we die off Rayne."

"Hey, watch it." Bellamy said to him.

"That's how many people we've lost." Bellamy said to the grounder as he stood up and made his way closer to the man.

"They've been watching us ever since we got here." Bellamy pointed out again.

"That only makes sense Bellamy… we did crash land into their world." I told him.

"Ray…" He warned me again. "Don't defend him."

I knew Bellamy needed to do what he had to, no one else would ever do what needed to be done. However a part of me besides from knowing this violence was completely wrong. I knew hurting the grounder wouldn't give us anything we needed from him. He wasn't going to respond from it.

Bellamy walked back towards the others and me with the book going through it. Standing next to him I made him stop on a page with what looked like a man completely covered in hair.  
"What the hell is that thing?" Murphy asked him.

"Friend of yours?" Bellamy asked him holding up the book as the latch at the ladder opened and Clarke began to climb up.

Of course she would be coming up here. I don't know why but lately even the sight of her made my ever fiber boil with anger. I just wanted to toss her out of the drop ship and let her fend in the wild for herself. Maybe it was the way I always caught her looking at Bellamy. That was making me hate her the way that I was beginning to.

Murphy moved so that he was standing in her way, glaring down at her. The action caused me to smile slightly, Bellamy looked over at Murphy and Clarke then to me with a questioning look on his face.

"Get the hell out of my way." She threatened him.

"It's ok. Let her through." Bellamy said causing me to huff in anger before moving away from him as Clarke walked forwards looking at the grounder.

"What do you want Clarke?" I spat at her.

She ignored me continuing to stare at the grounder, "Well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now." Clarke growled.

"Hates all of you, you're more than welcome to leave Octavia and I out of that." I spat at her again walking closer to Bellamy only to rub my back lightly. He than grabbed Clarke roughly by the wrist pulling her away from me and everyone else.

"Who cares?" Bellamy asked her. "How's Finn?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned for the guy.

"Alive. His people will care." She said pointing off to the grounder. "How long until they figure out where he is?" She asked him. "And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will, Bellamy."

Constantly questioning everything anyone around her does, if it doesn't suit her needs. Or what she wants, she was so self-righteous that it ate at me. She was always like this back on the Ark. Telling me who I could and couldn't associate with. I remember when she and I where in the cafeteria eating our rations once I told her I wanted to ask out the garbage man because he was always so nice to me.

She told me that people like that and people like "her and I" just don't mix, that we're like water and oil. Yet she could roam around doing anything she wanted to with whomever she wanted, without any care in the world.

Bellamy and I could have been happy together if it wasn't for Clarke coming on into either of our lives and choosing fate for people. Clarke and her mom where exactly the type of person the Chancellor loved to surround himself with.

"Don't you have someone to attend to Clarke? It's not a good idea to leave a patient that had a knife pulled out of them alone." I snapped at her causing Bellamy and Clarke to look over at me. Murphy and Miller started to chuckle at my outburst.

Bellamy attempted to hide his smirk, "Relax, Princess. No one saw us take him, he was chained up in that cave the entire time, and thanks to the storm, and we didn't see a soul on the way back." Bellamy began to ream her out.

Another loud thud burst through the entire drop ship causing us all to look around. I took in a deep breath eagerly waiting for Clarke to take her leave. "Ok. In case you missed it." He started saying to her again fiddling with the book causing Murphy and Miller to roll their eyes.

"Why does he always waste his time bothering to explain shit to Clarke? When he has Rayne." Miller asked Murphy thinking I couldn't hear him. "Man clearly doesn't care for what he has, but what he doesn't have." Murphy mumbled.

"His people are already killing us. How many more of our people need to die until you realize we're fighting a war?" He asked her harshly.

"We're not soldiers, Bellamy. Look at him." She said turning to face us. We can't win."

"Don't be so naïve." I spat at her, "This is what we need to be, to stay alive. If you want to sit around and play house… go ahead, I will not die for you Clarke." I told her as Murphy and Miller fist bumped each other at my new found rage towards Clarke.

"I have gone through enough in this life, because of you and your family… I will not go through anymore, loose anymore people because you are just either too stupid to realize what is happing around you or to thick headed to care." I spat again. Bellamy wondered over to me placing his hands on my shoulders as I began to breath heavily.

"What's wrong?" He asked me in a whisper.

"It's pretty obvious what's wrong Bellamy. I'm sick of the way she looks at you, like she can take you from me… I am sick, of her taking everything I love from me…" I said quietly.

"I would rather be killed by a grounder, than be with her. I love you Ray, I wouldn't have fought this hard to get you just to walk away now." He told me kissing my forehead before walking back over to a snarling Clarke.

"You're right. We can't." He said loudly. "If we don't fight."

"Clarke, he's seizing!" Raven yelled up to her. "On my way." Clarke yelled down as she climbed quickly back down the ladder. Bellamy shut the hatch behind her before turning to face the grounder again.


	23. Chapter 23

Bellamy then walked over to the grounder, asking it all his questions over and over again as I began to look through the small leather bound book that they had found on the grounder. Flipping each page slowly gazing at everything he had drawn over the years he must have owned this.

There was a steel contraption pointing out of the water in one. I knew what it was by looking at it. The bow of a ship, I was curious if the boat was even still there, or if the boat could be explored. The next page was a patch of wild roses, each of them were in bloom.

The next image was a young woman; she looked a lot like the grounder we had. Her hair was long and braided hanging over her shoulder. Her eyes where wide open and she had a large smile spread across her lips. She just like the grounder had tattoos all over her arms and legs. She looked like a native person she was so stunning.

Was she his sister, or wife? Why had he drawn a picture of her? All the grounders we'd seen had been men. Looking over the girl again I realized how much she looked like Octavia. I smiled at the thought of him seeing this girl in Octavia. It would explain his eagerness to protect her and keep her close to him.

The next picture was of another woman, this ones hair was also long and in the sketch her hair was blowing in the wind. Her eyes where looking away from him and up at the sky. She was pointing at something too her smile almost hidden but still visible. She looked so much like me, was this why he was so adamant about keeping the two of us safe?

I looked up at the grounder who had his eyes on me, was he watching me while I was looking through his book. Bellamy was still shouting at him, trying to get the questions out of him without any luck. He then turned around and walked back over to me.

"You were jealous?" He asked me.

"Of course I was Bellamy. You give her nicknames, treat her like she's important to you… everyone sees it… I hear what they say." I told him closing the book on my lap.

"Ray…" he said softly.

"I gave her that nickname the first day we where here, because she is the Ark's golden child now."

"Oh so golden, gets whatever she wants and will still bitch about it after words." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You are the most important person to me Ray. You and Octavia… I did everything I have done for you two… to keep the two of you safe." He told me cupping my cheek to get me to turn and look at him. "I love you, and only you. Clarke can try all she wants but that fact will always remain." He told me.

"Then you promise not to be alone with her?" I asked him.

"You will always be by my side." He said kissing my lips softly as the grounder made a grunting noise before pushing against the chains.

Pounding on the hatch began to sound followed by Clarke's voice yelling to us to open it. I looked at Bellamy and shook my head, "No special treatment right…" I stood up walking away from him. "She literally always gets her way with you, does whatever the hell she wants… shocker." I told him moving to the other side of the small room.

"Open the door!" She yelled again. Miller walked over kicking the container out from the ladder and opening the hatch. He stopped her from coming up any further onto the ladder looking to me with a grin on his lips.

At least some people where on my side, I felt so childish with how I was acting but she did always get her way. "Get out of my way, Miller. Now!" She yelled. He moved his hands from the ladder as if he was some whipped dog.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as Bellamy stood there his eyes on me, he looked scared. Why was he scared, did he think I was done with him because we where arguing about miss perfect over here?

She ignored us all and walked right over to the grounder. "What on this?" She asked him holding up the small dagger.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked her attempting to leave as much space as he could between him and her.

"He poisoned the blade." Clarke said as I walked over towards Octavia who was now up here as well.

"You look rough." She said to me in a whisper.

"Yea, miss perfect here is apparently adding man stealer to her resume of things she's great at. Amongst it being, nearly getting people killed in a mob, and annoying the hell out of anything that breaths." I said harshly causing Octavia to giggle slightly before turning her attention back to the three in front of us, as I had.

"All this time, you knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did." She said getting up in the grounders face. "What is it?" She yelled at him.

"He clearly isn't going to answer you Clarke, if he hadn't answered Bellamy yet either. Not everyone bows at your feet when you get angry." I snapped at her.

She turned around and glared at me. "Is there an antidote?" She asked him, reminding me about the small tin box he had with all the vials in it.

"Clarke, he doesn't understand you." Octavia said her voice full of annoyance.

"Vials." Bellamy said almost ignoring the fact that Octavia and I where even here.

I scoffed softly causing Murphy and Octavia to look at me, "What?" She whispered.

"He said he basically hates her, she never gets what she wants and loves us and will do anything we want." I said pointing to Bellamy fumbling around to help Clarke. "Clearly he was full of shit." I said as Octavia nodded, Murphy chuckled. "Women."

"It's gotta be here." Bellamy said looking into the small tin. Clarke tossed the knife to the ground as Octavia and I noticed it, looking at each other.

"Oh he'll notice us." She mumbled.

"You'd have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote." Clarke said looking through the small tin.

"Which one?" Clarke snapped at him as Octavia and I stood next to each other constantly looking from the grounder to Clarke and Bellamy.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy shouted at him.

"Show us, please." Octavia begged.

"Which one? Our friend is dying down there." I begged him as Octavia squeezed my hand. "And you can stop that." Clarke interrupted me.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy who continued to ignore Octavia and I where there as he looked over at the grounder a pained expression in his eyes. Bellamy rubbed his face taking a deep breath before making his way over to the grounder.

"I'll get him to talk." He then said as he balled his fist and pulled his arm back, Octavia grabbed his arm. "Bellamy, no." She begged.

"He wants Finn to die!" Bellamy yelled at her causing her and I to take a step away from him. "Why can't you see that?"

Octavia stood there, "Because punching him clearly hasn't made him talk yet Bellamy, that is obviously not working on him." I snapped at him causing him to look at me confused by my outburst.

"Do you want him to live or not?" He said ignoring Octavia and I and turning to Clarke. I felt myself squeezing Octavia's hand even more tightly than she had before. The anger flowing through my body unlike it had ever before.

Being lied to straight to my face by the man who is supposed to love me. Well that's a new type of betrayal. Clarke stood there looking at Bellamy like he was some sort of key she needed on a chain to do her bidding. "Clarke, you even said it yourself." Octavia began to attempt reasoning with her.

"This is not who we are! He was protecting Rayne and I, he saved our lives." She begged.

"We're talking about Finn's life!" Bellamy shouted at her, Clarke turned to Bellamy and uttered the two words that sealed her fate in Octavia's mind. "Do it."

Octavia turned and began to head towards the grounder as Miller and Murphy stopped her from moving any further holding them back. "Just tell us!" She begged him.

"Let her go." I demanded them as they both stopped holding her back, leaving her on the other side of the room. "You get to live with what's about to happen to this man Clarke. Hope you are god damn proud of yourself you, selfish little bitch." I seethed at her before walking towards Octavia pulling her into a hug, to try and keep her eyes away from what was about to happen.

She pulled herself away from me and gave me a look telling me she wanted to see what her brother and Clarke where capable of. Bellamy had a belt strap over his shoulder, and had begun to cut the shirt right off of the grounder. The man never taking his eyes off Octavia and I as we stood there helpless against what was about to happen.

"You're gonna show us the antidote." Bellamy had begun to say to him as Clarke moved around the room closer to the grounder.  
"Or you're gonna wish you had."

Looking at the grounder's body the way it was, he was already hurt. Cuts all over his chest, which I may add, were more than chiseled. He was a very good-looking man by any standards. I could tell Octavia was grazing her eyes all over the man as well.

Bellamy took one last look at Octavia and I, seeing the tears flowing from her and the look of utter betrayal from mine. He lowered his head running his hand through his hair before looking up at Clarke as she nodded at him, telling him to start the lashes they where about to inflict on the man.

"Bellamy, no. Please." Octavia begged him.

He whipped the man with the belt, the buckle cracking against the mans ribs causing everyone to either look down or away. Clarke flinched. "No, you don't get to flinch." I told her causing her to look at me her face covered in shock. "You caused this pain." I told her, "Like you do every other time."

She looked away from her and then down to the floor as Bellamy whipped the man a second time. The grounder let out a harsh noise before almost kneeling on the ground. Clarke ran over stopping Bellamy from continuing as she knelt on the ground in front of the grounder, putting all the vials on the ground in front of him.

"Please. Which one's the antidote?" Clarke asked him, "Just tell them." Octavia begged the man her face now completely stained with tears.

Bellamy put his hand on Clarke shoulder urging her to stand up as he was probably going to continue with the lashes. I looked to Octavia then to the ground where the knife was. I knew what would probably get him to tell us which one it was. He cared for Octavia and I, knowing either of us if not both of us are poisoned he would for sure tell them which it was.

Not only that but then Clarke would have to realize what she's done. Seeing us nearly get ourselves killed was a direct result of her actions. I went to move towards the blade when Octavia grabbed onto me. She was scared.

Bellamy than whipped the man a third time, a fourth time. He had hit him five more times before Clarke began to beg again for him to tell us which vial was the one filled with the antidote. "Please stop!" Octavia yelled as Raven yelled up the ladder.

"Clarke! He's getting worse!"

"We're running out of time." Clarke said as Bellamy moved away from her seemingly out of breath and not looking so good, maybe he was realizing I was right about Clarke, and about the fact that pain wasn't going to get him to answer anyone.

"Which one? Which one is it?" Clarke began to beg the man again. "If you tell us they'll stop!" She pleaded.

"They only started because of you!" I screamed at her from behind Bellamy. Clarke didn't even turn around to look at me. Bellamy who had his hand on his knees bent over gasping for air looked at me his eyes filled with regret and sorrow. He knew I wasn't going to soon forgive him for this either.

"Please, tell us which is the antidote and they'll stop this." She begged again.

The grounder just held his ground standing up straight again looking down at Clarke like she was dirt on his shoe, before looking straight forward at Octavia and I who didn't know if we could handle anymore of this.

Bellamy bundled up the belt and tossed it into the ground. "If that doesn't work maybe this will." He said finally.

"Girls, you don't have to be here for this." He said fiddling around with something in his hand as Octavia turned to look at me, shock filling her eyes.

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote." She said to him, resting her hands on her hips.

Bellamy was holding some sort of nail in his hand as he made his way over to the grounder. "Last chance." He said as he held the mans arm still before forcefully stuffing the nail into his hand causing Octavia and I to fully burst into tears as the Bellamy moved away form the man.

I looked at the grounder as he was stung up there the nail in his hand, grunting and shaking in pain trying to hold his composure. I shook my head this was disgusting what have we become. We may not be fighters but we were defiantly not tortures.

"What's taking so long?" Raven asked as she climbed up the ladder. "He stopped breathing." Raven said walking over to Clarke.

"What?" Clarke said moving towards the ladder, "He started again, but next time he might not." Raven explained to her.

"He wont tell us anything." Clarke told her as I felt eyes staring at me from the side, only to turn and see Bellamy was the one who was looking at me. His eyes still filled with that same, pain, regret and sorrow that he had, had before he stuck the nail in the mans hand.

Raven looked around the room, "Want to bet?" She asked walking over to the one side of the room pulling at a bunch of the wires.

Bellamy jumped up from the spot he was sitting, "What are you doing?" He asked her.

A spark ignited from the wires when she pulled them out causing the grounder to try moving away from her, this was wrong, so wrong. Wrong on so many levels. "Showing him something new." Raven said looking at me as I gave her a look of disgust.

She began to rub the exposed wires together causing them to spark and buzz as she moved closer to the grounder. He continued to try and move away from her. Making noises of our fear, and confusion as to what she had in her hands. She clearly didn't care what she was about to do.

Pressing the wires against his skin, she began to electrocute him. Octavia moved backwards as I walked over to where the blade was. Once back next to Octavia I took her hand.

"We have to stop this." I told her, "both of us?" She asked.

"One will get the antidote. Both of us will send a message to Clarke, Raven… and him." I said nodding my head off in Bellamy's direction. "That this torture isn't the answer."

The lights had began to flicker the entire time the wires where attached to him, he was groaning and grunting in pain. This was the only thing we where going to be able to do.

"Which one is it?" Raven asked him as she stopped pressing the wires to his skin. He looked right at Octavia and I as we both turned to each other again. "Come on!" Raven yelled.

She then pushed the wires onto his skin again, the lights flickering again. Him making pained noises as Bellamy and Clarke just stood by saying and doing nothing to stop the madness. "He's all I have!" Raven yelled at the grounder.

"No more!" Octavia yelled holding the knife in the air as I stood by her side.

"He's letting Finn die!" Raven yelled.

"Clearly hurting him is getting answers! Oh wait… it's not. Nothing any of you have done has made him say anything! Now we do it our way." I yelled at them.

Octavia looked at me, "Enough." She said as she grabbed my arm, cutting into it, before dropping my arm and cutting into her own arm. Bellamy and Clarke looked like they where about to kill someone.

"Octavia! No! Rayne…" Bellamy said out of confusion.

The grounder immediately began to push and press against his chains at the sight of us bleeding from the same blade that was laced with poison. "He won't let us die." She said softly.

"Octavia, what the hell did you do to you both?" Bellamy yelled to her as she walked closer to the grounder.

She than knelt on the ground as Bellamy made his way over to me trying to hold me but I just pushed him away from me. "Don't even touch me." I snarled at him, "Go attend to you fucking princess." I said walking away grabbing a strip of cloth wrapping it tightly around my arm. I looked over at Bellamy who looked hurt but knew exactly what I was referring too.

"I did that for Finn." He said walking closer to me. "No you did that for Clarke." I snapped.

"Here." Octavia said as she handed a vial to Clarke. "Thank you." She said as the two girls ran towards the ladder to go give some of the antidote to Finn.

"Rayne…" Bellamy tried to say as I walked over to Octavia.

"I don't like that we had to trick you." I told the grounder as he just lowered his eyes.

Bellamy moved to help Octavia off the ground. "Don't touch me." She snapped at him. He looked at us both once we were standing. "Please…" he begged us.

"We told you…" Octavia said, "He wasn't here to hurt anyone."

"Rayne…"

"You told me, you don't do anything for her… yet she comes running and you fall at your knees to do whatever she asks… So don't Rayne me… you lied straight to my face." I yelled at him.

"I swear, I did it for Finn…" he pleaded with me again.

Bellamy and Murphy left the room just as Clarke came up the ladder with water and a clean rag. She ignored both Octavia and I and began to attempt to clear the wounds on the Grounders body after she had taken the nail out of his hand.

He would just keep flinching away from her, or shutting his hand so that she couldn't do anything. She lowered her head realizing most likely that Octavia and I where right the entire time. That the violence and pain she brought on him was why he would now never trust anyone in this camp besides the two of us.

"Look I need to clean this." She tried telling him. He kept struggling against her attempts to help him. "Here." Octavia said as we both stood up and walked towards her.

"Let me try." She said.

"I never wanted him to get hurt." She told us. "You both have to know that. I just wanted to save Finn."

The grounder was letting Octavia clean his wounds without struggling, he just stood there his eyes on her and I the entire time. Watching her now care for him like he had done for us.

"For the record, you didn't save Finn. That was us." Octavia snapped. "But whatever you want to tell yourself to feel better."

"I'm going to head outside check out the damage." I said softly, Octavia looked to me and nodded, "Good luck." She said to me. "Good luck?" I asked. "Avoiding my brother." She sighed, "Knowing you're mad at him, he will stop at nothing to change that." I smirked. "Good luck to him than. I'm more than just mad." I smirked before heading towards and down the ladder.

"Rayne." Clarke said once she and I had made it down the ladder.

"What Clarke?" I snapped at her. "You know… I'm not—" I held my hand up to cut her off.

"Just stay the hell away from Bellamy… how about that. I don't care if you aren't trying to take him from me… I see the way you look at him, it's the same way you still look at Finn… why not fuck, find your own boyfriend?"

I walked away from her once the two of us were a safe enough distance from the drop ship. Everything was destroyed outside. Most of the wall was tipped over, tents where thrown around everywhere. So much debris just scattered throughout the entire camp.

"Just do what I said Clarke… stay away from him. I'm done watching you pawn over him, and getting him to do every little thing you ask of him." I snapped. She lowered her head and nodded, "I'm so sorry Rayne… for everything… from back on the Ark, to down here, to what happened up there with the grounder." She said.

"You aren't sorry." I told her, moving so I was right up in her face. "But you wait, because you will be." I told her before spinning on my heel and walking off.

I could tell she was still behind me following me not satisfied with the anger I was tossing her in face. I went to look over my shoulder at her which caused me to walk right into someone. Moving to look at the person I saw that it was Bellamy.

Clarke stopped a foot away from him and I. "We'll get it cleaned up." He told her.

"I wish this was out only mess." She told him, motioning towards me and then to the drop ship.

Obviously she was talking about, Octavia, the grounder and me. So glad she views what they've done to us as a mess not a gigantic cluster…disaster.

"Clarke." Bellamy said to her as he snatched the nail from her hand and kept his other arm on me. "Who we are, and who we need to be to survive are very different things." He told her as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

I would not stand here and watch the two of them get all googly eyed and flustered with each other. Not after I warned her to stay away from him. She couldn't even do that much after claiming she would do what I asked. Selfish.

"What are we gonna do with him?" She asked him. "We can't keep him locked up forever."

"If we let him go, he'll be back, and not alone next time." Bellamy said.

"Oh god, I wonder why that would be. Couldn't be because of what the two of you did to him." I snapped, trying to wretch myself out of Bellamy's grasp again only this time he wrapped his arm around me tighter pulling me closer to his chest.

"It's not easy being in charge, is it?" He asked Clarke only for me to scoff at the though of her being in charge of anything. Bellamy then tossed me over his shoulder as he moved past and away from Clarke.

"Put me down Bellamy."

"Not until we talk, I'm not losing you over that blonde princess, and the grounder… so please… can we just talk about this like normal people." I laughed at him once he had said that. "Bellamy, we are anything but normal people." I sighed as he put me down pushing me against the out side of the drop ship.

"I love you Bellamy, I always will but we cannot just leave him tied up in there… he means us no harm… he has proved that much." I told him.

"Rayne!" I heard Octavia yell.

"Go up to where he is… we'll talk about this after I hear what Octavia wants to talk about." I told him. Bellamy nodded, before making his way into the drop ship.

"Rayne." Octavia said rushing over to me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"He understands us… and speaks English." She told me as my eyes widen with shock. 


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a few days since Octavia had told me the news about our grounder friend. That he could speak English, that he understood us. Every chance she and I could get we would go up there and talk to him. Learn about him, Bellamy and I eventually sat down and talked things over.

As much as I wanted to just get over it I couldn't. He may have tried explaining to me over and over again that there was nothing going on between him and Clarke. However I found it hard to believe when I would wake up to find him gone. Only to find out he had left me in the middle of the night to go talk to her.

Anytime I asked either what they would be talking about I would get stonewalled. That was until I finally just stopped talking to either, stopped sleeping in Bellamy's tent with him. I spent all my time with Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Monty. Raven wasn't by choice but because I was constantly forced to talk to the people on the Ark.

I looked over at Octavia who was helping a few of the others with the clean up and packaging of food rations for the coming winter. "I'll be back, bringing food up to the grounder." I told her as she smiled at me nodding before I made my way up the ladder to the top.

I opened the hatch and found Bellamy sitting there on a box staring at the ground. As much as I would have loved to run over to him, hold him close to me and kiss him. I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself be lied to, cheated, and walked all over.

I could feel his eyes follow me as I made my way over to the grounder with some fruit and a small cup of fresh water. "Rayne…" I heard Bellamy say as the hatch opened again.

"Did you talk to the Ark?" Bellamy asked as Miller walked closer to where Bellamy and I where situated.

I just kept my eyes on the grounder in front of me. Feeding him, he knew he could trust Octavia and I. We would constantly sneak up here to feed him, clean him; I would be fixing up his wounds. I was almost positive Bellamy knew I was doing that but considering neither of us had spoken to each other in a week or so, he said nothing about me helping the grounder.

"I told Digg's mom the news, John's dad." Miller explained as he watched me care for the grounder intently.

"I'm supposed to talk to Roma's parents later." He continued. "They asked about you Rayne…" He said turning to me.

"Thanks." I said shortly.

"Thanks for doing that. I owe you." Bellamy said softly, yet his voice held little to no expression.

"Telling all these parents that their kids were murdered by grounders, I just wish I could say we were getting some justice." Miller told him.

I scoffed causing the grounder to give me a look as if telling me to calm down. "Say something Rayne?" Miller asked me.

"Leave her alone." Bellamy told him as I heard Miller sigh.

"We're not killing him." Bellamy finally said after a few moments of silence.

"You where a lot scarier when you had that face paint on." Miller said as he pushed me away from the Grounder only for Bellamy to quickly stand up and make sure I didn't move to far or fell to the ground.

I felt myself wretch myself out of his arms looking at him as I shook my head. I saw his face drop, turning to an expression filled with sadness. "All you had to do was be honest with me." I said under my breath to him, before moving away from him.

Once Miller had slapped some of the berries I had brought for the grounder on his face, the grounder head but him to the floor. Cause me to smirk at the grounder, "And you thought I should calm down." I mumbled to the man causing him to smirk at me before his expression went back to his typical cold one.

"Ray please… just hear me out." Bellamy asked me as Miller was leaving down the hatch.

"You had almost two weeks to explain what you where doing, explain the secrets and the sneaking around. Funny thing is I believed you when you told me there was nothing going on with you and Clarke. That you refused to lose me over her… then starting nearly the next day you begin to ditch me for her and sneak around with her." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"So no, Bellamy… I'm done hearing you out. Just… leave me alone for a while let me think on my own without you trying to make up my mind for me." I told him as I went down the hatch towards the first level.

I stood there taking a deep breath running my hands through my hair a second time before Raven walked towards me. "Hey…" She mumbled.

"I'm over it Raven, no need to still be walking on egg shells." I told her as she nodded.

"You and Bellamy still aren't talking?" She asked me.

"Why should I be talking to him, he's got Clarke to talk to." I snapped.

"I know all about Clarke walking in on uninvited territories." She murmured.

"I don't know what pisses me off more." I sighed, "The fact that she knew the whole time how much I love him, or the fact that she knew and didn't give a shit."

"Same things really, Clarke knows how much you love Bellamy, and she doesn't seem to care either. She has her own damn agenda down here. Rules don't apply to her, or Bellamy for that matter." Raven admitted as we both left the drop ship and headed towards the tent where the video COM was set up.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, wouldn't want another mob lynching on our hands, Clarke is very good and getting people nearly killed for utterly no reason at all." I snarled as Raven smirked. "Cheer up… he'll come around." I rolled my eyes, "You're next." She said looking at me.

"Get Dax when you're done his mom's after you." I nodded as I watched Clarke wonder off, probably trying to find Bellamy. Like usual.

I entered the tent and sat down in the chair as I put the head set on my head. I didn't know who to expect, or what to expect till I watched Kane sit down on the seat before me. He looked broken, drunk, ruined, and guilty even.

"You…you." He stuttered out.

"Dad." I said softly. It was the first time I had ever called him that and actually felt a meaning behind the word.

"You're looking… well." He told me.

Clearly he wasn't sure what fathers where supposed to say to their daughters at a time like this. Not that I blamed him, up until a few months ago I wasn't even aware he was my dad. I smiled at him, "As well as I can be, you'll love it when you get down here." I told him.

"I just hope… we can work on things together Rayne, be a real family… what I did to your father, and then never being there for you… I need to reprimand that."

I smiled, "You will; dad?" I asked him softly.

"Yea?"

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him. "Anything."

"Convince the Chancellor to Pardon… Bellamy Blake… he saved my life countless times, he save everyone's lives countless times… there has to be something." I told him.

"Rayne." He said his voice filling with sorrow. "If I could I would, I fear the chancellor no longer listens to my suggestions. I would suggest talking to your friend Clarke."

I let out a deep breath. "No, that's fine I'll think of something, I have to go… Dax's turn." I said as I stood up and left the tent to go find Dax. Who to be honest, I had no idea who that was.

"Dax?" I called out, no one turned around. "Dax?" I called out again, I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Murphy standing next to me pointing towards a guy off in the distance.

"Have you and Bellamy talked yet?" He asked me.

"No, John we haven't." I said coldly.

"Well can you, him being a mopey mess is worse than him being an angry beast." He teased as I rolled my eyes. "Go." I said shaking my head and making a light jog towards the boy Murphy had pointed out to me.

"Dax?" I said again as a rather tall guy turned around to face me, I had to admit he was really attractive. How I had never even seen him around camp before was beyond me.

He had short, really short brown hair, with eyes that where either a soft pale blue or green. He had a very soothing face, in the sense it was really nice to stare at. "Hey, Rayne? Right?" He asked me.

God even his voice was dreamy, I shook the thoughts from my head. Didn't matter how pissed off with Bellamy I was. I still loved him and this felt wrong. "Yea, hey so you're mom's in there waiting to talk to you." I told him.

"Thanks… uh Rayne." He called to me as I was beginning to walk away from him.

"If you ask me; walking away from Bellamy… was a smart choice…" He told me as he winked at me before walking away towards the vidcom tent.

"Who was that?" Octavia asked as she walked towards me.

"That is apparently Dax." I told her with a chuckle as she and I began to walk back towards the drop ship.

"You know, you don't have to forgive Bellamy for all his bullshit and lies." She said to me after we got to the make shift couches on the first level of the drop ship.

"I know." I told her as I sat down.

"I sure as hell wont be forgiving him anytime soon. Let him stew in the mess he and Clarke created. I'm tired of being second to last to him because of her constant needy demands for attention." She began to rant.

"Agreed, but hey… could be worse." I told her as she leaned back to look at me. "You could be me, and actually the least important thing to him." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"As much as I would love to punch him in the face repeatedly… Bell's is jut being an idiot. He loves you and sooner or later he'll realize what he has to do to fix what he's done between you two."

"Yea, if by that time the damage is even reversible." I sighed.

Bellamy made his way to the bottom of the ladder and looked at both Octavia and I before fiddling with his hands and taking a deep breath. "Oh well look who it is." Octavia snapped at him.

"I deserve that, I deserve a lot of your anger." He told her, "both of you."

"I deserve answers Bellamy, and until you feel like explaining everything to me… you deserve absolutely nothing from me… not even my anger." I told him.

"Rayne, please… it wasn't what you where thinking. Clarke and I took on the roles of leaders to this group. Sometimes we have to discuss things." He attempted to explain.

"Yea, at the crack of dawn, might night, the times you should be sleeping with your woman. All amazing times to be chatting it up to your skanky man stealing co-leader." Octavia teased looking at me causing me to smirk.

"I deserved that." He said taking a deep breath.

"Why are you still sitting here Octavia?" He asked her.

"I'm not moving until you let me up there to see him." She said her voice drained of emotion.

"Get comfortable." He told her harshly.

"And you wonder why she refuses to forgive you." I snapped.

"I let him live. Isn't that enough?" Bellamy half yelled to her, ignoring my snappy comment.

"He saved my life and Rayne's. Possibly even yours." She said sitting up from the seat she was in.

"I know you see it that way, but—" He began to say; I noticed he had tears swelling up in his eyes. God how I wanted to just stand up and wipe them away.

"That's the way it is." Octavia cut him off.

"He's still dangerous." Bellamy told her.

"Only because of what you did. He would never hurt Rayne or Me." She told him causing him to look at me, as I sit there leaned back in the chair my arms crossed over my chest.

"Whatever twisted connection you think you have with that animal, forget it." He said as he shoved his hands into his pocket. "You don't get to see him end of conversation."

"Why do you even care if I ruined your life?" Octavia asked, "I mean you seem to have a great track record for things like that ask Ray." She sassed.

"Leave me out of it." I mocked.

"You should want me to go up there, both Rayne and I." She started. "Maybe you'll get luck and he'll kill us both. Then you want have to deal with either of us around here, can go on not having to protect someone you don't care about and you can be with Clarke without hesitations." She said to him her voice filled with attitude.

"Octavia, you know I didn't mean that and I don't want Clarke. You both know that." He told us causing Octavia to roll her eyes.

He began to look at me, I suppose hoping for a reaction out of me. However I would stay strong, I cannot give in till he tells me everything I want to know.

"Bellamy," Clarke said as she walked into the drop ship causing Octavia to scoff.

"The answer is still no." He said catching me off guard. "I'm not talking to Jaha." He said causing me to shake my head and roll my eyes. Not what I was expecting him to say, or hoping for him to say… but still interesting.

"Hey, relax." She told him.

"That's not why I'm here." She said attempting to hush her voice from Octavia and I.

"What then?" He asked her harshly, clearly annoyed with her. Which was also a surprise to me.

"The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not to far from here." She explained.

"What kind of supplies?" He asked her as his eyes had landed on me as I had stood up from my place in the seat.

"The kind that might give us a chance to live through the winter." She told him. "I'm gonna go check it out. I could use some back up."

"You would come crawling to Bellamy, Finn's got a girlfriend who would probably murder you in your sleep if you went after him again, so why not go for the guy with the girlfriend who's hearts shattered no thanks to you." Octavia scoffed.

"Octavia not now." Bellamy warned.

"Why are you asking me to come as back up?" He asked her.

"Well, because right now, I don't feel like being around anyone I actually like." She explained.

"The people you don't like don't want you around either." Octavia told her. Causing Bellamy to take yet another deep breath.

I could feel Bellamy staring at me as I had sat back down again. "I'll get my stuff, meet you in ten." He told her as I shook my head. That was pretty much my last straw, wont explain anything to me about what's going on between them but will take off for who knows how long alone with her. Of course he would.

Octavia and I just turned to stare at him after Clarke left the drop ship. He lowered his head clearly wanting to say something to the two of us but as always just staying silent. "And you wonder why you're losing Rayne." Octavia said as she turned back away from him.

"Come with us." He asked me.

"Oh yea, Bellamy that sounds like something in my dreams… being the third wheel to the amazing adventures of Bellamy and Clarke. I'll pass." I snapped at him again.

"I meant so we could talk about all this, the three of us… so you can see it's not what you think it is." He told me.

"Bellamy, you made up your mind. So go live with your choices." I told him as I pushed past him and made my way towards Raven and Finn's tent to check up on his wounds.

This day could only get longer, and that wasn't something I was looking forward too.

* * *

**-Next Chapter will be in BOTH Bellamy and Rayne's Point's of view.-**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys!**

**I updated twice in the day for girlygirl364, so you don't have to do it every other hour or so :)**  
**Also, I will usually post this story up every Sunday-Tuesday before the next Episode airs. It literally takes me a week to figure out what I'm going to do with the story -.-" that and I work full time and am writing another story at the same time.**

**As for posting my stuff on wattpad in different languages. I have an account of there so if possible, message me on there so we can figure out how people can find my account too... it'd be nice lol User name is NessiSimone that'd be greatly appriciated :) (I should have a few chapters posted of my story in english on there :) )  
**

** NessieSimone is my twitter account if you have one, also my email since I can't post it on here is nessasimone at live . ca with the at symbol and no spaces apparently I can't give out my email on here -.- lol  
**

**Next chapter will be out either later tonight or tomorrow evening.**

**Hope you enjoy, Love you guys.**

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

I had began to walk past the tables on my way over to Raven and Finn's tent. Normally it was Clarke who was supposed to check up on him but her and Raven are not getting along so they asked me to instead.

Made sense, I wasn't going to try jumping her boyfriend's penis.  
Jasper and Monty waved me over before I could get very close to their tent. They smiled at me once I had walked up to them, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Hey boys." I said, "What's up?"

"What are they going to do with the grounder?" Jasper asked me, however the question seemed to be more generalized to both my and Monty's opinion on the matter.

"I'd rather not think about it." Monty said as Bellamy had begun to walk out of the drop ship. I felt his eyes connect to mine quickly turning my head away from him.

"You two still aren't talking?" Monty asked tossing a nut at me.

"Does everyone know Bellamy and I are fighting?" I asked tossing a shell at his head.

"Well, not everyone but it had gotten around." Jasper laughed.

"We wont be talking till he can make up his mind. It's her or me I don't share and I play for keeps." I huffed rolling my head on my shoulders cracking my neck.

"He's just being a guy. However considering I feel like the look he's giving me could have killed me three times over, tells me which woman he's picked." Monty smirked.

"Yea the hotter one." Jasper said as Monty punched his arm.

"As for the grounder." I began. "If they hadn't tortured him and let him go… we'd have allies not enemies."

Jasper nodded; "Just because a few of them are rotten doesn't mean all of them are." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently for a moment.

"Well, it's been days almost a week since Bellamy captured him." Jasper sighed. "How long till his friends come looking?"

"Cheer up." Monty slapped Jasper's arm. "In that time, we'll all be dead from hypothermia."

"Depends on how important he is to his friends." I sighed causing Monty to widen his eyes, "Which seems like he's not very." He said shaking his head at me.

"Exactly." I said with a smile as the two boys begun to throw nuts into each others mouths causing me to chuckle shaking my head at them.

"Look, I have to go check up on Finn's wounds see you guys later all right?"

The two boys nodded as I turned around to go check on Finn only to walk right into the Dax guy from earlier. "Oh, hey… you again." I smiled.

"Where are Clarke and Bellamy going?" He asked me as we turned to watch Bellamy pull his pack out of the tent.

"Who knows, and who cares?" I asked moving to go around him only for him to stop me.

"Are you going with him?" He asked, "I can't imagine him leaving you here."

I sighed, "He and I aren't talking… so no I'm staying here where I'm both wanted and useful." I told him as I began to walk away, catching him mumble the word 'good'.

I finally made it to the tent and sat next to Finn removing the old dirty bandage from his stomach cleaning the wound quickly before looking back at Raven. "How are you feeling?" I asked him softly as I moved closer to see the discoloration in his wound.

He was about to answer when the tent moved open and Clarke appeared behind me. I guess she wanted to make sure everyone was all right before she left. I suppose she feels like the only properly trained Doctor down here can't do her job because roughly two weeks ago I was in shock and couldn't preform surgery.

"Weak, bored…" Finn finally said looking over at me, then to Raven and finally to Clarke.

She must feel so adored, seems no guy in this camp can stand up to her looks. They just crumble and become this disgusting pile of mush and guts. Lovely thought.

"Grateful to be alive." He said his eyes still resting on Clarke before he looked to Raven with a smile.

I didn't buy that smile at all. "Well, if you want to stay that way, I suggest you rest." I smiled looking back to Raven who grinned.

"I'll tie him down if I have to." Raven explained.

"Such thing as too much information Raven." I teased her as I playfully punched her knee.

I could almost hear the water in Clarkes thirsty eyes slosh around as she rolled them at our conversation. "I'm gonna be out of camp today." Clarke announced meriting a eye roll from Raven who really could care less for Clarke.

"So Rayne will be here to change the bandages in a few hours, and check up on you." Clarke continued.

"That's why she's here… taking care of him. She's the doctor?" Raven said. I shook my head and held up my hand to stop her, "Thanks Clarke and yea I will be here. I don't need some made up excuse to take someone else's boyfriend far away from them." I huffed standing up and leaving the tent, so I wouldn't need to hear her answer.

"Of course you're out here looking for Clarke." I rolled my eyes at Bellamy as he stood there lowering his head.

"Rayne… please just talk to me." He began to say as Clarke got out of the tent behind me averting her eyes from me knowing one word from her mouth to me and I would probably snap and hit her.

"Ready to go?" She asked him.

He continued to look at me hoping that I would tell him to stay so we could have the same conversation about how there's nothing going on. So he can just continue sneaking out on me to run off with Clarke somewhere. "Go on, we'll all be fine here without you two." I told them as I walked off.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I watched her walk off away from me, I knew why she was angry. I understood why she was mad, in fact she had every reason in the world to be mad at me. I made my way over to one of the finished tubs of rations and began to fill my bag full of them.

Knowing the Ark was going to be sending people down here I had no choice but to run. I was hoping Rayne would come with me, but I knew if they ever found me and she was there they would kill her too. It's not like anyone would be able to stop that.  
"That's a lot of rations." I heard Clarke say as she walked up next to me "You realize this is only a day trip." She said.

I continued to watch Rayne walk away from us heading back towards the Drop Ship. "A lot can happen in a day." I explained to Clarke.

"Why don't you just tell her what happened Bellamy?" She said to me, "Then maybe she can stop making me feel like I need to sleep with one eye open."

"Yea, I'm sure she'd understand." I told her as I pushed past her and began to walk towards the gate of the camp.

"She would. She'd realize there is nothing going on between us. You not telling her is why she is acting this way to you." I stopped and turned to face Clarke once we were out of the camp.

"Oh just like you've gone and told her what happened Clarke?" I said staring at her intently. She looked away from me and towards the woods. "Exactly, didn't think so." I mocked her. "Let's go." I said taking off.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

I looked over at Octavia once I walked back into the drop ship. "So are you two over?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "Who knows honestly. I mean I want to take him back but I refuse to let him think him being a liar to the one person who backed him and supported him every day since we landed… is ok." I said scrunching my face up in anger.

"Hey, Miller," I heard shout up the ladder Octavia pulled me back into the shadow's of the room. "Roma's parents are waiting for you on the radio." I looked over at her knowing exactly what she was planning on doing.

Once we watched Miller climb down the ladder and head out of the drop ship, Octavia took my wrist and lead me out of the corner and towards the ladder. "We have to hurry." She said.

"I would like to see Miller try to tell me what to do considering Bellamy can't even do that much anymore." I told her as she rolled her eyes and began to climb up the ladder.

Once up the ladder Octavia explained to him that I was on my way up as well. "Hey, we don't have a lot of time. I brought up Rayne… remember her?" She asked as I came up through the hatch.

"Hey." I said to him softly as she began to as I closed the hatch behind me.

"I brought you some more water." She said to him as she opened up a small water sack and began to let him drink it. "It's good right?" She asked him turning to me.

"Bellamy actually let you clean up all his wounds?" She asked me.

"There's a difference between being allowed and doing what I want." I smiled at her as she grinned.

"I will still never forgive any of them." She told me.

"Neither do you have to." I told her softly.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you since everything happened. At least they let Rayne up here to feed you and clean the wounds." She said, "That much I am thankful for." She smiled over at me continuing to give him water.

"My brother has been keeping me away." She sighed letting him finish the water. "He's a total dick, which you probably already figured out." She sighed closing the water satchel.

He chuckled softly, "You do understand me. I knew it." She said with a smile. "I told you he does." She looked at me causing the grounder to turn and face me.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. Trust me, I have no one to tell anything too anymore." I sighed moving closer to the two of them.

Octavia took off her jacket and moved over to the pot of water next to her. "Here, at least let me get you cleaned up a bit." She said as she rung out the rag and began to rub the dirt and blood off his abs, causing me to turn and look away slightly, "This is all my fault because I freaked out so bad when you locked us up in that cave." She stuttered.

"Include me in that Octavia. You weren't the only one there… it was my fault too. I should have took charge and calmed you down." She looked at me softly smiling.

"But it was me who freaked out Ray, you were calm the whole time I was the one who panicked." She said.

"Stop." I told her placing my hand on her shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself because of what they did to him."

"You'd totally understand why I freaked out if you knew how I grew up." She said turning to him. I smiled softly at her watching her clean up his face. She was attracted to him. I knew she was because we both felt attached to him for him saving our lives. However Octavia I could tell felt responsible for him, she felt for him on a level I probably could only describe as a form of love.

"My name is Lincon." He told her before turning to me and nodding softly.

She stared up at him intently as he turned his attention from me to her. "Lincon." She said firmly as he nodded to her.

"I'm Octavia. That's Rayne." I chuckled softly, she'd told him both our names a great number of times. It was only know either of us had been introduced to him.

I wouldn't speak to him, not because I didn't want to but because this was for her. Octavia needed something someone to feel something other than hatred for. She needed something or someone to make her happy again. Like she was with Atom.

Maybe Lincon was her way back to life, I at one point thought maybe that person was Jasper but he had started becoming quite crazy since what happened to him. Since we were brought back to the camp he hasn't been the same. I know he loves her but I couldn't tell if she ever returned those feelings.

"Well, is that it?" She asked him moving her face closer to his. "Is that all you're gonna say?"

"Octavia, sweets… give him some time." I told her softly.

"It's not safe for us to talk." He told her as he looked to me, "They are always listening." He told me as I nodded.

I knew exactly what he meant, he was talking about Miller, Murphy, Conner and Drew. Bellamy's gang of merry men, not that Murphy was bad he was actually becoming the same sweet heart he was before the whole thing with Wells went down. How he was whenever he was just around me.

"Well, if we shouldn't talk, then why did you tell us your name?" She asked him.

"I want you both to remember me." He told her, "After I'm dead." He told her catching my attention.

"Don't say that." I said quickly. "You're not gonna die." She pleaded to him.

"Please, Rayne. Tell him he's not going to die." She begged me.

"I wont let them kill you." I told him as Octavia took hold of my hand.

"Octavia…" He said softly causing her to hold my hand tighter. "This." He paused. "This only ends one way."

"No," She began to cry, "No... Just talk to them."

"Tell them your not the enemy." She told him as he turned to face me as I lowered my head. I already knew what his response was going to be. I knew it was true he was our enemy, and maybe he would always be there to protect Octavia and possibly me… but there was no way his people would let any of us stay alive.

"I am." He told her his voice steady. Miller soon emerged through the hatch in the floor. "Octavia, Rayne, Get the hell out now."

Octavia walked over and picked up her jacket pulling it over her shoulders. I stayed exactly where I was standing my eyes steady on Lincon as his eyes stay directly on me, I looked at him moving closer whispering loud enough for him to hear me.

"We will get you out of here." I told him as he nodded slightly before straitening up and staring straight forward again like he usually did.

"Bellamy's not even here." Octavia began to say to him as he tried moving me out of the way. "Get out, or he gets the beating I've been aching to give him."

"You do that, and I'll give you the beating he's been aching to give you." I snarled at him causing Miller to look at me harshly.

"Rayne, don't test me." He said.

"Ok, Ok, we get it. We're gone." Octavia told him as she took me by my arm and began to move me away. I climbed down the ladder and waiting for Octavia to join me at the bottom. She and I began to walk away from the drop ship and went to an area where no one was.

"We have to get him out of here Ray, they're going to kill him the first chance they get." She told me.

"We will get him out, we just have to find a way to do it…" I sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys I want to thank everyone for reading and wanted to dedicate this chapter to a reader who was kind enough to point some things out to me. Smoldering-Loki. Thanks again for the kind words and in site!**

**Also; it was brought to my attention that there is a similar story to mine out there. It's actually a pretty good story, and it's not too too similar but it's still pretty good, if you want it'd be great if you could check it out. I'm sure the writer would be pretty darn appreciative of it. No she didn't steal the story from me, just some ideas are the same. However it's still a good story and I suggest ya'll check it out. :)**

**'Darkness in the Sunlight' By XxNeverxLosexHopexX**

**She's a really great writer, so go read it.**

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

Clarke and I had been walking for what felt like a few hours; it was in complete silence after my outburst at her back at the camp. I knew she wasn't entirely to blame for the problems between Rayne and I, but I wanted to blame her for it. Rayne told me too many times to count how much she hated that Clarke looked at me.

How I would favor her, do whatever she asked me to do. I proved it that night with the grounder. Beating him the way I did, it only made her angrier that anything. I should have just done what her and Octavia asked and let them talk to him. There was clearly a stronger bond between them and the grounder, than I was allowing myself to believe.

"You know the first drop ship is gonna come down soon." Clarke said out of the blue after tossing me a small pack of peanuts. "Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever."

"I can try." I snapped at her.

We instantly reached the top of a hill looking down at a small flooded field, which must have been a city at some point of another. Stone buildings everywhere, tall posts sticking out of the water, what stuck out was four pillars and a triangular roof. Well what a roof may have been attached to at some point or another.

"The depot is supposed to be around here somewhere." She told me.

"Well there's gotta be a door." I told her as she took a deep breath.

"Maybe he'll be lenient." She told me, I huffed out, "Look. I shot the man, Clarke. He's not just going to forgive and forget. Let's just split up, cover more ground." I told her as I watched her look down at her feet.

"Yea sure." She said as she began to walk off ahead of me.

"Stay within shouting distance." I told her before making my way towards the one side of the camp away from her and just alone with all my thoughts.

I knew what I was planning was the right thing. I had to gather some supplies from this depot and had to get as far away from the camp as possible. I knew Octavia and Rayne would be safe the moment the guard and council came to the ground. They'd be better off with them behind the walls they would build then the false hope I had built up.

There was no way either one of them would be safe coming with me, I don't even know why I was trying to get Ray to come with me. I knew she would say no, and then what? I take off and she's stuck with Clarke? They would just stand there fighting over absolutely nothing. I don't know why Murphy and Clarke didn't just come clean with what was going on. Why they had to drag me into it.

Than maybe at least I wouldn't be leaving Rayne knowing she hates me. She'd hate me either way; she'd pester me just like Clarke has been. Telling me to talk to Jaha, ask for amnesty or whatever. They were both naïve to think that Jaha would just pardon me for all my crimes. He wouldn't he'd just kill me on site, hell he probably already asked a few of the kids down here to detain me till he gets down.

I finally made it around the long ridge and began to head down the small hill towards the rubble. I stopped when I noticed something on the ground under a ton of brush. I knelt down next to it and began to tear off the brush hoping to find an entrance of some sort. Hacking at it, stopping when I hear Clarke calling my name. "Bellamy." She shouted.

I moved forward looking over the object I was hacking at to see Clarke standing there staring up at me with a mild bit of distaste in her eyes. I think she is starting to realize why I agreed to come alone with her after all the stuff going on between my girls and me.

"Over here, I found a door." She explained as I stood up putting my small axe back on my belt and headed back around towards where she had pointed too.

I made my way over to where she was crouched pushing away grass and twigs pulling on a pair of solid handles. "Uh!" She complained, "I think it's rusted shut." She told me as I was now finally next to her.

"Here." I said to her, "Watch your foot." I told her as she moved completely out of my way as I broke the door handle and lock with my axe. "Ok, give me a hand." I told her as I nestled the back end of the axe in the door using it to make a wedge so we could pull it open.

"Bellamy, I'm sorry for not just telling her." She told me as we sprung the door open. "It doesn't matter anymore." I told her as we looked down the dark hole that we had now found.

We slowly and cautiously made our way down the steps that where behind the doorway. This must have been where some people had gone to hide during the wars all those years ago. There where spider webs and dust everywhere, hell even us walking down the steps was causing dust to move about.

Clarke reached the bottom before I did, beside her read 'Emergency Aid Depot #23' guess this was the place she was talking about. I could only hope there was food, and supplies down here for when I was going to take off on my own.

She turned on a flashlight once I was down the steps and handed it to me, "Here." She said as I looked around at my surroundings.

I knew for a fact this was the place she was hoping to move the entire camp for the winter. It looked to be safe enough from Grounders, and from the winter. However, all of them being crammed into this small place might just sprout up diseases. They'd be stuck inside a tin can for who knows how many months, the fresh spring air might kill them all.

"Really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" I asked her casually.

Obviously it hadn't been, I can almost bet people died down here. We'd probably find skeletons of something waiting in the hallways or in beds. If there where any beds to be found here.  
"A girl can dream." She said causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"When we get back to the camp, I swear I will find Rayne and tell her everything. She'll be back with you in no time." She said giving me a reassuring smile. Only problem is it neither reassured me or was needed. "Come on." She said leading me down the only route we could take.

We headed down the hallway before ended up at yet another staircase. "You know, maybe I shouldn't have come to you with all that stuff… than you wouldn't be forced to lie to Rayne." She continued.

"Clarke honestly, drop it. Rayne told me to give her time, so I'll give her all the time she needs. Forcing her to listen to me, won't get her to listen to me." I told her.

"Yea but… maybe if I talk to her she wont hate me as much either." She explained to me.

"I can only assume she is going to distrust us and hate us for quite a time." I told her as she got to the bottom of the first set of stairs to find a skeletal body holding onto the railing sitting down. I looked at her carefully, as she continued down the next set of stairs.

"Hell of a place to die." I told her.

"So much for living down here." She told me, called it. I knew she would want to move the entire camp here for the winter; it would only kill them faster. "This place is disgusting." She said causing me to dry laugh soundlessly.

She was right this entire place was disgusting, for all we knew the people who died down here had a disease just lingering waiting for the perfect environment to attack them. Killing every last one of our people. I wasn't about to let Clarke lead Rayne and Octavia down here to die. "Damn it." She said angrily.

I could understand why she wanted to bring them here; it was actually much safer than the camp was. If they cleared out all the bones, cobwebs and debris, they could use this place as a place to sleep during the winter. That was if they never closed that door we came in through.

Outside they could build a wall around the compound and have tents outside for everyone when it's warmer. Start a well for water, trenches for bathrooms. It could work, however with the short amount of time they had till winter. This place would be a tomb not a home.

"Maybe after the winter passes this could be a pretty ideal place to move the camp too." I told her, hoping to jog the thoughts into her head.

"Yea if we survive this winter." She snapped at me.

"Anything left down here is ruined." I told her as we continued down the long corridor. "I mean it could work but the amount of water damage, and time damage done to everything, staying here for any long amount of time with a massive group could be dangerous."

"I get it Bellamy, I already agreed that this place would kill us all." She said turning to me as she rolled her eyes.

She let out a long frustrated sigh "They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off." She explained to me. Looking around the room I had to agree with her on that. It looked as if this entire place was baron there was nothing left down here except dust and maybe rats if we where that lucky.

I opened up a container and tossed my bag into it as she continued to look around the room. I cracked one of my glow sticks that we'd brought and began to look around as she called out from the other side of the room.

"Hey, I found blankets." She told me.

"You're excited about a couple of blankets?" I asked her as I began to look through the bin my bag was in. If she didn't realize what I was doing before I was almost positive she would know now.

There was nothing in here that was useful to me, nothing that I could use for when I take off to find a place to live on my own away from the council and Jaha when they get down to earth. Did this make me a coward? Leaving everyone that I cared about behind just because I was afraid of what might happen to me when they get to Earth?

She shut the case as I began to walk past her, "Well, it's something." She said to me causing me annoyance just at the sound of her voice at this point. I just wanted to leave and not have to worry about anyone else. I mean obviously I would always be worried and thinking about Octavia and Rayne but they would be better off once I was gone.

"How about a canteen or a med kit?" I shouted at startling her, she almost looked like she'd jumped back a bit her entire body stiffening at my sudden burst of anger. "Or maybe a decent fricking tent?" I continued.

I smacked my hand on a drum hearing that it wasn't hollow and something was inside it. I immediately began to try and pry open the drum hoping maybe something useful was inside of it. The words along side the drum where long worn off making it impossible to read what was inside.

Finally I had gotten the drums lid off and I leaned closer to the substance inside of it, it at one point must have been water. However over the years the water had been inside this drum causing the metal of the drum to contaminate the water turning it into a light sludge.

I almost felt like this was my last straw, I could feel the anger inside me growing. I flicked the slim back into the drum before moving away from him looking around at the room before kicking the drum backwards letting the entire contents spill all over the floor behind it. Clarke spun around and looked at me with shock covering her face.

We both heard it; we had to have heard it. The water sloshed against something metal. Clarke began to walk closer to me and the drum while I went closer to the small indent in the ground where the water had ended up going. That's when I saw it, the entire trench was filled with guns, M4-A1's to be exact.

I instantly felt my entire body flood with joy. "What? What is it?" Clarke asked me, I guess I hadn't made a noise beside the noise in my head when I found the guns.

"Oh my god." I exclaimed quietly as I looked over the many guns. I could only hope that along with these guns would be boxes filled with ammo. If all we had where tons of guns with single clips of ammo we'd probably be screwed.

"What?" She asked again.

I lifted up one of the M4-A1's and stood up slowly ready to show her what I had in my hands. I hated to admit it but the suspense of seeing the excitement that would be on her face was killing me. Now I really should have forced Rayne to come with us.

She'd probably be holding me right now, or jumping for joy knowing we at least had a way to protect ourselves. However different we saw our enemies we at least knew we had to stay safe. I showed the gun to Clarke and watched the confused fearful look on her face slowly change to a look of excitement.  
I don't think I've ever been so happy raiding a building.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

I sat in my tent that I was now sharing with Jasper, Monty and Octavia while Bellamy and I where fighting. When Jasper entered the tent with a small baggy full of nuts. He looked completely skittish like he was deranged or something.

"Earth is scary." He stated as he looked over to me.

"It sure can be." I said with a soft laugh.

"It's amazing—" Monty said from the other corner of the tent. "Fresh air, trees…and nuts." Monty said as he popped a nut into his mouth. I looked from both boys trying not to laugh; they had been acting really weird all afternoon.

"Yep, pretty amazing." I told him.

"These taste better than usual, right?" He asked Jasper and I.

"Than your usual every day nut?" I asked him, he looked at me giving me that, 'I'm not crazy' look. "Yes." He sighed.

"Oh, I'd like to give Earth a giant hug." Monty said as he lay back on his bed as Jasper wondered over to him slowly. I watched, as he stood right over top of Monty slowly eating the nuts that he had in his hands.

"You're acting weird." Jasper told Monty.

"He's acting weird? You're both acting weird." I commented as I stood up from my place deciding that I was going to go out and look for Octavia. She had left some time ago after we where with Lincon up in the drop ship. She said she needed to clean up but god knows what she's been doing since we parted ways.

"I feel weird, but in a good way." Monty said really quickly as he winked at Jasper causing me to shake my head. "Oh god." I said to him as I exited the tent just in time to hear Jasper announce his need to urinate.

I walked around the tent and headed over to a spot where I found Octavia, sitting next to her as she was threading some pelts I assumed for the winter to keep people warm. "We need to figure something out quickly." I told her, "this will be our only shot, and once Bellamy and Clarke get back he's done for." I told her as she nodded.

"I know exactly, but what?" She asked.

"Octavia! Rayne!" We looked up to see a freaked out Jasper running towards us. "What the hell?" She mumbled to me.

"No idea." I said.

"I think I'm going crazy." He said to the both of us as he looked around his eyes wide open full of fear and panic. Octavia turned away and looked at me almost as if to say. 'He is crazy.' "Or the grounders are here," He explained to us moving closer to us as he spoke. "Or, I'm going crazy, or—" He started to raise his voice.

"Ok, hey just slow down." Octavia said as she grabbed his hands.

"Just tell us what you saw." I told him.

I looked at Jasper as he looked straight ahead of himself his eyes completely filled with fear and panic. I looked at Octavia who looked just as confused as I did. What was he looking at? The only people in front of him where Kyle and Megan talking, and the group of fifteen year olds I forgot their names but they where working what on earth was he so afraid of?

"Him." He finally said causing me to realize he was hallucinating.

"Jasper, there's no one there." She told him.

"He's right there!" He yelled causing Octavia to jump slightly. "We have to run. We have to run." He started to tell us both completely in panic. "Why isn't anyone doing any—" He began to yell.

"Jasper calm down!" I yelled at him as everyone started to stare at us. Murphy began to walk over and looked at me, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Stop it! Shut up. Jasper, are you on something?" Octavia asked him her voice hushed.

"I think he's hallucinating." I told Murphy quietly causing him to turn and face me his expression wide and yet completely amused.

"I love you, and I just want you to know this." Jasper began to admit to Octavia, she looked at me completely confused.

"We're all gonna die soon, ok?" Jasper continued, I took a deep breath biting my lip before looking back over to Murphy. "I think he finally snapped."

"Maybe." He chuckled before walking away from the three of us.

"Thank Murphy!" I shouted causing Murphy to laugh harder.

"I love you." Jasper began to tell Octavia again as he popped some nuts into his mouth.

"Is that all you've eaten today?" I asked him as Octavia looked over to me.

"It is, but who the hell cares now?" Jasper begun to sob.

"It's—" he started to say as Octavia turned and looked at me the both of us starting to smile, we may have just found our way to get Lincon out of this camp alive.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rayne's Point of View**

"You're totally bombed." Octavia laughed at Jasper as I left them walking over to the rations bin to grab a few of the small packets full of nuts before walking back over to the two of them.

"Hold on," Octavia told him once I got back to them, she looked at me once she stood up and smirked.

"Here, buddy. Take this." She told him handing him a stick. It hurt holding the laughter back. He looked so terrified but it was at the same time completely perfect.

"It's a stick." He said looking at us with disbelief. "No, it's not just a stick." I explained to him with a grin.

I looked over at Octavia whom was now stifling a laugh at our attempts to calm Jasper down. "This is an," she looked at me for help. "Anti-Grounder…." I cut in.

"Yea it's an anti-grounder stick." She explained to him as he looked at her with a confused expression. "Yep, so as long as you hold this and you sit right here," I told him as Octavia helped him to sit where she had been sitting moments before.

"Grounders won't be able to see you." She finished for me as she stood up and looked at me trying not to laugh.

At least now we knew getting Lincon out was going to be easier than we had first thought. Now we just needed to get everyone to eat the nuts, mainly Miller, Murphy, Drew and Conner. Those four would kill him and lock us up if they caught him escaping and us helping.

"See?" I asked him pushing the hair away from his face; he looked up at us both. "Yea makes sense." He told us, as Octavia nodded her head to me towards the nut rations. I nodded back to her telling her it would be a good idea to try and get everyone to eat them.

"I'll just stay right here." He told us. "Does make sense." He continued to ramble to himself.

"Yea, stay right here." She said patting him on the shoulder.

She and I began to walk towards the rations. "I got bags for the four boys." I told her as she nodded, "Now we just have to work on the rest of the camp…" I told her as she nodded.

"Here, let's go give it to the guys first… get them started." I explained to her as she nodded taking two of the bags and heading towards the drop ship to find Miller and Conner.

My task was Murphy and Drew, they where usually always together since Murphy was accepted back into Bellamy's crew. Patrolling the area to make sure everyone was doing their half of the work. I had began to wonder around the camp looking for them all the while telling people that the nuts where fantastic and they should go get a small packet of them.

Spreading word was working; everyone seemed to be taking the little packets snacking on them quickly. Once I had found Drew I walked up to him tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, brought you something to eat." I told him with a kind-hearted smile.

He caught the small pack as I tossed it to him thanking me as he quickly began to pop them into his mouth munching on them. Guess he was really hungry, "Hey seen Murphy?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Last time I saw him he was in his and Clarke's tent." He told me causing me to arch my brow. "His and Clarke? Clarke as in the Clarke that took off with Bellamy hours ago?" I questioned.

"The one and only." He told me as I quickly ran back towards the tents quickly reaching Clarke's tent just in time to watch Murphy exit it as he was stretching and yawning.

"You sleep in Clarke's tent?" I asked him catching him off guard, causing him to jump slightly.

"What? No, not really no… I just sleep there when she's not… she uh she has the most comfortable… cot." He told me.

"This entire time… you knew what I suspected her doing and he just… let me think like that? Why wouldn't any one of you just tell me that you two where sleeping together?" I asked him my voice harsh and full of anger.

Murphy took a deep breath before looking at his feet, "We thought you would judge us, or get mad at one of us… I can't even explain how it happened it just kinda happened."

"So you guys just let my and Bellamy's relationship crumble by making him lie to me? Seriously?" I asked him my voice only growing more angry.

"Clarke made him not tell you… he caught us coming back one night, after the gate was closed and made us tell him where we where… Clarke begged him not to tell you she thought you would get mad." He explained.

"Why would I care what you two do? It's your lives go be happy… just not at the expense of my happiness… you two deserve each other… she's a spoilt brat who gets whatever she wants… and you just take whatever you want. Neither of you really care about anyone around you… both selfish, works." I scowled as I began to walk away.

"Here." I tossed him the packet of nuts. "Everyone needs to eat so eat up." I snapped heading back towards the drop ship to meet up with Octavia.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I pulled down a piece of fabric letting us know where everything was for when she cam back later for it all. "This changes everything." I exclaimed to her.

"No more running from spears. Ready to be a badass, Clarke?" I asked her with a coy smirk on my face as I popped some nuts into my mouth chewing on them waiting for her reply.

She was examining the gun in her hands, I guess debating whether or not it was a good idea to shoot one off, or if she should even be holding it. "We don't even know if this thing still works it's been ninety-seven years since they where even used last." She said.

"That's if they where even used when they where made and brought down here." I shot at her arching my brow.

"Look. I'm not going to fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it." She explained to me.

I nodded watching her fiddle around with the gun, "We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease, the fact that they survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore." I told her.

"Means you can protect Rayne and Octavia for real." She said eye balling me. I looked at her and sighed, "You and both of them are going to need to learn how to do this." I told her.

"Rayne knows how to shoot a gun." She told me catching me off guard.

"What?" I asked her, "Yea, her dad was apart of the guard… or well her non Kane dad was at least." She told me.

She never told me that, why wouldn't Rayne tell me? I mean it's not like I asked her to be honest. I didn't really ask her most things, "I guess she'd be perfect to show the girls how to shoot the guns."

"Not everyone should be armed… we should pick people, most athletic people we can find and they should be our militia… if everyone has a gun things could turn out badly." She explained to me.

"Yea your right." I let out in as I let out my breath.

She finally moved facing the wall holding the gun improperly against her aiming it very poorly at the wall. "So I just hold it on my shoulder?" She asked me.

I put my hand on her shoulder helping her properly aim the gun, "Yea, just a little higher now, on that end." I told her as she leaned her head to the side looking through the scope.

"Now when you aim-" She cut me off.

"Yea Rayne told me when you aim make sure your sight is just above what you're aiming at…" She told me causing me to smile. "Yea…"

I suddenly began to realize what it was that was pissing Rayne off so much. Whenever I was alone with Clarke I acted like she was the most important thing too me, did I have some sort of an attraction to her? What was wrong with me? I was lucky to have a woman like Rayne with me. She was always there to back me, call me on my bullshit… loved me for every aspect of me. Forgave me for my mistakes…

Clarke always pointed out my flaws, made me second guess myself, made me hate who I was… and she did that without even trying. So why was it I was this way around her? Did I feel responsible for her because she was trying to keep me from being killed by Jaha?

"Yea, uh, that's good. Uh, watch and learn…" I told her softly.

I shook my head and cleared my throat before walking over and grabbing a gun of my own to show her how to shoot it. I checked the gun to make sure it was loaded; cocking the gun and making sure the chamber had a rounds in it to even fire the gun off.

Wait, I only started feeling like this after we left the camp. There was no way I was always like this around Clarke. Hell half the time I regretting not dropping her into that spike pit the third day we where even on this planet. It would have made my life a whole lot easier without her around. However she did remind me of Rayne and Rayne wasn't even here to remind me of herself.

Why was I thinking like a mad man, that was a better question?

I aimed the gun at the sheet I had lowered with the 'X' on it clicking the trigger only for it to click back at me. I looked over at Clarke rolling my eyes. Of course I forgot to empty the chamber first. I empty the chamber and aimed the gun back up at the sheet before squeezing the trigger again only for it to click again.

"Still watching…" she said sarcastically.

"My bullets are duds. Try yours." I told her giving her the same sarcastic look back.

She smirked lifting up her gun aiming it at the big black 'X', she squeezed the trigger having a bullet burst out and hit the blanket we had hanging there. I knew she was happy I could almost see the grin she had on her face through the back of her head.

"That was amazing." She said with an excited laugh. "Am I horrible for feeling that?" She asked me.

I smiled at her shaking my head "Try again." I told her with a grin on my face. Maybe Clarke wasn't so bad, just like Rayne had continuously told me she wasn't, and yet I let their relationship fizzle into nothingness.

"No. We shouldn't waste the ammunition." She said spinning around and facing me. She was staring at me the exact same way Rayne always stares at me.

This was exactly what Rayne was telling me, or trying to tell me. She wasn't accusing me of having feelings for Clarke; she was accusing me of being blind to Clarke's feelings for me. I was basically enabling Clarke's feelings by always giving into her demands and her pleading, wondering around the camp with her alone and meeting with her.

Was her being with Murphy just her way of trying to get closer to me without being obvious about it? I doubt she did it on purpose. She was probably trying to not having feelings for me by moving onto him. But than why ask me to come with her on this trip and not Murphy? He was once again my second in command a spot he shared with Miller.

"You need to practice." I told her as she said no.

"We need to talk about how we're gonna keep guns around camp, where are we gonna keep them, and who has access." She continued to say as I took another gun aiming it at the blanket we had hanging in the space that she'd shot at moments before.

Shooting it dead on the bull's eyes, now my aim wasn't shitty. It only reminded me of shooting Jaha. What if my aim wasn't shitty back on the Ark? Who would be in charge if I had hit him? What was Shumway's game plan once Jaha was dead what was he trying to succeed with, in killing the chancellor.

"You left Miller and Murphy in charge of the grounder." She told me after I stood there for a moment just staring at the newly made bullet hole.

"You must trust them." She questioned me.

"You should keep them both close." I told her softly. "The others listen to them. They both watch over Rayne and Octavia for me all the time, especially lately now with neither of them wanting to me near me." I explained to her.

"I should keep them close?" She questioned, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Bellamy, what's going on?" She said staring me down she finally caught on. "You've been acting weird all day."

She looked over at my bag as I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "All the rations you took." She said again, "You're gonna run." She finally pieced it all together.

"That's why you agreed to come with me, that's why you where ok with Rayne being upset with you before we left. Every other time you left camp in the past two weeks you made it a point of getting her to admit she still loved you…"

I just looked at her frustrated, I hate when she used my feelings for Rayne against me. She did it every time she and I didn't see eye to eye on something. It just made me angrier with her, this was exactly why I didn't like her and couldn't ever have feelings for her. She used my weaknesses against me every time.

"You where gonna load up on supplies and just disappear." She continued talking.

"I don't have a choice. The Ark will be here soon." I told her as she stared at me with disgust and anger.

"So you're just gonna leave Rayne and Octavia?" She exclaimed.

"Octavia hates me she will be fine. As for Rayne she is so mad at me she probably won't even notice I'm gone." I told her as she shook her head.

"Don't be stupid, she's probably pissed off that you aren't back yet." She told me, "If you hadn't noticed, every time you leave the camp and come back… Rayne is waiting for you just to argue with you… not because she is mad at you but because she knows arguing with you is better than not having you at all. She loves you no matter how mad she is with you." She explained to me.

I knew she was right, but leaving Rayne was my only option. I needed to go. Once Jaha found out she was my woman she would be in trouble, if she left with me she'd be dead the moment they found us. Either way she would be in trouble at least with me gone and her there the most she would get is constant questioning.

"I shot the chancellor." I yelled at Clarke out of frustration.

"They're going to kill me, Clarke. Rayne being associated with me is only going to get her killed too. It doesn't matter who her dad is, he wont get her out of that mess."

"Best-case scenario, they lock me up with the grounder for the rest of my life and keep Rayne and Octavia away from me." I told her, as she looked at me sadness taking over her face. "And there's no way in hell, I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction. Keep practicing. I need some air." I told her as I put the gun down and began to head back up to the surface of the bunker.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey lovely's!**

**So this chapter is REDIC long and I am sorry for that... lol**

**I really hope you enjoy it, as I wont lie writing this chapter made me RAAAAAATHER emotional. Comment and let me know how you like it!**  
**Always appriciate it and tell me if there's anything you thinks gonna happen next or what you think may or may not happen between Rayne and Bellamy later on in the chapters, kinda interested to see what you guys think I have cooking up in my noggin.**

**Also odd as this sounds, what would be a good "Ship" name for Rayne and Bellamy?**

**Anyway love you guys and your constant support!**

**-Vanessa**

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

Once I got out of the bunker I began to walk around in the mud, my head felt like it was spinning and on fire. I crouched down onto the ground trying to catch my breath and calm myself down. All my thoughts flooded into my head all at once. I couldn't understand what was going on. Why did I suddenly feel so sick, so confused, so out of it.

"Bellamy?" I heard the soft voice come from behind me.

I stood up and spun around to see Rayne standing not even two feet away from me. Her hair was in a perfect loose braid over her shoulder, her bright moss green eyes starring right into me. Her smile was soft giving me chills all down my back.

"Rayne?" I said my voice cracking with confusion, did she follow us here?

"Why would you leave me at the camp? How could you do that…" She said her eyes filling with tears. Did something happen back at the camp after we left? Did the grounder's invade to take their friend back and hurt everyone?

"I—I—" I began to stutter trying to find a reason, trying to find the words for why I had left her behind.

"I thought you loved me Bellamy…" She said again,

I heard a branch crack from behind me causing me to look around, "Bellamy Blake." I heard Jaha say just as my eyes landed on the man emerging from the brush.

He stood there clutching his stomach with a pained expression on his face as he was looking down at the gunshot wound he was holding tightly. His head slowly rising to look at me, I don't think I ever felt my heart race so fast in my life. How did he get down here so quickly?

"How—how are you here? You're on the Ark?" I asked him trying my best to keep my voice steady.

"You shot me on the Ark, but I've been waiting for you." He said his voice sounding completely hollow and void of any emotion except for anger and hatred.

Two emotions, I deserved from him.

He slowly removed his hands from his stomach as the gunshot wound began to gush blood almost instantly. The blood covering the entire bottom half of his shirt. "I did what I had to do." I told him sternly.

"To protect Octavia. Have a second chance with Rayne." He told me, but how did he even know my motive behind shooting him?

"That's right." I said to him.

He began to slowly make his way towards me, "Pathetic, using your sister and a girl you're obsessed with to justify your crimes, your cruelty, your selfishness?" He asked me.

"If you're gonna kill me, just do it." I told him, sick of hearing him talk about the girls and I that way.

I turned around to look at Rayne only to find she was gone, where did she go? She always told me that if anything ever happened and Jaha came down she would be right by my side holding my hand through the entire thing. Now he's here and she is no where to be found… Why would she leave me like this? Is it because I made sure she wouldn't come with me? Is it because I constantly lied to her? I supposed I deserved this.

"Why should I kill you?" He asked me his voice taking on an ominous tone. "Unlike the others, I survived your treachery. I see your treachery and selfishness knows no boundaries, you even hurt those you came down here for in the first place."

"What're you talking about?" I asked her cautiously.

"The three hundred and twenty souls that were culled from the Ark, so that others could live." He began to explain to me causing my heart rate to quicken.

"You knew that they would be sacrificed." He continued as I felt my mouth slowly become ajar, I was shocked at what he was telling me even though I knew that every single one of the words coming from his mouth where true.

"The Radio." I said. "I didn't know that would happen." I confessed to him as my voice completely cracked.

"It's not my forgiveness you should seek." He told me with a perfect smirk growing on his lips. "It's theirs." He said looking off to the side towards the forest that surrounded the area Clarke and I had found.

"Murderer." I heard a woman's voice say to me. I swear it felt like my heart was going to rip right out of my chest.

"Where did you make Rayne go?" I asked him.

"Me? I didn't make her go anywhere, Bellamy. You did that all on your own. Funny if you think about it… you came down here in hopes to not only keep your sister safe, but to claim your happy ending with Rayne a girl who barely even realized you existed till you constantly reminded her that she knew you."

I looked at him shaking my head, "No, She knew me… I didn't have to remind her. She remembered me because she loves me." I tried convincing him for some unknown reason.

"Who are you trying to convince here Bellamy?" He asked me.

"Rayne loves me." I told him as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Well that may be true, but where is she? Why isn't she here with you now? What could have possibly made her want to be as far from you as possible?" He asked me as he shrugged his shoulders smiling at me, "I think we both know the answer to that don't you agree?" He said as I lowered my head.

He was right all of this was my fault, Octavia hating me, Rayne not trusting me, being mad at me, probably hating me, the radio, the grounder, the three hundred souls… it was all my fault. I shouldn't have taken the radio, I shouldn't have tortured the grounder, I should have just been honest with Rayne, I shouldn't have actually shot Jaha… and just snuck onto the drop ship.

I kept hearing the voices call out to me calling me a murderer; it caused me to look up from the ground at Jaha as he had his head cocked to the side and his arms crossed over his chest. The calls to me only got louder causing me to look around to see all the people slowly closing in on me from the forest surrounding me.

"Murderer." I heard Jaha say from right next to me, "Stop!" I shouted at him as I ran from him and the other people.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

I was waiting by the drop ship as everyone in the camp had started to succumb to the effects of the nuts they had been eating. Some people had begun to undress, others where walking around just being all kinds of insane and weird. Octavia and I where sure making a huge gamble in their safety that I would admit.

However letting Lincon become a punching bag for everyone here just because they think he might be the one that killed our people. Wasn't something either of us could stand by and let happen. Octavia finally returned to me with a pile of clothing in her hands.

"Hopefully some of this stuff fits him." She said as I smiled, "Oh I'm sure it will."

"There's so many colors in a rainbow!" I heard Murphy yell as he was running around the camp.

"That's interesting…" I said as Octavia laughed.

"Are we sure Miller and the others are taken care of?" I asked her quietly.

She used her thumb to motion behind her causing me to look only to see Miller standing there looking up at the sky pointing at the few darkening clouds mumbling to himself. Not to far away from him was Conner who was rolling around on the ground complaining that he was on fire and the water was the cause of it. Drew was sitting next to Jasper asking if he could have the sword he was holding only for Jasper to argue that it was his special "Anti-Grounder" stick and not a sword.

"Good enough for me." I told her as we both entered the drop ship and headed up to the top level where Lincon was being held captive.

Once we got to the top Octavia put down the clothing and I began to cut the ropes and cords that where holding Lincon in place.  
"I think these two till fit best." She said once I had finished cutting his one arm loose. I could feel Lincon's eyes on me before moving back and forth between Octavia and I.

I think he may actually be shocked that we're risking a lot just saving his life. I don't think he actually realized we wanted to, not just mentioning it. He saved our lives, he protected us, the least we could do is draw a line in the dirt and show him that not all of us down here are violent and cruel.

"We need to go now." Octavia said as she began to untie his leg restraints. I untied his other arm as he tried to regain his strength from being held in that position for nearly two weeks straight.

"Why are you two doing this? Risking your safety and your lives for me?" He asked us as Octavia but a sweater over his shoulders once we both realized he had collapsed to his knees.

"Just get dressed." She said as she began to help him put the clothing over himself instead.

"You did the same thing for us." I told her casually looking down the ladder to make sure that no one was on their way up here.

"They'll know you both helped me." He said groaning in pain as she began to put his one arm into the sleeve.

"You said it—you stay here, you'll die." Octavia pointed out to him. "And neither of us plan on letting that happen." I told him as I picked up the jacket off the ground tossing it to her as she then helped him put that on as well.

"I'm not gonna put either of you in danger." He told us softly.

"You need to do this now." I told him as Octavia began to try and help him stand.

"Even in these clothes, I'll be seen." He said.

"People are seeing plenty of things right now." I explained, as Octavia stifled a laugh, causing him to look at the two of us with curious eyes.

"Ok let's go." She said as she began to help him towards me and the hatch.

"What'd you do?" He asked us as I just looked to Octavia.

"Set out some of our winter rations a little early." She told him as she and him made it over to me as she helped him lean against me so she could head down the ladder first.

"Jobi nuts, the food you gave my guard." He questioned her as she looked up at him, then they both looked to me as I nodded softly.

"They go bad, they cause visions, but it wears off." He explained to us.

"Just try to get as far away as you can, ok?" Octavia said to him.

"The further you are, the safer you are from our people." I told him, "They will likely attempt to hunt you down."

He nodded to us in response to what we where saying, "And try not to get yourself killed." Octavia told him as she put his hood up covering his head.

He turned to go down the ladder but instead turned back around pulling Octavia's face close to his pulling her into a kiss causing me to grin at the two of them. I felt like I saw that one coming, after Bellamy had shown me the pictures he drew of Octavia and I in his note book I knew Lincon had some sort of feelings for her. He turned to me after he had moved away from Octavia, "Keep her safe?" He asked me in a whisper that only he and I could hear. I nodded to him, "Keep yourself safe." I told him.

Octavia looked completely broken, I walked towards her pulling her into a hug. "You take all the time you need babe." I said to her, "I'll be outside acting like a nut case." I told her with a wink.

I walked outside to see Raven hugging Conner before pulling away from him. "Tell me again." I heard him say as I walked over to the two of them.

"You are the most beautiful broom in a broom closet of brooms." Raven told him causing me to laugh really hard catching her attention. I could see Lincon from the corner of my eyes slowly attempting to sneak out of the camp.

Conner leaned in hugging Raven again as a girl began to cry, I walked closer to Raven as Finn told her that he got that one. Where they trying to calm the entire camp of hallucinating teens down on their own? Some task they created for themselves there.

I watched as Lincon stumbled out of his hiding place and ended up right next to Finn. I watched as Finn moved slightly startled by the sight of the man. Only for them to stare directly at each other as Finn nodded for him to move past him. Basically telling him the way out was clear for him to escape. Guess I knew whom I could trust in the camp that would please Octavia. However knowing her I was the only person in this camp she would ever trust. Regardless of the situation, I stood there and watched Lincon disappear into the darkness as I realized… Finn's eyes where directly on me. He knew I was involved in Lincon's escape.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

It didn't matter where I ran off to, the people just continued to follow me, continued calling me a murderer. Was I a murderer? Was it really my entire fault they where chosen for the culling? I didn't think the Ark would actually kill all those people. One woman had gotten right up in my face startling me causing me to fall to the ground only to try crawling backwards to get away from her.

I felt a tap my shoulder I looked up to see Jaha standing over me shaking his head before he looked behind me. I turned my head too look over my shoulder to see a direct stream of moonlight hitting the ground lighting up Rayne as she stood there her head facing the ground.

I could see streams of tears slowly fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Was I the cause of this sadness? Had I really been that blind to what's been going on with her? I moved to crawl closer to her only to watch her look up at me as the moonlight slowly faded off her, completely engulfing her in darkness. It was almost as if it was taking her away from me, she wasn't even standing there anymore.

I turned around moved so I was perched on my knees sitting back on my feet. I looked up at Jaha who was now being light up by the moonlight. "Please kill me." I begged him, "Let me be with her."

Clearly if all these people where here they where all dead, I was seeing them, if either from complete exhaustion or who knows why. However if the entire population of the culling was here, and Rayne was here that must mean that she's dead. "Kill me!" I begged him again as he just looked at me intently. I put my hand behind my back slowly pulling the gun out from my pant line.

The rain had been falling on me for who knows how long possibly all night, I held the gun in my hand looking down at it for a split second before looking back up at Jaha. "I deserve it. Please…"

"Yes you may deserve to die, but you don't deserve to die just to be with her. How would that be a punishment?" He asked me slowly as he backhanded me hard across the face causing me to fall right down into the ground, the slap was so hard it nearly made me flip right over onto my back.

"I can't fight anymore." I pleaded him, "I already lost them both… I can't fight this on my own… not without her." I pleaded.

"Don't you know? Life if a fight." Jaha said with a harsh chuckle.

"And you did have them, and she was fighting with you, you're the one who gave up on her." He told me pointing out the cold hard truth. I did give up; I stopped fighting with her and just allowed her to hate me, allowed her to be mad at me. Both of them, I let Octavia and Rayne hate me.

He swiftly kicked me right in the gut, nearly making me fly across the small space we where fighting in. Was I really that weak that I was this easy to beat down? I lay there on the ground in complete pain, was this was I put that grounder though this pain?

I tried getting up to see that all the people where surrounding me even closer than they where before, "What am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"Live, breathe, suffer." He said coldly as he knocked my arm out from under me causing me to fall into the mud.

"You owe them that. You want the peace of death? You're gonna have to earn it." He told me as he kicked me hard in the gut again, I lay there holding my gut in utter pain. "Fight back!" He yelled at me.

When I had finally pulled myself up he punched me hard in the face causing me to fall face first into the dirt again. He then lifted my head up by my hair looking at me, I felt completely and utterly broken as the man stared me in the face.

"Do you think you deserve to be free of your pain?" He asked me. "Do you deserve that gift?" He asked me, "Does he?" He asked looking over his shoulder to reveal Rayne standing there behind him.

Her hands were clasped in front of her; head was down with her hair lightly damp from the rain that had been falling all night. She was wearing her jeans which had become warn since we've been down here, a black tank top with her white nearly see through tunic over top of it completely unbuttoned. She stood there staring at the ground before she slowly lifted her head to see me.

"I love him." Was all she said before Jaha moved in front of my view of her. "No, where is she… let me see her… even if just one last time." I begged him as he shook his head. "You're gonna get that gift." He told me with a crazy look in his eyes as he punched me again from under my chin causing me to fall backwards into the dirt.

I then heard a gun cock only to look up and see Dax standing before me. Jaha was gone, all the people from the culling, gone. Rayne was gone. I looked at him completely confused, "Nothing personal." He told me causally as he had a gun pointed directly at me.

He pressed the trigger only for the gun to click; he had the gun I was attempting to use earlier. The bullets where duds, I moved my hand around to grab the pistol I had tried to let Jaha use to kill me raising it at Dax trying to steady my hands. He looked at me confused as I looked at my own hand to see that the gun was not there either. What was going on?

"Put it down, Dax." I heard Clarke say from behind him.

I looked around me to see for sure that all those people where gone, where they even really around me? I looked back to Dax and Clarke to see that they where pointing their guns at each other, only Dax had the every intention to kill either one of us.

"Should've stayed down there, Clarke." He told her. "I tried not to kill you, but here you are, and Shumway said no witnesses." He continued explaining to her as it all pieced together.

"What is he talking about?" Clarke asked me.

"Shumway set it up." I told her softly still situated on the ground.

"He gave me the gun to shoot the Chancellor. Said if I killed the Chancellor I could get on the drop ship to be down here to protect Octavia and be with Rayne."

"Walk away no, and I won't kill you." Dax said to Clarke, he looked back at me slightly. "Seems like Rayne's being promised to a lot of people." He shot at me causing me to stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Not only did he promise me that if I killed you, he would get my mother on the first drop ship to Earth, but that I could have anything I want down here, including a job with the guard. I figured since you're doing such a lousy job and keeping a girl happy… which might I remind you down here is completely simple… that I would take her once you're gone." He explained.

"Don't you dare touch her." I threated through my clenched teeth.

"Put it down." Clarke told him ignoring the entire conversation he and I where having.

"You're choice." He said shooting the gun off hitting a tree next to Clarke.

"You know, I wasn't going to kill you Clarke but with both of you gone, it makes getting everything I want a whole lot easier." He told her causing the blood in my veins to boil with anger.

He shot two more times as Clarke hid behind a tree, I got up and charged at him knocking him backwards onto the ground. "No!" I shouted at him, once he was on the ground I moved so I was straddling him punching him in the face repeatedly.

Only for him to easily over power me knocking me backwards with a single back hand much like Jaha had whenever that ordeal was taking place. I think now I was hallucinating that had to be the only explanation for what I was seeing and experiencing.

I could hear Clarke trying to cock her gun, but it was pretty obvious it was jammed. I was on my back struggling with Dax as he began to punch me and beat me while I was on the ground. He picked up the gun and I instantly grabbed it as I began to struggle with him against it. Before he pulled it away from me smacking me in the face with it nearly knocking me out.

I noticed the bullet lying not to far away from me as I began to try and reach for it, however he was now trying to strangle me using the gun. Which was probably one of the most painful things I'd ever experience. I couldn't die; I couldn't let him hurt Rayne. I wouldn't let him touch her.

"Get the hell off him!" Clarke yelled as she came back out from behind the tree.

He took the gun away from my neck to knock Clarke backwards but punching her in the gut with the butt of the gun causing her to fall right down to the ground with a hard thud. I could only imagine that it knocked the wind right out of her. I grabbed the bullet and stabbed him hard in the shoulder with it before taking it out of his shoulder stabbing him two more times in the same arm causing him to fall down on his side.

He lay there withering in pain, I stood up slowly moving away from him and over to Clarke as I helped her off the ground. "We have to kill him." She told me.

I shook my head, "No, we banish him." I told her. She looked at me confused.

"No one even knows he left the camp. We could easily say he came with us to help us, and that he either elected to stay and watch the supplies or was killed by a grounder on the way back… either way we will never see your face in the camp ever again will we?" I asked him looking down at him as he starred up at me standing up and quickly running off in the opposite direction of where the camp was.

"We should have killed him Bellamy." She told me.

"We did kill him, he wont make the winter." I told her as she lowered her head nodding.

Clarke and I leaned against a tree panting and gasping for air as we saw the last glimpse of Dax rush into the dark of the woods. I looked over at her to make sure she was all right. "You're ok." She told me, "No, I'm not." I told her.

"My mother… if she knew what I've done, who I am—she raised me to be better, to be good…" I began to say.

"Bellamy…" She said out of breath and in a soft whisper.

"And all I do is hurt people." I told her staring at the ground. "I hurt Octavia, Rayne, Jaha, everyone." I continued to say I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I tried to pull them all in but they had already begun to slowly fall from my eyes.

"I'm a monster." I finally said. Clarke was honestly the last person I had expected to break down like this in front of. I had always hoped Rayne would be the only person I would ever bear my soul too.

I guess I could call Clarke a friend as much as a part of me really didn't want her as anything in my life; she only caused more problems than she was really worth for me. "Hey…" she said softly.

"You saved my life today." She told me, "You may be a total ass half the time, but I need you." She told me causing me to look at her, why would she tell me that… she knows I would never want her that way. "We all need you." She continued.

"Rayne would be completely devastated without you; as much as you hate to admit it… she is lost without you." She told me as she placed her hand on mine.

"Rayne I think has always loved you or wanted you in same way or anther… if she realized it or not… even back on the Ark." She told me, "She wanted you and didn't even know what you looked like…" She continued laughing lightly.

"Yea it's my fault she doesn't trust your right now, but Bellamy if I go back to camp without you, only to tell her you left… it would completely destroy her and we both know she would leave to find you…"

I looked at her, she was right about that. Rayne wouldn't take that I had left; she would just take off too. She would try to find me and god knows that would be the reason she would die. I wanted to protect her and leaving was clearly proving to be the one thing that would put her in the most danger. I looked over at Clarke her eyes searching my face for some kind of response.

"None of us would've survived this place if it wasn't for you." She continued, "Rayne would have probably never helped us with anything least of all medical help if it weren't for you giving her a reason to care… you made us all care… you made us all believe that we can make it." She continued telling me as I looked down towards my shoes. Why did I hate to admit even to myself that Clarke was right?

"You want forgiveness for what you've done? Fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, ok? You want Rayne to trust you again, fine the moment we get back I will do everything in my power to make her trust you again." She said as I turned to face her.

"But you can't run, Bellamy." She told me. "You have to come back with me…the camp needs you there, Rayne… she'd probably kill me if you don't come back." She said with a soft laugh.

"You have to face it." She told me. "Like you faced your mom?" I asked her.

She finally looked away from me taking a few moments to collect her thoughts and think about what I had said to her. "You're right." She finally said.

"I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about every day is how we're gonna keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice." She told me her voice cracking causing me to turn and look at her.

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down. Rayne will still end up alone, and I'd die both her and Octavia hating me." I told her as I looked at her only to see her shaking her head.

"We'll figure something out."

I scoffed, "Can we figure it out later?" I asked her.

"Whenever you're ready." She said moving herself into a more comfortable position against the tree.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

I sat in a chair just outside the drop ship looking around at everyone as the effects of the nuts had warn off of everyone causing them to walk around trying to piece together what had happened to them. I noticed someone sit next to me, so I turned to face who it was, Finn.

"Clever trick." He told me softly.

I smirked, "I thought so… but it needed to be done." I told him as he took a deep breath nodding his head.

"You know what else needs to be done?" He asked me.

I cocked my head to the side looking over at him, "What?"

He smirked looking ahead at everyone as we watched Octavia get stopped by Monty and the two began to talk. "You need to forgive Bellamy. As much as I personally don't like him, you two need each other. Yea sure whatever happened was crappy but you know what Rayne… you two love each other." He told me.

"He still lied to me." I said, "I wont show him that I am weak and can be walked all over."

Finn took in a long deep whiff of air before exhaling it. "Sometimes the only way to show someone that we're stronger than they think we are is to forgive them." He told me.

"To move past the problem, get on with life. It's way to short to let things get in the way of happiness unless you're telling me that you're not happy with Bellamy?" He asked.

"Of course he makes me happy… every moment he's near me I just want to pull him close and never let him go." I told him as he smirked.

"Then let it go Ray… it'll just show how strong you really are." Finn told me as he stood up and walked towards Raven.

"He's gone. The grounder is gone." Miller yelled as he walked out of the drop ship.

Everyone instantly began to move closer to the drop ship and murmurs had begun. "What is he brings other grounders back?" Jasper said from behind Finn.

"He'll kill us all." Another person said from the crowd. "Or worse!" a girl yelled.

"Let the grounders come." Bellamy said parting the crowd as he and Clarke basically announced their return. His eyes where searching the crowd I assumed for me, because once he saw me his eyes never left me.

"We've been afraid of them for far too long, and why?" He asked us, a better question was why was his face bruised and battered.  
"Because of their knives and spears?" He continued. "I don't know about you. I'm tired of being afraid." They both looked at each other causing my heart to sink.

So much for that pep talk Finn.

They both then smiled pulled large batches of guns out from behind their shoulders causing the crowd to babble with excitement. "No way." I heard someone say, I looked over to Finn who had a look of concern written all over his face.

"These are weapon, ok, not toys." Clarke explained. "And we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the drop ships come." She continued. "But until then, they're gonna help keep us safe."

"And there are plenty more where these came from." Bellamy said, I looked over at Bellamy again only to see he was still staring right at me. "Tomorrow we start training, and if the grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight."

Once the entire speech was over Bellamy and Clarke had moved the guns into the compartment where they had Lincon held up. I watched as Bellamy went to find Octavia with a blanket, I stood there watching them talk, once he had walked away from his sister he and Clarke walked into the vidcom tent. It felt like they had been in there for hours when it had only really been about ten minuets before they left the tent and Clarke B-Lined it towards me not giving me a chance to walk away from her.

"No." I said sternly only for her to grab hold of me.

"Ray, we almost lost Bellamy tonight because of his fear of Jaha… don't miss out on a world of happiness with him because I asked him to keep a secret for me… I am sorry for everything that has happened to us… both on the Ark and down here… but don't make what's going on between us effect the two of you… he loves you Rayne… with every fiber of his soul…" She finished telling me before she walked away from me.

I turned to watch her walk over to Murphy only for him to pull her into a tight warm hug softly kissing the top of her head before she and him disappeared into their tent. I wiped the few tears that had fallen from my eyes at what she had said to me.

I could hear someone walking closer to me, turning to see that it was Bellamy I turned to face him. His face was badly cut up with dry blood all over his nose and under his one eye. I wanted to know what happened but in all honesty the only thing I wanted was him in my arms.

I pulled him close to my own body as fast as I could, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling my face into his chest. I felt his arms slowly snake around my waits holding me tightly as I felt him bury his face in my hair breathing my scent in. I could feel his body quiver. He was sobbing, "I love you." I told him, "And no matter what happens when the Ark gets down here... I will be by your side." I told him as he pulled me away from him leaning his head softly against my own.

"He pardoned me." It was almost like I didn't even hear the words come out of his mouth, it felt like I was in a dream. "Bellamy, that's amazing." I told him. He just smiled at me before taking my hand and leading me back to our tent, for the first time in two weeks things finally felt like they where going to be ok. Like everything was going to start working out for the better.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rayne's Point of View**

I woke up to the sounds of cheering and howling before rolling over slightly to avoid the strong rays of sun pushing into my face. However I wasn't expecting to roll over right into a kiss.

Surprised I opened my eyes only to see Bellamy pulling his face away from mine with a soft playful grin etched onto his lips. I had ended up rolling right into his arms and against his chest causing me to smile softly at him as he tightened his arms around me.

"I missed this." He let out with a sigh.

"How we've been in thralls like this for at least a week."

He laughed pushing some of my hair behind my ear, "It was two weeks of not even speaking, I think a full week of make up sex and cuddling kinda makes that even out." He chucked as I playfully slapped his arm getting out of the bed and pulling on all my clothing.

"You're something else Bellamy Blake." I told him with a smile.

He just sat up in the bed letting the blanket covering his smooth chiseled chest become uncovered. "You're also a tease… get dressed… I have something to show you before 'Unity Day' becomes a real thing." I laughed.

Over the past two weeks Clarke and Murphy had started letting me in on all the things they'd been hiding from me. They let me know and tried to get me to understand their motives. I just still didn't see how it was worth nearly tearing Bellamy and I apart over. Clarke told me she still has feelings for Finn, which I suppose is understandable he was her first.

She holds onto things like that a lot more than I do but I guess that is just her demeanor. I tried talking to her about why she feels the need to always be around Bellamy. Apparently its because as much as she disagrees with things he says and does, he's the only one down here always willing to risk his life for everyone.

I get it, trust the one you really trust the least. Raven had become more edgy in the past few weeks checking on all the bullets making sure there were no duds. I wasn't sure how a girl who failed chemistry was going to do that but she volunteered.

Clarke would probably get her way and be with Finn again if Raven and him continued on the path of destruction they where on. No amount of counseling was going to help them; every piece of advice I had given to them they had blatantly ignored.

I think Finn chose Clarke over Raven long before she even came to Earth. Which I supposed was a pretty horrible thing to say no matter how true it was becoming. I was standing outside waiting on Bellamy to come out when I could hear the vidcom going off with Jaha starting his yearly speech.

"My friends, this is an Historic Unity Day. Every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the twelve stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her." I turned around as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

Placing my hands on Bellamy's chest I stood up on the tip of my toes reaching for his lips with my own, feeling the warmth of his breath against my upper lip. I felt him move his one hand to cup my cheek as he pulled my lips right against his.

His soft lips moving against my own as he licked my bottom lip, only to be interrupted by Murphy as he wondered past us with a grin, "You guys have a perfectly good tent for that right behind you…" He told his before walking away.

"That's our cue, come." I said as he took my hand in his and followed me as I lead him out of the camp and towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" He asked me softly after a good chunk of time had pasted during out walk through the woods.

I looked over at him and smiled, "Trust me." I said my voice going up a few octaves.

"With my life." He said just under a whisper, probably thinking I wouldn't hear him. Once we had reached the same cave he and I shared our first time together I sat on the rock we had our moment on.

"You remembered there this was?" He asked me as he sat down next to me.

"I remember everything we do together Bellamy… good and the bad. I just, as much as this Unity Day stuff is a load of bull… I wanted to celebrate at least something… just you and me." I told him as I lowered my head looking away from him., feeling the warmth on my cheeks grow as I said it.

I felt his hand slowly cup my chin turning me to face him, "We can use Unity Day as our own Unity Day." He told me as I arched my brow.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"Every year, hence forth on this day… we'll celebrate the fact that we're alive and together." He told me as he leaned over placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Sounds like a marriage proposal." I laughed as he and I pulled away from each other.

"What if it was?" He asked me as we both stood up leaving the cave. I stopped just outside the cave as he said that looking at him confused. Why would he say that?

"What?" He questioned as he turned around to face me. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked me again, "Fuck I did, didn't I?" I said cursing even more under his breath.

"Rayne…" He said softly as he walked back over to me taking my hands in his. "Why would you say that?" I asked my voice breaking slightly.

Bellamy smiled at me as he pulled me close to his chest wrapping both arms around me tightly; "Rayne, once all the people on the Ark come down, and we re-establish a way of life… if you'll have me… I never want to let you go again." He told me.

"So yea, it was exactly what you think it is… it's a promise to you that you are the only girl I will ever want, or need… just don't give up on me." He said after pulling me away and crouching down slightly to my height with a wide smile on his lips.

"No more lies?" I asked me. "None." He kissed my lips.

"No more sneaking off?" He kissed my lips again. "Not unless you're by my side." I smiled at him before chuckling.

"What?" He asked me as we began to walk back towards the camp.

"Nothing, you're just so damn cheesy." I told him as I ran ahead a little.

"I'm-" He paused scoffing, "I'm cheesy have you heard some of the stuff you say?" He laughed catching up to me grabbing me, wrapping his arms around me and landing on the ground with me on top of him as he held me close.

"If being cheesy lets me keep kissing you every time I want, and waking up every morning to your face… I will only get cheesier." He said as I giggled kissing his lips.

Once we got back to the camp, we watched as everyone had begun to drink and party. "I'll be right back, going to go check up on all the patrols and weapons." Bellamy told me as he pulled me into a kiss and walked off away from me looking back every few feet.

"Rayne." I heard Finn call from behind me as I turned around to face him. "What's up Finn… are we finally going to talk about what we both saw the other day?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders; "No, that will always be between us… we both know without peace with the grounders we're heading to a war we wont be able to stop." He told me as I nodded in agreement.

"So what then?" I asked arching my brow.

"I-" He paused taking me by the arm gently and leading me away from where any people where so they wouldn't hear us talking. "I saw Octavia leave the camp, and she does it a lot when no one is looking… I know you know where she's going… tell me… I have a plan." He explained as I looked from him, to my feet, to the sky then back to him biting my lip the entire time.

"She goes to Lincon." I told him.

"Lincon? How do you two know what his name is… can he speak English?" He asked me.

I looked away for a moment lightly sucking on my bottom lip out of frustration, and embarrassment I didn't think I would ever have to explain this let alone confess about it. I nodded slowly, "Yea… he can… he's also really kind he loves Octavia, in some way or another he loves her… and him having those feelings for her might actually save our people." I told him.

"Protecting her means protecting the people she loves… well some of us I hope." Finn looked at me holding both my shoulders.

"Rayne, where did she go?" He asked me a second time.

"Their back in his cave…" I told him with a heavy sigh, "Don't hurt him… please…" He nodded. "I'll find her later… thanks Rayne… I need to know if there's a way we can govern peace between them and us." He said leaving me standing there my head facing the ground. I had promised her I wouldn't tell anyone she was seeing him, that's a promise I just broke for no real reason, just a pipe dream.

Walking over towards the seats we had surrounding the fire I sat down to see Clarke join me causing me to smile softly at her as she nodded to me. "Our parents are coming down… two days." She told me.

"Yea, are you glad you and your mom made up?" I asked her.

"Well, made up and discussed the problem are two different things." She told me as I nodded.

"It's going to be the first time I see Kane as… Marcus Kane… Dad. Verses Kane, dickwad Council man." I told her causing her to chuckle.

"It'll be good us all seeing our families again," She sighed as I turned to her, "You know… most of the people they're gonna send down here will be council members and members of the guard… not everyone else's families." I told her as she nodded looking away.

"Yea, that's not something I'm looking forward to explaining… has anyone asked you about Dax?" She asked me quietly.

I shook my head, "Not a single person has. I can only imagine he's dead or roaming around the forest… Can you imagine what would have happened had we had banished Murphy?" I aksed her causing her to whip her head in my direction.

"It was a hypothetical cool your jets." I told her as she smiled.

"I'm really glad you told us to just ground him." She told me, "Even if that lasted three weeks tops."

I nodded; "John and Bellamy seem to have a friendship neither of us or anyone for that matter will understand." I told her with a laugh.

"What would we even call that?" She said as she took a sip of water. "Bellurhy?" She said making me laugh harder than I wanted too.

"Murphamy?" I question as she nodded, "Sounds better than what I suggested." She commented.

She and I sat like that for a long time before Bellamy had come and got me so we could have some time alone before everything got real intense. It was unity day, one could only imagine how much they where all planning on drinking through the night.

I still haven't forgiven Clarke for the shit she pulls on me however, they do have that saying 'Keep your friends closer, and your enemies closer' do they not?

He and I walked away over to the gun tent as he picked up his own rifle smiling at me, "I have these to protect you, you know this right?" He asked me causing me to nod.

"Of course, just because I don't agree with it doesn't mean I don't understand it." I explained to him as we left the tent walking back towards the center of the camp where everyone was enjoying themselves.

Bellamy stopped and leaned up against the tree taking my hands in his pulled me slowly towards him resting his hands on my hips. "I love you." He said softly as he looked up into my eyes. I leaned into him kissing him on the lips gently.

"Say it again." I commanded him, my voice light and airy.

"I love you, Rayne." He told me as I nuzzled my face into his neck. "Hey I'll meet you at the square." I finally said backing away from him causing him to look at me confused.

"I have to pee… wasn't something I felt the need to announce." I told him causing him to smile at me.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I watched Rayne walk away from me, my eyes lightly watching as her entire lower half swayed softly from side to side almost entrancing me with her movements. I grinned to myself before taking in a deep breath and heading over to where my post was for the night. Swiping and apple from the rations bin before finally stopping.

I stood there watching, as everyone was moving around, laughing, drinking and having a good time. I may have felt like Unity Day was a load of shit but I could get used to seeing everyone so happy and free.

Knowing I was pardoned for my crimes really only made the incentive to stay here and protect everyone that much stronger. I wasn't lying to Rayne when I told her I wanted her to be with me forever once everything and everyone was down here.

She was all I really needed; she was perfect, even with all her imperfections. Like I don't think I've ever met a girl who can't make simple meals. However she can't, she told me she can't dance either which is why when I met her all those years ago at the dance she was standing there against the wall.

She was so beautiful to me, to a point where I couldn't even look at the other girls down here as much else but a face. I took a bite out of my apple and noticed Clarke wonder over to me. "Hey. The comms are still dead." She told me causing me to nod.

"They cut out during the pageant." I looked towards her and nodded again swallowing the chunk of apple I still had in my mouth. I knew Rayne was still upset with her, but I also knew Rayne would still do anything to keep Clarke safe. I could only hope knowing Clarke and I were kind of friends now wouldn't upset her.

"Best Unity Day ever." I told her with a smirk on my face, knowing we didn't have to watch the entire celebrations back on the Ark made me happy. Rayne hated them too, she felt like celebrating the day an entire station blew up out of the sky was a bit to sickening for her tastes. I had to admit I agreed with her, I looked over at Clarke as she rolled her eyes as she let a large smile form over her lips.

"How are things between you and Rayne? We've barely seen either of you for the past two weeks almost." She said with a smirk.

"Our sex life is thriving once again, if that's what you needed to know." I told her as she made fake gagging noises.

"Seriously though, how are things between the two of you?"

"They are pretty great Clarke… thanks again for making me come back to the camp…" I told her as she nodded.

"Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party though?" She asked as she looked over at the groups of people enjoying their night. "I mean, the grounder is out there." She told me.

"Grounders. By now, he's made it home. He's probably putting together a lynch mob." I said watching her face drop. "Relax. I got security covered. Why don't you go get a drink?" I told her looking around to see where Rayne had gone off too.

"You look like you could use one." She looked back at the center or the camp. "I could use more than one." She admitted to me with a soft chuckle.

"Then have more than one." I told her with a laugh. "Clarke, the exodus ship carrying your mother, Rayne's dad, comes down here in two days." I began to explain, "After that, the party's over. Have some fun while you still can. Go find Murphy and enjoy yourselves, you deserve it." I told her causing her to smile.

"Yea, ok." She said after she took a few moments to think about everything I had said to her.

She began to walk away from me before stopping and turning a bit to face me again. "So do you by the way." Clarke said with a smile.

"I'll have my fun when the grounders come." I told her, "Or later when Rayne and I are done with these super cool festivities." Just as Rayne walked up to me linking her arm with mine looking from Clarke to me, before taking her arm away from mine, causing my stomach to drop. I really hope she didn't think something was going on.

"Seriously?" Rayne asked arching her brow, "Why not tell the whole planet about our sexual endeavors." She said as she giggled.

"Unity Day." I said as I leaned down and gave Rayne a soft kiss on her lips.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bellamy's Point of View**

After a while of watching the festivities Rayne dragged me away from the center of the camp and back to our tent. Once we where back inside I sat down on the bed watching her as she attempted to secure the opening down so no one could come in. I knew exactly what she was planning in her head.

She turned around and began to walk slowly towards me, tossing her jacket, vest and flannel onto the small table we'd made. She stood right in front of me looking down at me as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, as I let my hands glide up her legs resting on her hips pulling her slightly closer to me as she tossed her tunic to the side along with her tank top after she pulled it over her head.

I helped her with her hands after she pulled my own shirts off me letting them join the rest of her clothing on the desktop next to us. Once we where fully naked I sat there staring at her body, she was beautiful, her full breasts sat perky on her chest. Causing me to just stare at her with marvel and excitement, not to long after I watched over her she climbed on top of me straddling me with both legs on either side of me as I held her body close to mine breathing in the scent of her skin.

Holding her close to me I lifted her up and put her on her back with my body hovering over her, in one swift movement also pulling the blanket over our bodies to lock in our warmth. She looked up at me, her eyes glistening in the soft light from the fire that was pushing through the tent.

I lowered my mouth to hers letting the excitement run though out my body, the heat from the kiss poured into me like nothing I'd felt before. It was like this every time my lips touched hers. I could feel her heart beat rising from her chest as she arched her self into me. Once I broke the kiss I looked down at her noting that she looked as though her mind was racing, was she regretting us getting so close knowing everyone was awake and could come in here any moment? Normally we waited till everyone was asleep.

I leaned back down towards her devouring her mouth as I found myself hungry for her, just as much as she seemed to be for me. She wanted and needed this, as much as I did it seemed. This unreserved fire and passion met me right in my gut, filling my body with such an intense heat.

My tongue plunged between her lips, tasting her until I found her tongue twined around my own. Her moving her hands up into my hair driving her hands back as she grabbed handfuls of it causing me to groan into her mouth.

Our bodies almost seemed to melt into each other, I could feel her, the fullness of her body, her bosoms against my chest softly brushing against my skin with the rise and fall of her own chest as she breathed. I felt her hands release my hair as she eased her body down separating our lips from each other as she continued to look up at me. Sliding her hands down my arms till they rested on the bed next to her.

A hunger surged inside me, a demand. I needed more; it had been too long since the two of us had actually been together. Even if we joked about it being two constant weeks, it had really only been once or twice and nothing really… heated like it seemed to headed towards.

It had been so long since I had felt the way she shivered beneath my touch. The way she looked at me like I was the only thing in her world. The way she touched my skin with her small soft delicate hands. I moved my one hand supporting the entirety of my weight with the other as I began to feel and caress her body.

The heat from her skin radiated from her body, with each touch I made to her I could see the hair on her body rise, I moved my mouth to the crook of her neck as I began to softly place kisses along the length of her neck leaving a trail of goose bumps in the place of my lips. I could hear to soft sounds escaping her lips as she panted lightly against the side of my face.

I needed to feel the warm of her skin again, it had been so long since I had felt her like this, seen her so vulnerable. I finally moved my hand so it was on her waist however never taking my eyes off her beautiful moss green ones. Her skin was so soft, so silky to the touch, moving my hand from the curve of her waist I moved up her small frame to the arch of her ribs. I watched as her eyes began to beg me to just give in to her.

I lowered my mouth to hers once again as I licked her bottom lip before I took it between my own lips nibbling on it causing her hips to buck up into my own. This torment I was giving her was delicious, I groaned into the new kiss we had begun. When finally we had come together, like two droplets of water.

We had become something greater together than we where apart at that very moment, and even greater as we crested. We hung in that moment, before we fell again, dashed apart into two separate beings once more.

We lay there like that in each other's arms, her head on my chest as beads of sweat still clung to both our bodies. I could feel the rise and fall of her breathing as I began to stroke her hair comforting her. She sat up and looked at me with a smile, "I love you…" she told me as I pulled her closer to me into light kiss before the two of us got up and began to get dressed once again.

She began to untangle her hair getting ready to leave the tent as I passed her, her beanie before she shook her head and tossed it back onto the bed. I hadn't seen her wear it since we'd gotten down here. Which surprised me because when we did get to earth she never left anywhere without it tucked onto her head.

We left the tent hand in hand making out way to the water tank than to the guns so we could return to my post for the night now that we had gotten everything out of our systems. Even though I would have preferred to just stay laying like that with her till the morning.

"Hey." We both heard behind us causing us both to turn around and see Clarke who looked incredibly panicked. "I need to talk to you." She told me as I felt Rayne squeeze my hand.

"Having fun yet, Princess?" I asked her causing Rayne to smile lightly.

"I'm serious." She said, as Rayne forced me to stop walking to listen to what Clarke had to say. Making me think she was actually interested in what she was about to tell us.

"You always are, so talk." I said my voice being more uninterested than I had intended it to sound.

"Finn's set up a meeting with the grounders." She told us causing me to give her a look of disgust as Rayne let go of my hand. "How'd he manage that?" She asked Clarke.

"I don't know but, I'm leaving to go talk to them." Clarke finally told us after debating her words carefully.

"Because you figure that impaling people on spears and kidnapping us is code for 'Let's be Friends'?" I asked her again a lot harsher than I had meant to come off.

"He didn't kidnap us." Rayne said causing me to lower my head. "Sorry, Love." I told her stroking her cheek softly. I noticed Clarke smile at my action towards Rayne.

"Have you lost your damn mind Clarke?" I argued with her.

"I think it might be worth a shot." Clarke told me. "I mean we do have to live with these people." She continued.

It was times like these I wish Clarke and I hadn't formed a friendship, that I was still laying in my bed with my arms wrapped around Rayne readying my body for a hearty round two with her. However instead I'm standing out here watching my words so I don't upset Rayne who has an emotional investment in the grounders. Who knows why, because he saved her so she says. Then there's this arguing with Clarke about why we shouldn't befriend the grounders. This was hell, Happy Unity day!

"They'll probably gut you," I told Clarke as she stood there staring at the two of us. "String you up as a warning."

"Well, that's why I'm here." She told him before looking over to Rayne.

"No. No, no Clarke." I warned her.

"She has a connection to Lincon, so does Octavia… if I take them with me than maybe they will be nicer or whatever they do." She said.

"No." I said more sternly.

"I also need you to follow us, be our back up." She continued.

"I'll go as back up but you leave Rayne and Octavia out of it." I told her.

"I'll go." Rayne said from beside me softly. "Bellamy... as she said… you'll be right behind us… as back up." She said again caressing the top of my hand putting me at ease.

"Fine." I finally said, "Does Finn know about this?" I asked her.

"Finn doesn't need to know," She told me before looking at Rayne. "You won't tell him either." She demanded Rayne whom just nodded silently.

"And Bellamy," Clarke said after she took Rayne's hand and began to walk away. "Bring guns." I nodded to her as I watched her take the love of my life and walk away to a possible trap. Before turning around myself in search for Murphy, and to more ammo.

"Murphy," I said as I walked over to him. He was watching the east gate with specific orders to keep and eye out for Dax, and to kill him on sight. "Yea?" He said to me.

"Let's take a walk, we have a lot to discuss." I told him as he nodded passing Conner giving him the order to watch the gate in his place.

"What's up?" He said again.

"Finn, set up a meeting with the grounders leader. Your girlfriend took Rayne with her to ease the peace talk." I told him, "Sounds like a Clarke thing to do." He chuckled.

"We're going to follow them incase anything happens…" Murphy nodded to me as we entered Raven's new ammunitions tent to gather some ammo so we could hurry up and be on our way.

Once we entered the tent I looked right at Jasper, "Jasper, you're coming with me." I told him realizing I had startled both of them.

"I am?" He said confused as Raven went back to work on the ammunition that was in front of her.

"You handled yourself well in the cave with the grounder." I told him as I handed him one of the guns.

"I-I mean, I-I hit him in the head." Jasper stuttered out, as I moved past him to grab some ammo for the mission.

"If you're planning on shooting anything," Raven said pushing my arm back from grabbing anything on the table, "You better think twice, I haven't checked those yet." She commented as I looked over at the ammo suspiciously.

"Give me some bullets that work." I shot at her.

"What do you need them for?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Honestly what was it with the women of this camp and they're incessant need to know everything that I was up to. Regardless if I'm up to no good, or actually doing something they would want me to do. It was like a lose-lose with everything with breasts down here. You just never win; they're always going to be mad at you. Or me.

"Your boyfriend's being an idiot." I told her flatly; she gave me a pretty nasty look, before turning around and picking up a ton of ammo cartridges and shoving them into my chest and into Murphy's. "I'm coming with you. Where's Rayne? Shouldn't she be alerted about this?" She asked me as I ignored her question entirely.

"Yea we should get her and Clarke." Jasper said causing me to take in a deep sigh.

I turned around slowly and looked at Raven who seemed to piece things together on her own, or well whatever she was twisting in her head. "Clarke's with Finn, isn't she?" She asked me as I nodded solidly. "She dragged Rayne along for the ride." Murphy shot out causing Raven to shake her head.

We all left the tent and got our packs before we headed out of the camp and towards the trail Clarke had been leaving for us to follow. We had been walking for a while, following the nuts that Clarke was leaving on the ground for us to find.

"So when you said she dragged Rayne along for the ride what did you mean?" Raven asked Murphy.

"Just that Rayne is with them so you have nothing to worry about." He spat up. "I mean it's pretty obvious what train, Rayne is literally riding." He said punching me in the shoulder.

"I needed that image in my head thanks." She scoffed at him.

"Rayne took you back?" Jasper asked turning around to face me. Raven held my shoulder as I went to walk closer to Jasper.

"Jasper just means he didn't realize he had already happened." She covered for him. I knelt down and picked up some more of the nuts that Clarke had left for us to follow, "At least they're good for something." I said before dropping the nuts back to the ground as we all looked around for the direction before continuing on the journey.

"Sorry about bringing up Clarke earlier." Jasper suddenly said to Raven as Murphy chuckled. "That was awkward."

"Shut up." Raven said, "Rayne's there and I'm almost positive she hates Clarke more than I do."

I smirked as Murphy turned to me, "Can we I don't know put the Clarke hate train in reverse and leave it back at the station? Takes two to tango, if you're gonna be pissed at her, be pissed at your boyfriend too." Murphy snapped at them.

"Can you all shut up? I'm trying to keep Rayne safe here." I told them as they all looked at me before quickly following after me.

Once the sun rose it was easier to find the nuts she was leaving for us to follow, "Up there." Murphy said noticing the bridge and we watched as Clarke walked onto the bridge behind Finn practically dragging Rayne with them. I half expected Octavia to be up there with them and was shocked to realize she wasn't. Speaking of Octavia I haven't seen her around in a while.

That was until I saw her jump up from the ground; she was sitting just out of site. She ran over to Rayne confused looking at everyone before pulling her into a hug and pulling her away again.

If I could hear what they where saying this would probably be a whole lot more fun than it was proving to be. "What's Octavia doing here?" Jasper finally asked the question we where all wondering.

Till we all watched at the grounder we had captured and tortured ran out from the other end of the bridge and rushed over to Octavia pulling her into a hug before walking closer to Rayne, Finn and Clarke his hand holding Octavia's tightly by the looks of it. "Oh…" I heard Jasper say his voice filled with disappointment.

We watched as her then moved closer to Rayne pulling her into a less intimate hug as well before pulling away from her and saying something to her as she nodded and pointed towards Clarke.

"I guess we know how he got away. Something tells me they both helped." Raven said as Murphy turned to me slowly as I lowered my head. A part of me always knew they both had something to do with it. Finn took Clarke's hand in his I could almost feel the anger resonating off both Murphy and Raven. I shook my head as I continued to watch the events unfold from above us on the bridge.

I held the gun up and began to aim at the grounder once he'd taking a few steps away from Rayne when I felt Raven's hand on my shoulder. "Wait, look." She said as she pointed to the part of the bridge where the grounder had come from in the first place.

We watched as three very large horses with two large grounders came out from the forest. I moved my site onto Rayne watching the joy fill her face. She liked horses, she always said they where one of her most favorite animal.

"Their leader is a woman?" Murphy said quietly. "That's ironic."

Finn and Clarke began to walk closer to the grounders that arrived when the one we had in captivity stopped them both holding his arm against Finn, they exchanged words as Finn let go of Clarke's hand only for her to in turn, spin around and hold her hand out to Rayne. "This can't seriously be happening." I breathed out. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Rayne's Point of View**

"She goes alone, or with her." Lincon told Finn as he nodded his head in my direction. I watched as Finn let go of Clarke's hand.

She looked quite terrified but turned around and looked at me holding her hand out to me. "We'll be fine." Clarke began to tell Finn as he again tried to stop her. "Hey. It's time to do better." She told him as I took her hand and followed her forwards towards the grounder leader.

Lincon told us earlier he had told the grounder leader about the entire camp, the leaders in it, and those whom they could trust. That list was incredibly short; it consisted of Octavia, Finn and myself. She told him she wanted to speak to their leader, whom apparently Finn told them was Clarke and that I could be there as the broker of peace just incase things went sour.

As we headed towards the grounders their leader dismounted her horse and made her way towards Clarke and I near the center of the bridge. We were not in hearing distance of either support groups one either side of the bridge. Which really wasn't a comforting thought to me.

Clarke looked back several times at Finn and Octavia, and gripped my hand tighter with each step closer to the woman walking towards us. The female grounder on the other hand was striding over to us with the upmost confidence in her stride. She was a true leader, you could tell with the way she moved, the way she stood, and the way she looked. She was beautiful; everything about her was stunning and threw me off guard that someone that stunning could be apart of a malicious group such as the ones who had killed Roma and Diggs.

We finally stopped walking once we had reached the leader of the grounders her looking at us sternly her face filled with anger, despair and rage. All feelings she had every right to bare.  
"Your name is Clarke?" She asked her,

Clarke nodded, "Yes, and this is Rayne." Clarke said motioning towards me.

The grounder nodded turning to me, "We know all about Rayne, she is not the one we had ill feelings towards. She hasn't done harm to our people, she released one of our own." The grounder told Clarke causing me to smile awkwardly as I looked away from the intense gaze the woman was feeding me.

"I'm Anya." She said flatly as Clarke held out her hand for the grounder to shake it only for the grounder to look at me as I raised my hand to push Clarke's down.

"I think we got off to a rough start," Clarke began to inform the grounder. "But we want to find a way to live together in peace."

"I understand." Anya told us. "You started a war that you don't know how to end." She said her eyes bearing holes into Clarke causing her to shift in her place uncomfortably.

"What? No. We didn't start anything." Clarke told her.

"She means they didn't meant to torture Lincon." I piped up, Anya turned to me holding her head up high as she smiled on me. "No, you're people attacked us for no reason." Clarke continued.

"I'm sure they had reason Clarke. They aren't mindless killers." I scoffed looking at her causing Anya's smirk to grow, "Even your people don't trust you, No Reason?" She told Clarke the anger in her tone growing.

"The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground."

Clarke looked mildly shocked; "The flares?" She asked, "No. That was a signal meant to our families." Clarke continued.

"Yea a signal that killed they're families Clarke. This is what Octavia and I have been trying to tell you all. Or do you forget every time she and I tried stopping you and Bellamy from hurting them, or trying to go after them. They are people too just like us, with families, and children. We might just have to accept that we're all alone down here and our families might never come." I told her slapping her in the face with the cold hard reality of things.

"You've been waiting for a chance to say this to me haven't you, because you think I love Bellamy." She questioned me.

"No, Clarke. Not everything in this world is about you, or Bellamy. These people are human just like us. They have endured more than we could ever comprehend so excuse me while I actually feel for them over our pampered lives. They actually have to fight to survive."

Anya moved closer to us placing her hand on my shoulder; "I'm sure she understands." She told me. "She doesn't she never will." I spat out.

"Look we had no idea—" Clarke continued trying to explain the flares.

"You're invaders." Anya told her, "Your ship lander in our territory."

"We didn't know anyone was here." Clarke told her. "We thought the ground was uninhabited."

"You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him, and for what reason? Because he was protecting two of your own?" Anya asked her again.

"These are all acts of war." Anya told her before looking at me, "I see your point." Clarke told her capturing her attention once again.

Why did she keep staring at me like that, which made me curious as to what it was Lincon told her about me? Why was she ok with me coming over here with Clarke and no one else? I have high doubts I would ever get the answers to these questions.

"That's why we need to put and end to all of this." Clarke told her.

"You are supposed to be their leader and here one of your own people are questioning everything you say or do and challenging you… or is she actually the leader and you a pawn?" Anya asked Clarke.

"She's our doctor." Clarke said trying to bite back her words.

"Hmm, Lincon said there are more of you coming down, Warriors." Anya mentioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The guard, yes, but also farmers, doctors, and engineers. We can help each other." Clarke continued I could see it in Anya's face that nothing Clarke was saying would make a difference to her opinions of her. She didn't trust Clarke and it was because of what they had done to Lincon. I told them it would bite them in the ass. "But not it we're at war."

"Can you promise me these new arrivals won't attack us, that they'll respect the terms you and I agree on?" Anya questioned.

"I promise I will do everything I can to convince them to honor the terms that we set." Clarke told her causing me to chuckle softly catching the attention of the grounder.

"Oh no, sorry… go on." I told Clarke once she'd looked at me too. "No tell me what's funny."

"It's funny that you think, after you told Jaha and the Guard that their people where set out to kill us, that you'd suddenly just get them to change their mind." I told her, Anya nodded agreeing with what I said.

"If they hear that we brokered peace with the grounders then they will accept it." Clarke told me causing Anya to arch her brow. "Grounders?" She said.

"Why would I agree to an alliance that your people could break the moment they get here?" She asked Clarke rephrasing my comment to Clarke.

"If you fired the first shot, those people coming down won't bother negotiating, our technology – they will wipe you out." Clarke told her confidently, what a selling point you found their Clarke.

"They wouldn't be the first to try." Anya said her voice giving me chills.

**Bellamy's Point of View**

Raven put down her gun after looking at Clarke, Rayne and the grounder woman for a short while. "Well Grounder Princess looks pissed." She said causing Murphy to chuckled.

"Yea, well our princess has that effect, how's Rayne looking?" I asked her.

"More pissed off than Grounder Princess." Murphy told us.

"Probably because she's a sitting duck out there, and trapped with Clarke." Raven said smirking as I shook my head, "Just make sure she's safe." I ordered her.

"What about Clarke?" Murphy asked.

"That's your problem. Clarke put Rayne in danger for no reason, so you want her safe, keep her safe." I told him as I noticed Jasper looking off and around. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, no. No. This is bad." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked again.

"There are grounders in the trees." He told us.

"What?" Raven said as I looked over at her as the two of us held up our guns and started to scan the tree line, the tree tops. I wasn't finding anything, I had doubts that Raven was seeing anything either. "Are you sure your not hallucinating?" Murphy asked him. "Where?" I asked interrupting them.

"No, I see them." Jasper snapped at him. "Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"I don't see anything." I finally snapped.

"They're gonna shoot!" He said running out into the open. "Clarke! Rayne! Run!" He yelled to them causing all three women to spin around in his direction.

**Rayne's Point of View**

I looked over at Clarke as she turned hearing Jasper shout, only for me to look back to the grounder leader as I shook my head. Realizing Anya was pulling out a knife from her arm, Bellamy shot it out of her hand. Clarke looked like she was going to turn around and went to grab me, but instead nodded at Bellamy and was already making her way back to Octavia, Lincon and Finn. I could hear Jasper shouting for me to move too, I looked over at Anya.

"I'm sorry my people are so dead set on dying." She nodded her head, "You need not worry about your life down here ending Rayne. It won't be." She told me with that same dark eerie tone to it just like he had before.

"There's more you're not telling me isn't there?" I asked her as the gun shots began to ring through the air again. "They wont hit you, but go and keep safe, there will come a time Rayne when things will present themselves… there will be a time that you will know everything… the time we will come… be ready." She said before she turned and ran off in the opposite direction as Finn ran over to me grabbing me by the arm and dragging me off.

"Why would you just stand there as arrows and bullets are flying everywhere?" He asked me as we all ran into the forest.

Lincon had been hit, I couldn't tell what he was saying to Octavia but she looked completely scared. Once Finn and I reached the two of them and Clarke he told us to take Octavia away from him, "Run and don't stop till your behind your walls." He ordered us.

"Lincon, no!" Octavia pleaded as Clarke grabbed her and dragged her into the forest.

Once we reached the forest line I turned back and watched as Anya saluted to me before she and her people trotted off back into the woods on their horses soon followed by Lincon. Finn was now ahead of us once again with Clarke and Octavia walked closer to me. "What did she say?" She asked me.

"I have no idea, but the next time you see Lincon, if you do… find out what their leader wants from me… she knows something about my family linage or me. Or something I have no idea… Oh, she said she was coming for me… She said I was safe when all of you aren't." I told her as she swallowed hard.

"Not entirely sure, that sounds very good… maybe she just thinks your pretty and wants to mate you with her son?" She said as I rolled my eyes.

"You would say that." I told her, I realized Lincon had been hit and Octavia was dealing with it pretty calmly. Probably to avoid having to explain why she was so attached to the man. Chances are the arrow was laced with the same poison that their speaks and knives where laced with.

We met up with Raven, Murphy, Jasper and Bellamy and began to run once again heading towards the camp Octavia had been running by my side, tears flushing down her cheeks. I think a part of her was terrified that Lincon was going to die. That she would never see him again.

I think a part of her knew that even if he did die, she and I wouldn't stop at trying to reach out to their people. We knew they knew something about us that Lincon wasn't telling us. Something that was important. It had to be something that had made her and I valuable to the grounders. I just hoped it wasn't what she had joked about and wasn't for mating purposes. We hadn't stopped till we had reached the outskirt of the camp. I stopped and pulled Octavia into a tight hug. "He will be ok. He's stronger than he looks." I told her as she agreed with me.

She walked a little further away from me as Murphy went to stand in between her and Clarke just in case a fight would break out between the two of them. She and Clarke fought far more than Clarke and I ever fought.

Bellamy walked over to me pulling me closer to him after slinging his gun over his shoulder. With the grip he had on me it felt as if he had just found me after being lost for years. I returned the grip causing him to breath out and kiss the top of my head.

"Got something to say?" Bellamy asked causing me to move from his arms to see he was staring at Finn.

"Yeah. I told you no guns!" he yelled at him causing me to move out of Bellamy's arms and in between the two of them.

"I told you we couldn't trust the grounders." Clarke yelled.

"And Octavia and I told you, that you could. This isn't their fault, they are protecting themselves from us." I yelled at her, "Or do you all forget torturing a man who risked his life to help us broker peace between his people and us?" I snapped at her as Octavia grinned softly.

"I was right we couldn't trust them." Clarke said.

"No, you where an idiot. That's exactly what you where, she doesn't trust any of you." I snapped again.

"No but she clearly trusts you." Clarke snarled.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" I heard Raven snap at Finn. "I tried, but you where too busy making bullets for your gun." He told her. "You're lucky she brought that! And what is this about the grounder princess trusting Rayne?" Bellamy yelled.

"Nothing." I said softly. "I just seemed to get more positivity out of her than Clarke." I explained, Bellamy moved closer to me pulling me closely against him again. "They went there to kill you all, Finn."

"You don't know that. Jasper fired the first shot!" Finn yelled back.

"You ruined everything." Octavia shot at Jasper before turning around and heading back towards the camp.

"I saved you!" Jasper yelled after her, "You're welcome." He scoffed as he too headed back off to the camp.

Murphy stood there his arm over Clarke's shoulder looking around the group. "He may have fired the first shot, but that's because he saw them getting ready to fire on us… should be thanking him." He said before turning to Clarke. "See you back in camp." He told her before walking off as well.

"Well, if we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now." Finn said his voice hard and cold.

Both Clarke and Bellamy began to look around the woods exhausted from running before their eyes along with mine and Raven's landed back on Finn who was still talking.

"You didn't have to trust the grounders." He told Clarke. "You just had to trust me." He sighed before walking past her quickly Raven following him closely behind leaving the three of us standing there.

"You where right." Clarke finally breathed out after moments of us all standing there.

"What?" I said to her.

"Everything you told Anya… you where right, and now we're screwed." She told me.

"Clarke shut up don't be hard on yourself. We all see this entire thing differently. You're speaking from and Ark stand point, Bellamy from our one hundred stand point, her from there's." I told her as Clarke faced me.

"And you just say it how it really is." She said trying to smile at me, as I gave her a sideways hug.

"No, I just tried to be realistic Clarke. They see us as nothing but a threat, what we did to Lincon… only made that threat a reality to them. Yea we didn't know about their village, and yea we didn't know this was their lands… but with that in mind… they still see us as a threat, always will." I told her as she nodded.

"Like I said Best Unity Day ever," Bellamy said causing Clarke to laugh dryly.

We then heard an explosion causing the three of us to turn around and look up to the sky, was the exodus ship already on its way down? It was nearly two days early? Was my dad on the ship like he promised me he was? I looked over at Clarke who had a growing smile on her face as Bellamy wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him placing his chin on the top of my head.

"The Exodus ship?" He questioned. "Your parents are early." He told us as Clarke grinned reaching for my hand as I took hers, Bellamy letting me go and standing a little ways back from the two of us as Clarke and I stood there looking up at the sky.

My face suddenly dropped, the ship was going to fast. I looked over at Clarke hoping she'd say something, hoping she knew what was going on. "Wait." She said causing my heart to sink.

"Too fast." She said again, "Don't say that…" I mumbled. "No parachute?" She questioned.

"Maybe it was a launched by accident?" I told her as she looked over at me.

"Yea something's wrong." She said again gripping my hand tighter.

We stood there and watched as the ship landed way off in the distance, only for a huge cloud of fire to come up from it's landing spot. Along with a whole lot of black smoke, I felt my heart crack. We where told by both her mom, and my dad that they would be down on the first ship. That was the first ship.

Clarke fell to her knees as I moved down so that I was right next to her pulling her into my arms completely as I pushed my face into her hair feeling the hot tears rush down the sides of my face. I could feel Clarke's body physically shaking as she too had begun to sob uncontrollably. Did this mean both our only parents where dead? Why wouldn't they send the ship down with the proper landing gear? 


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note;**

**I wasn't planning on addressing this but enough people told me that I should so I will. I apologize to everyone ahead of time for how what I'm about to say may come off.**

**In regards to the long review by "Girlrealtalk"; Rayne is acting the exact way any jealous, confused, angry woman would act. She is cruel to Clarke because she is acting like a Naïve girl. That is how I personally view Clarke, and considering this is a FANFICTION it's normal for me to instill how I view people otherwise it's not fiction nor is it my personal interpretation of the show/book.**

**Rayne doesn't "hate" on everything Clarke does, it seems that way because she is jealous of the girl. That's life; it's normal for a person to become jealous of another and to act out. They are stranded on a planet with no real idea or clue what their doing. Rayne is also fully aware of how childish she's acting. I have had her mention it a few times.**

**The story hasn't progressed enough; Clarke will react to Rayne eventually it hasn't gotten to that point yet. Why would she be mentally scared is a question I have. Clarke is a 17/18 year old girl, everything I have had her do is things normal girls that age do. If I didn't have drama in the story like the stuff between Rayne and Clarke, or Octavia, Raven. This story would be far to dry and romantic for my tastes.**

**There WILL be a resolve between the girls, no one's being punished for anything that happened on the bridge either. When I watched the episode I got the feeling Anya was NEVER planning to make any deal, sign any treaty. That was shown by her pulling a knife on Clarke, bringing her armed guards, and having people hide in the trees. As for how Rayne was acting in that chapter… she was being realistic and honest, while trying to instigate Clarke so she would pull her aside to say something SO Rayne could tell her that she had noticed such things.**

**As for her being too involved…. This entire story is about her, her life, her thoughts, and her actions. Therefore it makes sense for her to be completely involved in things. I'm sure everyone has noticed that on the show; Clarke is ENTIRELY involved in everything that goes on in it. All I did was the same with my own character, also she isn't god like. Nor is she liked and loved by everyone, the only people she GETS ALONG WITH, not liked by or loved, are the main group in the show. Everyone else just sees her as the doctor, or the girl sleeping with Bellamy… not this amazing person whom is loved by all.**

**She can't be a Mary Sue, that's a character that is basically great at everything, does no wrong, etc… my character exhibits, weakness, anger, sadness, rage, jealousy, she can be cruel, mean, nice, she portrays all the emotions. If I where to have her be Mary Sue than she would be kind to everyone and liked by all, there would be no fights and even her enemy's would like her. The reason her and Clarke constantly but heads is because they can be so similar. Ex: Have a person who's crying, comfort a person who's crying… they will both just continue to cry even more.**

**Both Clarke and Rayne are strong-minded people with a way they see things and understand things. They will but heads, and when Clarke doesn't react to the way Rayne is treating her it's only showing the kind of person Clarke is, it shows she's both understanding and forgiving. Which is how I wanted to portray her. She may be a hypocrite but if she was plain and boring and had no substance to her than she wouldn't be worth understanding. Everyone on this planet is a combination of good and evil, they can be great wonderful people, but when they are angry, upset or outright confused they can be rude, mean, spiteful.**

**I've been bullied almost my entire life and still get bullied, and I can admit even victims of bullying can be bullies. Rayne is not a bully, if anything she is angry. In earlier chapters I explained how Clarke and Bellamy would meet late at night or go off on their own together. Neither of them have ever and still haven't explained to Rayne WHY they did what they did. So Rayne takes it out on Clarke because of the numerous times they had the chance to tell her and didn't.**

**In my chapters I do state when they are Rayne's point of view or Bellamy's. They are also the ONLY points of view this story will ever be written in. I understand that you don't plan to read it anymore however if there are problems you're having with my story, make an account on here and tell me directly rather than lashing out on me in a review. That IS how this was seen by me and a few others who told me about the review and read it.**

**This is a fan fiction, nothing is going to be perfect… it's going to have luls, and characters where at times you'll want to toss them off a cliff… EVERY story is like that. It's sticking with it till the end to see what happens. Like I said, things haven't happened yet… this story follows the show time line. Rayne also isn't meant to be 100% relatable because not everyone goes through the same things. However if I lost you or anyone else as readers, I'm sorry I didn't keep your attention like I would have liked. And yes; I deleted your comment. I felt it was negative and I really don't want to see negativity on my page. If you don't like my story, or don't like how I'm writing MY story… it's simple don't read it or write your own.**

**I needed to address this because I almost stopped writing my story because of it, actually dampened my spirits. As lame as that probably sounds, as for the few that messaged me about it and talked me into continuing the story and boosting my self esteems. Thanks. You guys are literally awesome.**

**Again this isn't a "bellarke" story if that's what you're looking for it's not this. Sure I'm probably coming off as rude or b!tchy however this is my work anyone who spends their own time on something and works at it only for it to be ripped apart is going to be upset so yes, I'm going to be saddened if people stop reading it after this story. However I'm not going to change something that people are clearly enjoying because one person doesn't like that I didn't make Clarke the center of the universe. If you want to discuss my story with me email me nessasimone at live dot ca (obviously with the symbols and period not words) talk to me about it rather then spamming my reviews with anger.**

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View  
**

"Clarke!" I yelled causing the blond to whip around and look at me with a soft smile.

"Rayne… I didn't think you would come… honestly." She said looking around.

"Of course I would, we both know I've been nothing but a bitch to you since this whole this whole Bellamy thing happened. I should have just talked to you. I should have just listened to you… I don't know what the hell came over me." I began to confess to her.

I knew Clarke, no matter how cruel someone was to her, no matter what was thrown at her. She always turned the other cheek; she just stood strong and prevailed, pushed right through it. That's the kind of person she was, that's the kind of person her parents raised her to be. Not like me at all, my parents never got the chance to raise me, or show me right from wrong. I just saw how jealous my mom would get, how many lies my dad could tell.

Maybe that's why I was so screwed up when it came to Bellamy; maybe I was just so possessive of him that the thought of him being close to anyone else tormented me. That was no excuses for how I was treating Clarke. She's lost just as much as I have and with that drop ship from a few days ago that crash-landed. She basically lost everything I lost, sure I had Kane but he was never around.

I felt a hard hand smack me right across the cheek. I stood there my eyes on the ground off to the side after Clarke had smacked me. "I am so sorry Rayne." She said. "I… I don't know why I did that…" She said.

"Clarke… slapping me for the way I treated you the past two months. Is absolutely the last thing you should ever say sorry for." I told her, "I'm half surprised that you didn't punch me. I deserve it, Clarke when did we get so distant?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, "When we started letting boys become something that matters to us." She sighed.

"You know I will be by your side when we go check out the crash site tomorrow."

Clarke pulled me close to her in a hug, "Like old times?" She asked.

"Like old times, god I've been so stupid and back on the bridge that was my fault." I told her shaking my head.

"No, it wasn't." She said with her arm draped over my shoulder as we both began to walk back towards the camp.

"Clarke, I made you look like an idiot." I told her. "No, you didn't. You where being honest, you where pointing it out from all sides… like I should have been, I guess I was just so eager to trust that they wouldn't lie to us…"

"It just felt like… I just got the feeling the whole thing was a set up. You know? Like why ask for you, and be ok with me coming with you but no one else you know?" I said, "It was like she was never going to do a deal with us…" I began to rant as Clarke squeezed me.

"Hey, figures you where right… but why would she want you there?" She asked me.

"I have no idea… I asked Octavia to ask Lincon but… she hasn't found anything out yet…"Clarke shrugged as we entered the camp only for Bellamy to stand there gun in hand looking at us both with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"What did I say about leaving the camp unarmed or at all…" He asked us.

"We where making up, didn't think one needed weapons to do that." Clarke laughed as the two of us entered the camp.

Later in the evening Clarke and I sat by the fire eating some rabbit that was caught earlier in the day laughing and smiling, talking about the days on the Ark. I almost forgot what this felt like, forgot what being around her felt like. She was my friend, probably one of my best. The fact that I was so crude to her just because I was jealous and worried about losing a guy was ridiculas to me.

"So, honestly." I said to her with a smile, "No feelings there at all?" I asked her.

She shook her head; "God no. Ray Ray, that's your man, sure he's cute, sure he protects me… but he protects me to keep you happy. Changes nothing, besides I have Murphy." She told me with a smile.

"You two are happy together? You and Murphy?" I asked her.

"I'm happy, I just sometimes get the feeling he's just… using me." She told me as I felt my mouth drop slightly while looking at her, "There's no way that's true, no way."

She smiled; "You always where the one with high faith in others." Clarke said softly.

"And you where always the forgiving one, trust your heart Clarke… I mean you forgave me." I smiled at her.

"It's was a hard decision." She chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure." I teased.

"There you are." I heard Bellamy's voice from behind us to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, Murphy was standing next to him with a grin on his face as the two guys walked over to us.

"Does this mean we can go on double dates now?" Clarke asked causing me to nearly choke on the water I was drinking. I almost couldn't stop laughing as I turned to her. "Of course this does, dates include long walks avoiding toxic fogs, and camp outs deep in the woods as we watch the indigenous people." I told her watching the boys roll their eyes at us.

"I'm starting to wish you two were still at each others throats." Bellamy sighed as he stood up putting his hand out for me to take.

"See you two in the morning." Bellamy said as I gave Clarke another tight hug before Bellamy and I left towards out tent.

I pulled off my jacket, sweaters and shit putting them off to the side as Bellamy did the same before he sat down on the bed in his briefs looking at me as he slowly pulled me closer to him undoing my pants for me. He left his hands on my hips kissing my stomach before looking at up me.

"That was really big of you to apologize to Clarke." He told me.

"She slapped me, I deserved worse for what happened." I sighed, "Bellamy I was completely cruel to her, to you… hell I acted like you two where terrible and I was some perfect person… I'm not." I said as I pushed my hands through his hair.

"No, you're right. You aren't perfect," He told me as I tugged on his hair a bit.

"You're human, is what you are Ray. We all make mistakes, that entire thing could have been avoided if we all just talked to each other." He said as he pulled me closer so that I was straddling him.

"Bells, she thinks John is using her…" I told him.

"Yea, she told me the same thing… I kind of have to agree with her." He told me.

Arching my brow I looked at him softly shaking my head till I finally cocked it to the side, as I ran my hands down his arms. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

"The fact that all he likes talking about is you. He barely even mentions Clarke unless I'm the one that brings it up… Ray-" I stopped him by placing three fingers over his mouth. "I love you Bellamy, and after all this crap you and I have gone through just to have each other. Nothing will take that away from us, I love you." I told him as I kissed him softly.

"And I'm sorry for doubting you, for not understanding why you where upset about Murphy's feelings for me… for everything." I told him as he pulled me even closer to him.

"Well if you're offering to make it up to me… I can think of a few ways for you to do that." He said winking at me.

"Such a dirty boy." I said to him softly. "Don't even try to act like you don't love it." He said pulling me backwards onto the bed.

Clarke and I walked side by side through the forest for nearly an entire day and night before we finally made it to the exodus crash site. When we finally saw all the chard trees and massive crater debris field. She quickly took my hand as we began to walk around for any signs of either of our parents. I hoped to god Abby and Marcus where still on the Ark and this ship falling to Earth was a malfunction, or an accident. I could tell by the pressure of the squeeze she was placing on my hand she was hoping the same thing.

The last words we had said to either of our parents was how mad we where with them, how we couldn't forgive them for what they did. I know Clarke told her mom she loved her; at least she said that much if this was the end. Clarke pulled my hand leading me off into the field of debris passing chard skeletons, scraps of metal. It was making me sick just knowing that any of these bodies could be one of our parents and there would be no way of knowing who was who.

Seeing the bodies only made us realize that this wasn't a mistake, Exodus coming to earth was intentional. Someone had meant to launch the ship early, why would they do that? Jaha told Clarke, like Kane told me it would take two days just to power the one ship without killing off one of the sectors. So if this ship came down two days too soon… what did that mean for the Ark?

"Clarke wait up." I said to her as I jogged towards her and some leaking red liquid.

Once I was next to her I turned around to see Bellamy walking around looking at the two of us, Murphy walking along side him. They where looking around along with Finn and Raven. Clarke looked shattered, and I had no idea what to say to her. "She was supposed to be on this one wasn't she?" I asked her.

"Both our parents where, but something tells me the Exodus coming down here wasn't a planned drop." She said looking at me.

"So there's a chance neither were on the ship, when we get back we should try contacting the Ark again make sure they're ok." I said as she nodded.

"Stay sharp." I heard Bellamy suddenly say. "Grounder retaliation for what happened on the bridge is coming, just a matter of when." He said to everyone.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." Clarke said recapturing my attention. I rushed to her side and put my hand on her shoulders. "We need answers, we need to know if our parents where on this ship. Other than each other and the few left, they are the only real family we have left." I told her as she nodded.

"You blame them?" I heard Finn said causing both Clarke and I to turn our attention towards the group a few yards away from us.

"No I blame you." Bellamy said as he began to move towards Finn.

"Maybe if you didn't bring guns—" Finn started before he got cut off by Raven, causing the smirk playing on Bellamy's lips only to widen.

"If we didn't bring guns, we all would've been killed." She said harshly causing him to look over at her.

"Why are they yelling about this now?" Clarke said with a deep sigh as she leaned forward smelling the weird liquid leaking from the machine next to her.

"Oh, that's some kind of awful." She said looking towards me. I leaned in and sniffed it too, "Damn and I was half hoping it was fruit punch." I said causing a soft laugh to leave her lips.

"Clarke, Rayne! Stop!" We heard Raven yell as she looked towards us.

I noticed Clarke visibly jump startled by Raven's voice, and watched as Bellamy, Finn and Murphy all followed her, Bellamy taking his place next to me, as Murphy stood on the other side of me causing Clarke to stare at me, as I looked at her placing my hand over my heart and nodding at her. She smiled walking over to me and standing between Murphy and I as I grinned to her.

"Is it rocket fuel?" Clarke asked as Murphy took her hand in his.

"Hydrazine…" Raven said finally.

"Wait… what?" I said starting to move towards her as Bellamy held me back slightly.

"Yea and it's highly unstable in its nonsolid form." Raven said as Bellamy pulled me closer to him. "If this stuff meets fire, we're all pink mist."

Raven dipped a rock into the liquid before looking back at everyone who had left with us. I noticed Bellamy and the boys had retreated back inwards looking around again with a few others. Raven looked to the two of us and smirked; "Step back, Fire in the hole!" She yelled out to everyone else tossing the rock off to the side into a small fire causing it to explode making a small ball of fire push up off the ground.

"That escalated quickly…" I said looking over at Clarke only for her to start shaking her head softly with a soft smile.

"We need to clear the area." Raven said as Clarke linked her arm with mine and began to take me away. "Ok, then." Bellamy said curtly as he tore his eyes from mine before turning around to face the search team we'd brought.

"We move in formation, no straggling, weapons hot." Bellamy ordered everyone else gathering a few 'yeas' and 'yes's' along the way before Finn made his way over to Raven passing Clarke and I on the way. "We got to get back before dark." He continued ordering everyone.

"When'd he get so bossy?" Clarke asked me.

"You're only just noticing this?" I said turning slightly to her arching my brow.

"He's your boyfriend." Clarke chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to put on a brave face for me Clarke. I know you're hurting, I know what seeing if she was down here or not meant to you." I told her as she nodded.

"I don't want anyone else to see that wall I built tumble down, that's all I need." Clarke said.

"Even the bravest warriors, need to cry sometimes. It doesn't show weakness, it shows strength." I told her as she smiled.

"Then we can have a sob fest when we get back to the camp." She teased.

"You mean home? I don't know why we all still bother calling it the camp… it's our home now." I told her as she shrugged.

"Habit I guess." She sighed.

"Hey mind if I take her from you?" Bellamy asked Clarke as we all continued into the forest heading back to the camp.

"Of course, all yours… I'll go find Murphy." She said awkwardly before turning to leave. "See you at the camp fire?" I shouted to her as she nodded.

"Seems like old times again between you two." He told me.

"I hope so, god I was so stupid Bellamy." I told him, he chuckled.

"Kind of, but hey… like I said before, we're only human and it's only human to make mistakes. What matters is things are patched up again, and we can all just stop the madness and be friends." He smiled taking my hand in his sending a shiver down my spine.

"Yea, I suppose so. I just don't know what was wrong with me, it was like I was so blinded by my own selfishness that I just-" He cut me off by stopping me letting Clarke and Murphy walk ahead of us.

"Stop; Rayne, you make a mistake. Stop beating yourself up for it, you're both women its kind of expected of you to just flip out and have cat fights every now and then." He laughed as I slapped his arm.

"Has nothing to do with my gender you idiot." I said shaking my head.

"True, but it has everything to do with all of us not talking to each other…"

"Hey, love birds, keep up!" Clarke shouted back to us causing Bellamy to loop his arm with mine dragging me till I was jogging at his pace.

"I cannot wait to get back to the camp." Clarke whined.

"Me too, I'm so tired of walking." Murphy sighed.

"We're almost there, quit your complaining." Bellamy laughed.

We finally reached the camp and everyone seemed to be standing around the drop ship like there was something important going on. Bellamy quickly grabbed my hand as Clarke and I looked at each other confused about what was going on.

"Bellamy, you'll never believe who came back to the camp." Monty said quietly.

"Pascal, Trina?" He asked.

"No, not at all… Dax." Monty told him as I turned to look at Clarke, hadn't Dax vanished the day she and Bellamy went to look for the supplies? I then noticed something even weirder than the fact that Dax had returned. Murphy's expression, he was the only person who didn't look surprised by the sudden return of Dax.

"I thought you two said he died." I whispered to Clarke, "It's a long story, I'll explain it after we all see Dax…" She said as I nodded.

"He looks messed up he's covered in scratches, scars, cuts and blood." Monty continued to explain.

"I'll examine him, where is he?" I asked. "Drop-" He was cut off by Bellamy taking off towards the drop ship.

"Let's go before he kills him." I said. "Yea who knows why he looks that way, he could know something." Clarke nodded to me as she took me by the wrist and lead me after Bellamy towards the drop ship.


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's been commenting the past few days, and for all the positivity you've been sending me. I really can't put into words how much I appreciate all of you. Simply; you're all the best. Lubs yea!**

**-Nessa**

**(Next Chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow, sorry I fell a tad behind.)**

* * *

Bellamy entered the drop ship which Clarke and I not to far behind him. "Where is he?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke put her hand on my shoulder causing me to look at her; "Make sure Bellamy lets you or I talk to him first…" I nodded. "Go find out where Murphy took off too… he should be here." I told her as she turned around and sped off.

Once Finn, Raven, Bellamy and I had gotten close enough to Dax I realized just how badly he looked. There where cuts all over his face, some of them looked like they had healed, others just starting to scab, majority fresh. He eyes where bruised and had large deep black bags under them.

His hands where covered it thick black chunks of blood and dirty. He was huddled into a corner holding his legs close to his chest as he looked towards Bellamy, his face a mixture of fear and hatred. There was defiantly a story here that I was sure I would want to know. I'd have to ask Clarke about it later. No more of this not asking crap anymore.

I looked towards Bellamy; his face was lit up with shock, with a tinge of fear and disgust in his eyes. For all we where aware, this could have very well been Murphy at one point. If they had banished him, wait did this mean he and Clarke banished Dax? When and why?

"Everyone but Connor and Derek out…" Bellamy said looking behind him at everyone, "Now!" He yelled causing everyone to scurry and make their way out of the drop ship leaving Bellamy, Finn, Raven and I in here with Dax, Connor and Derek.

In all honesty, I had no idea who Derek was. I had never seen him before or spoken to him. I was used to Miller and Murphy being Bell's right hand men, not these two. Derek moved closer to Bellamy and I and shifted the gun in his arms.

"He claims he was with the grounders." He partially explained to us.

"Where you?" I asked Dax softly as he shifted nervously before locking his eyes with mine.

"We caught him trying to sneak back into the camp." Connor explained to Bellamy cutting off any chance of Dax explaining to me what he was going on.

"I wasn't sneaking." Dax finally breathed out, his voice sounded off. Like he was having trouble talking at all. He was in pain, how long had he been in grounder company what had they done to him. More importantly how had he gotten away and found his way back. Surely they wouldn't just… let him go for no reason.

"I was running from the grounders." Dax told us sending a cold chill straight down my spin as I turned to face Bellamy. Clarke entered the drop ship taking her spot next to me, her hand intertwined with Murphy's.

Murphy didn't look the least bit like he had wanted to be here, not to mention he wouldn't even look at Dax. Dax on the other hand, his eyes where directly on Murphy. Another plot twist, suppose I should ask either about it later.

"Anyone see grounders?" Bellamy asked.

"Really Bellamy…" I sighed looking over at him as Clarke shrugged looking at me apologetically as both Connor and Derek shook their heads to say no.

"Well, in that case—" Bellamy began to say as he lifted his gun aiming it at Dax. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Finn asked pushing Bellamy's gun down and away from the boy on the ground.

"Clarke and I banished him for endangering the entire camps safety. We were clear what would happen if he came back." Bellamy said harshly.

"We've all at some point endangered the camp Bellamy, you're both explaining this to me later." I said pointing towards him and Clarke as she nodded to me. "No. If he was with the grounders, then he knows things that can help us." Finn said moving in between Bellamy's gun and Dax.

"He has a point babe." I said putting my hand on Bellamy's arm causing him to ease up and lower the gun. "Help us?" Bellamy asked once I had taken my hand off him.

"He and I fought, nearly killed each other. We banished him, and now we're gonna kill him." Bellamy said explaining a little tiny bit more of the Dax situation to me.

"You nearly did the same to me, might I add and I fight along your side." Murphy piped up causing all of us to face him.

"Another valid point." I mused causing Bellamy to shake his head softly cracking a small yet still there smile. He shot his attention back to Finn. "Get the hell out of my way." He barked at him.

"No." I said moving myself so that I was in between Dax and Finn, kneeling down in front of him. "Finn is right." Clarke said for me.

"Like hell, he is!" Bellamy shouted moving so he could keep a closer eye on me while I was looking over Dax's mauled skin. "Rayne get back!" When I first heard those words I figured it was Bellamy being his usual self, protective and caring.

However when I turned I realized it was Clarke who had spoken to me; she was the one calling me back. It was her who wanted me to back away from him. "Clarke, it's fine." I told her as she shook her head. "Stay sharp." Was all she said before exiting the drop ship along side Raven.

"Rayne, think about this." Bellamy finally said to me.

"I am thinking, I don't know what happened between you him and Clarke but right now he needs our help like you need information." I told him as he sighed looking over at Murphy.

"Go get your girlfriend, maybe she can talk some sense into Ray." He ordered as Murphy took off out of the drop ship in search for Clarke.

I took Dax's hand and began to pull it towards me looking at his fingers and brushing some of the dry crusted blood on his fingers. "He wasn't lying." I finally said looking at his fingertips noticing the nails on his fingers had been peeled right off.

I looked back at Bellamy, he looked completely uncomfortable with the idea of me being so close to someone he didn't trust regardless of the shape they where in. Was he afraid something was going to happen to me?

"His fingernails look like they where torn off. Not even the entire nail just bits and pieces. They tortured him." I explained to Bellamy, as I kept my eyes hard and focused on Dax whom just continued to look terrified.

"You and the grounders should compare notes." I heard Finn shoot out from behind me; he was taking jabs at Bellamy that was never usually a good idea.

"The grounders know we're at war." Bellamy countered.

"What did you tell them about us?" Bellamy asked Dax angrily.

I looked towards the young man in front of me, placing my hand on his knee rubbing it gently to calm him down. At least give the illusion to being on his side. Even though I personally didn't believe in taking sides at this point. I was on the side that kept us all alive.

Dax looked up at me, than turned his head so he could see the boys behind me. His eyes landing directly on Murphy, "Everything." He said as his voice cracked.

I looked back at Murphy who had a small smirk on his face before noticing that I was staring at him. The smirk quickly disappeared when he saw that I was looking at him. I thought he had left to go find Clarke not even a few minuets earlier. Did he walk out of the ship and back in? Why was he so intent on hearing everything Dax had to say? Why was Dax so fixated on him?

I stood up and walked over to Bellamy turning my head to Murphy. "Get Clarke now." I said sternly as he nodded heading towards the exit, "Don't come back without her." I said again watching him stop in place before finally leaving the drop ship.

"Once he's better, we find out what he knows," I said to Bellamy as Clarke entered the drop ship giving me a nod, Murphy wasn't with her. I had a bad feeling about this, in the pit of my stomach it told me Murphy knew something about all this that no one but Dax was aware of.

"Then what?" Bellamy asked me arching his brow. "And then he's out of here, ok?" I asked.

I moved to walk towards Clarke, Bellamy turning his body to follow where I was heading. "What if he refuses to leave?" He asked me once I had finally reached Clarke. "What do we do with him then?" He continued asking.

I focused my attention on the fearful Dax hurled up in the corner, only to hear the words I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear. "Then we kill him." Clarke said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder leading me out of the drop ship.

"We can't publicly kill him Clarke." I stated as we walked out of the drop ship.

"I know; we would have to take him away from the camp." She explained to me.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable executing a guy for being tortured by our enemy." She nodded to me.

"He tried to kill Bellamy and I." She told me causing me to stop walking and grab her wrist.

"What? When? Why didn't either of you tell me this?" I asked her my voice spiking in pitch. Clarke and Bellamy where almost killed by Dax? For what reason, I mean I could understand why someone would want to punch them or fight them. I mean hell I could only assume some people felt that way towards me too.

Our mini group wasn't exactly the most liked group, but we were all at least respected because of our efforts to keep everyone alive. "Shumway." I looked over at her, "The commander of the guard on the Ark?" I questioned as she nodded.

"He was the one that got Bellamy to shoot the chancellor, than he ordered Dax to kill Bellamy and anyone who was a witness to his death." I could feel the pit in my stomach drop.

I got that bit but that really didn't explain the looks Murphy and Dax where spitting off at each other. Or the fact that Murphy wasn't shocked that Dax was back. I wanted to ask Clarke about it so badly but she and I where just starting to get back on good terms and I refused to ruin that again.

"Is that how Bellamy was pardoned? For telling the Ark who the traitor was? Why would Dax even agree to killing Bellamy?" I asked her.

"Shumway agreed to give him anything he wanted including a job with the guard when he got to Earth. Dax wanted you, Bellamy heard that and nearly killed Dax… I was the one who made Bellamy banish him." She explained.

"Me? Why me, what the hell is so special about me. Like why wouldn't he want you, or Octavia, or Raven?" I asked causing Clarke to stifle a laugh.

"Probably because you're the one thing Bellamy covets most besides his sister. You're the one thing no one can touch unless he says its ok… Guess Dax wanted what Bellamy had." She said shrugged as we headed over to the radio tent.

"Sometimes; I think boys might actually be from outer space." I smirked as Clarke smiled shaking her head at me.

We entered the tent, as I started to feel my body grow weak and began to feel exhausted. "Oh, Sorry." I heard Clarke say only it sounded like I was in a fish tank. I looked at her strangely before realizing she was talking to Raven. Their voices back to normal again; I walked further into the tent looking around. "I didn't know anyone was in here." Clarke continued.

Clarke and I had come here to discuss Dax, and everything that came with that topic; what to do with him, how to get him better, how to find out what happened to him. You know typical camp leader stuff; she felt the need to include me in everything now just to show me that I was in fact important to the cause down here. Show me I wasn't just the doctor, wasn't just Bellamy's squeeze. I appreciated it more than she would probably understand.

"She ok?" Raven asked pointing towards me, I guess I looked as tired and sick as I felt. I could feel both of they're eyes on me as I began to walk away from them some more.

"Rayne?" Clarke asked me. "Yea I'm fine." I said a bit to harsh for my liking. The girls seemed to be ok and ignored my comment.

"Still nothing from the Ark." Raven finally said breaking the silence between the three of us. "It's like they shut it down from their side." She continued,

My eyes felt heavy, I felt like I was going to fall asleep at any minuet, "Clarke?" I said softly. They didn't seem to hear me as I turned to face the two girls.

"It could be the solar flares blocking the signal." Raven continued confirming that Clarke didn't hear me call to her.

"I think it's safe to admit neither of us believe that." Clarke said walking over to Raven to look at the radio in front of her.

Raven shook her head, "Yea, I got a bad feeling."

"There's a lot of that going around." Clarke said as the two of them finally looked up at me. Their eyes exploring my face like I had something on me, or like I had said something without realizing that I had.

Clarke than walked back towards me mumbling something about how the two of us needed to go somewhere else to talk. I heard Raven put the headset down on the desk in front of her. "Clarke, Rayne wait." She said nearly out of breath.

"I'm sorry about your parents." She said looking at us with sadness. I looked to Clarke who smiled back at Raven; I could barely even turn to look at her. Why was I so weak all of a sudden, but then moments later I would have my strength again. I really hope I didn't have a fever.

"Oh my god, Clarke look at her eyes." She said as the two girls turned to me, Raven standing up walking towards me as Clarke backed away slightly.

"Guys I'm just a little tired." I said.

"No Ray… your bleeding." She said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. That usually happened when I was over tired however something compelled me to touch my face. The thought of bleeding was probably the root cause for that.

Touching my skin I felt the tear stop before my finger, I whipped it gently than brought my hand before my face. Sure enough it was a deep crimson colour. My eyes where bleeding and only a few things caused ones eyes to bleed. I looked up at the two girls from my hand.

"Clarke, Rayne!" We heard Connor yell from outside the tent causing me to rush outside leaving Clarke and Raven behind. "Where are they?" He asked again as I saw him slowly hobbling over towards the center of the camp just past me like he couldn't even see me standing there.

Clarke soon exited the tent along side Raven as they watched me approach Connor, him jumping at the feel of my hand on his shoulder. "Connor?" I questioned looking at him.

"Clarke?" He asked as I shook my head. "Rayne."

He nodded whipping under his nose pushing more blood onto the top of his hand before he looked at me wearily like he was about to pass out. "It won't stop." He told me as Clarke and Raven now moved so that they where behind me.

"Clarke, what's happening to them?" Raven asked Clarke causing me to turn and face them. Someone coughing cut Clarke off from talking as the three of us looked over at a small group of people near a fire. The boy coughing blood onto his hands was Derek. The same boy from earlier.

"Guys… get away from us…" I said weakly.

"Raven, she's right we have to keep our distance." She said.

"Bellamy will kill us if he finds out we didn't help her."

I chuckled; "You two can't help me, if you catch whatever this is… we have to get to the drop ship… make sure Derek gets in the drop ship… but don't touch him." I said softly looking over at Clarke. "What's going on?" Raven asked.

"Figure out what this is Clarke… you know this, you can do this… think…" I said as Connor walked up beside me helping me stand up straighter as he and I helped each other towards the drop ship. "They're the ones who brought Dax in… Rayne… touched him." I heard Clarke say as she seemed to be following us.

"Clarke you'll get sick." I said.

"That's worth it, if it means figuring out what's making you sick… friends do that. Family… does that." She said looking at me causing me to smile.

"You mean that? Even after everything?" I asked her.

"Even after everything. We're basically family, and family protects their own… now come on." She said shooing us to walk faster.

We walked into the tent to see Dax still in his corner trying to hold back vomit but failing miserably. Spewing it all over the floor holding his stomach like he was in pain. I turned and watched as Connor helped Derek onto the floor as he himself moved to a corner.

Clarke soon walked in so that she was behind me, "Dax, hey… look at me." I said rushing to his side putting my hand on his shoulder pushing him back a bit so that he was sitting down again.

"I need you to tell us exactly how you escaped from the grounders." Clarke said keeping her distance from us a bit.

"What happened?" I asked him nicely.

"I don't know." He said his voice full of pain as he continued to hold his stomach tightly. "I woke up, and they forgot to lock my cage." He told us causing me to look back at Clarke.

"There was no one there, so I took off." He said as I turned my attention back towards him. "They let him go." Clarke said her voice draining of all emotion.


	34. Chapter 34

I sat there staring at Dax letting what Clarke had said to me sink in. Why would they take him to let him go? Did they do something to him? Was that the reason some of us where starting to fall ill? I heard the tarp we placed in front of the door move open.

"Rayne, I've been-" He was cut off by Clarke.

"Bellamy, stay away from her." She told him as I turned my head to face the two of them. Clarke had her arm out holding Bellamy back from coming towards me.

I could see the pain in his eyes, he'd just gotten me back, and we'd all just gotten each other back. Now, well now he couldn't even come within a foot of me without the chance of catching whatever this is that I was sick with. "It'll be ok Bellamy." I said smiling weakly at him.

"This isn't ok Rayne. What's wrong wit her, what's wrong with all of them?" He asked Clarke looking around the room at the four of us that where currently situated on the floor bleeding out of some Orpheus on out face.

"Did he do something to her? Clarke answer me now." He shouted at her.

"Don't yell at her, please Bellamy." I sputtered out softly.

I started loosing my breath again panting heavily, just like Dax was doing. My stomach started to sting with pain, I wanted to vomit but I hadn't even eaten anything that would cause that to happen to me. I looked back at Bellamy who had moved around Clarke and was kneeling not to far from me, shock taking over his face, soon replaced by fear.

"What the hell is this?" He asked Clarke as he continued to look me over.

Clarke stood there; "I'm… I'm not sure Bellamy… it could be-" I cut her off after I had been staring at Dax, the two of us looking at each other fear taking over out eyes. It had dawned on me; I knew exactly what this was. I had read about it time and time again, we all had. It was one of the few things that had happened on Earth right before the bombs had gone off.

"It's biological warfare." I told them as I slowly turned to look at the two of them.

"We were waiting for the grounders to retaliate for the bridge…" Clarke started explaining to Bellamy as she placed her hand on his shoulder. His eyes not tearing away from mine for a second.  
"This is it. Dax is the weapon." She said as he finally looked up at her with disbelief.

Clarke and Bellamy had begun to fix up the drop ship to make way for anyone who started getting sick. Making small beds, putting clean water and clean rags all over the place. They found my med kit and brought that inside for me too. I had begun to clean out Dax's wounds ignoring the fact that the two of them had started to pace around the room driving me literally insane.

"Is this your revenge?" Bellamy finally stopped pacing as he turned to face Dax. "Bellamy…" I warned.

"No, is this your revenge for me banishing you? Helping the grounders kill us?" He asked him again.

"I didn't know about this, all right? I swear it." He told him as I began to pluck some dirt out of his eyebrow wound before dabbing it up with a wet cloth removing some of the dry blood off his face.

"Stop lying!" Bellamy shouted startling me causing me to push hard into one of Dax's fresh wounds. Which in turn was the reason Dax winced in pain. "When are they coming?" He asked him.

"Dax, think, all right?" Clarke said as she leaned against the wall behind Bellamy. Murphy soon entered the drop ship, as Dax was about to speak causing him to grow silent once again. Something was defiantly up there, yet with me sick, and trying to gain Clarke's full trust again I couldn't risk saying anything.

"What can you tell us that's useful?" Clarke asked him again as he turned his attention to me mumbling something under his breath. "What?" I whispered to him.

"Did you hear anything?" Clarke continued asking from the other side of the room. Dax just shook his head as he looked over towards Murphy. "They are vicious, cruel." He told us as he put his hand on my leg.

"You want to see vicious?" Bellamy asked walking towards him and I. I shifted my leg away from Dax holding my hand up to stop Bellamy only to hear him sigh angrily. I looked at him sympathetically; I knew this was killing him. I also knew this was pissing him off and if everything Clarke told me about the night Dax was banished is true… we have more than unwanted leg touching to be concerned about.

"Don't." Clarke also warned Bellamy, moving towards him whispering something as he looked at me sadly.

"What ever this thing is, it spreads through contact." Clarke said out loud as Finn ran into the room.

"Clarke?" He said coming to a stop behind Bellamy.

"Finn, you shouldn't be in here." She told him walking away from where she had moved and towards him. "No one should."

"Someone said you where sick." He said his voice filled with panic. Clarke shook her head as if to say no; "Rayne is sick, as are Connor, and Derek."

"Rayne are you all right?" Finn asked.

I shrugged "Still alive." I joked as Bellamy whipped his head towards me. "Not funny, Ray." He warned.

"Clarke, what is this?" Finn asked her, as he looked over at me.

"I don't know," She admitted "Some kind of hemorrhagic fever. Right Ray?" She asked me confirming herself I just nodded. Anyone who doubted Clarke's intelligence was simply and idiot. I mean sure she did stupid things but she was still an incredibly smart girl.

"You guys need to contain it before—" I was starting to say before I got cut off by Derek going into an anaplastic seizure on the floor not even two feet from us. He was retching, shaking, squirming, whatever you wanting to call what he was doing on the ground. I stood up everyone backing away from me as I walked over to the boy seizing on the ground.

I hobbled over towards Derek nearly falling to the ground as Finn tried to stop me from falling. "Hey, don't touch her. You could get sick." Clarke said.

A part of me really wanted to tell Clarke she had been near me and has touched me since I first came into contact with the infected Dax. The chances of her getting the sickness where incredibly high, I turned to face her as I smiled and nodded. "Thanks anyway." I told him before kneeling next to Derek's body as Connor leaned over.

"You ok? Your skins going gray." He asked me as I nodded, "So is yours." I pointed out to him as he began to look at his hands before pulling his legs close to his chest.

"Finn, wash your hands now." Clarke ordered him as he walked over to the small brewery that Monty and Jasper had set up inside the drop ship.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Finn asked as he began to pour alcohol onto his hands to wash off anything that he might have contracted from touching me.

Derek began to spit up blood into the grated floor; I shook my head at Finn's question. "I don't know." I told him. Derek continued coughing in pain a few more times before he collapsed to the ground one last time laying there completely still. I turned around to face Clarke and Bellamy who had looks of pure shock and fear written all over them.

"Is he—" Bellamy began to asked as I moved the boys hair out of my way and put my fingers to his neck checking for a pulse I knew wouldn't be there. This was a bio-warfare; they weren't intending to have any survivors.

I turned around slowly looking up at Bellamy, fear now gripping my eyes. "He's dead." I told him as Clarke put her hand over her mouth. Finn put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Everyone just stood there looked around at each other, confused and unsure of what to do next. The one and only thing everyone was sure of was that we were scared, terrified even. This sickness had an expiry date the second it infected you. However that did bring up the question as to how Dax was still alive.

"What do we do?" Finn finally asked Clarke after our moments of silence for Derek. I had finally stood up moving away from his body standing a foot away from Bellamy just staring at him.

"I need you…" I whispered to him as he lowered his head, "I always need you… hold on we'll figure this out we have too." He told me looking back up at me.

"Quarantine." Clarke said loudly snapping everyone's attention towards her.

"What?" I questioned softly.

"We need to round up everyone who had contact with Dax. Bring them here." She said as Finn nodded before leaving the drop ship in search for anyone.

"And everyone they had contact with?" Bellamy asked arching his brow and turning his head to look over at Clarke.

"Well, we have to start somewhere." She said as I cleared my throat getting both their attention.

"Clarke… you had contact with me… right before my eyes bled." I told her as her eyes widen with fear. "Then I'll help you examine everyone who comes in the drop ship."

"You go up to the second floor, you can look at anyone not yet showing symptoms… I'll stay down here with the sick." I told her as she shook her head no.

"We do this whole thing together or you don't help at all Rayne." She told me sternly.

I took in a deep breath before sighing; "Fine," I said walking away from everyone fixing up the room a second time.

"Connor," I said walking towards the boy. "Who was with you when you found him?" I asked him as he sat up in his corner.

"Who carried him in? Think." Clarke pressed on.

"The first one there was Octavia." He said looking up at us his entire face looking exhausted and out of it.

The second I heard her name I spun around to look at Bellamy who looked like he was about to blow up with worry. I moved towards him, "Calm down, if she isn't here than she hasn't shown symptoms yet… she could be immune." I told him as he lowered her head.

"You should be immune." He said before barging out the drop ship in search of his sister.

"We have to get her to go find Lincon." I whispered to Clarke softly, as the two of us walked away from the rest of the people in the drop ship.

"Yea, maybe he has a cure… after all he does have all those antidotes." Clarke nodded to me.

People had started coming in, in groups. Each group with different severities of being sick some coughing, some bleeding. Others had just started lookin pale, or around their eyes had begun to darken intensely. Clarke was on one side of the room checking people with symptoms of a cold, sending them up to the second deck if they weren't showing signs of sickness.

The not so lucky ones where sent to find a place to sleep on this deck. Bellamy soon returned to the drop ship putting a wet cloth to his mouth walking closer to me looking at me intently as I began to check a young girl out to see if she was sick.

"Yes?" I asked him, looking into the girl's mouth. She had no signs of swelling or redness on her tongue yet so I sent her up to the second deck.

"Your eyes are still bleeding." He pointed out as a young boy sat down in front of me. His nose showing signs of profuse bleeding, "Fine a bed James." I said to him as he nodded and began to walk away from me.

"All done." I heard Clarke say as Bellamy and I both turned around to see she was examining Octavia. We both walked over towards the two girls. "No visible signs of swelling of bleeding." Clarke told her as I began to get a better look at her, she was starting to get sick.

Around her eyes had begun to darken, the rims of her eyes where bloodshot as if they had been bleeding just like mine had the few times they did during the morning. I lowered my head after noticing Bellamy had seen her eyes too.

"So you're saying she doesn't have it?" Bellamy asked cautiously.

"She's saying she doesn't have symptoms, but that could change." I told him as Octavia's eyes widen at the thought of possibly getting sick like everyone else in the room.

"Exactly; we need to keep her here just in case." Clarke continued as she had also started to show signs of shortness of breath.

"No way. Look at this place, it's bad enough Rayne's in here." He said to Clarke. "She'll get sick just being here."

"Do you want to stop the spread, or not?" Clarke asked. "Look. I'll have her stay on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet."

"She'll be safest up there." I added in putting my hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"Think of it as a way to stop her from sneaking out again." Clarke mused looking between Octavia and I who where now eye locked attempting to tell each other that this was going to be ok.

"Screw you, Clarke." Octavia said tearing her eyes away from mine as I shook my head.

"We'll let you know if her condition changes." Clarke ignored Octavia as Bellamy nodded looking at me before turning on his heel and leaving the drop ship.

Octavia was about to walk towards the ladder, "Octavia, Wait." Clarke said to the young girl who just stared at Clarke with hatred.

"What now?" She snapped.

"We need you to sneak out again." I breathed out to her.

"What why?" She asked.

"We need to know if there's a cure, Lincon might know where it is or how to get it… he might even have it… please O' I'm begging you." I began to say to her as I hobbled over Clarke grabbing me to support me.

"No need to beg, you're like my best friend, and practically my sister in law… all you had to do was ask… I'll head out right away." She said as she snuck out of the drop ship preparing herself to leave.

"I'm not really comfortable sending her away, who knows if she'll come back this time, she'll probably stay with him." Clarke said causing me to smile.

"She'll come back, have faith." I told her.

Clarke and I stood just outside the drop ship as Murphy and another boy carried out the second body, the first being Derek's. She looked behind us to see Connor and another boy watching in disbelief that their friends where starting to drop like flies. Clarke and I had already discussed how this was only the beginning to what was happening to the camp.

Clarke looked up her eyes attaching to Finn's, "You still have feelings for him don't you?" I asked her as she tore her eyes from him. "He has Raven." Was all she said as we heard Bellamy shout out to the people.

"All right, show is over. Get back to your posts."

"That's not what I asked, Clarke. I asked if you still liked him."

She lowered her head, "It doesn't matter if I still do, or even if he still likes me… he has Raven, and I… I … I have Murphy." She told me as I grabbed her by the shoulder turning her to face me.

"We only get this one life Clarke, enjoy it while we have it… and by the looks of things… Raven's jealousy is ruining their relationship just fine on it's own. If you don't want to be with Murphy… than don't be. No one is making you stay with him, where is he anyway?" I asked her.

"Watching Dax." She said emotionless, "And I guess you're right, when things are over between them… then I can talk to him about it… till than… it's in his ball park." She told me as she walked back into the drop ship leaving me standing there alone as Bellamy made his way over to me.

"You got enough food in there, water?" He asked me as I smiled at him, "Yea we're fine. Some medicine would be nice though." I said as she cracked a smile at me.

"I'll see what I can do." He said as Clarke and Murphy both walked out standing on either side of me.

"Octavia, you ok?" He shouted.

Clarke's eyes widen with fear, Murphy knew she wasn't in the drop ship. I looked to Clarke who moved closer to me, "What are we going to say?" She asked me.

"Um… I have no idea?" We both turned to face Bellamy when we heard him making his way over to us, anger dawning his face.

"Bellamy, she's not here." Murphy said causing both Clarke and I to stiffen.

"We sent her to see Lincon." Clarke explained as he looked at me, "You where ok with this?" He questioned me.

"We needed her to find out if there is a cure, if there is he has it." I told him as he lifted his head from looking at the ground.

"Who told her to leave?" Bellamy asked angrily.

I was about to open my mouth to admit the entire thing was my idea when Clarke stepped in front of me, "I did, Rayne said we needed to send someone out to find a cure possibly a plant. It'd be a natural cure… I knew Octavia was the only one who would get the cure directly from Lincon…" She said. "Sending her was my idea."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let her go." Clarke continued as Bellamy's face continued to fume with anger.

"If anything happens to her, you and me are gonna have problems, Princess." Bellamy said harshly as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Why did you cover for me?" I asked her.

"It's better he's mad at me, than you." She told me with a smile. 


	35. Chapter 35

I watched as Bellamy walked away moving towards a group of people as he tried to leave the camp "Get out of my way!" I heard him yell to a boy as the boy slowly turned around facing Bellamy his eyes completely covered in blood. I turned and face Clarke who looked just as shocked as I was. Containment wasn't doing anything this was spreading like wildfire.

"Dude, your eyes." A boy said as another lifted up his gun ready to shoot.

"Nobody touch him!" The boy with the gun shouted as everyone began to move away from him.

"Get to the drop ship now." Bellamy ordered the boy as he nodded and made his way towards Clarke and I as Murphy turned to me sighing as we watched Clarke walk towards him leading him towards the entrance of the drop ship before walking back over to me.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard Raven ask someone, when I turned to look I watched as Fox began to fall only for a few people to catch her only for her to in turn throw up blood all over them.

"Oh shit…" I said loud enough for Clarke to hear me.

Everyone soon began to put up their guns pointing them at anyone who was sick or even just not holding a weapon. It was chaos; everyone was turning on one another. I began to step forwards so that I could talk to Bellamy. "Calm down!" I heard Bellamy shout in an attempt to keep everyone from going outright insane.

"Put that gun down. Put the gun down!" Finn started to yell at people.

Everyone had began to scream and shout, running around trying to get to safety, I looked next to me to get reassurance from whoever was holding a gun towards them. I spotted Raven who was in the center of one of the biggest pileups. Monty reached out to her and pulled her so that she was behind him. Thank god for that.

Gun shots rang through my ears as I was pushed towards the ground by Murphy out of instinct I guess to keep me safe, once the shots ended I uncovered my ears and looked up to see that Clarke was the one holding the gun, she had fired the shots in the air to silence the crowed.

She turned to me holding out her hand and helping me up off the ground, before she turned back to the group of people standing before us. The sickness had finally caught up to her, I could see it in her eyes, and they had been bleeding at some point. She looked so weak out of energy.

"This is exactly what the grounders want. Don't you see that?" Clarke asked as I began to walk towards Bellamy. I was scared, I needed to at least be near him. This distance was killing me, breaking my heart.

"They don't have to kill us if we kill each other first." She continued to say as she tried to reach out to stop me from walking but missed me completely.

"They won't have to kill us." A boy held up his gun towards me, I guess I was too closer for comfort. "If we all catch the virus." He said as I turned to look at Clarke who was rolling her eyes.

He moved closer to me his gun still raised pointed right at my chest, "Get back in the drop ship!" He yelled at me startling me causing me to jump.

Bellamy took the gun in the boy's hand wrestling him with him before using the stock of the gun to punch the boy in the face sending him down into the ground. "Don't ever point a gun at her again." He said not even looking at the boy who was now stumbling around.

Bellamy moved closer to me motioning for me to follow him back towards Clarke. "Not to state the obvious or anything, but your quarantine isn't working." He told Clarke.

Clarke's face barely registered an expression as she slowly dropped the gun to her side nearly falling over if it weren't for Finn who quickly swooped in and caught her in his arms lifting her up. "Finn, don't touch her!" Raven shouted a little too late.

"Hey, let me go. I'm ok." Clarke told him, barely keeping conscience. "No you're not." Finn whispered to her as I looked over at Murphy whom didn't seem to interested in what was going on.

I guess that meant Clarke ended things with him, I felt Bellamy move closer to me. "You shouldn't be so close to me." I mumbled to him.

"I'm probably already sick, and being even this close to you and not being able to hold you… is torture enough… don't send me away." He begged.

"Octavia will come back with a cure." Clarke said again as she began to sound more and more out of breath.

"There is no cure…" Octavia called out to us all as she reentered the camp walking towards us.

"But the grounders don't use the sickness to kill." She said loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Really?" Bellamy asked her, "Tell that to them." He said pointing towards Derek and the other girl.

"I warned you about seeing that grounder again." Bellamy said harshly as I moved my hand out to touch his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, only to pull my hand back. Touching him would be a terrible idea.

"Yea? Well, I have a warning for you, too." Octavia said all matter-o-factly. "The grounders are coming…" She started saying, as she looked around the camp at all the now terrified faces. "And they're attacking at first light." She finished.

She went to walk past Bellamy as he grabbed her arm only for her to wretch it out of his grasp, she then turned to Finn who was still holding Clarke in his arms. "Rayne?" Octavia said as I turned to her. "Come on."

She and the others began to walk back into the drop ship as I turned to Bellamy; "Whatever you decide to do… about the news. I am with you one hundred percent… I love you Bells…" I said as he smiled at me watching me jog off back into the drop ship.

"What do I have to do to stop you from coming in here?" Clarke asked Finn as the our of us entered the drop ship, I looked around seeing everyone, most people where on the ground curled into Balls.

Except for Dax who was lying in a hammock talking Murphy only making my stomach churn even more than it had before. I was getting such a bad gut feeling that they two where up to something. It was like Murphy knew something or was planning on doing something. It wasn't like he didn't have reasons to want to hurt a few people in the camp. Bellamy, Clarke and I included.

"Get better." Finn told her looking around for somewhere to put her as I watched Dax get off the hammock he was in.

"If he's not sick by now, then he's probably immune like me." Octavia told us. "One can only hope." I muttered causing Octavia to smirk.

"Here. Come on. She can take mine." Dax said offering up his hammock for Clarke as Finn rushed over and placed Clarke down in the hammock before turning to Octavia same as I did. "What else did Lincon tell you?" He asked her.

"The virus doesn't last long." She said rubbing Clarke's hand comfortingly.

"It's true. I feel better." Dax said to us from beside Murphy.

"They need to stay hydrated." Clarke said struggling in the hammock. "You need to stay hydrated." I told her pushing her hair out of her face as Octavia returned with a small cup of water slowly handing it to Clarke.

She began to drink the water before handing it back to Octavia, "Ok. Them, too." Clarke said as Finn looked to me.

"Clarke, we're family… I need you strong and back on your feet. Stop worrying about everyone else in here and start being concerned about yourself. Like Octavia said it shouldn't last long, Dax and I are already better… well I hope I'm better." I said the last part slightly silent.

"Please?" Clarke begged me as I looked to Octavia giving her a nod to go ahead and start getting the others water. I turned to watch her only to see Dax get up and move to help give the others water as well.

"He can't be all that terrible anymore." I whispered to Clarke as she gave me a stern look. "I don't trust him." She told me as I nodded to her.

"We'll have to wait and see…" I said to her as she shrugged.

"You need to save yourselves." Clarke said looking up at Finn. "Just leave camp. Take anyone healthy enough with you."

"If you think that's even a possibility, you don't know me very well." Finn smiled at her, "Besides; Bellamy wouldn't let anyone leave until Rayne's better anyway." He continued causing me to giggle.

"And I won't leave until you're better, Clarke. Looks like your stuck with us." I said to her causing both her and Finn to crack smiles.

"Look. At this rate, when the grounders get here, there won't be anyone left to fight back." Murphy said walking over to us after Clarke had fallen asleep.

"That's the point." Octavia said from the back corner.

"Then we slow them down." Finn shot out as he walked out of the drop ship along side Murphy leaving me standing there watching over a sleeping Clarke.

"I'll watch her if you need air you don't look so good." Octavia said as I smiled and headed outside the drop ship.

I stood there leaning against the wall of the drop ship watching everyone who was still outside they're tents wonder around looking for anything to do to keep busy till our impending deaths. I noticed Bellamy walk out of the ammunitions tent where all the guns where kept. He seemed to be staggering around oddly, He motioned over to jasper then held his hand out to stop the boy from coming any closer to him.

"Don't you have jobs to do?" Bellamy suddenly yelled as the two continued to talk till Bellamy walked away only to fall into a near by tent. "Bellamy!" Jasper yelled as I ran over to Bellamy as he and two other boys did as well.

"We have to get him in the drop ship." The one told me.

"Follow me than." I said as I put one of Bellamy's arms over my shoulder walking with the two boys towards the drop ship. "Octavia." I said as soon as we entered the ship.

"Bell? No." She said quickly rushing over to us, "Clear some space. Lay him down." She said as I helped Bellamy toward a small bed laying him down on his side as I sat next to his head.

The second they put Bellamy down on the ground he starting coughing up blood, Octavia helped me roll him onto his side as he began to spit up blood onto the side of the sheet next to him.  
"Oh, no… Bell." Octavia cooed.

Once he was finished we rolled him onto his back putting his head on my lap and Octavia kneeling beside the two of us as she looked over him smiling, "Hey, Big Brother." She said to him as I began to stroke back his hair as she started to wipe the blood from his face.

"I'm scared…" Bellamy breathed out looking directly at Octavia as I wiped away the few tears forming in his eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you." She told him as his eyes wondered to me, "Neither of us will. I promise." She continued to tell him.

"That's what I said to you the day you were born." He told her as she looked towards me with a soft smile playing along their lips.

"I know." She said with a large smile on her face. "You told me that, like, a thousand times."

"I doubt that's the only thing." He said smugly.

"You've told me at least a million times how much you love this twit." Octavia said nodding to me. "Gee thanks O'" I said rolling my eyes causing Bellamy to chuckle softly.

"I'm glad you're both here." He said as he put his hand over Octavia.

"Just get some rest now, ok?" She said to him before turning to me handing me the damp cloth, "I'll get him some water, but I need some air." She told me softly.

After she handed me the water I watched her as she left the drop ship, Bellamy looking up at me his eyes filled with tiny tears. "She left to see him… didn't she?" He asked me.

"She'll be back babe. Trust me?" I asked.

"I trust you; it just… it hurts watching her constantly pick that grounder over us." He said as I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"She's not picking him over us, she's choosing love over emptiness; however when the time comes to choose. She will pick us baby." I told him softly.

"Why did you choose me? There were so many times you could have walked away." He sighed.

"Something tells me you'd never just let me walk away from you Bells. Besides the heart works in mysterious ways, I think I've always wanted you… regardless of what happens. It'll always be you."

"Such a cheesy girl." He smirked.

"Says the boy who looks like a twisted cartoon character." I smiled as I watched him fall asleep on my lap.

"You're good for him." I suddenly heard from in front of me seeing Clarke sit up in the hammock.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Just how peaceful and happy he is around you." She smiled; "Reminds me of how—never mind." She stopped saying.

"How you and Finn where before Raven got down here? Give it time hun; things have a funny way of working themselves out." I told her softly, as I stood up and made my way over to her sitting next to her on the hammock.

"I missed you Clarke, Like, I missed us like this." I told her as I looked down at my feet.

"I did too. I just wish I had told you what was going on, I mean I don't even know why I thought the whole Murphy thing would upset you, that was completely stupid." She said laughing softly.

"I don't know why I didn't just keep on you two till one of you caved in and told me." I snickered.

"Agree to disagree we're both idiots." She said with a giggle, I heard a shuffle noticing Bellamy waking up, sitting up on his small mat looking around for Octavia and I.

Dax moved towards him with a small tin of water, "Here." He offered him as Clarke smirked. "That's all yours… I have to end things with Murphy." She said getting up and walking away as I made my way back over to Bellamy.

"Get the hell away from me." Bellamy said to the guy pushing the water away from him.

"Bellamy, you're sick, ok?" Dax told him. "I'm just trying to help."

Dax reached behind him for a cloth handing it over to Bellamy who was whipping his bleeding nose on his arm. "Here."

"When I get better, if you're still here—" Bellamy began to say as I quickly cut him off.

"Dax, I got this one." I said putting my hand on his shoulder taking the cup of water from him, watching as he stood up nodding before walking away from the two of us.

"Still not a nap person eh?" I asked him as he lowered his head shaking it as I sat next to him on the mat.

"Drink this, you need to stay hydrated." I told him handing him the small cup filled with room temperature warm water.

"Are you feeling any better at least?" He asked me gazing deep into my eyes.

I leaned in close to him kissing his cheek softly; "Much."

"At least there's some good news." He said as he took a swig of the water.

"Where's my sister?" He asked.

"She was up all night helping everyone else around the drop ship. I'm sure she just went to get some sleep." I told him with a smile, "Murphy and Dax gave her a break… a while back." I continued.

"Don't tell me you trust Dax now." She said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Trust?" I scoffed shaking my head, "Good lord no." I told him causing Bellamy to smile.

"However, Clarke and I where talking and I guess we both believe in second chances." I told him as he now scoffed.

"You two giving each other a second chance is incomparable to him getting one."

I nodded; "True enough." Bellamy looked away from me and towards the outside of the drop ship. "It's almost dawn. Better get everyone inside." He told me.

"If we lock the doors, maybe the grounders will think we're not home." Bellamy said looking over at me with a worrisome look.

"Babe, not everyone is sick."

"Sick is better than dead." He told me taking another sip of water.

"You don't think the boys will pull it off… do you?" I asked him causing him to look at me with shock, I guess he didn't realize they spoke to me before they left.

"Do you?" He asked countering my question.

"I'll get everyone inside." We heard Clarke say from in front of us causing both Bellamy and I to chuckle as we both stood up and headed outside to round everyone up.

"Hey everyone; we need to get everyone inside the drop ship. Those not sick head to the third level, anyone showing minor symptoms to the second level and anyone sick… first level." Clarke yelled out, as we all heard a huge blast go off in the distance.

Bellamy, Clarke and I spun around seeing the huge mushroom cloud of smoke go off in the distance. I couldn't help but feel the smile creep onto my lips at the sight of it. They succeeded, thank god for that. I felt Bellamy wrap his arms around my waist pulling me against him. "They did it." He said softly.

"You doubted them?" I softly laughed.

"Get a room." Clarke smirked rolling her eyes at us.

"I am become death, destroyer of worlds." Clarke said as she stared up at the dark gray cloud entranced.

I watched as Bellamy slowly turned to look at her as if she was insanely babbling to herself. "It's Oppenheimer, the man who built the first-" I began to explained to him.

"I know who Oppenheimer is." He said causing Clarke to laugh.

"Impressive." I smirked up at him.

A few hours passed as Clarke, Bellamy and I just sat there outside breathing in the fresh air. Knowing the grounders had been stopped at least one day from trying to kill us brought us all so much comfort. "There!" Someone yelled jolting me out of Bellamy's arms, and Clarke's head to whip around to look behind us.

"It's them! Open the gate!" Another yelled.

The three of us stood up as everyone began to clap as Monty and Jasper walked back into the campsite. They where heroes in a sense; this was the second time one of them had saved the entire camps lives. I turned to Clarke and watched the cheeky grin dance along her lips. Before they fell slightly at the sight of Finn carrying an unconscious Raven into the camp and towards the drop ship.

"That's all you my dear." I told her as she nodded to me and wondered off.

Bellamy moved so that he was in front of me, pulling my lips to his kissing me hungrily for a brief moment before pulling himself away from me. "God, two days is far to long to not be doing that." He told me as I rolled my eyes.

Later that night everyone began to celebrate the victory of destroying the bridge as Clarke walked over to me taking me by the wrist and leading me out towards where the graves where. Bellamy was following a few feet behind us.

She stood in front of Wells's gravesite looking them over before calmly turning to me as if to say something when she was interrupted. "You two are outside the wall without guns."

"Fourteen graves." Clarke suddenly said nearly ignoring Bellamy all together.

"We need to talk about Dax." Bellamy said.

"Not just Dax…" I commented as the two of them turned to look at me. "What do you mean?" Bellamy asked.

"Something's up with Murphy too… the two of them constantly looking at each other as if there's something going on that we're not aware of." Clarke said.

"You saw it too?" I asked her as she nodded.

"I noticed it the day Dax was brought in… they way he just stared at Murphy, the two of them always together talking… it's just odd to me." She said as I nodded.

"What do we do than?" Bellamy asked us.

"He was right about the bridge." Clarke explained.

"We'll see." Bellamy continued.

"We just keep an eye on the both of them… make sure when Connor get's better him and Miller report everything the two of them do." Clarke said as Bellamy and I agreed.

"Octavia says the Mountain men are pissed." I told them both, "What ever the hell that's supposed to mean."

"I'd say it means we need as many soldiers as we can get." Clarke sighed.

"So, what, we have pardon power now?" Bellamy asked.

"It's hard running things." Clarke mused. 

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

"I did it, means it's your turn." A dark voice said in the dark behind the drop ship.

"So you killed one person, big deal… I was tortured." Another voice added in.

"Neither of us is going to get the revenge we deserve if we act like this is a contest… Bellamy will die… he will, so will that stupid Princess, and Rayne if she keeps getting in the way." The first voice growled.

The second male voice chuckled; "I thought you wanted me to help you get them all to hate one another so taking her out of his hands was easier."

"Making them all hate and distrust each other will be easy; the hard part will be killing the two of them without Rayne suspecting anything… once their dealt with we'll radio for Shumway and have him ensure you're mom gets down here."

Dax chuckled; "Chances are everyone on the Ark is dead… I want Bellamy dead for being the reason my mom will never come down, for banishing me, and because he's a prick he deserves to die."

Murphy took in a deep breath as he walked out of the shadow and into the fire's glow. "They will all get what they deserve… just… don't tell them what the grounders told you about Rayne and they're plans for this camp… and we'll be golden." He said before taking off.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys thanks for the continued support means a lot to me! I love each and every single person whose been reading, following, commenting, love it.  
Hope you guys enjoy the next 2-3 chapters, gonna tell you right now after watching episode 11, I spent far to much time trying to think of ways to write the chapters, so I really do hope you're all ok with the directions I'm taking it :)**

**Wub you all**

**Nessa**

* * *

"So how did Bellamy take it when you told him?" Clarke soft voice came from next to me as I turned my head on the soft grass below my head.

"Well, I haven't exactly told him." I chuckled.

"Ray you can't just not tell him something like that!" She exclaimed as she rolled over onto her side propping her head up on her hand.

"Well he said it was against the rules to leave the camp… I wasn't about to tell him, while he thought we where gathering the last bits of fruit that we're actually roaming around the wreckage." I rolled my eyes looking back up at the tree tops.

"It's you. I don't think any rules he makes will ever apply to you. Or me for that matter, its like he knows I wouldn't listen to him anyway." Clarke laughed.

"Is it weird that every time I fall asleep… I think about and remember all the times I'd bumped into Kane, or had to deal with him?" I asked her, "It's just like I remember them and every time I see like he's being a father to me… protecting me, watching over me… but when it happened I thought he was being an ass…"

Clarke put her free hand on my shoulder, "He is your dad, and hey I always have dreams about my mom now… sometimes there nightmares even… Octavia a few times had to shake me awake." She told me.

"I just wish I got more time with him…. You know like real time, like father-daughter time. Now he's dead, either ash or bone laying out in that field." I said feeling the heat of the tears burning my eyes.

"Hey, we both lost our parents." She said calmly.

"I'm not saying I'm worse off than you Clarke… I'm just jealous that you actually got to know your mom on a mother-daughter basis not… Council member, delinquent basis."

She nodded; "I see what you mean, and hey… we have each other now, and you have Bellamy… that's something? Maybe when the grounder threats completely dealt with you and him can start a family of your own." She smiled.

I couldn't help myself from laughing, and laughing hard at that. So hard that my stomach had started to hurt, I turned to face Clarke tears streaming down my face only to watch her roll her eyes. "What?" She said with a smirk on her lips.

"You can actually see Bellamy wanting a family…with me?"

Clarke started to laugh; "I did say eventually when the threat is over when he realizes there's more out there than guns and bad guys."

I smirked; "I'd love to have a family with him." I told her as she smiled.

"How's the whole Finn thing going?" I asked her.

She took in a deep breath before rolling back onto her back and staring back up at the sky; "We…I… it's a secret…" she told me.

"A secret?" I asked her rolling onto my side propping my head up onto my hand much like she had before. "What the hell does that mean?"

"He wants us to come out slowly so it doesn't hurt Raven." She told me.

It had only been a day since Raven and Finn ended things, a day since the viral attack, a day since the bridge, and a day since I began to receive the weird signs. I had shown them to Bellamy, he thinks their messages from the grounders. Just like when Octavia had been getting the flowers from Lincon.

I told him everything that Anya had said to me on the bridge, about how she was coming for me, my suspicions about what they where planning the entire time. He agreed with me on everything, telling me he always knew the grounders would try to kill us all. That he knew the bridge meeting was just a ploy. I was lucky to have him, I was lucky to have Clarke back.

"Maybe we should head back." I sighed.

"Yea, your boyfriends probably starting to look under rocks for us." She laughed as she stood up extending her hand out to me for help.

"Yea and your boyfriends ex might have already attempted blowing your boyfriend up a few times." I teased her.

"She does look like she wants to from time to time." I smirked.

Once we snuck back into the camp I took off towards Bellamy's and my tent to grab the gun he left there for me so I could take up a post. It was the least I could do since Clarke and I were now the joint doctors in the camp. Once inside the tent I began to search for the gun he left for me.

"I told you not to go into the woods." Bellamy's voice startled me causing me to jump, I turned around to look at him, he was angry.

"I'm sorry… Bellamy-" he cut me off by pulling me forward into a kiss. "I don't like you going off like that, Ray… I can't lose you… not after we all almost lost each other the other day."

I nodded before slowly lifting my eyes to meet his, "What is so important out there that you both would risk being killed by a grounder?" He asked me.

"We just talk… we can talk about anything we want and no one can hear us or judge us… we used to do it all the time on the Ark… find a place no one goes too and just chat." I told him.

"Start doing that in the tent… I wont lose you or Clarke… I can't." He told me.

I nodded, "Fine, I'm still patrolling I'll go with Murphy." I told him.

"I don't think so." He said quickly.

"Baby, if we don't want him to suspect we think he's up to something we have to act like we don't know he is." I told him softly.

"He's working in the food hut with Octavia." He told me, "We put Dax on patrols… grounder kills Dax it's not big loss…" he sighed.

"I'll just stay here, rather not be alone with the guy who tried killing my boyfriend." I smirked as Bellamy wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"Good choice." He smiled at me locking our lips together, kissing me hungrily. His body pressed against mine tightly as he lingered his hands down my back. I lightly nibbled on his bottom lip causing him to groan. I jumped up as he scooped is hands under my butt holding my weight as he walked us towards the bed not parting our lips for a moment before laying me down on the bed below him.

* * *

The next morning I met Clarke for an early bite before the two of us left the camp to watch the horizon lines incase of any grounder attacks. "Someone had a good night last night." She suddenly said nudging my arm causing me to give her a sideways glare.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"I heard you both, you're not exactly quite or you weren't last night at least."

I rolled my eyes; "That's so awkward Clarke… why…" I mocked myself.

"Sorry." She chuckled before we both began to stare out of the woods for any signs that grounders may be out that way.

"I don't know what scares me more." She said out of the silence we'd created between us.

"The fact that the grounders could be in the trees watching us right now, or that they are doing nothing at all just waiting." She said as she stared out into the mass of trees.

"I think knowing they're out there plotting against us scares me the most. Like we know they're coming, but when they plan on attacking us and how they plan on doing it… is just a mystery." I told her as she turned to face me.

"They are coming." She said, "That much is certain."

"First watch is over." I heard Bellamy say from behind us.

"Go relieve Monroe on the south wall." He said, "Keep your eyes open."

I heard a few twigs signaling us that Bellamy was on his way up the small hill towards us. I felt his arm snack around my waist as he resting his head on the top of mine. Someone was comfortable.

"Anything?" He asked us as I chose to keep quiet and bask in the moment I was having with Bellamy.

"No, but it's been two days." She said.

"Maybe the bomb at the bridge scared them off for good." I piped in. I could feel the vibration in Bellamy's throat from him silently chuckling at my comment.

"Do either of you believe that?" He asked us.

I shook my head to tell him no that I didn't. "No." I heard Clarke say firmly. "They're coming."

Bellamy sighed before removing himself from me as he took my hand. "Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder, if he gets some sulfur," He said taking me with him as he walked away. I turned my head to see if Clarke was still following and she was. "And Raven says she can turn that into landmines."

I turned again to look at Clarke who was rolling her eyes at the mention of Raven which caused me to break into a fit of giggles. "So you two should start watching where you step." He told us smirking back as us.

"Ha! So funny." Clarke dragged out, "Rayne your dating a comedian here." She said as I laughed.

"Birthday Clown maybe?" I said as she chuckled.

"What I really need is a thousand more of her tin can bombs we can roll into their village and blow those grounders to hell." Bellamy told us.

"I somehow think taking out one of their villages would make a difference they probably have hundreds of villages." I pointed out as Clarke nodded. Clarke turned to look at Bellamy and I giving him a disgusted look.

"That's what they want to do to us."

"I can't believe we survived a hundred years just so we could slaughter each other…" Clarke sighed, "There has to be another way."

"Any word from the Ark?" Bellamy asked as Clarke instantly took my hand and squeezed it. Since the radio silence from the Ark after the Exodus ship crashed we haven't heard from the Ark.

Clarke shook her head, "Still Silence."

"Finally ran out of Air." Bellamy said as I instantly nudge him.

"Maybe Kane and My mom where lucky." She said looking over at me. "Being on the Exodus ship, as least it was quick."

"No one is coming down to save us." She slowly said again letting go of my hand and walking away from us.

"What did I say?" He asked me.

"You suggested slaughtering an entire village… the villages probably only have their young and elderly in them… considering their army hide out in the forest." I told him as he shook his head,

"As long as you're not mad at me." He chuckled dropping his arm over my shoulder.

"After your performance last night, god no Bellamy." I teased him as he rolled his head back and laughed. "So you think your funny that's it?" He asked me as I smiled and began to giggle.

"I happen to know I am very funny Bells." He shook his head as we walked back into the camp and headed towards our own tent. I took off my jacket and sweater tossing them to the ground before looking up at him as he sat on a seat and began to clean the gun.

"Shouldn't we be doing something productive other than sitting around?" I asked him as he looked over to me with a smile.

"I'm good to go again if you are? I mean really I was just giving your body a break." He chuckled.

"You're a pig." I smiled as I walked over to him giving him a kiss on the lips softly. Our foreheads leaning against each other's just as we heard someone shout. "Fire!"

"Now what?" Bellamy groaned as he and I walked out of the tent to see a massive fire engulfing the smoke shack where all the meat was being held. Where Octavia and Murphy had been working for the past two days.

"Bellamy… Octavia…" I said as he and I ran towards the hut to see Murphy dragging her out of the fiery hut and towards safety. Bellamy grabbed Octavia from Murphy and sat her down on a near by log. "Are you ok?" He asked her as I wrapped my arm around her rubbing her shoulders as she looked up at Bellamy.

"Yea," she said as she began to cough. "Yea, I'm fine… Murphy got me out." She choked out. Murphy than rushed out from behind us and marched right over to Del, "This is all your fault." He shouted. "We told you it was too much wood!"

"Get the hell away from me." Del shouted.

I began looking around trying to figure out where Dax was. He was supposed to be watching the wall with Monroe and Miller watching him, yet they where both here by the burning hut with him nowhere to be seen.

My attention was snagged when I felt Bellamy move away Octavia and I to break up a fight that was going on not to far away from us. "Hey! Hey!" Bellamy shouted as he went to break up the fight only for Dax who seemingly came out of absolutely nowhere beating him to the punch. Bellamy took Murphy and moved him away from Del, as Dax moved Del a little further away.

"Stop! Save it for the grounders!" He shouted at the boys who where fighting to get back at one another.

"Well, now what the hell are we gonna do?" Octavia shouted standing up pulling me up with her. Clarke came over taking the empty spot next to me. She was looking over at the burning hut with utter anger dripping off her face.

"That was all the food!" Octavia yelled after a few moments.  
Hours had passed as we all waited for the fire to stop, Clarke and I had walked off for a few moments trying to come up with a plan to get more food. We barely had enough food in the drop ship to last us all a week. She turned to me and took my by the wrist saying how we should go see if the hut was finished dying out.

Once we had gotten into the view of the hut, once I saw Bellamy the school girl in me ran towards him as he stood up picking me off the ground slightly holding me close to him. Clarke walked over with a slight grin on her face.

"Any idea what happened here?" She asked Bellamy.

"Murphy says that Del kept feeding the fire," Bellamy said as he used his thumb to rub my ribs under my jacket after he'd put his hand under my coat. "Mostly because Octavia told him it was a bad idea." He finished explaining to her as she nodded.

"And we believe Murphy?" She asked looking around. "I'm still suspicious of him, ever since Dax got back here… Murphy has been acting incredibly shifty." She told him.

"I agree, I noticed it to." I piped in.

"I believe him about this… but he has been acting shady." Bellamy finally said after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Rayne and I looked we only have a few wild onions and nuts in the drop ship." Clarke told him.

"Not enough to last us more than a week however." I told him;

"What's left of the meat in the hut?" Clarke asked as Bellamy kicked a pile of bones.

"Nothing. It's all burned." He told us as Clarke let her head fall backwards leaving her face to stare up at the sky.

"Then we have to hunt." I said turning to face Bellamy.

"Anyone we can spare goes out." Clarke nodded now back into the conversation. Clarke turned and began to walk away towards the drop ship when Bellamy leaned forwards grabbing her by the wrist stopping her.

"The whole grounder army is out there." He told her as she ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Look. We can't defend ourselves if we're starving." She told him. Soon after that Clarke, Bellamy and I made our way to the drop ship where all the weapons where gathering everyone we could along the way.

"Each group takes someone with a gun, the guns are for killing grounders, not food." Bellamy shouted out to the group as I walked over picking up a spear for myself. "We don't have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can. Be back by nightfall."

"What're you doing?" He asked me, "Hunting Bellamy, I'm tried of the people here seeing me as some useless blob of skin… let me do my part." I told him.

"No one stays out after dark." He continued. "Then your coming with my group." He told me.

"Bellamy…" I sighed, "I was going to go with Clarke… besides you should stay here at the camp with the best shooters and watch for grounders… if they see us all leaving they will be more likely to attack…" I explained to him as he pulled me closer to him.

"Means she'll be safe out in the woods with me, than here." Clarke smiled walking over to me with some kid, and Finn.

"I love you Bellamy, I'll see you at nightfall hopefully with a rabbit." I smirked as he pulled me closer to him kissing me tenderly on the lips. "By nightfall." He ordered me as the four of us left the drop ship and headed out into the woods.


	37. Chapter 37

**Warning; This chapter sucks. Well I think it does... Anyway hope you all like it! 6 more Chapters till season one is over, than Season 2 and Part Two of my fan fic starts.**

**Anyone reading this who is also reading my other 100 Fanfic; once season one is over I'm going to be posting up the chapters to that story every 2-3 days till its finish, or at least till i think it should be finished. I really hope you all like both stories and no i didn't forget about the other one... this one just takes up a lot of my focus.**

**Anyway read on luv ya'll :)**

**-Nessa**

* * *

Clarke and Finn where walking up ahead looking for tracks of an animal to follow, we had found a few but they lead into tiny streams or into holes in the ground. Nothing tangible to continue following. I was stuck behind with the young boy who had apparently asked Clarke if he could be our gunman.

He was an all right kid; he seemed extremely hyper however constantly telling me what he was in the skybox for. He must have explained it to me at least three or four times in the past two hours. He meant well; apart of me felt like he was nervous being around Bellamy's "crew".

Even if we weren't widely liked being connected to Bellamy brought some sort of respect, or fear. I wasn't sure why, Bellamy wouldn't hurt a fly. Most of the time.

"But yea, I stole extra rations too. You know in case I got hungry after hours." He chuckled again, "But I don't think they knew I did though."

"Oh, that's interesting." Clarke mumbled.

"So why where you in the skybox Ray?" He asked me.

Clarke turned around and looked at me knowing it wasn't a subject I particularly enjoyed going over. "Uhm well, a little girl was sick…. So I stole medicine from the med bay where I was working and administered it to her…" I sighed.

"You almost got floated for saving a little girl?" He asked.

"Yea, Clarke was in there for being related to the man who tried to warn the Ark about their oxygen supplies, Finn for being an idiot." I smirked as Finn looked back at me rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Ray." He snarled jokingly at me.

"Skywalker. Everyone was calling you that Finn; you were like a ledged. They all called Clarke the traitors daughter, no one really called you anything Ray…" He continued to ramble.

Finn knelt down followed closely by Clarke who then waved me over to join them. We began to look at some of the animal prints on the ground. They where the only ones we'd found in a while that had actually seemed to be leading us some where.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Nothing I was getting tired of hearing him talk." Clarke sighed looking at me trying not to burst into a fit of giggles.

"One of those scaly panther things?" Myles asked again.

"Boar." Finn told him examining the prints as Clarke stood up taking me with her as the two of us walked ahead a bit.

"Maybe you should head back to camp." She told me causing me to arch my brow.

"Why?"

"I just… I can't watch you get hurt… Bellamy would kill me, and Finn." She said.

"Clarke don't be silly, lets kill this boar and get back together… that's why I came out with you… to fix the damage I caused between us… can't do that if we're apart." I told her as she smiled nervously before nodding.

"Point taken." She smiled more reassuringly this time.

"Good, because that panther meat is nasty," We heard Myles say, "That kid just seems way to happy." Clarke whispered to me as we watched Finn walk past us towards more tracks.

"But I could eat a whole boar by myself, no joke." Myles continued to ramble to himself.

"Are you nervous about something Myles?" I asked him turning around slightly.

"No—no, not nervous at all… I mean the impending grounder threat makes me kind of unnerved I guess." He stuttered out as I smiled at him.

"All right then." I said as I walked up to Clarke and Finn again.

"You know what the best part is." He began to start up again as Clarke turned to look at me again rolling her eyes as she mouthed 'here we go again'. "Of the boar?" He asked us.

"It's gonna sound gross." He continued as Clarke and I knelt down to Finn and the tracks for a second time.

"Myles, quiet for a second." Clarke finally said causing the boy to go silent nodding away to him self.

He really was a sweet boy, he was a kind and polite kid why he was in the skybox was beyond me. However looking at the glass half full, he could be on the Ark and he could be dead. I guess him being down here was only a plus, as annoyed as we may be. He was absolutely positive; it reminded me of Jasper before he got speared.

"What is it?" Clarke and I asked simultaneously.

"These tracks." Finn started to say as Myles nuzzled himself in between Clarke and Finn earning a annoyed huff from her causing me to grin at her.

"They're perfect." Clarke said as I turned to her again, before looking back down at the track.

"Too perfect, like a stencil." I said as she nodded. "Exactly like a stencil." She confirmed as we both looked up at Finn.

"We're the ones being hunted." Finn said as we all began to look around the forest for any signs of grounders.

_"You will see the signs when we are coming for you, be ready." _ Anya's words began to ring through my head, was this what she meant by signs? I seriously hoped if it were that she would just take me and let the others head back to the camp, tell Bellamy I fell in a hole and died or something. If Clarke died because of me I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. She was alone as it was, mom and dad dead, barely their relationship with me. Even though I was trying my best to patch that up.

Myles stood up aiming his gun around the forest much to Clarke's and my protesting he stays down. "I don't see anything!" He called to us as eh continued to look around.

Almost instantly after Myles spoke an arrow hit him right in the knee and in the shoulder causing Clarke to grip my arm as I sat next to her. "Oh my god! Myles" She shouted.

"Clarke, Rayne. Come on… We gotta leave him." Finn said as he stood up using the tree next to him for cover.

Clarke and I stood up soon after only to see that Finn had already taken off away from where the arrow came, I went to grab Clarke's arm only to be lifted up from behind. "Clarke!" I screamed before my mouth was covered.

I watched Clarke spin around to look at me as a grounder jumped behind her catching her attention as she spun back around to face it. However she was to late to react as it backhanded her sending her to the ground.

I tried to break free from the grounders grasp to run to her however much to my regrets it was stronger than I would have hoped. I watched as Finn turned around calling to Clarke before he too was hit and fell to the ground.

The grounder holding me didn't let go of me even when Finn and Clarke had shut their eyes from loss of consciousness. He did however uncover my mouth once Anya and two other I would assume important grounders stepped out from behind some trees and walked towards us.

"Why? Why are you trying to kill us? You never wanted peace… that was all a set up!" I shouted at her, "You people are savages!"

Anya just stood there her arms over her chest cocking her head to the side. "All in due time, Miss Kane." She said causing me to arch my brow at her.

"I never told you my name." I said to her as she smiled.

"Milo heard you and Clarke talking about your parents the other day when you two where in the field. It really only caused my suspicions of you to be true. Your family, your ancestors did great things for our people." I continued to stare at her.

"How is that even possible… my dad and my mom had an affaire? My mom was married to someone else." I told her.

She smiled turning to half face a masked person beside her; "She even has their angry face… she must be the girl they foretold us about." Anya told the person beside her as they nodded.

"Bring these two to the bunker, take her to the camp and make sure she doesn't get away." Anya ordered as she walked away with the group taking Clarke and Finn.

I went to speak but my mouth ended up being gagged, and my hands bound as I was carried in a totally different direction that the others where headed. Why did this not sound like a good thing at all. Was she talking about some hocus pocus prophecy, got to love being similar to someone who doesn't and never did exist. My luck; this would be my luck.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I walked back into the camp after my patrol and watch passing by a few of the hunting groups on my way back into the gates till Murphy stopped me. "What's up."

"Raven headed towards your tent like a woman on a mission." He smirked as I rolled my eyes, "Great, Hey is Clarke, Finn and Rayne back yet?" I asked him as he just shrugged.

"No idea, Dax was the one in charge of logging any food the groups brought back, as well as logging in the spears… ask him." He told me as I nodded walking towards my tent.

I opened my tent to see Raven standing there looking all kinds of impatient, this didn't look good or like something I was prepared to deal with. Considering Rayne and Clarke where enough to handle on a good day.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her as I leaned my gun against the lining of my tent.

"They don't waste time. I'll give them that." She said her voice shaky as if she'd been crying. Yea this was defiantly not something I was prepared to deal with, or wanted to deal with.

"What?" I said shortly.

"What's in been, day and a half?" She asked, well she was referring to Finn and Clarke. I wasn't sure what she was pissed off about to be completely honest, she was the one who kicked Finn to the curb after stating she was all right with him sleeping with Clarke.

Gossip is what I got to deal with when I agreed to spend time alone with Clarke and Rayne during meal times. Not that I didn't like spending time with the two of them together. However they tended to act like I wasn't there and would gossip. Octavia joined them most of the time, figures it's obviously a girl thing.

I looked to the ground thinking carefully before I answered her; "You've mistaken me for someone who cares." I told her as she scoffed. "Time to move on." I told her.

"Rich coming from the guy who knows Murphy is up to something; probably to take Rayne from you, hell Rayne ditched you to go spend time with Clarke like she has been for the past god knows how many weeks."

"She's rebuilding her relationship with Clarke… something I encouraged her to do… that's what a boyfriend does, encourages his woman to be better. Murphy isn't up to shit Raven, stop trying to bring everyone else into whatever this is your dealing with." I shot at her as I walked towards my bed tossing my jacket on it.

That was when she went over to my bed and began to strip her pants off as I stood there staring at her in utter shock. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

"Moving on." She told me.

"Raven; I'm with Rayne. I'm committed to her, so whatever sad pathetic move this is… move it out of my tent." I told her as she pulled her pants up and marched over to me.

"You're making a mistake…" She said as she stormed out of my tent. I wasn't even sure what made her even think I would even want to be intimate with her. Crazy.

Remembering I was going to talk to Dax about the guns and check and see if Rayne and Clarke had gotten back I picked up my jacket again pulling it on and making my way over to the drop ship.

"What was that about?" I heard Murphy say.

I shrugged continuing to walk towards the drop ship when Murphy ran towards me standing in front of me blocking my way. "What?" I asked him.

"I just made the mistake of walking in there not even a minuet ago." He told me.

"Mistake?"

"Yea, Raven left your tent. Asked me to join her, I said no she went and found—" I cut him off.

"Dax, showing her true color I see… jealous and desperation are not a good look on her… I always thought Raven was better than that." I told him as the two of us began to walk away.

Monty made his way over to Murphy and I a while later explaining to us it's been hours since all the hunters have been back. That there was one group that still hasn't returned. My heart sunk at the realization of who it was that was missing.

"Clarke, Finn, Myles and Rayne still aren't back… we should send out a search party…" He suggested.

"Yea go get some more ammo." I told him as I jogged back to the tent to grab my gun, on the way back to meet up with Murphy I walked into Octavia who looked concerned as well.

"You look completely out of it what's going on?" She asked.

"Rayne still hasn't come back, Her, Clarke, Finn and some kid left this morning taking the Eastern trails… they still haven't come back… watch over the camp while we go look." I told her going to pass her as she stopped me.

"Murphy; make him watch the camp… I'm coming with you." She said.

After a few moments debating leaving Murphy in charge I finally nodded; "Hurry up, Monty's getting more ammo." I told her as I jogged back towards the fire I left Murphy in front of.

"You watch the camp; we're going to go get them." I told Murphy as he nodded picking up a gun and heading towards Miller and a few others telling them to tighten the defenses around the camp.

"I'm coming too." I heard Raven's voice call out as I turned to see her, Monty and Octavia heading over to me.

"She made walkie talkies…" Monty said realizing the awkward vibe feeding between Raven and myself.

* * *

"Where are they?" I heard Raven asked a few feet in front of me.

"We'll find them." Octavia said walking slowly through the dark forest.

"Steady." I told them.

"I thought you said you where heading west." Monty said quietly through the radio. "Where are you?"

"Just keep the moon on your left, and you'll find us." I explained to him.

"Is anyone else hearing this signal?" Monty asked me again after a few moments of silence.

I had to ignore the girls; hearing Raven celebrate her very own pity party was getting to me. She was acting like what was happening to her was worse than the four others being lost somewhere in the woods, or worse.

"Just keep your eyes open." Raven said quickly not allowing me any time to respond to him.

"I think it's the same thing we heard in the black box." He explained. What was he talking about, the black box? Raven found it and never told me about it? What else hasn't she told me about?

"Damn it, Monty, pay attention. I'm not losing Rayne because of you hearing things." I spat out at him. "Do you see anything?" I asked him again.

"Report." I said after he didn't respond. A few more moments went by with no word from Monty till a harsh loud screech roared through the walkie followed by static.

"There's someone in the bushes." Raven said quietly into the radio, I quickly made my way over to the two girls whom where advancing towards the bush guns raised.

"Myles?" I heard Octavia shout after pushing a bunch of the bush away. I ran over to see the boy laying in the dirt covering in scratches all over him, two distinct arrow holes one in his shoulder the other his leg.

"Myles, what happened?" She asked him as the two girls moved closer to him.

"Where are they?" Raven asked.

"Clarke, Finn and Rayne. Where are they?" She asked again this time more harshly.

"Grounders took them, one group took Finn and Clarke." He said pointing one direction. Another grounder took Rayne that way." He said pointing the other way.

"That makes no sense why separate them?" Raven asked.

"Grounder Princess told Rayne she would take her, she just never said why… Fuck!" I yelled kicking the tree next to me startling all three of them.

"What's so special about Rayne?" Raven asked as Octavia punched her in the arm.

"If we knew; I'd never let her leave the camp… she and I just assumed it was one of those creepy things you say to scare someone." I lied.

She and I both knew the threat was a real one, and she knew it had something to do with her families' lineage. Which side was the question, was it Kane's side or her Mom's. What did that witch want with her anyway it wasn't like she was of any use to them she is apart of the space generations.

"We have to get him back to camp." I said finally, not wanting to give up on the other three. Least of all Rayne.

"Bell, what about Rayne, Clarke and Finn?" Octavia asked.

Raven stood up tears shrouding her eyes; "Raven, I'm sorry." I told her. "Told you that you would regret it." She whispered to me.

"We need to make a stretcher." She explained.

"Bellamy, what about Rayne?" Octavia asked standing up.

"If you think us going back means I'm giving up on her… you're dead wrong O'… we need day light, and more people." I told her lifting up the walkie.

"Monty, we're heading home. You copy?" I asked radio silence.

"Monty, can you hear me?" I asked again, only to be met with more silence. Octavia looked at me her face growing with fear followed by Raven stopping what she was doing to make her way over to me as well.

"Oh no…" Octavia said softly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Monty…" I said harsher. "Monty, where the hell are you?" I asked again.

More silence; "Report. Monty…"


	38. Chapter 38

**Kane's Point Of View**

"Every simulation has been run." Jaha began to say as he sat across from me at the table. All I could think was he hadn't run enough there had to be a way to get us to Earth.

This couldn't be it, I was almost positive Abby would agree with me. We both never left our children on good terms. Her child thinking horrible of her, last thing Clarke would think of her mother is that she killed her dad. My daughter would never get to see me as her dad. I will forever be in her memories as the dick that put her in the skybox, watched over her, punished her when she did badly.

I wasn't all right with those being Rayne's last thoughts of me. "Every system modification has been made. The hard and simple fact is that in fifty-one hours, life on the Ark will no longer be possible." Jaha's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I sat there staring the man down, how could he give up? He seemed to give up on trying to get to Earth ever since the news of his son reached him. I know Abby may have talked him into it, and maybe seeing all the children still on Ark so excited may have jolted him back. However this Chancellor before me seemed like he had once again given up hope of returning to Earth.

"I choose to find consolation in one remarkable truth." Jaha continued his speech, "The surviving members of the one hundred have proven themselves to be more resilient than we could've ever imagined. Our legacy will go on, and for that," Hearing him say that only made me think of my girl.

The last time I had spoken to Rayne she had been telling me how she was in love with Bellamy Blake. How she and Clarke where feuding, that they had made contact with some of the people on the ground. She told me about the one man named Lincoln, that not all their people were bad. I had to admit hearing her say she was with Bellamy unsettled me, however we knew how resilient he was at keeping his sister Octavia alive. So I knew she would be safe, as for her and her friendship with Clarke. I could only hope the two of them had solved things by now.

"I am not only grateful… but I am proud." He finished saying, staring at him as intently as I had been I noticed the tears forming in his eyes.

As much as it seemed to be paining him to know that Wells was dead, he knew the others would survive on in his name. I was proud knowing that my child was down there creating a new life. Even if it was with Bellamy Blake, I knew she was alive, safe.

It ate away at me knowing that I would never be able to hug Rayne, tell her I love her. Be a father to her, all I ever was to her was a council member, the bad guy. All the things her adoptive parents got to experience will just be dreams for me.

"So what do we tell our constituents to do now?" A woman asked from behind me, I closed my eyes trying to imagine a different life. A life where I didn't give up my child, a life where I was a father, the father I was meant to be. However in that life, Rayne would be here with me on the Ark now. Not alive on Earth like she currently was.

I turned around and looked at the tall slender woman behind me, her clothing tattered and a few sizes to big for her, she looked like she hadn't eaten her own rations in a few days either. Probably from feeding her family before herself, that was the kind of selflessness I wanted to have. That I should have had.

"What do we do now?" She asked again.

I turned back to Jaha as I watching him slowly turn his attention to the scared woman that was behind me. "Look inside." He told her, find your peace. In the meantime, I'm releasing all available resources to the surviving citizens of the Ark. There will be no more rationing. What we have belongs to all of us." He said as he pounded the gavel on the table a few times followed by everyone had began to leave the room with the exception on Abby, Jaha and myself.

I sat there staring at the table, not really knowing what to do, or how to think about what he'd just said. He just cut all hope that Abby and I had for getting to Earth to see out kids. Any of the parents of the one hundred down on Earth just lost all hope of joining their child.

I turned my head slightly to see Abby whom was still leaning against the wall holding back all her tears with every bit of restraint she seemed to have left. She'd been like this since I brought her and the others back to the main part of the station a day ago. She was stone like there was no talking to her, or maybe she just hated me. Understandable.

"Are you all right, Abby?" Jaha asked her softly as I spun around in my seat to look at her, our eyes met.

I could see the amount of pain she was feeling, just by looking into her eyes. The knowing was the worst part of all this pain. Knowing we were going to die, knowing we would never speak to our children again, knowing that we would die with them mad at us. None of the problems we created resolved.

I knew this was what she was feeling because it was the exact same pain that I was feeling. She kept her eyes hard like stones, settled on me as she slowly opened her mouth to respond. "Yes." She said her voice colder than ice, if that were even possible.

"I have a patient." She than said quickly, "She was hurt in the bomb blast. I need to go." She finished as she ran off and away from the two of us.

"Sir, is it wise to waste rations when we don't know for sure?" I asked him as I watched a stupid smile form onto his lips, only for it to vanish as quickly as it'd appeared.

"But we do know for sure." He told me.

"Well, I can't just do nothing. Rayne is down there." I told him. "I have to find a solution, I need to get to Earth so I can be with my child." I said my voice rising with frustration and anger as I pushed back on the chair standing up.

Jaha took followed suit standing up and trying to reason with me, calm me down. "Hey, I know this is hard to accept, I know you have so much to fight for, but if you'd like to spend your remaining time rerunning simulations, by all means you can do that." He told me, "I, however, will be spending my time with family and a bottle of ninety- seven year old scotch." He continued before looking at me before I turned on my heel and began to walk away before his voice caught my attention forcing me to turn back around.

"I know how much it kills you inside." He said. "I know giving her up to those people was the hardest choice of your life, never being able to tell her who her real parents where, being her real father. I know what you lost, so I know why you feel the need to fight so hard to be with her but Marcus… we will never be able to join those kids. We just have to accept that and take pride in the fact that at least you will not die… with the thought that she never found out… because she did." He told me causing the breath in my throat to hitch.

"That's just not good enough for me Thelonious, it might be good enough for you… but until I get to hold my kid in my arms and tell her that I love her, always have… giving up isn't good enough for me… I don't understand why you have." I spat at him before again turning around and stalking off to Earth Central.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

It had been two days without Rayne, two days since she, Clarke, Finn and Monty had all gone missing. Since the grounders had taken them, all I knew was that I felt like a part of my heart had been ripped from my chest. A part of me hoped that maybe my sister's grounder boyfriend had found at least one of them and was keeping them safe. However a big part of me knew the likely hood of any of them still being alive was dwindling with each hour they where gone.

"Come on. These foxholes aren't gonna build themselves." I shouted out to everyone around me.

For the past few days Raven had not only been making grenades but mines, along with ignoring and avoiding me as much as she could. I suppose my rejection to her proposal wasn't something she liked very much. A lot has in fact happened since the day Monty went missing, we found Dax's body behind the drop ship. I guess someone got sick of knowing a murderer was amongst us.

I didn't want to admit it but; I had a sneaking suspicion it was Murphy who ended him. He and I had been talking more the past few days, he told me how uncomfortable it had made him knowing the guy who tried to kill Clarke and I and threatened to kill Rayne and the rest of us was with us. I walked closer towards Raven and Jasper as they began to set up one of the mines.

"Better hope those landmines work. All the gunpowder we're wasting, we could be making more grenades." I told her, admitting and showing how much not having her here with me was the last thing the camp needed to see. They needed to see that I was strong, yet Octavia could tell, as I was sure Jasper and Raven could too.

I knew the rest of the camp only cared about Finn, Clarke, Rayne and Monty when they needed something from one of them. No other times, even if we where a camp and worked together. We all still seemed to only care about ourselves.

"Want to come over here and test one?" Raven asked harshly, she was annoyed with me that much was obvious. "Cute." I sighed, "I need this entire section mined by morning." I told them. "Then you finish the south field." I turned around and began to walk away to check on the other groups when I heard Raven shout to me, "Hey!"

"I told you, we're going after Finn, Clarke, Rayne and Monty in the morning." She told me, I was aware she told me. There was no denying how much I wanted to set up a huge search party and hunt the four of them down. However we needed to protect ourselves, we needed to stay safe. Even if I hated the fact if it was me that got lost out there and Rayne here she would stop at nothing till she found Clarke and I.

I shook my head; "And I told you, nobody leaves the camp." I told her as I turned around a second time starting to walk away again when I felt Raven grab my arm. "I'm talking to you." She snarled.

"We can't just abandon our people." Raven said her eyes filling with tears. "How can you act like you don't care that Rayne is out there alone right now?" She said. "I thought you loved her?"

I opened my mouth to talk when she continued to rant at me, "You want to lead them, show them you give a damn… they know Rayne is out there… and they see you standing here building bombs not going after her. They see how you don't care for her, what makes them think you care for them?" She asked as a gunshot went off.

"Woah! What the hell was that?" Someone shouted as both Raven and I turned around and walked quickly towards the gunshot. "Hey…" I said as I began to walk towards Sterling. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry, man. I fell asleep." He began to tell me. "I've been on watch all day." Once I reached him I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, "We've all been on watch all day!" I growled at him. "That bullet was one less dead grounder."

"Bell, you're scaring people." I heard Octavia say from beside me causing me to turn my head to face her not letting go of the guy. "They should be scared!" I told her, pushing the boy back as I turned around and began to address the camp.

"The bomb on the bridge bought us some time to prepare, but that time is up!" I shouted to them all, "The grounders are out there right now, waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do! Clarke, Finn, Monty and Rayne are gone. Probably dead." I told them all the words breaking my heart even more as they left my mouth.

The last thing I wanted to think was that she was gone for good. Not once I had finally gotten her, once she and Clarke had finally made up. Everything was so good, I should never have let her leave the camp, and I shouldn't have let any of them leave the camp. I knew they wanted them, and yet I foolishly thought they would still be safe.

"And if you want to be next, I can't stop you, but no guns are leaving this camp!" I continued, "This camp is the only thing keeping us alive!"

Everyone stood there staring at me hoping for some sort of guidance, however all I wanted to do was let the tears that where building up behind my eyes out. "Get back to work!" I shouted as my voice began to break.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

I woke up my head throbbing; the grounder that was told to take me to their base camp only made it a few miles away from where he'd grabbed me when he was shot with an arrow dropping me to the ground. I don't think I'd ever been more excited to see Lincoln. Not that seeing him any other time would have been terrible.

"Drink." He said passing me a small bowl with some water in it.

"Thanks." I smiled softly to him. "Has he woken up yet?" I asked curiously. Looking over at Finn's body next to the fire, yesterday after Lincoln had saved my life he hid me in a cave leaving to go save Finn and Clarke. However he only managed to get Finn. Why he was risking his life for us I would never know.

By the time he and Finn returned here, it was nightfall and he had fallen asleep. The fact that he was still sleeping baffled me; I suppose it was a guy thing. Bellamy was able to sleep almost entire days away too. Bellamy, god I missed him, his touch, his lips.

"Why does Anya want me so badly… surely as your leader she'd have—" Lincoln held his hand up to cut me off.

"She is not my leader; she is not the leader of our people. Anya is just in charge of a group. All I know is that she was tasked with bringing you to a man named Tristan who was ordered to take you back to our commander… I don't know why… no one does." He told me.

"I don't see what makes me so special, hell Clarke is smarter than me, Octavia is prettier… it just… why me?"

Lincoln shrugged; "I think your families name line is the same as the leader of my people… he must think that by taking you in that he is protecting his name sake. Who knows, I just know I don't agree with what they are doing." He told me as we both turned quickly at the sound of Finn stirring on the ground.

"Rayne?" He said as his eyes opened and landed on me, "You're alive?"

I smiled; "Yep. Sorry to disappoint." Finn shook his head, "Is Clarke here?" He asked.

"We're going to get her." Lincoln answered him as Finn and I responded in unison. His voice sounding happy, mine sounding confused. "We are?"

"You two will waiting here." He continued as he began to dress in the guard's uniform that was supposed to have taken me. "Count to two hundred… then you will ignite this beacon and wait for my return." He said hopping onto a horse and taking off leaving a very confused Finn beside me.

"They see him as a traitor how does he plan on… getting Clarke?" I asked.

"Same way he got both of us, I'll assume… by force?"

I nodded smiling at Finn, "I really hope he gets her quickly." I mentioned sitting down next to the tiny fire we had.

"I really hope they haven't already killed her." Finn commented sitting next to me.

We sat there counting in our heads till finally Finn stood up and took the torch over towards the beacon as he shoved it inside igniting the entire thing in flames. Before walking back over to me holding his hand out to me helping me up off the ground. We watched over the edge of the hillside we were on looking down towards where Lincoln had pointed out to us would be their camp.

Sure enough, just like he said they lit their beacon too. Alerting us that they had gotten our signal. Signal for what we had no idea but we knew this meant it wasn't long now till Lincoln would be back, and back with Clarke. Which meant we could get back to our camp soon and figure out what to do from there.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I stood there in the drop ship with the map we had made of the camp laid out in front of me as I began to plan where we would place our gunmen for any fight heading our way. I felt a few tears escape my eyes; I still couldn't believe that I had so openly given up on Rayne.

She would be so heart broken if she knew I had just given up on her like that. Just didn't even give looking for her a second shot, she would feel exactly like Raven had describe it. Like I didn't care, like she didn't matter to me. When in reality she had become my entire world.

I heard Myles coughing from behind me as I quickly wiped the fear tears on my face away with my sleeve. I was about to make my way over to Myles when I turned around to see Jasper enter the drop ship holding his gun in his hand. The look of rage in his face didn't surprise me. Not only did I deny him the ability to go looking for his best friend Monty. I refused him from finding the two people who saved his life from certain death the first few days we'd gotten down here.

"Don't you think I want to go after them, too?" I asked him moving away from the table.

"If it was you out there, you think Monty, Clarke, Finn…" He paused, "Rayne. Do you think they would hide behind these walls?" He asked me.

"Rayne would probably kill the person who denied her the ability to hunt you down, which would probably mean Clarke would have to go with her, than Finn would follow Clarke… Octavia would follow Rayne… we're a family now Bellamy… we look after each other not hide, and leave them to die." He continued.

"No, you're right. They'd go after me. Then they'd be dead, too..." I began to tell him, it killed me to talk like this.

Of course I wanted to be out there hunting them down, but for the sake of the entire camp I needed to be strong. I had to build up our defenses, what use was going and looking for the four of them if there was no safe haven to bring them back too?

"I'm doing what I think is right for the group." I told him as he scoffed.

"It's funny, you didn't think that way when Octavia and Rayne went missing. Rayne is captured; the grounders have her and you're just standing here…" He drifted off.

I turned to the table that he had just put his gun down on before quickly looking back at him, dismissing his comments entirely. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"More gunpowder for your minefield… sir." Jasper said as he saluted me before moving himself up the ladder towards the second floor of the drop ship. Myles groaned in pain again capturing my attention once again.

"Water… please." I heard the young boy beg.

The boy was dying; and unless Rayne or Clarke magically appeared in the next day or so Myles was dead. We didn't know how to get the arrow out of his safely, or how to treat his wound. What to feed him nothing we were lost, both our medics would get captured at the same time.

It was times like this I wish I had Clarke around to boss me around, tell me what to do. Discuss what we needed to do. Or Finn to be the voice of reason even though for the most part I just ignored him. Rayne… I needed her for more than just moral guidance. Not having her here just left this huge void in my chest. "I'll get you some." I told Myles as I left the drop ship and headed out towards the tent we had the water tank in.

Once I got to the water tank I leaned against the bowl we had there and just took in a deep breath before splashing some water onto my face. Everything Jasper had said was right, I was just abandoning Rayne and the others. Even after I had made such a fuss over saving her and my sister when my sisters grounder had taken them.

I took in another deep breath before filling a small cup up with water. When I suddenly heard my radio go off, "You know what'll happen to me if you tell Bellamy." I heard Murphy's voice come through.

Confused as to why I was hearing Murphy talk when the only people who had walkie's where Raven, Myself and Jasper.  
"Tell Bellamy why?" I asked into the radio.

Silence soon followed, no response from Jasper or Murphy. I didn't even realize Murphy was in the drop ship. Was he on the third level or the second? Maybe he went in after I had left. However I didn't know why he even needed to be in there.  
"Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles." Jasper finally yelled into the radio after a few moments of silence.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled into the walkie as I continued to make my way back to the drop ship. When I heard a creaking noise causing me to look up from the ground only to se the door to the drop ship moving.

Tossing the cup of water to the side I began to full on sprint towards the drop ship followed by many of the people in the camp who also had guns. "Murphy!" I yelled towards the door. "Murphy!"

"Open the damn door!" I shouted at the door, I was completely frustrated and unsure of what to do next. Not only was all out ammo and weapons inside but her was holding Jasper hostage.

"You try to be a hero, Jasper dies." I heard Murphy say right as the door shut.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

It had been so long since Lincoln left to go get Clarke from Anya's camp. I had taken a nap only to be woken up by the sharp pounding of hoof prints, standing up I dusted my bottom off moving over to Finn looking around the beacon to see if Clarke was with Lincoln.

I had to contain my excitement when I saw him get off the horse, pulling Clarke off once he was on the ground. We stood there anxiously as he cut the ropes off her wrists and pushed her so that she was facing the two of us.

I lightly pushed Finn from the back towards her so that he would move towards her. After all for the past who knows how many hours all he'd been babbling about was Clarke and how much he loved her. I knew deep down even though they had both claimed to be together secretly. Clarke was always having that internal debate if she wanted him back or not.

She always told me that she did but then she would act differently when she finally got Finn alone. I don't blame her; he did ignore her the moment Raven got down here. Even though I knew better. Even before we'd all been sent down to Earth his feelings for Raven were gone.

"Finn." Clarke said softly, "Rayne." She said noticing me behind him; I waved at her with a grin on my lips as she ran towards the two of us engulfing Finn in a hug. "Oh my god!" She yelled right before leaping into his arms.

She smiled looking over at me as I nodded my head off in Finn's direction basically telling her not to worry about me. Finn was the one she needed to be focused on. I walked away from the two of them and towards Lincoln.

"I don't understand how-" I heard Clarke say as Finn must have said something cutting her off. I reached Lincoln as he pulled the mask off his face looking over at the two of them.

"Lincoln saved Rayne the day they took us… than naturally he saved my life too." He explained to her.

"Hey I helped too, moral support." I said causing Clarke to let out a long breath of air dry laughing shaking her head at me.

"He killed two of his own people to save us Clarke." I heard Finn continue as I turned my attention to Lincoln.

"Your people are going to come looking for you aren't they?" I asked him as he nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we have caused you since coming to Earth." I continued; "You and your people have nothing to be sorry for Rayne." He told me.

"But we do… you wouldn't be a traitor, they wouldn't be hunting you…" Lincoln cut me off by pressing a finger to my mouth.

"Has Bellamy never told you that your worry and fret to much, Rayne?" He asked me with a slight smile on his lips.

I shrugged; "Only thirty times a day…" I said as he chuckled.

"Signal fire?" Clarke asked walking towards us. "That was you?"

"We needed a distraction." Lincoln told her, as we all turned to look at the small speck of light flickering in the woods miles away from us. "I'd say it worked." Finn said from beside Clarke.

The fire went out almost immediately after Finn had said that, like he jinxed it or something. "Not well enough." Lincoln sighed.

"What does that mean? I asked him. "Yea then putting out the fire can't mean they know?" Finn said slowly.

"Them putting out the fire means Anya knows Clarke isn't dead, which could mean she also knows Rayne never made it to the base camp, and that you are also still alive." He explained to us.

"Great." Clarke mumbled.

"We need to hurry." Lincoln explained as he walked the two-headed horse towards the edge of the woods before slapping its backside forcing it to run off into the woods.

"Let's hope they follow the horse." He said as he stalked off.

"Hey, what do we do now?" Finn yelled after Lincoln.

"We run Finn…" I said as I pasted the two of them and jogged off after Lincoln.

Trying to keep up with Lincoln was one of those things that was just next to impossible to do. Clarke and I ended up running side by side as Lincoln and Finn where a head of us. "Come on Ray we have to run!" She called to me once I had started to fall behind.

"Come on. It's right up here." Lincoln said to us.

"What is?" Clarke asked.

"Someplace they won't follow."

We finally reached a cave as Clarke and I looked down the dark tunnel then to each other, this wasn't something either of us felt like exploring it just spelt out danger. "Oh, wait. Where does it lead?" She asked.

"Everywhere. There's a tunnel to your camp." Lincoln said trying to push us all into the tunnel. "If we make it through we should get there before Tristan."

Soon we heard hoof beats approaching us through the woods followed by some light. They where hear, I turned to look over at Clarke when I felt her hand cling onto mine tightly much like she used to when we were children whenever she had gotten scared. Lincoln was now urging us all to hurry up and enter the cave.

"Go, Go!" He yelled as Finn entered the cave followed closely by Clarke and I.

"Lincoln!" I heard Anya yell into the cave, she was so close to reaching us. Thank god for listening to Lincoln when we did.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

"I just heard Murphy has Jasper!" Octavia said from beside me.

I must have been completely zoned out, I wasn't even aware she was next to me. I mean I remembered Raven was here just now talking to me about searching the outside of the drop ship for any ways to get inside like a hatch or something. Octavia; I hadn't even realized she was here.

Guess my main focus of trying to get Jasper out of the drop ship had completely consumed my mind. I took a deep breath as I turned to face my now livid little sister. "Yea. South foxhole done?" I asked her expressionless.

She jolted back slightly, taken back by my lack of response to what she had said to me. "What?" She asked, "Bellamy, my friend's in there with a killer." She began to point of her voice growing hot with anger.

"O, Look around no one's working. If the grounders attack us right now, we're all dead." I told her as she rolled her eyes and walked around me towards the drop ship.

"Murphy!" She yelled at the shut door.

"Murphy, if you even touch Jasper, I swear to god, you're dead!" She yelled at the door causing me to roll my eyes at her before moving so that I was beside her.

"Octavia, I got this." I told her trying to move her away from the drop ship.

"Really?" She sassed. "Because it doesn't look like you're doing anything about it." She continued to snap at me.

"Bellamy, you were right." Raven said as she began to walk towards me. "There's a loose panel on the back." I turned to face Raven only to see that she was a little to close to me for comfort.  
Moving away from her slightly she continued to explain her plan to me. "If I can pop it, we can get in through the floor." I nodded at her, "Good. Do it." I told her as she too then nodded before walking off back towards the other side of the drop ship.

Octavia swallowed hard before leaning close to me, "Sorry." She said with one short breath. I understood why she was upset; in fact she had every reason to be pissed off at this moment. Jasper was her friend, and now not only where all her friends in sticky situations but there was nothing she could do about any of it.

Monty was missing since we went searching for the other three. Rayne was apparently being taken away to the grounder hide out, Finn and Clarke had been taken in a totally different direction. Now there's Jasper being held captive not even five feet from her and all she could do was stand here and hope for a good outcome.

Once Octavia had walked away I held the radio up to my mouth. "Murphy, I know you can hear me." I said into it. "All our ammo and food is in the middle level." I continued to tell him hoping for him to pick up the radio and answer me.

"You know what?" I finally said, I knew exactly what I had to do. I knew Octavia wouldn't be ok with it but it was the only thing I could do to get Jasper out of there while Raven worked on a way to get the door open.

"You're leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen." I was about to continue when I heard the radio click from the other side.

"Yea, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now." Murphy explained to me.

I knew even when Rayne had told Clarke and I not to banish Murphy it would probably come back to bite us in the ass. This was it coming back full circle; I think I always knew he would never forgive us for the day. Was he the one that killed Connor? I mean I think we all had some feeling that he was the one that killed Dax… but was he the one the killed Connor? I had always just assumed he died from the illness.

"Come on, Murphy." I said calmly. "You don't want to hurt Jasper. You want to hurt me." This I knew was true. Not only was I the one who kicked the box from under his feet. I took the girl he has feelings for right from out of his reach, I was the one who wanted to toss him off a cliff for what he put Charlotte through. Me. No one else.

"So what do you say?" I asked him again. "How about you trade him for me?" I asked.

"No." Octavia shouted at me in a hushed tone. Luckily for me I wasn't holding the talk button down for Murphy to hear her say that. I can only imagine what he would say to that.

"All you have to do is let him go, and I'll take his place."

"How?" He asked.

"Bellamy, if you do this, he'll kill you. What if Rayne and the others come back… don't do that to her and me… Bells." Octavia began to beg me.

"If I don't he'll kill Jasper. I'll be fine Octavia." I told her in an attempt to reassure her.

"Simple. You open the door, I walk in, and he walks out." I told him bringing the radio up to my mouth once again. I began to hear the creaking of the drop ship doors again as I turned around and watched the door slowly drop back down towards the ground.

"Just you, Bellamy, unarmed." Murphy shouted from inside. I felt my stomach drop. I knew what going inside meant, and if Rayne and the others did come back I was leaving her with this psychopath. Knowing Murphy with me dead, and if the four of them returned he'd likely kill all four of them, Octavia and Jasper too… just to tie up all the loose ends.

"Take this." I said to one of the guys closest to me as I handed him my gun, and my axe.

"Ten seconds, or I'll put one in Jasper's leg." Murphy began to threaten.

"One…"

"Raven will find a way to get you out." Octavia attempted to comfort me, even though I knew the odds of me getting out of this drop ship alive.

"I can handle Murphy." I told her confidently. "Get everyone back to work." I told her as I moved closer to the entrance of the drop ship. "The grounders are still coming."

"Four… five…" Murphy continued.

"I'm here." I shouted to him.

I quickly walked up the ramp and into the drop ship. If Rayne were dead, at least within the next hour I would be with her. God I was so stupid for not sending people out to search for them. I just knew she was probably trying everything in her power to get back here to be with us, or searching for Clarke. Here I am, making a minefield.

Once I entered the drop ship Murphy tossed Jasper out the drop ship door holding the gun towards me keeping me in my place so I wouldn't do anything stupid in his mind. "Should have listened to the others." He shot at me.

"Think about it, if you where out there hunting down your little whore… you wouldn't be in here with me…" He snapped.

"Don't you dare call her that! Rayne has been nothing but kind to you." Murphy laughed; "There you go making it all about Ray… I wasn't talking about her… she isn't even yours Bellamy… never was." I just stared at him, was he upset over Clarke leaving him? I stared at him intently as he stood there pointing the gun at me.

I just hoped he either shot me soon, or Raven figured out a way to get me out of this mess so I could organize a search party for Rayne, Clarke, Finn and Monty. The others were right, we shouldn't have left them behind. We should have just gone right away to go find them.


	40. Chapter 40

**Rayne's Point of View**

I could still feel Clarke's hand gripping to mine tightly as we had continued to run down the dark corridors of the cave. Until Lincoln had told us to stop running so he could ignite a torch. "Clarke… I'm scared." I whispered to her as she, sighed.

"Me too… honestly when we first got sent down here, sure I expected trouble. However this, this I wasn't expecting." She told me.

Lincoln finally made a tiny little fire on the ground near us as I quickly wiped away the small tears that had been forcing themselves out of my eyes. Impending death would do that to a person. Clarke let go of my hand and knelt down on the ground a little bit away from Lincoln. As Finn turned towards me, studying my face, I guess he could tell from my eyes I'd been crying.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Good as one can be I suppose… I just want to go home." I told him looking around the cave.

"To Bellamy…" He said softly.

"He was right… I never should have left the camp." I lowered my head, "For once I should have just done what he said… followed his rules."

"Yea but then you wouldn't be Rayne." Clarke said as I knelt down in between Clarke and Lincoln.

Finn finally moved away from the group a little ways looking down the way we had came. "You where right. They didn't follow us." He told Lincoln before returning to the small light we had kneeling on the ground on the other side of Clarke.

"Reapers use these tunnels." Lincoln explained. "Tristan wouldn't risk running into them."

Finn looked at me, than to Clarke before turning his attention back to Lincoln. "What the hell's a reaper?" He asked him.

Lincoln voice turned hard as he lit a torch responding to Finn's question. Each word he said sending cold chills down my spine. "Pray you never find out."

Clarke was the first of us to stand up looking around her curiously, inspecting the cave before putting her hand out for me to grab. She pulled me up as Finn and Lincoln joined us, "We have to keep moving." He explained.

"Moving where? How do you even know where we are, let alone where we're going?" I asked.

Lincoln began to groan as he started walking nearly hitting a wall. "Lincoln, you're hit." Finn called out to him. Clarke turned to face me as I nodded walking towards him with her.

"Hey, let us look at that." Clarke said to him as she inspected the wound before turning to me and nodding.

Finn took the torch from Lincoln as I motioned for Clarke to lift his shirt. I had to push the arrow through his skin, pulling it out the way it came would only tear vital veins. I watched as she felt around on his skin where the arrow was likely to come out. She nodded to me, "It'll be clean." She told me.

"Clean?" Lincoln asked. "I've fought battles with worse wounds than this." He continued to tell us.

"We're not in a battle right now." Clarke told him.

I touched her wrist "We are Clarke… I mean look at this… we are fighting to stay alive…" I told her as she lowered her head.

"Rayne…" She sighed.

"Clarke… look at what happened to the camp… sending Dax in like that… this is warfare at its finest… and we're sitting ducks." I told her as I felt Finn put his hand on my shoulder.

"Rayne… calm down." He told me, I wasn't even getting worked up. I was just being honest, even if we got back to the camp. The grounder army was still coming, and they would kill us at all costs. Regardless of Anya saying how I was important to her people and how they needed me… I some how doubted I would be alive by the end of the week either.

"Rayne is right," Lincoln said. "We are."

"Why are you helping us?" Clarke asked him as she lifter her head up to look at his face.

"This can't just be about Octavia." Finn added

"Fine." Clarke breathed out. "Don't tell us." She said harshly.

"Lincoln." I said softly as everyone's heads turned to face me. "Give me your knife." I asked as he unsheathed his blade handing it over to me as I passed it off to Finn.

"Heat the blade." Clarke told him before turning her attention back to the very annoyed grounder. "You might want something to bite down on." She told him as she nodded to me signaling me to push the arrow through.

Lincoln scoffed; "You people are so soft. If you don't learn to be more-" He said as I cut him off forcing him to groan in pain as I pushed the arrow forward breaking through his skin on the other side.

I heard them snap the arrowhead off, so I pulled the remaining back out of him through the back tossing it onto the floor. Clarke grabbed the knife burning closed the wounds on his body. He began to pant in pain causing Clarke to look at me and smirk, she did warn him that it was going to hurt.

Lincoln than turned around to face us all now that Clarke was standing next to Finn and no longer in front of Lincoln. "What my people are doing to yours is wrong." He told us, partially explaining his motives for helping us escape.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

"About time…" Murphy said as I entered the drop ship.

I looked over at him, still in a slight form of shock. Had he really hated us all this much that he bided his time, every day since the day we all turned on him. Killing everyone off one by one who had wronged him?

"You played us." I spat at the boy standing in front of me.

"You laid out the pieces for me, showed me your hands… it was like I was playing a game by myself. You all made it so easy, trusted me again so quickly." He smirked.

"Then why even be with Clarke?" I asked, he had been close to her at some point. If this was all just a game to him than why even include her?

"See; that was because I know girls like Clarke… she wouldn't want her friend knowing she's with the guy she nearly got killed. She'd want it to be a secret… what better way to keep a secret that meet alone with your friend's boyfriend… I knew it would cause problems between you and Rayne. She just stuck with you unfortunately."

I rolled my eyes; "That's pathetic Murphy."

"Is it really? I got laid while messing up the trust between you and Rayne… do you really believe she still trusts you like she did before all that?" He questioned me.

I had really hope I had all her trust back, I had done everything I could to show her there was nothing there to not trust me for. I mean she trusted Clarke again didn't she? "How did you even get Dax involved… he was apart of the group that beat you." I asked him.

Murphy chuckled; "I over heard his call with Shumway that day we all got to talk to our parents." He told me, "And you see… you all have it wrong. I was the first one to meet Ray, I was the first one who got close to her… if he thought by killing you she was his… he was wrong. Just like you for thinking taking her from me was ok."

"You sound obsessed and insane." I mocked.

"Do I really?" He asked aiming the gun at me, "Kind of." I tested him.

"Anyway, Dax came out of the tent and saw that I had heard everything that Shumway told him. I told him where to find you both, where you two where headed. That I would cover for him while he was gone, and when he returned go along with his story as to why you and Clarke where dead."

He knew this whole time and never warned Clarke or I that Dax was going to follow us and kill us? He knew everything; he just pulled the strings whichever way he wanted. "When Octavia and Rayne went missing, days before that… I only went with you because John asked me too… I lost my best friend because of you Bellamy… forcing him to be apart of your stupid little games." He continued to spit at me.

"You can't blame me for everything that happened down here Murphy. John went because he wanted to… because Rayne saved his life when he got sick that day he ate the poison berries… he went because of that not because I made him." I called back.

"Maybe." He told me, "However when Dax came back… he told me everything the grounders had talked to him about… everything he told them… apparently he told them that Rayne was our healer…that Clarke was our true leader and you where brute strength. However the grounders told him; Rayne's bloodline… her biological bloodline is the same bloodline, as there true leader and well he can't have children you see his wife died. He wants Rayne…"

I felt sick to my stomach, this whole time Rayne and I thought there was something sinister behind Anya telling her that they where coming for her. Go figure one of the survivors is related to her or thinks he is… in reality there was no telling anything. "What?" was all I managed to say to him.

"Yea, he wants your girlfriend so he can produce children… and then since she's one of our people… once he has what he wants… she is disposable." Murphy smirked, "She's lucky; she's mine not yours because I actually intend on taking our troops and going to get them over sitting around waiting to die."

"Your pathetic Murphy… if any of that is true… why would they tell Dax…"

Murphy shrugged, "Who knows but if it isn't true… makes for a good bed time story doesn't it?" He asked me.

"So why kill Dax?" I asked, his eyes glanced up at me full of hate.

"Like you said, he was apart of the group… as was Connor, and Myles… anyone who crossed me that day is on my list. Guess that leaves only a few names left, don't it?" He asked me. "Take the belts and tie a noose." He told me.

"No… no… what?" I asked him.

"I give you an order, you follow it, right?" He said mocking my voice, I moved closer to him, "Fine." I told him as he shot off a bullet warning me to stay where I am.

"That's good." He said to me as I stood there staring at him. "Then do what I said." He told me as I continued to stand there staring at him.

"Bellamy?" Octavia's scared voice came through the walkie.

I watched as Murphy belt down slightly pulling the walkie out of his pant pocket. "Bellamy! Are you ok?" She shouted through the walkie.

"Want her to know you're alive?" He asked me moving the speaker end out towards me. "Start tying." He said as he sniffled.

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouted again, "Do you copy?"

I moved quickly grabbing the belt straps off the ground and began to pull them closer to me so I could start tying like he'd told me. I watched as he pressed down on the talk switch, "I'm fine." I called out to her, "Just a misfire, now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you and tell Raven to hurry her ass up." I ordered her as Murphy let go of the switch.

"All right, that's long enough." He told me. "Tie those two ends together."

I quickly did as he asked looking up at him with pure disgust. To think at some point after the whole mess when we ganged up on him I saw him as one of my closest friends, strongest ally, and asset even. I trained him along side Miller; the two were my best two fighters in the camp.

Me being with Rayne and kicking that box from under him is what was putting me in this position. He was right, had I just not tried to protect the camp and gone with a team to go find Rayne, Clarke, Finn and Monty… I wouldn't be here. I would probably still be dead just in the attempt to find her but none of this would be happening… not now anyway.

"All right. Now get up and toss it over." He said as he looked up at the support beams above my head.

I looked up at what he was talking about rolling my eyes taking a deep breath. This really couldn't be happening at a worse time, I just wanted to take a gun walk out of this drop ship and go find Rayne something I should have done the night we had found Myles. Raven was right we should have just kept looking for them… brought him back and just gone right back out.

The second we realized Monty was missing we should have gone looking for him too. What was wrong with me? Why would I just abandon her like that? All this me telling her how much she means to me, how I would always keep her safe.

I looked to the ground lifting the noose off the floor with me as I stood up throwing the belts over one of the beams above me. I then turned facing Murphy just to see the grin on his face. Like he had won, like he knew something I didn't. Like even if I died by him shooting me he still had more tricks up his sleeve and he was willing to do anything to get whatever it was he wanted.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him my voice cracking slightly. "Want me to apologize? I'm—" He cut me off holding the gun more steady up at my face. "I'm sorry."

"You got it all wrong, Bellamy." He said the grin on his lips widening. "I don't want you to say anything." He told me, causing most of the blood to start draining from my face.

"I want you to feel what I felt that day, I want you to feel what I felt every time you kissed her in front of me…" He said drifting off before looking at the ground chuckling to himself. "And then…" He said before he shrugged like what he was about to tell me was just nothing to him like it was something he'd been waiting to say for months.

"Then I want you to die." He told me with a smirk I looked away from him and up at the noose he'd just made me tie and ready up on the beam. Somehow I knew this was coming, I knew he was going to try to kill me at some point but why drag Rayne into this at all. Why not make me go out into the forests to die by grounder? Or was watching me die more something he was hoping to see. Was he really that sick, how did I not see this?


	41. Chapter 41

So hey guys thanks for being so patient and wonderful with you comments and messages through out the past few days! Love it; you guys inspire me to continue, so I probably would have stopped by now if it wheren't for you guys :D

Anyway chapter 41-42 where going to be put out as one chapter however I felt than it would be far to long, so I shortened it into two chapters so there was still the same amount to read just, not all at once!

Love yea guys!

Vanessa

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

Lincoln had been leading us through the maze of tunnels following some sort of map he had either etched into his brain or in side the leather bound book he kept reading. I had been walking up beside him for the past hour or so, with Clarke and Finn behind us whispering to each other about who knows what to be real honest.

I looked over at Lincoln; "Thank you, for rescuing us." I whispered to him as he turned his head to me.

"I'd say this makes us both even?" He said smiling down at me. Octavia and I had helped him escape our camp; it was nice to see he was at least humoring me. I knew he was helping us for more than the reasons he had given us.

This wasn't just about his feelings for Octavia, or the fact that he felt what his people where doing was wrong, it wasn't because O and I helped him get out of our camp. There was something else beyond all of this. "You know why Anya wanted me don't you?" I asked him.

He looked back at Clarke and Finn seeing that neither of them could head what he was about to tell me. Lincoln turned his head back towards the way we where headed. "I do." He said softly.

"Is it actually what Anya made it seem like? You're people need me? My family lineage is something important to your people?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"No." He told me causing my stomach to drop.

"Our Commander… leader… has been searching for a woman for many years. A woman whom has fire colored hair and moss green eyes." He said turning his head slightly to look at me.

"That's not insanely creepy." I mumbled.

"His wife had red hair and green eyes, as did both his daughters, his son was like him dark hair and eyes… his wife and daughters where in the village the flares burnt down… they where there in his place to gather food and supplies." He continued, "Once Anya and Tristan told him that there was a girl with such attributes that had come down from the sky he demanded they bring you too him."

They where going to force me into being with some old man, just because my hair and eyes where the same color as his wife and kids? Because his wife and daughters where dead that meant they had to kidnap me?

"He wants to arrange you with his son, he feels that your hair and eyes are not attributes our people have, most of us have dark hair or blonde hair… brown or blue eyes… never bright red hair, and moss green eyes."

"Great." I mumbled again as he nudged me, "Why do you think when I found you and Octavia I tried to hide you from my people? Why do you think I went to rescue you before the other two? You're safe now, and will be a bit safer once we get you back to your camp. I hate to admit it but Bellamy seems like he will do anything to keep you alive." He told me.

"Yea… do you think he went out searching for us? He'd be stupid to leave the camp to come find us… he'd just end up getting himself killed." I said louder than I had thought.

"Hopefully he stayed in the camp and began to build defenses…" Clarke said from behind me.

"Yea, than at least we have something to look forward too when we get back." Finn added; "If they have the camp's defenses built up that at least we can defend ourselves when the army comes."

The conversation seemed to end there after Lincoln seemed to run ahead of us causing us to chase after him until he finally came to a stop bats flying all around us. He turned handing the torch to Finn as Clarke and I exchanged looks. Lincoln then pulled out his small book flipping through the pages. "Yes." Lincoln mumbled as Clarke and I turned away from them looking down the tunnel in the direction we where headed.

"You hear that right?" I whispered to her as she nodded.

"Wait. If you never were down here, how'd you map it?" Finn asked him. "Spoils of war." Lincoln explained.

Clarke started walking ahead a little as I jogged slightly to catch up to her. "Look." She whispered to me, as the sounds began to get louder and a soft light began to light up ahead of us showing a bend. "What is that?" She suddenly asked turning slightly around to look at the two men.

"Nothing nice sounding that's for sure…" I said looking over at Clarke.

"Reapers." Lincoln said as the howling and shouting seemed to only get louder, I turned around and watched as he ripped the torch out of Finn's hands and tossed it into a small pit of water dousing the light out entirely. Enclosing us completely in darkness.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

I dragged over a small stool just like Murphy had ordered me too looking over at him hatred filling my entire body. I felt every single fiber of my being going weak, and yet filling with strength to fight whatever it was he was about to throw at me. I couldn't let this be the end… I couldn't go out like this, not without seeing her one last time. I couldn't leave it up to chance that she returns to camp only to find me dead.

Who knows what Murphy would do to them all if they came back, probably hand her over to the grounders as some sort of peace offering from him and whoever chose to join him. He'd probably let them slaughter Clarke, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Finn and Raven knowing not one of them would ever join him or let him give the grounders Rayne.

"Stand on it." Murphy ordered me holding the other end of the rope with one hand. His voice had started growing colder, filling with more hate, and more venom with each passing minuet he and I where spending in here.

I did as he said yet again standing on the stool looking down at him misery filling my entire body. I wanted to kill him, choke the life out of his worthless body. Not just for what he's doing to me but for what he did to everyone, since the day we got down here. However most of all; I wanted to kill him for what he had planned for everyone once he had gotten rid of him. His biggest obstacle.

"Put it over your head." He ordered me.

I looked over at the noose dangling in front of my face licking my lips nervously as I darted my eyes back towards him, "This is insane. The grounders could…" I began to say before he cut me off again by shooting a bullet off at the ground.

"Put it over your head." He ordered again.

I reached out taking the noose in my hands and shoving it over my head so it was around my neck, I let my hands fall to my sides frustration taking over my tone as I asked; "Happy now?"

Murphy then tugged on the rope causing the noose to tighten around my neck and pull me up off my feet slightly as he looked up at me with a sadistic grin on his lips. "You're so brave, aren't you?" He asked me causing a single tear to roll down my cheek, not because I was feeling crying but because of the jolt of pain that had rung through my neck.

I stared at him, one hand holding the rope that was around my neck giving me some slack between the rope and my neck. My other hand holding the straps behind my head in hopes that I could hold it down and stop him from pulling on it like that again.

"I mean, you came in here thinking you're just gonna turn this whole thing around, that you were stronger than me, better than me." He began to say to me, "and maybe one of your friends would come help you. Or maybe you even assumed Rayne would just come back and do her stupid dreamy gaze to me and talk me out of this…" He scoffed.

"It should be me she risks her life trying to protect not yours." He continued to pour all his anger out towards me, "I wouldn't have been as stupid as you and let her leave this camp just because Clarke said it's safe."

He was right; I did only let her leave because Clarke told me she would be safe with her. I should have listened to Raven and kept searching for them. Admitting Murphy of all people was right about something didn't sit well with me. I missed what he just said to me only to look over at him again.

"Well, what are you thinking now, Bellamy?" He asked. "Hmm?"

"Thinking about how you're never going to touch that girl again? Never going to be able to kiss her, or hold her? Never going to be able to hear her voice, or her say you name again?" He asked.

He was taunting me, of course I was thinking of all those things. I had been ever since the moment I chose not to go after her, but instead to stay here hidden behind these walls and build up our defenses. Of course she was all that was on my mind, and I didn't feel weak for feeling this way either. If that was what he was getting at.

He moved closer to me pulling on the rope again causing both my hands to move under my neck trying to keep it away from my neck as best as possible as I stood there on my toes trying to keep my balance. Murphy just chuckled at my attempts to stay still on the small little stool. I could feel the belt straps tightening around my neck choking me slightly as I just glared down at him.

* * *

**Rayne's Point of View**

We moved closer to the light that was at the end of the tunnel quietly sliding along the walls Lincoln and Finn in front of Clarke and I. "This can't be the only way. Check the map." Finn urged Lincon.

"If you want to get home before Tristan slaughters your people, this is the only way." Lincoln told us as I moved up so I was no longer behind Clarke but beside her.

The shouting seemed to only get louder as we looked around the corner slightly to see this group of crazy looking grounders beating a few men on the ground, as another seemed to be eating something as he just sat there watching his friends or clan members just totally destroy a man.

"That is disgusting." I whispered, "And the camp through grounders where the vicious ones…"

"We can be…" Lincoln said turning to me slightly.

"Clarke, Rayne." Finn said softly forcing the two of us to look at him. "What?" I asked.

"The carts." Was all he said staring straight ahead not taking his eyes off whatever it was he was looking at.

Clarke and I looked back ahead as she put her arm around my waist pulling me back slightly in the shadows as we stared at the cart Finn had mentioned. It was full of bodies, or pieces of bodies. There was a dark almost grey colored leg hanging there off the side of the cart with another body positioned overtop of it.

"What the hell is this?" Clarke asked Lincoln.

Lincoln ignored her and turned around to face us. "The tunnel on the right, will lead you through the woods into your camp. Take this." He said handing Finn his book, only for Finn to give it to me.

"Wait…" I said slowly. "What are you gonna do?" Finn asked him as the two of them ignored me.

"I'm gonna lead them away." Lincoln said his voice full of hunger and anger. What those two feelings were directed towards I could only assume it was towards his own people. His hunger for revenge or who knows what he had planned. I only hoped he was leading them away and would some how make it and still be alive. "Wait until they follow me, then run." He commanded us.

He handed a gun to Finn, holding it close against him. "For Octavia." He said to him staring him straight in his eyes.

"Wait a second." Clarke said moving closer to Lincoln. "If they catch you, they'll kill you." She said to him as I looked over at Finn who was looking right back at me as the two of us lowered out heads.

We knew if Lincoln led the Reapers away from us that we would be safe and able to get back to the camp, hopefully in time to warn everyone about how massive the army was. However, even knowing what the price of our safety was. The price didn't exactly hit us until Clarke said it out loud. Lincoln would have to die a savage death just so we could get home and maybe live long enough to see tomorrow.

"Worry about yourselves." He said spinning around to face us again.

"Most of Tristan's rangers will be at your gate by nightfall, but he'll send riders ahead, scouts." Lincoln explained. "All of you have to be gone before they arrive."

"One of them's coming." Finn said quickly.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Clarke asked him Lincoln as he moved to face me, "In my book, there's a map. Chart a course to the eastern sea. There's a clan there, led by a woman called Luna, a friend. Tell her I sent you." He explained.

"Lincoln…" I whispered to him as he rubbed my cheek. "Tell her I love her… but don't tell her I said goodbye…" He told me as I nodded.

He pulled a knife out and was about to run out to attack the Reaper heading towards us when Finn grabbed his wrist, "Thank you." He breathed out softly.

"Just get Octavia out of there." He told him sternly. "We will." I told him as Finn looked over at me and nodded.

Before any one of us could blink Lincoln ran out from behind the rock and attacked the advancing Reaper, slitting open his throat. The reaper than slowly fell to the ground catching the attention of every single one of his friends that where near by eating and brawling. Lincoln than stared at the group of Reapers as they all stood up.

He ran down the opposite path to the one he had told us to go down. Every single Reaper chasing after him, I tried to count them as they ran past out hiding place. There was twenty of them, I only hoped Lincoln was as good of a fighter as I have thought he was. That he would meet us at this other clan's camp.

"Let's go." Finn said pushing Clarke and I in front of him as we all began to run down the tunnel that Lincoln had told us to go, the tunnel that would finally take us home. Even if the home would only be ours for a few more hours.

Clarke stopped by the cart, forcing both Finn and I to stop and stare at her. "Clarke don't stop let's go." I said to her.

"Oh , my god. Did you two see that?" She asked her voice breaking, now wasn't the time for hysteria.

"Clarke she's right, we need to keep moving." Finn said next.

Clarke lifted to tarp off the body only to reveal it was a grounder, a malnourished dying grounder. The man looked only to be a few years older than Bellamy. Maybe even slightly older than that, the tattoos on his body where the darkest colour on him. His skin was now a dark shade of gray, that was clinging to his bones.

"Oh, god…" I said clasping a hand over my mouth.

"They're alive." She said moving away from the dying man in the cart even though he was reaching out for her.

"Oh, my god…" she breathed out as I took her by the wrist pulling her towards me only to have Finn knock us both to the ground. "Girls look out!" He said once we'd both hit the ground. He than began to fight off the Reaper that had apparently strayed behind the rest of them.

The grounder managed to push Finn to the ground and begun to punch him repeatedly in the face, I turned to face Clarke whom was too stunned to even move. Not that I blamed her I could barely move myself. At one point she and I could take this opportunity to run, but Finn was one of us and we don't leave each other behind.

I just had no idea how to help him, until I saw him pick a rock up off the ground and began hitting the Reaper in the side of the head with it until blood began to fall out of the creatures head. I looked over at Clarke who was still sitting there in shock. We began to hear more shouting again, that must mean they captured and killed Lincoln already.

"They're coming back." Clarke said as I stood up pulling her with me, the two of us walked towards Finn lifting him up off the ground together before we all stood there looking at each other.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time." I said to them as the two of them nodded.

* * *

**Bellamy's Point of View**

Murphy tied the slack to the later and then began to walk around the room, walking right up to me; he'd look up at me every so often smirking at me. "You know, I got to hand it to you, Bellamy." He said, his words sounding like venom to my ears.

"You got 'em all fooled. They actually look up to you, almost as much as they look up to Clarke and Rayne. Sometime tells me they care more about those two's lives than they do yours." He scoffed.

"Yea, well, we know the truth, don't we?" He continued to ask as I struggled to stay in place and keep my balance.

"You're a coward." He seethed at me. "I learned that on two very important days. The day you got Rayne than cheated on her with some slut…. Than about a week or so later, the day you kicked out the crate from beneath me."

I felt the tears burning against my eyes, I was losing my ability to stand still, and the way he had moved the stool made it hard to stand. The amount he had the straps pulled forced me onto my toes and the way he was talking about me was making me lose hope.

I had forgotten all about that day, the day Rayne saw me with that other girl. It was before we had really admitted we where together. Yet the pain that was behind her eyes was unlike anything else I'd seen. She looked like she had been betrayed, like she had told herself not to fall for me, because something like that would happen and it did.

Maybe he was right and she did deserve a world without me, she would be better off if I wasn't around to constantly wane her trust and faith in me. What I did know she deserved was a world where she didn't have to be worried about Murphy hurting her. At least I knew with me alive she would be safe, they would all be safe as long as I was still breathing. I would make sure Murphy didn't leave this drop ship alive.


	42. Chapter 42

**Bellamy's Point of View**

"Isn't that what you said that day?" He asked me, "That you where just giving the people what they wanted, right?" He said breaking down slightly. "God, and the day you did that to her… can only imagine what you did that for."

"You know I never meant to hurt her… That I would never hurt her so stop dragging her into this… this is between us." I shouted at him.

"That's the thing Bellamy… I could have forgiven you for what you did to me that day… had you not taken the one thing I wanted from me… you knew I wanted her… you f***ing knew!" he shouted at me.

I just stood there staring at him; I did know how he felt about her. Was I really that much of a dick, I mean I had wanted her ever since she and I met when we where fifteen at that dance. Every time I would bump into her afterwards just amplified the feelings I was feeling towards her.

Every time her eyes would land on me, or anytime her voice left her lips. I just found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her. I knew he wanted her, but he didn't love her… he didn't long for her not like I did. Not like I do.

"I should have stopped them from attacking you, your right." I told him as I stared down at him.

"Yea, it's a little late for that now…" He sighed wiping his face on his sleeve.

"You think they're just gonna let you walk out of here?" I asked him holding the rope under my neck giving space between my knuckles and my neck. Holding the rope behind my head just in case Murphy would get angry and tug on it.

He began to rub his ear lightly before looking over at me; "Well, I think the princess is dead…" He said his eyes hard on me, "Which means so is your Queen, but I do know the King's about to die," He smirked. "So who's really gonna lead these people, huh?" He asked me.

Hearing him say how he believed Rayne to be dead forced a few tiny tears to leave the corner of my eye. I didn't want to admit that it was a possibility for her to be dead. I didn't care if I did, I just didn't want her to suffer that fate. I didn't want any one of those four to suffer that fate… if my death meant they would all stay alive I would die ten time over.

"Me, that's who, and yea, maybe I'll have to kill your grounder-pounding little sister—" He started to say as I kicked my leg out in an attempt to kick him. He jumped over to the slack pulling down on it as it began to choke me.

"And who knows maybe your little whore queen is still alive… and maybe she is on her way back here… and when she does she just like everyone else will do whatever the hell it is that I tell them to do..." I shut my eyes as he began talking trying to picture her face, if I was going to see anything before I died it was going to be her face not his.

"So either way, I get what I want… you out of the picture." He said again, I looked over at him he was about to speak again when we both heard Raven's voice through the floor as she shouted out in pain.

Murphy let go of the slack and looked up at me smirking softly, "I'm guessing that your sister right now." He said to me moving the gun off his back and aiming it at the floor. Raven was under there not Octavia. He began shooting around at the floor in an attempt to kill whom he thought was my sister.

"No!" I began to scream at him, the gun began to click he was out of ammo which meant he also had nothing but this noose to threaten me with. I began to fidget around with the noose in an attempt to make enough slack to remove it when he kicked the stool out from under me.

I could feel my breath escaping my lungs, not letting me breathe, I tried to keep my hands under the rope and against my neck in hopes that maybe he would push the stool back under my legs. Instead he walked over to me pulling my hands away from my neck; "Using your hands is a cheat!" He told me. "Mine where bound, remember?"

I punched him as hard as I could in the face knocking him to the ground as I went back to trying to move the noose away from my neck. Swinging there hanging in the noose, I tried holding on as best as I could. Hoping he didn't kill Raven and that she would some how get the door to open.

Murphy came back hitting me a bunch of times in the gut with the but of the gun. It was knocking every breath right out of me as I began to gag choking on the air that was left in my lungs. My wishes where answered when I heard the door start to creak open, however I could only hope anyone outside coming in would get to me quickly as I could feel my vision begin to go black.

"Raven you did it!" Someone said however it sounded like at this point my head was in a bowl. I felt someone grab my legs and push me upwards allowing me to breath again slightly my vision finally starting to return to normal again. I looked down to see that it was Jasper holding me up, supporting all my weight.

"Bell! Hold on!" I heard Octavia shout.

Soon I felt all the pressure on my body disappear as both Jasper and Octavia held me as I began to fall to the ground. I looked up at them both to thank them. When I realized Murphy was no longer in the room, which meant he went up, he was with all out food and all out guns and ammo.

I lay there on the ground trying my hardest to let all the air back into my lungs to hold onto life. "Bell, breathe!" Octavia cried out.

"Breathe!" I heard Jasper shout. "Can you breathe?" He then asked me.

I felt myself breathing normally again even though it hurt, as did my entire body. "Good. You're ok." Octavia cooed. "Raven, he's fine!" I heard Jasper shout out.

I rolled off my back so I was on my hands and knees, "Murphy!" I shouted. He failed, he failed at killing me and now that I knew what his plans where there was nothing he could do from stopping me from killing him.

I stood up Octavia trying to grab hold of me as I walked towards the ladder and shouted up at the hatch, "Murphy! It's over!" I shouldn't have stood up so quickly; I felt completely light headed either way I began to make my way up the ladder towards the hatch, and towards Murphy.

Once I reached the top I began to push up on the hatch feeling instantly that it was being blocked by something. Smart guy, he knew the second I was able to move freely I would go after him. "Murphy!" I shouted again.

I used every ounce of strength I had left in me as I continued to push against the hatch door. "There's only one way out of this for you now!" I yelled though the door at him, my voice sounding haggard and broken. Right when I was about to push up on the hatch again an explosion went off on the second floor in the room Murphy was in.

And he called me a coward? At least I didn't kill myself over facing justice for mindlessly killing a bunch of people, threatening the safety and lives of the entire camp over my own greed. No, Murphy was the selfish one.

Finally I pushed open the hatch now that whatever was holding it down in place was destroyed by the blast. "Murphy!" I shouted through the smoke that was all throughout the room. I tried to peer through the smoke as best as I could as I climbed the rest of the ways up the ladder before moving forwards into the room.

That's when I noticed the whole in the wall; he used all the gunpowder we had left to blow a hole in the drop ship so he could escape us. I stood there looking through the hole in the wall as I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. Turning my head slightly to see that it was Jasper who was now next to me.

"The guy knows how to make an exit." He said coyly from beside me. "Should we go after him?"

"No." I began to say, "Grounders will take care of Murphy." It was then I realized Murphy still had the walkie in his hand as he ran off into the forest further and further away from the camp, and closer to danger.

"We're going after Rayne, Clarke, Finn, and Monty." I told him as a large smile began to spread onto his lips. "You and Raven were right. We don't abandon our own. Two guns— you and me. That's it." I told him as he nodded, understanding what I was telling him.

"Raven stays here to build up defenses." I continued as I began to walk back towards the ladder so we could make our way down so we could get ready to leave and find the others. "We lost almost two days because of this, and out gunpowder."

"Raven!" I shouted down the ladder.

"Bellamy, wait." Jasper's voice came from behind me; his voice seemed soft, almost weak. "Look, I just…" he started saying once I stopped to turn and face him.

He rushed towards me pulling me into a hug, a tight hug. I could feel him whimpering against me, he was crying or at least trying not to. I wasn't sure what to do in situations like this. I had never had a guy hug me; I had never had to comfort someone before. "Thank you." He breathed out.

"Long way from 'Whatever the hell you want.'" He said chuckling causing me to smile, he was right my way of leading this group had changed so much since we've been down here. That was all thanks to Clarke butting heads with me constantly, trying to keep me in line and seeing her way, but also to Rayne for never giving up on me. For seeing me for the way I really am, for who I really am, For loving me unconditionally.

"All gunners! We got movement outside the south wall!" We suddenly heard Miller shout over the walkie-talkie.

"Someone's coming!" People began to shout once Jasper and I left the drop ship as we began to approach the massive group forming over near the south wall.

"Get ready!" Someone shouted as I neared them, "Stay together!" Another yelled.

"Wait!" Miller soon yelled, "Hold your fire!" He cried out again as I soon made my way towards the front of the line.

"It's Clarke, Finn and Rayne! Open the gate!" He yelled as I felt my heart begin to pound heavily against my chest.

"Get it!" Someone yelled as people began to move towards the gates to open them.

"Get the gate!" Two guys began to yell as two guys began to pull the gate open. "Move it!" Another yelled to rush them.

"She's home…" Octavia whispered to me.

"Guys look their back!" Some guy shouted as I walked towards them.

"Hey, we heard an explosion. What happened?" Clarke asked as if she hadn't been missing the past two days.

Rayne on the other hand had already attached herself to me, Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, she had jumped up wrapping her legs around me as I supported her holding her close to me. I felt her nuzzle her face in the crook of my neck breathing softly against me. Even with all the pain I was going through, I was more than willing to deal with it all just to hold her closely. Just incase this was a dream and she wasn't really here.

"Murphy happened." I answered Clarke.

"Murphy?" I heard Rayne asked as she let go of me moving away from my body slightly, however now holding my hand.

"He killed Dax, Connor, and Myles." I explained to them as they all exchanged glances.

"Thank god!" Jasper said rushing over and hugging Clarke as Octavia did the same to Rayne.

"Where have you been?" Octavia asked them. "Where's Monty?" Jasper asked meriting a strange look from Clarke.

"Monty's gone?" Clarke and Rayne said in almost perfect unison.

"Clarke, Rayne, we need to leave, now." Finn said to them.

"What?" I asked harshly. No, she just came back to me no way she is leaving me again. "All of us do." Finn continued.

"There's an army of grounders, unlike anything we've ever seen, coming for us right now." He continued to explain, "We need to pack what we can and run."

"Like hell we do. We knew this was coming." I said wrapping my arm around Rayne tightly pulling her closer to me so she was tightly against my side.

"Bell, we're not prepared." Octavia said. "She's right, their right… babe we need to go." Rayne said from beside me.

"And they're not here yet." I said looking around at them all. "We still have time to get ready. Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?"

"There's an Ocean to the east." Finn began to explain, the crowed of people starting to form around us, the entire camp was now here listening to us all talk, discuss. "People there will help us."

"You saw Lincoln?" Octavia asked her voice full of hope.

"You expect us to trust a grounder?" I asked him, "I do... he saved my life twice, and brought me back to you." Rayne began to say.

I felt Rayne move away from me and stand next to Clarke as I moved away from the group of them; "This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our Ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they're yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!" I yelled out to be received with many cheers and shouts from the entire camp.

"Grounders with guns!" Someone shouted.

"Damn right! I say let 'em come!" I said as Rayne lowered her head looking over at Clarke as the two girls whispered something before Clarke moved away from her and began to move about the camp as Rayne walked over to me attaching herself around me once again, I leaned my head down and kissed the top of her head.

"Bellamy's right." Clarke began to say causing me to look up at her. "If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And god knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So pack your things." Clarke finished saying as I felt Rayne's grip around me tighten.

"Just take what you can carry, now." Clarke continued.

Everyone in the camp began to move around quickly getting they're things ready to leave the camp. Not something I wanted to do, not something I felt we should do however. If Clarke was right and if we stayed here we would die… Murphy will have won. He will have gotten what he wanted, he'd know we were all dead and he was the soul survivor. I wouldn't let that happen, not today.

"Where is he?" Octavia asked walking closer to Finn.

"He said he loves you." I heard Rayne say stopping Finn from saying anything. However he handed her Lincolns weapons anyway.

"Help me." We suddenly all heard Raven say as we all spun around to look at the gate where she was now barely standing holding her stomach.

"Raven!" One guys shouted. "Shit Raven's injured!" Another soon yelled after. Finn soon lifted her up as I explained that Murphy had shot her, "Get her onto the drop ship." Clarke told him as Finn took off with Raven.

"Clarke, leaving here is a mistake." I stopped her as I felt Rayne squeeze my hand. "The decision's been made." She told me as she moved her eyes to look at Rayne who was nodding in agreement with her.

"Crowds make bad decisions." I told her, "Just ask Murphy."

"Leaders do what they think is right." I continued telling her as her eyes never left Rayne's. "I am." Clarke said as she took off towards the drop ship leaving me with Rayne.

"Trust us babe; staying here is the biggest mistake we will ever make… I don't want to go through losing you a second time, and to death of all things… please… trust us…" Rayne begged me.

"I love you, with all my heart Rayne… but this is a mistake… we don't know what else is out there." I told her.

"No, you're right we don't… for all we know the army already has the camp surrounded, or the clan we're headed too is worse than the one hunting us… we don't know… but all that is worth the risk to me if it means I get to spend at least one more day with you." She said as she leaned up pressing her lips softly against mine.

"I would go through hell and back to be with you Bellamy… don't let me lose you by us all staying here…" She said to me as I nodding kissing her lips tenderly again as she took my hand and lead me into the drop ship following Clarke, Octavia, Finn, Jasper, and Raven.

* * *

**Kane's Point of View**

I stood there in front of the monitors with Sinclair behind me typing in all of the scenarios I was spewing out at him. I knew deep down nothing was going to work and that Jaha was right, I was wasting my last few hours trying to find something that just didn't exist.

All I wanted was to get to Earth, find my child and start life over. I wanted that second chance so badly that even when I knew it was impossible. I refused to let that hope squeeze through my fingers.

"What is we jettison sections three through seven?" I asked Sinclair.

"Sir, we've run every scenario twice. There are no more options. I would really like to be with my wife—" He began to say to me as I turned slightly to face him as he stood up straight in his place.

"Chancellor on deck." He said as everyone stood in attention.

"At ease, Sinclair." Jaha said as he walked over to me.

"Anything to report?" He asked me.

"No, Sir." I said softly looking down at the ground. He was right, this was a lost cause and no matter how badly I wanted to get to the ground and get to Rayne it was just not going to happen. "Nothing we've tried will save the Ark."

"Have you tried not saving it?" He asked causing both Sinclair and I to stare at him in disbelief.

"What is this about?" I heard Abby's voice come from the other side of Jaha. I leaned forward to look at her; she didn't look like she was doing so well. I wish I could console her with good news, news that we would be going to see our kids soon. However if I told her that I would be lying.

"It's about going home." Jaha explained loosely. "From where I stand, we have two options—" He began to explain as I took a deep breath.

"Die in space, or probably die trying to get to the ground."

I exhaled harshly leaning my hand on the desk in front of me before turning my head slightly to the side looking over at Jaha. "We have no more exodus ships, Sir."

"You're wrong, Kane." He said to me staring me directly in the eyes. "There is one." He said causing me to cock my head to the side with interest.

"We call it the Ark." Jaha said simply.

Sinclair and I looked at each other almost instantly, probably thinking the exact same thing. That the chancellor had gone insane, he wanted us to crash land the entire Ark on Earth. That could possibly kill us all, the kids too if we crash land anywhere close to them. However if we were to land in the water we could possibly survive. That would of course only be the case if we even managed to stay alive on the trip to Earth.

"Sinclair, please tell us what would happen if we used the thrusters that keep the Ark in orbit to propel us into the atmosphere instead." Jaha asked him as I looked over at Sinclair who still looked like this entire thing was the most insane thing he'd ever heard.

"The Ark would break apart, first into its original twelve stations, then further as the violence intensified. Ninety-Five percent of the structures would explode on the way down." He explained, as Jaha pulled out what looked to be the blue prints of the entire Ark.

"You think you're smart enough to pinpoint the five percent that wouldn't?" Jaha asked as he set down the schematics.

"Are we really gonna do this?" I asked him perching my hands on both my hips looking over at him skeptically. "Bring the Ark to the ground?" as I leaned forward towards Jaha as he turned his head to look at me with a crooked smile on his lips.

"Have a better idea?" He asked.

I smirked as I turned to Sinclair who was now looking over the entire schematics of the whole Ark station trying to pinpoint and figure out where the safest place to be during the decent to Earth.

"What do you say, Abby?" I heard him ask the woman whom I knew better than most, wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her child. "You ready to see your daughter again?


	43. Chapter 43

**Only a few more chapters left until I take a break from this story... once Season two resumes... part two of this story will resume with it. Not sure if I'm continuing it as apart of "Moment of Weakness" or if it'll get its own title. Tell me whatcha think I should do, because this story will be continued once season two starts up. **

* * *

Raven began screaming out uncontrollably as I let Clarke watched her cauterize the wound. Normally something I would do save for the fact she got in here first and was far more determined to get the hell out of the camp than I was. I just wanted to spend as much time with Bellamy as the grounders would allow me.

"That'll stop the external bleeding." She finally said, "Have you found the exit wound?" I asked her as she looked to me and shook her head.

"I don't understand." Finn began to say as I wiggled out of Bellamy's tight grasp. "How did we allow Murphy to even get past us… I thought he was on our side?"

Bellamy shook his head; "He played us the whole time… his end game was to kill everyone responsible for when the camp attacked him."

"What's with you're voice?" I asked cautiously. "Story for another time." He said to me.

"Bellamy… you do realize their may never be… another time." Octavia snapped at him, "She's your girlfriend… tell her."

"Murphy tried hanging me… if it wasn't for Jasper and Octavia here… with the help of Raven. I would probably be dead." I stared at him wide eyed, "And you never thought it would be a good idea to tell me about this?"

He went to speak; but I held my hand up. "We need to focus on Raven." I told him as he lowered his head. I took his hand in mine, "Don't for a second think I am mad at you for not telling me… its obvious there are more pressing matters." I said with a smile causing him to nod his head.

"We got lucky." Raven said her voice cracking, the pain her body was full of being more than obvious through her struggle to open her eyes, and the tone her voice was taking. "If Murphy hit the fuel tank instead of me, we'd all be dead." She told us as Clarke whipped her head up to look at me.

"Wait, there's rocket fuel down there?" She asked her as she turned her attention back to Raven. "Enough to build more bombs?" I asked her as she nodded to us.

"You know, not trying to be funny or anything but sometimes I feel like you two just share a brain and a mouth." Raven said chuckling causing me to smile and Clarke to stare down at her as if to tell her this wasn't a time to be joking. "And other times I feel like your Dr Jykle and Mr Hyde."

"Raven the fuel?" Clarke reminded her.

"Yea, there's enough to build a hundred bombs, if we had any gunpowder left." She explained.

"Let me guess that explosion is why we don't have any left?" I asked her.

"Let's get back to the Reapers, maybe they can help us." Bellamy said from behind me as he once again wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closely to him.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend right?" He continued as I watched Clarke and Finn trade looks of dread before looking at me.

"That's not an option." I told him, "She's right, not this enemy." Clarke told him.

"We saw them. Trust me, she is right… it's not an option." Clarke continued.

"There's no time for this." Finn started to say, "Can she walk or not?"

Clarke looked at me, as I shook my head, "No." I told them as Raven shot her head over to me. "We have to carry her."

"The hell you will I'm good to go." Raven said struggling to get up from the bed. "Hey, listen to her." Clarke told her, "I still haven't found the bullet which means it's still inside you." Clarke explained. "If by some miracle, there's no internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe. Right?" She said turning to me as did both Finn and Raven.

"Raven, we wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't true. She's right, there's a chance that it hasn't hit anything vital and when we reach safe ground we can remove it and clean the wound properly… however there is the off chance it nicked something it shouldn't have and moving you would only increase the amount of damage inside you." I explained to her as she took a deep breath sighing.

"Exactly, you are not walking there. Is that clear?" Clarke told her, as her own voice grew serious and demanding.

I may be the medical expert but Clarke was one of the two leaders in this camp. All I could do was express my opinion medically in this situation it was really up to both Clarke and Bellamy what would happen. I liked not having a say when it came to the group that was way too much to have looming over my head. I wasn't even sure how Bellamy and Clarke managed. Well Clarke yes I understood its how she was raised; she was a natural leader really.

"I'll get the stretcher." Finn said as he took off from the group.

"Can't run away fast enough, huh?" Bellamy asked Finn, "Real brave." I turned to watch Finn walk right back up to the group only for me to stand between the two boys.

"Dying in a fight you can't win isn't brave, Bellamy, it's stupid. Do you really want to either lose Rayne to the grounders or end up watching her die by their hands because we stayed behind here?" Finn shot at Bellamy.

"Finn…" I warned him.

"Spoken like every coward, who's ever run from a fight, and don't you dare bring Rayne's life into question." He said trying to move closer to Finn.

"All right, that's enough." Clarke shouted at the two boys. "It's time to go."

"If they follow?" Bellamy asked. "It's a hundred and twenty mile walk to the ocean."

"Look, we're wasting time." Finn jumped at them. "I agree, there's nothing to discuss further the group as spoken… we leave." I said as Bellamy looked down at me.

"If he wants to stay, he can stay." Finn said again. "No, he can't. If he stays Rayne will stay." Clarke said as Finn walked out of the drop ship.

"She's right." I said to Bellamy and Clarke. "I won't leave, if Bellamy stays." Clarke spun around to face Bellamy and I.

"Bellamy, we can't do this without you. Either of you." She said to the two of us.

"What do you want me to say, Clarke?" He snapped.

"I want you to say that you're with us, that you won't be stupid about this. You know if you stay it's not just you're life in danger." She told him.

"If he and I stay Clarke... they will think we left with you. There's no way the grounders will think anyone stayed behind. They are counting on our entire camp sticking together." I told her.

"I thought you where pro leaving." She asked me.

"I'm pro where ever Bellamy is Clarke. If I am supposed to die tonight… I want my last few hours to be spent with him. I've spent way to much time away, or fighting, or not realizing who he was… I can't do that anymore." I told her as she smiled softly.

"Dying together isn't the answer." She told us both. "Bellamy, those kids out there, they listen to you."

"They're lining up to go. They listen to you more. Clarke she's right… she and I may get one more day out of being together if we just stay behind."

"I gave them an easy choice, but five minuets ago, they were willing to fight and die for you." She explained. "You inspire them, I'm afraid we're gonna need that again before this day is through." She finished saying before walking away from the two of us.

"Bellamy, she is right about that… they do look up to you, you do inspire them, and they would do just about anything you asked. Staying behind is just us being selfish, if we leave it's not because we're running away from a war, and possibly death. However we'd be leaving to show those kids we're not afraid to make the choices that need to be made. She is right; so is Finn, we have to leave."

He looked down at me now that I was in front of him, facing towards him. He bent down so that his face was even with mine, studying my every feature on my face, staring deep into my eyes. Before cupping my cheek with his hand, "We'll go with them, but not because of anything she said, not because staying is selfish. We're leaving with them because keeping you alive as long as I can is more important to me than my own pride." He said as he kissed my lips tenderly.

Once Clarke and Finn returned with another young guy they quickly moved Raven onto the stretcher before we all walked out of the drop ship. Bellamy and I standing together as he looked around the whole camp as if to be saying his final goodbye to everything we had accomplished here. Everything he had accomplished here.

I remember the last time he and I stood in this very spot, I remember it like it was yesterday, even if it was almost more than two to three months ago when it happened.

_'I kept standing there letting the water land on my face; the sound of the youth surrounding me still cheering and screaming with excitement. This was the first time any of us experienced real rain. Not simulated, and fake however real rain from the clouds. It was far more amazing that anything I could have ever imagined._

I felt a pair of eyes on me as I stood there allowing the rain to completely drench my clothing. "You look beautiful." The deep voice said before me as I opened my eyes and lowered my head to look at Bellamy, with his hair wet and stuck to his face. "You look like a wet cat." I pointed out to him causing the smirk to grow on his lips.'

It was the first time he had told me I was beautiful, the first time he and I had really gotten close and me knowing it was him and I. Not him wearing a mask being the janitor of the Ark, me the naïve Doctor in training not even recognizing him. The shy girl at the dance to afraid to dance with anyone but the boy who charmed his way into her arms for one dance before the party was shut down.

It was the first time Bellamy and I, where Bellamy and Rayne. Two adults standing together having a moment, we had that moment right here in this camp. Many moments, we fell in love in this camp. Made love in this camp, fought in this camp. Leaving it was just as hard for me as it was for him, even though I had no doubt in my mind this was the hardest choice he was ever going to make as a leader of this group.

I turned slightly as the shouting of the camp began to become quieter as the camp begun to file out of the gates and head out into the forest. I turned back to Bellamy to see that he was standing till a few feet away from me. His eyes glued to me as he smiled at me. "This is the very spot, that I first told you how I felt about you." He said.

"No, this is the spot where you told me that you thought I was beautiful." I smirked.

"Smart ass." He said shaking his head, "I can't do it Ray…" he told me. "Whatever choice you make Bell, I am going to make it with you. This is us no more Bellamy no more Rayne. Unless it's together… wherever you go I'm going too."

He smiled at me as he walked towards me pulling me close to him in a hug; "What would I do without you?" He asked me.

"Probably be with Clarke." I said as he pulled away from me staring at me with a slight disgusted look in his eyes, "Oh don't look at me, I can see the undeniable attraction there." I told him.

"Rayne," I heard Clarke say as she walked towards us. "Never, even think that again. I respect him, that's about the only thing I do feel towards him." She smirked, "Besides; I wouldn't want to come between BellRay." She began to laugh to herself.

"Between what?" Bellamy asked.

"It's what some of the kids had started calling you two a while back before things got intense around her." She said as the two of us smiled.

"You did good here, Bellamy." She finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Eighteen dead." He told her flatly gripping tightly onto my hand.

"Eighty-Three alive." She told her proudly, "You did good." She told him.

"You both did." I piped up causing Clarke to blush slightly. "This camp would have never made it, if it wasn't for you two butting heads so much forcing you both to compromise." I told them.

Bellamy let go of my hand as he picked up a large can of water heading towards the fire before tossing the entire contents of the can onto the flames causing them to sizzle and raise thick clouds of smoke up into the sky. Some part of me felt we should have left the fire going, this smoke would only alert the grounders that we were in fact leaving the camp.

Bellamy than turned around walking back towards Clarke and I as he wrapped his arm around my waist before slipping his arm from my waist taking my hand in his as we walked beside Clarke towards the gates of the camp. Following the rest of the group into the forest heading off towards the ocean. Towards the clan of grounders that Lincoln had told us would keep us safe.

Lincoln, I felt partially responsible for whatever it was the Reapers had put him through. He was a good man, regardless if Bellamy wanted to acknowledge that or not. Regardless if anyone in the camp wanted to. He had protected this camp many times without us even knowing. The horn for the fog, countless times he saved Octavia and myself. He was a hero to this camp, just like Bellamy and Clarke where.

The walk through the forest was silent save for the few kids who would discuss the water and possible beaches we where headed too. Clarke and I had continued walking side by side with Bellamy occasionally speeding up to take my hand for a few minuets. Before either speeding a head of us or behind us, holding his gun up incase of an attack.

"Rayne?" I heard Bellamy say as he walked closer to me as Clarke looked over at me smiling before walking up ahead.

"Bellamy?" I asked.

"Is it weird that… this just doesn't feel right to me? This seems to easy, Finn and Clarke said that this Tristan guy was going to send scouts ahead of his army… wouldn't his scouts I don't know have tried to stop us from getting this far?" He asked me.

"Or maybe we left before the scouts got to the camp, don't be so negative Bellamy. You're a whole lot sexier when you're being positive and happy." I told him as he shook his head.

"I'm… wait what?" He said looking at me, "Your being a negative Nancy Bellamy, look how far we got… if they wanted to attack us they would have done so by now… don't you think?" I asked him as the whole train of people stopped walking starting to group together whispering.

I looked up to see Finn and Andrew where now beside us with Raven on the stretcher. Clarke quickly came back towards us standing next to me looking at me than to Bellamy. "And I spoke too soon." I mumbled as Bellamy put his hand on my back rubbing it gently.

"Why are we stopping?" Raven asked.

"I don't know." Finn told her as he looked to Clarke.

We began looking around once we began to hear gasps and people making shocked remarks. I looked at Clarke as she tried to look ahead to see what it was that everyone was making a commotion over. I was about to open my mouth to ask her a question when Jasper's voice shot through the air startling both Clarke and I.

"GROUNDERS!"

Everyone instantly turned around running as fast as they could back to the camp we'd just abandoned. Raven being basically carried by both Finn and Andrew. Bellamy, Clarke and I ahead of everyone else trying out best to file them into the camp safely and as quickly as possible.

"Move, move, move!" Bellamy began to usher the kids back into the camp.

"This feels wrong Bellamy… I feel like we're pushing the sheep back into the pen just to be slaughtered." I told him.

"We'll be fine babe." He told me trying to keep his eyes focused on the group, as they brought the body of the kid back into the group. He had some sort of weapon lodged into his head, sharp blades I was surprised it didn't completely crack his head in two.

"Bells…" I said once Clarke entered the camp staring right at me, most obviously thinking the same thing I was. The grounders knew we would leave, and they knew that would scare us into coming back. We were exactly where they wanted us to be, doing exactly what they wanted us to be doing. Cowering in fear.

"I don't see anyone!" I heard Jasper shout over the screams of the kids running into the camp.

"They're right behind us!" Octavia screamed out.

"Get behind the wall!" I yelled to the kids still filing in.

"Shut the gate! Shut the gate!" Finn began to yell.

Bellamy soon jumped up onto the wall looking out into the forest aiming his gun as I walked closer to the wall towards him looking up at him from where I was standing. "See anything?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He called back to me not realizing both Clarke and I had gotten onto the wall standing on either side of him.

"Where are they? Why aren't they attacking?" Bellamy asked her.

"Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do." She told him staring out into the forest before moving so she was on my other side.

"You all right?" She asked me as I nodded to her, "You?" I asked.

"Shaken up, a little." She responded to me.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked her regarding what she'd said before.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive." She said as she turned around followed by both Bellamy and I only to see Finn was standing there looking up at Clarke.

"If it's just the scouts, we can fight our way out." Octavia said walking towards us. "That's what Lincoln would do."

"We're done doing what that grounder would do." Bellamy soon said as he jumped down from the wall. "We tried it and now Drew is dead." He said pointing towards the ninetieth body that was lying on the ground a few feet from us. He was right after all, we should have just stayed and continued to beef up our defenses. We signed out own death warrants by leaving; we lost all those hours we could have been preparing.


	44. Chapter 44

"You want to be next?" Bellamy shouted at Octavia as he began to walk towards her. As Octavia ignored him staring me down till I slowly made my way towards her.

"That grounder save our lives." Finn said from behind me once I was between Bellamy and Octavia.

"He's right Bell, Lincoln saved this camp, Octavia, Clarke, Finn… and myself enough times for him to count as a member of the camp."

"Don't you start too…" he said looking at me intently.

"Bellamy, I'm not starting anything… but we have to look at keeping this entire camp safe… not just us."

"Look I agree with Octavia. For all we know there's one scout out there." Finn began to explain to us, "One scout with insanely good aim." Jasper spat out.

"Still we can't stay here." I attempted to reason, "This is just a ground for a slaughter… all of us in one place no where to go… them able to attack us from all angles… using the tress… we're boxed in." I continued.

"She's right." Octavia explained.

"I don't want to be right I mean option one; stay in the camp, and option two; leave the camp could both mean certain death however option c; magically teleport to safety just isn't logical or even possible." I continued as Bellamy smirked trying not to chuckle at my response.

I kept my eyes focused on the trees around the camp, looking for any sign of grounder scouts watching the camp. Or signs that grounders where even watching us. "Clarke, we can still do this." I heard Octavia say as I moved my eyes so they where on Clarke.

She stood there watching Octavia, than turning to Finn, than back towards Bellamy. They had literally shifted the entire fate of the camp onto Clarkes shoulders. Yes she was a leader but if she made the wrong choice it could either result in complete casualties or few. Even if we lost eight people on the way to the ocean clan people would still crucify her saying 'if we stayed they'd be alive.'

If she chose to stay here an only eight of us lived they'd probably still say, 'If we left we'd all still be alive.' Clarke was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. No decision she would make was going to please everyone, and no matter what she picked people where bound to die. The only way to ensure one hundred percent of us staying alive was staying inside the drop ship and maybe setting mines all around it or something.

Clarke's eyes then landed on me, searching my own eyes for help, back up, anything. Even though she knew as much as I wanted to help her. I couldn't no one would listen to me or take my advice they already ignored everything I said. Unless it was completely related to some sort of medicine or wound I helped them with.

"Looking to you, Princess. What's it gonna be?" Bellamy asked her slinging his gun over his shoulder.

"No matter what you decide Clarke… I'm with you one hundred percent." I told her giving her a reassuring smile.

"Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?" Bellamy asked her as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Either way Clarke… the whole camp is on your side." I told her again. Seemed I was the only person willing enough to attempt boosting her confidence in this matter.

Clarke turned around looking back out into the forest we'd all just run back into, giving me a chance to look up at Bellamy whom was already looking down at me. He kissed me lightly on my forehead before whispering softly into my ear that no matter the choice Clarke was about to make he wasn't leaving my side again.

Clarke soon turned back around facing the entire camp, jumping down so that she was standing on the same ground as everyone else in the camp. She looked around at everyone that was now huddled close together waiting; listening for what Clarke was about to tell them all.

"Clarke." Finn quickly said grabbing hold of her arm. "If we're still here when Tristan gets here—" He began to say as Clarke cut him off. "Lincoln said "Scouts." More than one."

"He said, 'Get home before the scouts arrive.' Finn, they're already here. Looks like you've got your fight." Clarke huffed at Bellamy looking more than unimpressed that she was giving into the fact that he wanted to start an all out war against people who where clearly more equipped for this that we were.

"Ok, then." Bellamy sighed as we moved apart from each other slightly. "This is what we've been preparing for." He called out to the camp as I picked up Drew's gun off the ground.

"Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the gate stays closed." Bellamy had continued shouting as everyone in the camp began to run in every which direction heading to their supposed posts and into the tunnels to head to the fox holes outside the walls.

I looked over at Finn who looked more than unimpressed by the entire situation, running his hands through his hair, rolling his eyes. He wanted us to leave the camp and try to make it towards the Ocean. While I did agree that is what we should be doing I wasn't about to leave Bellamy. If this was the night I would die, I was going to die with him not alone on a trek to the ocean with Finn.

Octavia began to walk towards one of the tunnels that lead to one of the foxholes as Bellamy attempted to stop her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not a gunner." He attempted to tell her as she shook out of his grip before looking at me. I knew exactly what she was about to say to him, I knew exactly how upset she was about the names everyone in camp had been calling her since they found out she was seeing Lincoln.

"No, I'm not." She sassed. "Like you said Bell… I'm a grounder." She than took off running towards one of the tunnel entrances as Bellamy turned towards me shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have let her go." He told me.

"No, probably not but what can you do Bellamy? There is only so much you can protect her and direct her life. I love Octavia but she does need to make choices on her own and needs to grow up on her own… she's not your baby sister anymore Bell… she's a woman. As much as it sucks… you need to let her be a woman Bell… otherwise if we survive tonight she's just going to keep resenting you." I told him before lifting the gun so that I was holding it properly.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, "Out post… wherever you go… I go." I told him as he moved closer to me pulling my forehead to his lips.

"I wish we had more time together…" he said against my skin.

"Tonight isn't the end Bell… it can't be." I told him as he smiled softly at me. "Fine but stay with me till I head to it than." He said as I nodded.

"All right, let's get to those foxholes." He turned around and shouted out at everyone still in the camp.

"So, how the hell do we do this?" Clarke asked as she walked up to Bellamy and I as the three of us than headed into the drop ship.

"We've got twenty-five rifles with twenty rounds each, give or take. Roughly five hundred rounds of ammo." He told her staring down at the lay out of the camp he had sitting in front of him. "While you three where gone, we made some improvements. Thanks to Raven, the gully is mined."

"Partially mined. Thanks to Murphy." Raven said.

"It's a miracle we didn't set one off getting back to the camp." I said looking at Bellamy.

"Well we hadn't gotten around to mining that part of the camp yet we sort of ran out of gun powder." Raven explained. "Makes sense." I sighed.

"Still, it's the main route in." Bellamy told us. "If the grounders use it, we'll know. She also built grenades—" He tried saying before Clarke cut him off.

"That's not many." She said looking displeased with the small amount of grenades in front of her.

"Again, thank you Murphy." Raven spat from beside Clarke.

"We'll make them count. If the grounders make it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back." Bellamy continued to explain as both Clarke and I exchanged looks of disbelief.

That worked out so well for us last time when we used the bomb to blow up the bridge. That just ended up in them retaliating by kidnapping Clarke, Finn and I. Possibly even Monty since no one has seen him since the night we all went missing. The guns and grenades would hold them back, until we ran out.

"And then?" Clarke asked looking away from me and towards Bellamy.

"Then we close the door and pray." Raven said causing us all to turn and look at her.

"And pray what?" Clarke asked her as I felt Bellamy take my hand in his. "That the ship keeps them out? Because it won't." Clarke continued.

"Then let's not let them get through the gate." Bellamy told her as he looked back down at the mini map he had on the table before him.

"All foxholes, listen up." Bellamy said into the walkie-talkie. "Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan." He said before letting go of the talk button.

"That's always your plan, just like the bomb at the bridge." Finn began to say as my head shot up and turned to him. "Can we not start this up again?" I asked softly.

"Rayne, you know I'm right." Finn said taking a deep breath.

"Well what else can we do?" I asked him before turning my attention back to Bellamy who smirked looking at Finn.

"Damn right. You got a better idea?" Bellamy asked him,

"It can't be that simple." Clarke said softly before turning around facing Raven. "You said there's fuel in those rockets, right? Enough to build a hundred bombs."

"I also said we've got not gunpowder left." Raven told her holding the wound on her stomach.

"I don't want to build a bomb." Clarke told her before turning her attention to me, hoping I was thinking the exact same thing as her. I looked down at the small map in front of us, thinking about all the possible things Clarke could possibly be conjuring up in that head of hers.

Rocket fuel without gunpowder, the only think I could think of was lifting the drop ship off the ground. That was impossible though we had no way of controlling it. Unless she meant just having the drop ship simulate lift off without actually lifting off.

I looked up at Clarke confused, not having a real clue as to what it was she was talking about. "I want to blast off." She said her eyes still steady on mine. That was what she meant, simulating lift off without actually blasting off.

"That's ingenious." I said slowly looking at Clarke than to Raven "Is it possible?" I asked.

"Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire." Raven said slowly losing her breath.

"Barbecued grounders. I like it." Bellamy said stifling a chuckle.

"Perfect idea as long as none of our people are anywhere near the outside when we do it." I commented as everyone in the small group nodded.

"Yea, will it work?" Finn joined in.

"The wiring's a mess down there, but yea. You give me enough time, I'll cook them real good." Raven told us with a soft yet sinister grin on her lips causing us all to smile in unison at the idea.

* * *

**Kane's Point of View**

"Here's how we bring the Ark to the ground." Sinclair explained to us as he turned on the one screen.

"Stage one: separation from Go- Sci." He said as the screen began to show exactly what it was he was telling us as I stood there watching the screen with the upmost fear that this was never going to work.

"A series of explosions sever the ring that we're now standing in from the rest of the Ark." He continued as I looked back at Abby who stood there staring at the screens just like I was tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

She knew as well as I did that if where weren't in the right part of the Ark we were not making it to the ground. We would die before we even entered the atmosphere. She knew as well as me, that this could result in neither of us seeing our daughters again.

"Now, once we have separation, all port thrusters will fire and our orbit will begin to degrade." He continued to explain as I looked back towards the screen chewing on my bottom lip all the while.

"Stage two: Reentry." He said again as he began to punch in a bunch of letters on the keyboard in front of him. "Reentry will be violent and it will be very, very hot. Friction will break the Ark back into its original stations." He told us as I took a deep breath.

"Some of the stations-." I started to say before looking to Sinclair as he nodded to me. "And we can't predict which will explode." I told the station leaders as they all looked around at each other.

Everyone around began to mumble and chat to each other about what I had just told them, "and some of us will be on those stations." I finished saying as people began to gasp in awe as to what I was telling them.

"Which brings us to stage three, Landing." Sinclair began to continue.

"All starboard thrusters on the surviving stations will fire. Acting as landing rockets, they will slow the impact even further." He told everyone.

"Now, our target speed for impact with the ground is seventy miles per hour. In all my simulations, anything above that is not survivable." He concluded as the indistinct chatter began to rise up again.

"No one said that this would be easy, Ladies and gentlemen." Jaha began to say as he turned around to face the people in the room. "Just that if we don't try it… we all die."

I watched the room hearing Abby take a deep breath my eyes darting towards her as I noticed she was staring at the trajectory of the landing on the screen. "So, how close are we gonna land to the kids?" She asked.

"As close as we can." Jaha answered without really telling her any real answer.


End file.
